


AFLF: Season Two

by Andy_Braginsky, zelda_creator



Series: As the Feathers Lightly Fall [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #Still, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angel!Austria, Antonio Is An Ass, As the Feathers Lightly Fall, Both in characters and the original plot, Collars, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dancing, Demon!South Italy, Demon!Spain, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Expect Changes, F/F, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Gen, Hallucinations, Height Changes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light BDSM, Light politics, M/M, Magic, Mental Instability, Mild torture, Molestation, Multi, Older!Spain, Other, Possessive Behavior, Public humilation, Rebellion, Screenplay/Script Format, Series, Short!Austria, Slow Burn, Tall!Spain, This Fic Will Kill Your Soul, Violence, Wingfic, Younger!Austria, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Braginsky/pseuds/Andy_Braginsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_creator/pseuds/zelda_creator
Summary: The angel has betrayed the king, and must now learn the pain of his choice. Who will break first? Antonio, Roderich, or those forced to watch the entire spectacle?Read Season One before Season Two.Script/Screenplay format.(Tiny voice: Does anyone want to help us turn this into a manga?)





	1. Season 2, Episode 21: Break Him in Return for Breaking Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Season Two~!  
> Just to start this all off: Violence trigger warning. Sorry y'all. I had to include it.  
> Hope you enjoy it~! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> November 2, 2017  
> 1/1

KEY 

Speaking aloud.

_*Thoughts._

_^Communicating silently/through hand motions; it is much like sign language._

(Actions.)

[Translation.]

*Setting the scene

 

* * *

 

 

*The next day.

Austria: (Shivers in terror behind his bed, hiding one of the few places he can. A servant having come in earlier, she had forced him into the white dress he’s in now, all for the show later.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653686944/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Spain: (Bright and early the next morning, he comes and enters the room- dressed in full, ceremonial regalia -and strides over to the bed to get Roderich.)  Come out, or I drag you out.

Austria: . .  (Flees past Antonio, flying to try and get out.)

Spain: (Jumps up and grabs Roderich, pulling him back down to _slam_ against the ground. He grabs the angel's wrist, dragging him down the hall as is, angry as all hell.)

Austria: (Cries out, trying to pull away.)  No, let me go, please, your majesty, _Antonio_ , please-

Spain: (Snarls, pulling Roderich to his feet before pushing him against the wall.)   _NO_ . You are _NOT_ allowed to use my name. _I am your_ **_king_ ** _._ And you will treat me with _respect_.

Austria: (Yelps, cringing as he feels the multiple bruises form.)

Spain: (Lowly.)  Do you _understand_ me.

Austria: Yes, s-sire.

Spain: _Good_ .  (Backs off, dragging Roderich along until they slip out onto the king's balcony, where they had witnessed a servant's execution. This time, he pulls Roderich close into his arms and jumps out of the enclosed area into the courtyard, drifting down on his wings to the platform below. He pushes Roderich to a guard already there, looking to the crowd angrily as he booms out to them.)  Too often, I am betrayed. By my people, by my soldiers, by my closest advisors, by my servants, and by my _pets_ .  (Flashes an angry glare at Roderich before continuing.)  I am _done_ being betrayed! You can rise up, but we will put down any and _every_ rebellion, coming out even _stronger_ in the end! You can send your assassins, but they will not make it away alive- and neither will you!  (Pauses as the crowd roars in agreement.)  No matter _who_ the perpetrator is, they _must_ be punished.  (Looks at Roderich, his tail lashing angrily.)

Austria: (Tries to pull out of the guard's hold, beginning to cough as the thin protection of the courtyard allows more and more of Hell's toxic fumes into his body.)

Spain: This _angel_ you all seem to adore and desire has betrayed me for the _final_ time. As punishment, his glorious and _beautiful_ wings . . shall be broken. After all! He broke my trust, I should break something just as _precious_ and _rare_.  (Gestures for the guard to restrain him on the execution block, positioning himself just so he can reach both wings and break them easily.)

Austria: (Screeches.)   **_NOOOOOO!_ **

Spain: (Takes the first wing in his hands, between the base and the main bend, and snaps the bone with ease, ignoring the angel's flailing and screams as he repeats with the other wing in the same place. He looks heartlessly down at Roderich, gesturing for him to be taken back inside.)

Austria: (Wails as he's dragged back inside, his wings hanging uselessly at his sides.)

Spain: (He turns to the crowd, roaring to them.)   _We are a kingdom UNITED! Report those who plot AGAINST our UNITY, my brothers and sisters! For WE are ONE_.  (Sweeps away, following after the guards taking Roderich away as the crowd roars in one, booming voice, praising their king and their kingdom. He ignores it, watching the angel and taking pleasure from the other's punishment.)

Austria: (Winces as the guards drop him on the floor of the king's room, the angel wanting to scream at the waves of agony going up and down his wings and back. Roderich sobs, blood lightly seeping from his wings from where bone punctured his flesh from the inside of his wing.)

Spain: (Dismisses the guards, walking in past the angel.)  Now you understand . . . why I warned you to _not_ betray me, Roderich . . .

Austria: (Pants, his eyes burning in pain, fear, and _hatred_. The angel hisses out his question through the pain.)  W-what happened to Liberto?

Spain: (Casually as he reads over some paperwork.)  Executed after we left. Head put on a spike. He was fun to torture last night, though he _really_ wanted _you_.

Austria: (His eyes widen in despair.)  He was the only one there for me!

Spain: (Growls deeply.)   _I_ was there for you. _I_ wanted you safe and well, and _you_ betrayed me. That's _your_ fault.

Austria: (Snaps back after a breath.)  He was the only one who was willing to help me escape! To be free, to be my own _person!_

Spain: He was a _fool_ . An addicted fool who wanted your _blood_ and your _body_ to fuck _long_ into the night. Does that sound _free_ to you?

Austria: It's better than being stuck _here_.  (Tries to stand, only to fall on his front again. Quiet tears pour from his eyes, Roderich holding back his moans of agony.)

Spain: (Scoffs, letting him stumble and fall as he goes on to do more work.)  Words mean little beside action and intention.

Austria: (Pants out.)  What use would running be if we didn't kill you first and make tracking us near impossible?

Spain: Oh, just shut _up_ . You talk and talk and talk, but you don't seem to realize.  (Looks down at Roderich, speaking lowly.)  I don't _care_.

Austria: (Growls, glaring. Heaving himself up, he walks out.)

Spain: (Waits for the guards to drag him back in, throwing him back to the floor.)  If you can get up again, you should relax in the bed. Your wings and back will hurt for _quite_ some time.

Austria: (Grits his teeth in pain, fierce tear tracks down his cheeks. He hisses up at the other.)  I would rather sleep on the floor than _ever_ share _anything_ with _you_.

Spain: (Smirks, looking down at the glaring, hissing, crying angel.)  Oh? You think I didn't _know?_ That's why you're _here_ . You will _learn_ to _love_ sharing things with me.

Austria: (Snaps, his voice cracking.)  Na, never!

Spain: (Scoffs at the other in his weakest, tail flicking.)  You _will_.

Austria: (Forces himself back onto his feet, trying to leave again.)

Spain: (Slams down a small stack of paper, stomping over to grab Roderich, pulling him towards the bed.)  Stubborn _puta_.

Austria: (Gasps in pain.)  I am n-not a s-slut.

Spain: (Jolts the other angrily.)   _Could've fooled me_ , since you do like fooling around with _servants_ . He told me _everything_ , the weak bastard.

Austria: (A short scream leaves him as his wings are jarred.)  Slut w-would mean I felt s-something for y-you.

Spain: (Snarls, slapping the angel before growling in his face.)   _You will feel so much pain for what you've said, little dove. So._ **_Much_ ** _._

Austria: (Hisses in agony, jerking his head back. A weak and worried glare is on his face, Roderich falling on the bed.)

Spain: (Hisses.)  Now _stay there_.  (Turns, going back to his work as he plots, thinking about the best ways to torture Roderich while he's in this state.)

Austria: (Curls up miserably, avoiding looking at the king.)

Spain: (Slips into the flow of working, doing several things at once. Half the time he doesn't even _think_ about Roderich.)

Austria: (Passes out, his broken wings curled awkwardly around himself.)

Spain: (Watches Roderich, ordering up some things for the angel as he continues working. When the items come, and he's _absolutely_ sure Roderich's fast asleep, he pads silently to the bed, shifting the angel just enough to have access to the other's hole. He lubes up his fingers and gently loosens the angel up before inserting a little vibrator. Not much, just a small, concealed little thing. Done, he lets Roderich relax, keeping the device off- for _now_ -and heads back to his work.)

Austria: (Stays well asleep, not waking up for anything. Not even when Antonio joins Roderich in bed does the angel rise, far too out of it to stir.)

Spain: (Snuggles with the angel, petting lightly over the other's broken wings. He does feel a little bad for breaking the beautiful creature, but when he remembers what Roderich _did_ , the feeling immediately goes away.)

 

* * *

 

 

*The next morning.

Austria: (Rises, sitting up and shifting uncomfortably, gasping in shock and anger when he feels something _inside_ of him.)

Spain: (Shifts when Roderich does, waking up. He pulls Roderich close.)  Where are you trying to go . . . ?

Austria: (Hisses as his mostly healed wings are jostled.)  What did you put in me?

Spain: (Gently.)  A little toy. A miniature torture device that will be fun to turn on later.  (Chuckles tiredly, snuggling.)

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  And what should happen if this 'toy' accidentally drops out?

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow in response.)  It _better_ not. I have it spelled to stay where I put it.

Austria: I see.  (Shifts, annoyed. Roderich glares at Antonio, getting out of bed.)  I am going to go get changed for today.

Spain: (Points at the changing screen.)  There's a box of clothes behind there. Put them on.

Austria: . .  (Carefully goes behind the screen and opens up the box, outraged, yet afraid of Antonio's wrath, Roderich puts on the article, then coming back out.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321781882/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Spain: (Is already up by the time Roderich's out from behind the screen, still without a shirt, and smirks at the positively _alluring_ angel.)  I'm glad they fit well, mi amor~.

Austria: (Scowls.)  There is literally almost no point in wearing this. I may as well be naked.

Spain: Would you _rather_ walk around and be touched by me with or _without_ any clothes?

Austria: (Shudders, stepping backwards.)  No, this is fine.

Spain: That's what I _thought_.  (Turns, going to the table to move all the paperwork he has in here before the servants come with breakfast. Casually, he turns Roderich's little vibrator on the lowest setting, smirking to himself.)

Austria: (Tenses, sitting back on the bed. He bitterly asks.)  W-what do you want me to do, your m-majesty?

Spain: Anything you like, mi amor. But do _not_ touch yourself. Why don't you help me move these papers?

Austria: (Nods, grabbing a stack of papers. Only to then drop them on the floor on purpose, making a mess for the king.)

Spain: (Turns up the vibrator, carrying his own papers to his study.)  Pick those up and come along.

Austria: (Shakes at the added intensity of the toy, doing as asked. His wings jolt painfully at each step, unable to properly fold them.)

Spain: (Sets down his own papers, helping Roderich inside with the others. He stops Roderich, his hands lightly stroking over the angel's wings, base to the main bend, from behind.)  . . .

Austria: (Gasps in pain, bolting away from the hands desperately.)

Spain: (Catches the angel by his waist, gently pulling him back. Softly.)  Easy, easy. Your right wing isn't mending properly.

Austria: (Snaps.)  Neither are!

Spain: I agree. Calm down. The right is mending in a way that will prevent you from flying when it's _fixed_. It just needs a slight adjustment.

Austria: Then please, call for one of my healers.

Spain: (Huffs.)   _Fine_.  (Calls the healer via bangle, keeping a hold on Roderich.)  Just be patient, alright?

Austria: (Sits, waiting for Mark. Because Mark is nice and is one of the few that haven't scared or hurt him.)

Mark: (Knocks on the door.)  Your majesty?  (Enters when the king calls out for him to, padding up to the two, looking especially to the fearful angel. He knows what happened. Everyone does.)  What's seems to be the issue?

Spain: (Gently lets go of Roderich.)  His right wing seems to be mending in a way that will cause him more harm than good later. Fix it so, when it's mended for good, he'll be able to fly properly.

Mark: (Nods, gently taking Roderich's hands to pull him out a bit.)  Could you stretch your wings out a bit for me?

Austria: (Stretches his wings out for Mark, wincing at the strain. He’s able to talk through gritted teeth.)  Re-break the left one if it isn't healing properly.

Mark: Just stay calm for me, so I can see what's wrong, alright?

Austria: (Murmurs.)  As you wish.

Mark: (Nods, circling the angel before looking over the wings, not touching the other. He looks to the king.)  Hold him still, your majesty?

Spain: (Nods, going around to pull Roderich into his chest, letting the healer have access to Roderich's wings.)

Austria: (Uncomfortable with the position of being held against Antonio’s chest, Roderich allows Mark to do what he must with his wings.)

Mark: (Lightly ghosts his hands over the breaks, feeling for abnormalities in them. Finding a few, he looks up at the king.)  Your majesty, I highly recommend breaking and properly setting the angel's wings instead of leaving them to be like this. He may not be able to fly if you don't.

Spain: (Tail lashes.)   _Fix_ them the way I _instructed_.

Austria: (Hearing Mark, he begins silently crying, his head down.)

Mark: (Eyebrows furrow, frowning at Antonio as he speaks out.)  My _king_ , you are very wise and very strong, but _please_ . I know you want him to fly again. You wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to have him be _crippled_.

Spain: (Snarls, backhanding the boy.)  You _think_ I don't _know that?!_ You will _do_ as I've ordered you. Do you understand me?

Mark: (Winces, bowing his head obediently.)  Si, your majesty. Forgive me for speaking out of turn. I will do as you've asked . . .

Austria: (Stops his crying as Mark sets the one wing. He doesn't make a sound as it snaps into place, sitting on a chair in the study blankly.)

Mark: (Snaps the other into place like the king wanted, both set so they'll heal properly, but will still cause the angel a lot of pain if he tries to use them. Deeply sad, he bows to the king and his angel, taking his leave.)  Good night to you, your majesty.

Austria: (Nods to Mark, subdued in his demeanor.)

Spain: (Nods to the boy, glad when he's gone. He kneels beside Roderich and wipes the other's tear-stained face, kissing his cheeks.)  There, no worries now.

Austria: (Doesn't move, sitting in his spot blankly.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair. Softly.)  Look at me, querido.

Austria: (Does as Antonio asks of him.)

Spain: (Looks _deep_ within his eyes.)   _Focus_ on _me_ . Don't feel the pain, mi amor. Take deep _breaths_.

Austria: (Looks away, curling up on his chair and breathing.)

Spain: (He goes and grabs a soft blanket to wrap around the angel's shoulder, otherwise leaving him alone, before going to his own work. He can see how broken the other is. Maybe he's made a mistake doing this . . .)

Austria: (Stays where he is, only moving many hours later when Antonio takes him back to the king's chambers to sleep.)

Spain: (Holds the angel close, petting through his hair gently. Softly.)  Sleep, mi amor. Relax and drift off, alright?

Austria: (Nods, laying down and waiting for Antonio to go to sleep.)

Spain: (Snuggles in with him, watching over the angel as he slowly drifts off, worried about Roderich.)

Austria: (He waits quite a few hours before beginning to quietly sing, just urging Antonio to _Stop_ . _Breathing_.)

Spain: (Starts struggling to breathe in his sleep, twitching agitatedly as his lungs scream for what they need. When he wakes, he clamps a hand over Roderich's mouth, growling weakly as his other hand goes to the angel's neck.)   _Stop_.

Austria: (Weakly struggles, striking out.)

Spain: (Slightly increases the pressure on the angel's windpipe, taking deep breaths since he's able, and growls angrily.)

Austria: (Chokes, air rapidly cutting off for him.)

Spain: (Snarls, reaching over and grabbing a binding collar, snapping it around Roderich neck as he draws back his hands.)   _Puta_ . You're lucky I didn't try to return the favor more than I _did_.

Austria: (Hacks, struggling to breath.)

Spain: (Gets up from the bed, getting a glass of water for Roderich to drink, setting it on the side table before going into his study, slamming the door shut. Frustrated, he sits at his desk and does work.)

Austria: (Glares from his spot, taking a blanket and curling up on Antonio's couch for himself to sleep on.)

Spain: (Stays in his study for a good while before coming out, letting the angel _stay_ on the couch, curling up in his bed, happy to be _all_ by himself.)

Austria: (Is glad that he's by himself, and well away from the king.)

Spain: (Curls up, drifting off to sleep, though he's _very_ wary of the angel.)

Austria: (Creeps in a little later, trying to strangle the demon with his hands.)   _*He killed Liberto. He broke my wings. He keeps hurting me. He should die_.

Spain: (Snaps awake, grabbing Roderich and throwing him off, every lamp in the room immediately lighting in his anger.) _I_ **_warned_ ** _you, you . . you fucking_ **_PUTA_ ** _!_

Austria: (Makes a noise of pain, landing on his feet when he's thrown.)

Spain: (Stalks down the angel, grabbing him by his hair as he restrains Roderich.) _You've pissed me off_ **_far_ ** _too many times,_ **_Roderich_ ** .  (Drags Roderich to a chair, taking the angel over his knee, lifting his skirt to hit the other's ass, repetitively and _sharply_ , spanking the hell out the angel.)

Austria: (Shrieks, face burning in embarrassment at being treated like a child.)  Let me go!

Spain: (Growls, ignoring the other and continue to beat all the stubbornness out of him.)

Austria: (It takes awhile, but the pain gets to be too much, the angel crying out and howling in agony to the abuse to his lower half.)

Spain: (Scowls, continuing to beat the angel until his ass and the back of his thighs are bright red and heavily bruised. He stops, growling at Roderich.)  You will _behave_ or you will _suffer_ for what you've done.

Austria: (Pants, glaring up at Antonio hatefully.)

Spain: (Warningly.)  Keep glaring and I'll add twenty more strikes.

Austria: (Jerks his gaze away, head hanging downwards.)

Spain: (Huffs, pulling Roderich up as he pushes the angel to walk to the bed, catching him when he stumbles. He grumbles, but still carries Roderich to the bed, laying him down.)

Austria: (Stays awake the whole night.)

Spain: (Doesn't even return to the bed, staying up in a chair at the table, reading reports throughout the night.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?? Think Antonio's gone off the deep end? Things are a little- or a LOT -crazy? Comment below~!!!!


	2. Episode 22: Heal to be Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> Here you go, guys! A nice, long chapter for all of you!
> 
> TRIGGER-WARNING for abuse, public humiliation, sexual humiliation (but not penetrative or oral rape), and dehumanization. I think that's it.

*Two days later of tenseness. The first day was so that Roderich could finish up healing, this being the day after that.

Austria: (Hugs his legs to his chest, sitting on Antonio's bed. Roderich gazes at the demon, jealous of how whole and unbroken the other’s wings are, Antonio's smooth, leathery, yet scaled brown wings that fade to a bright red on the tips far more beautiful than the mangled things on Roderich's back.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653686754/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Spain: (As always, when he's stressed, he's working.)

Austria: (His wings healed the way they were set, Roderich doesn't need them bandaged up anymore. Though they still don't lay the way they used to upon his back. Standing, Roderich goes over to the door, trying to push it open, to find it is still locked. The angel frowns, leaning against it hopelessly. The last two days, Antonio hasn't let him go anywhere, and it looks like that isn't changing.)

Spain: (Frowns, not really moving as he sees Roderich test the door once again. His tail flicks, continuing to read and write.)

Austria: (Softly.)  Let me out; please, let me out.

Spain: No. Go read one of the books I put in the shelf for you.

Austria: (Sighs, sitting on the floor by the entry.)  Please.

Spain: (Thinks for a minute or two.)  . . . Come in here, Roderich. Sit with me a while, and we'll go on a walk.

Austria: . . .  (Shakes his head. He continues to speak softly.)  I just want away from you.

Spain: That's not going to happen. You should take the opportunity I've offered you.

Austria: Please let me back into my room.

Spain: Join me and we'll go on a walk. Take it or leave it.

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  I do not wish to be seen by your demons.  (Gestures down to himself, the revealing lingerie and broken wings make him a pitiful, fuckable sight.)

Spain: (Looks up from his papers at Roderich, analyzing him.)  You think I'll let you be vulnerable enough to be attacked?  (After a moment, he shakes his head.)  No. I'd be right there to keep you safe.

Austria: (Snaps.)  No, I do not want to be _seen_ . Not after what you did to me . . .  (Trails off, remembering the _cheering_ of the demons as his wings were _broken_ , hurting him, hurting him so much . . . )

Spain: (Sighs, setting down his report and getting up, padding over to Roderich. He takes the angel's hand and pulls him up, starting out through the doors.)  We're going for a walk.

Austria: (Yanks away, the humiliation and pain of what he went through too much for him, too soon.)  No!

Spain: (Hangs onto Roderich, shutting the door and pulling Roderich along.)   _Si_ , we are going for a walk.

Austria: No, let me go! I'll stay in your room, just let me go!!

Spain: (Grasps Roderich's upper arms, looking down at him.)   _Roderich_ . Let's go for a _walk_.

Austria: (Shakes his head, kicking Antonio in the shin.)

Spain: (Hisses, giving Roderich a small shake.) _Stop it!_

Austria: (Falls, being a deadweight to Antonio.)

Spain: (Snarls, throwing Roderich over his shoulder and starting down the hall.)

Austria: (Thrashes, throwing a mini-tantrum.)

Spain: (In the empty hallway, he lifts the other's skirt and spanks him a bit until he stops thrashing.)  You will _behave_.

Austria: (Stops moving, blushing hotly.)  Put my skirt back down, _please_.

Spain: (Rolls his eyes, flipping the skirt down.)  Can you walk on your own yet, or must I carry you?

Austria: . . I'll walk.

Spain: (Sets Roderich down, staring at him as he offers his arm to the angel.)  Then we'll walk.

Austria: (Reluctantly takes the arm, head down and avoids looking at anyone.)

Spain: (Leads Roderich along, curling a single wing around Roderich like a blanket or a cape, shielding most demon's rear-view of the angel. He hisses at demons who look too long, casually taking them down more empty hallways. In one of these hallways, he slips a hand into his pocket and turns on that little vibrator, having kept it dormant _most-_ not all -of the time the past couple of days.)

Austria: (Bites his lip as his back goes ramrod-straight, having to lean on Antonio. He weakly asks.)  P-p-please st-stop . . .

Spain: No. You fought me, this is your punishment.  (Turns it up one more notch for the protest.)

Austria: (Moans as it rubs against his prostate, Roderich's member slowly becoming erect.)

Spain: (Supports Roderich as they walk, going a bit slower now so Roderich can keep up.)

Austria: (Feeling his knees go weak at the stimulation, Roderich has to pause for a moment to breathe, kind of wanting to die from the humiliation of it all.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich up, rubbing his lower back soothingly and _teasingly_. Gently.)  You doing alright, querido?

Austria: (Growls, forcing himself to keep walking.)

Spain: (Keeps up with Roderich, being a kind and unjudging support as he walks, a smirk on his lips.)

Austria: (Wants to wipe the smirk off of the demon's face.)  Please allow me to stay in my room tonight.

Spain: Not tonight. Perhaps another night.

Austria: (Huffs, hiding further in the demon's wing, a mild grimace on his own as a sliver of pain travels down his wings. They always pain him nowadays.)

Spain: (Not noticing, he turns up the vibrator again, just feeling like having a little fun with the angel.)

Austria: (Gasps, moaning erotically as it settles directly on his prostate, Roderich reaching a hand down on instinct.)

Spain: (Warns.)  Don't touch yourself, Roderich.

Austria: (Blinks his eyes open from having shut them, pressing his free hand to his side, embarrassed he had nearly jerked off in the hallway.)

Spain: (Chuckles, though it's a little strained. (Roderich's moaning is starting to get to him.) He leads Roderich along, leaving the vibrator at that setting for a while.)

Austria: (Is wobbling something fierce with the setting the vibrator is on, nearly all of his weight on Antonio.)

Spain: (Doesn't even mind half-carrying Roderich back to their room, upping the vibrations before setting him on the bed, leaning down to kiss his cheek.)

Austria: (His hands claw in the sheets, afraid of the punishment for touching himself, unsure of what it is.)  Wh-wh-what will you d-d-d-do if I t-t-touch m-myself-f-f?

Spain: You'll automatically give _me_ permission to touch you.  (Smirks.)  Hands only, for now.

Austria: (Automatically has a revolted look on his face and his boner goes down astronomically quickly. Roderich sneers.)  Disgusting.

Spain: (Laughs.)  You say it's disgusting, but I could make you feel _much_ better . . .

Austria: (Is deadly serious, speaking the words like a vow.)  If you ever come after me in such a way I will cut off your penis with a dull, rusty, butter knife. After which, I will have a cook sauté and serve it to you on an unwashed platter.

Spain: You say that _now~_.

Austria: That is my promise.  (He gives Antonio a look that has the power of a thousand suns, speaking his words with an absolution, a law that is never to be broken.)  If you _ever_ rape me, I will _never_ forgive you.

Spain: (Freezes at the serious look. That stopped a _lot_ of ideas in their tracks. He wanted Roderich. He wanted Roderich's body and mind and soul, and he wanted _children_ from Roderich. But he didn't want Roderich to _hate_ him. Despite his self-realization, he grins, leaning in.)  Of course not, mi amor~.

Austria: (Grabs Antonio's face in his hands.)  Be serious for one moment. _Do you understand me?_  (He asks, in reference to his vow.)

Spain: (Huffs, pulling his face away.)   _Si_ , mi amor. I understand you. I won't do anything to you.  (Smirks the tiniest bit.)  Unless you _ask_ me to, of course . . .

Austria: (Huffs, lightly pushing the other away.)

Spain: Hey. . .  (Gently takes Roderich's hand, kissing his inner wrist.)  Querido, I won't do anything, alright?

Austria: . . .  (Coldly.)  Except take away my ability to fly.

Spain: (Tail flicks.)  . . . We're going down to the healer tomorrow. I've already arranged, mi amor. I'm not stupid.

Austria: (Winces, looking away.)  Whatever, your majesty. Kindly leave me alone.

Spain: (Tail swishes more, looking down at Roderich, though the other avoids his gaze.)  Why~? I like bothering you . . . It can be _fun_.

Austria: (Glares.)  I believe you mean 'deadly'.

Spain: Not with me, it can't . . . Not when you have that collar on, at least.

Austria: (His glare hardens, Roderich scratching at it with a hand uncomfortably.)

Spain: (Gently pulls away Roderich's hand from the collar.)  How about this . . . You relax in here by yourself, allowed to do what you will with yourself, and I go work with the door shut. In return, you dine with me some time soon. Not today, but you will know when.

Austria: (Considers it.)  That is acceptable.

Spain: (Smirks, kissing the corner of Roderich's mouth, not pushing for anything, and backs off, getting up to head to his study. Before departing, he turns up the vibrator a couple of notches and purrs.) _Have fun~_.  (Shuts the door behind him, separating the study and the rest of the suite.)

Austria: (Fucks himself with several different toys for a long, long time, passing out after nine rounds.)

Spain: (Peeks in after an hour or so, seeing the angel passed out on the bed. He cuts off the vibrator, letting Roderich rest. He gets some cloths, cleaning up Roderich and the bed before snuggling in with him, petting through his hair gently as the other sleeps and he drifts off, taking a siesta.)

 

* * *

 

 

*The next day, Roderich is with Antonio at the vet's room, the two demons scanning his wings with magic.

Austria: (Stays still, allowing the two to inspect him.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321781722/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Mark: (Talks lowly with the elder demon, the two trying to come up with a plan of action to fix the angel's wings.)

Anaxagoras: I'm seeing few ways of fixing this other than the rigid splints and rebreaking the wings.

Spain: (Nods.)  If you can heal them so Roderich can fly again, that would be the best I could ask for.

Anaxagoras: We can also give it something so that the angel feels little pain.

Spain: (Hesitates a moment before nodding.)  That would be great to give him.

*The two healers nod, giving the angel painkillers before re-breaking and splinting the angel's wings, binding them up.

Anaxagoras: They'll take a day or two to heal, but they should be back to their original condition.

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair comfortingly.)  Gracias, Anaxagoras. This is extremely appreciated.

Austria: (Is kind of out of it from the painkiller, the angel gently swaying with the petting.)

Mark: (Tail curls, still internally angry about the king doing this to the angel to begin with, but he keeps quiet about that.)  Si, your majesty. We hope he's back to his original condition very soon.

Spain: (Nods to the young demon, scooping the delirious angel up into his arm, and says his farewells, padding back upstairs.)  I've got you, mi amor . . . I've got you . . .

Austria: Why do the lights look like . . rainbows? Toni, they're so pretty, let me pet the rainbows . . .

Spain: (Small smile at the other's sweetness, pecking the angel's cheek.)  The rainbows are prettier in my room, mi amor . . . You can pet those, alright?

Austria: (Pouts.)  Alright, Toni . . .

Spain: (Nuzzles the angel sweetly, carrying him up to their room quickly. He enters, the lights on, and sets Roderich on the bed, letting him look around.)  See? Are the rainbows prettier here?

Austria: (Coos, looking at the lights, petting something only he can see . . until he starts holding the rays _from_ the lights in his hands, even with the collar on.)

Spain: (Blinks, confused as to how Roderich can do that.)  H-how . . ? How are you doing that, mi amor . . . ?

Austria: (Giggles.)  They're so pretty . . I hope this is what it's like later! When I evolve! Like a Pokémon! Then all the pretty lights will hug me and love me and surround me and I may never leave them, but I love them! The lights are so nice and warm, you should touch them, Toni!

Spain: _*He's delirious. . . Speaking nonsense . . ._  --  No, no- I'm sure they're very warm, querido.

Austria: (Giggles, playing with the lights in his hands until he falls asleep, completely knocked out by drugs.)

Spain: (Gets Roderich comfortable in the bed, petting through his hair gently for a long while before going to grab some reports, sitting on the bed with Roderich as he works.)

Austria: (SNUGGLES Antonio.)

Spain: (Directs a small smile at Roderich, petting through the angel's hair, loving him up while he reads his reports.)

Austria: (Finally wakes up around supper, peering around in a confused fashion. He takes a moment to look at Antonio.)  May I ask what exactly happened?

Spain: (Looks down at him sweetly.)  They re-broke and set your wings properly, mi amor. Then we came back here and you fell asleep.

Austria: I see. Would you like to do the dinner deal now, or later?

Spain: (Smiles, looking away.)  Later, querido. But are you hungry now?

Austria: . . Yes, please.

Spain: (Nods.)  Would you like anything in particular?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  Just for this dinner to be the one in the deal, I would appreciate getting it over with.

Spain: I already ate, mi amor. Besides, why jump ahead of my plans~?  (Chuckles, ordering the angel some food.)

Austria: (Frowns, eating the sandwich.)

Spain: (Continues working, paying the angel little mind.)

 

* * *

 

 

*Two days later, Roderich wakes up and gets out of Antonio's bed and washes his face, completely ignoring the presence of the demon.

Spain: (Wakes up when Roderich's gone, getting up and padding tiredly into the adjoining room where Roderich's washing his face. Deeply, from disuse.)  Buenos dias, querido.

Austria: (His gaze flicks over to Antonio before going back to scrubbing. He's decided to give Antonio the silent treatment for killing Liberto and keeping him hostage as well as hurting him.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653687524/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Spain: (Tail flicks, tidying himself up a bit as well before going and picking up some paperwork, ordering breakfast while he reads.)

Austria: (Sits by the door, wanting to be let out. He narrows his eyes at Antonio, wanting to be far away from the demon king.)

Spain: (When breakfast arrives, he gestures to Roderich.)  Come and eat. We'll be leaving the room after breakfast.

Austria: (Stubbornly shakes his head.)

Spain: (Looks up, snapping.)  Come _here_.

Austria: (Shakes his head again.)

Spain: (Growls, getting grumpy.)  Come here, or I will come over there and _drag you_ to your chair.

Austria: (Sullenly comes over, sitting down with his arms crossed.)

Spain: (Gestures to the fruit and other foods.)  Eat.

Austria: (Slowly does so, not looking at Antonio.)

Spain: (Doesn't overly care. Roderich is going to learn later anyway, and he's not in the mood to argue right now. He eats as well, continuing to read and drink his coffee.)

Austria: (Done, he goes back to sit by the door.)

Spain: (Relaxes, taking his time with his breakfast and such, before getting dressed. As he does so, he speaks to Roderich rather coldly.)  Go behind the screen. There are clothes for you.

Austria: (Narrows his eyes, checking out the clothes only to run out and chuck them at Antonio's face, disgusted and appalled.)

Spain: (Takes them and hands them back.)  Put them on, or I will dress you _myself_.

Austria: (Growls, backing away.)

Spain: (Growls back, wings arching up as he quickly advances on the angel, angry as all fuck that he has to dress Roderich like a _child_.)

Austria: (Looks for something to defend himself before deciding on throwing the king's gold plate at him.)

Spain: (Slaps it away, grabbing Roderich and pulling him towards the bed roughly. He throws the angel onto the sheets, stripping his clothes and throwing them to the side as he re-clothes Roderich with the clothes he chose.)

Austria: (Struggles, trying to throw or punch Antonio off, only to wind up in the abhorrent outfit.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653686414/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Spain: (When Roderich's dressed, he backs off, going back to dressing himself in his royal garb, getting ready to enjoy himself, sitting happily in the throne room~.)  Now you can sit by the door.

Austria: (Wraps himself in a blanket, _then_ sitting by the door.)  Bring me back to my room. And give me a different dress.  (Sneers.)  I look like a whore in this.

Spain: (Casually.)  Then it fits you _quite_ well. Everyone has to wonder: How many servants _did_ you share affections with?

Austria: The only one I've shared affection with is . . is  (Loses his heated argument, remembering it's now _was_.)  . . was Liberto . . .  (His eyes become shiny with tears, Roderich hunching down a little.)

Spain: (Grows a bit angry at the angel's disheartened and sad tone upon speaking of the dead traitor. He growls, tail lashing as he pulling on the rest of his things quickly.)  You need not think about _him_ anymore, little one. Forget him and remember your place here.

Austria: (Shakes his head, a hand over his eyes.)

Spain: Cry as much as you will. It won't make me any more compassionate and it won't make him any less of a deranged creature. He would have torn you apart without _any_ remorse, if given the chance.

Austria: (Steels himself, glaring at Antonio.)

Spain: (Can feel Roderich's glare boring into the back of his head, frowning.)  You know I'm right. You weren't going to be able to control him forever. He would have become too imbalanced eventually.

Austria: (Softly.)  He didn't need to go the way he did.

Spain: He needed to be punished. He- like you, don't forget -is a traitor. He was made as an example to the staff. You are an example to my kingdom.

Austria: (He shivers at that, the angel backing up.)  What are you planning, demon?

Spain: You'll see, little dove.  (Smirks.)  And I will enjoy it _greatly_.  (Pulls on his cape with a flourish, fastening the front before turning to Roderich, striding towards him.)  Shall we, pequeno?

Austria: (Balks, backing up faster.)  You stay away from me-!

Spain: (Grabs Roderich's wrist harshly and pulls him in, his expression changing on a dime as he growls down at the angel, wings arched high, dominant, and wrathful.)   **_Behave_ ** _or I will drag you by your_ **_hair_ ** _, not your_ **_wrist_ **.

Austria: (Fights, kicking Antonio in the gut and trying to swing the taller man into a headlock.)  Stay still!

Spain: (Snarls, struggling a bit before throwing Roderich to the floor and giving him a swift kick to the side.)   **_YOU_ ** _FOLLOW_ **_MY_ ** _COMMAND,_ **_NOT_ ** _THE OTHER WAY AROUND._

Austria: (Gasps in pain, curling up to protect himself.)

Spain: (Growls, grabbing Roderich by the arm and pulling him up, dragging the angel down to the throne room.)

Austria: (Stumbles along, trying to stop himself from falling the entire way.)  What are you doing?!

Spain: Taking you to your punishment, stupid angel.  (When the arrive in the throne room, there's already a bit of an audience, Antonio taking Roderich down from the king's platform to the middle platform, between Antonio and the rest of the demons. He throws the angel to the floor, swiftly turning to return to his throne, reclining relaxedly.)

Austria: (His gaze darts around the room, staring between Antonio and the demons as he slowly stands. Bolting for the doors, the angel takes flight and tries to leave.)

Spain: (Gestures to the guards at the doors, watching with concealed amusement as Roderich is dragged back by two _very_ large demons, even larger than Antonio, throwing him back onto the platform and holding him there. Antonio smirks the tiniest bit, pulling some ribbons from his pockets as he stands, slowly walking down to Roderich.)  So rebellious . . . So _stupid_.

Austria: (Hisses at Antonio, trying to squirm away from the demons holding him in a panic as Antonio comes closer.)

Spain: (Steps down to Roderich, stretching out Roderich's wings harshly, having the guards hold them out, before binding groups of primary feathers together with ribbon. He grins, leaning down to whisper hotly into Roderich's ear.)  Have fun trying to escape _now_.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41561513650/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Austria: (Lowly.) _I will kill you. Make no mistake about that, demon._

Spain: (Slips a hand into Roderich's hair and wrenches his head back, his free hand trailing his claws lightly over Roderich's bare and exposed throat.)   _No you won't. You won't even get the chance_.

Austria: (Gasps, immobile in the other's grip.)  R-release me!

Spain: (Smirks.)  Not a chance. But I will have you dance. So, come. Dance.  (Lets go of Roderich's hair, stepping back to return to his throne.)

Austria: (Bolts for a different door, slipping through the crowd agilely.)

Spain: (Huffs, giving the signal for all the doors to be closed and for the _angel_ to be brought back to him, the guards doing so promptly, not being at all gentle with him. Tail flicks.)   _*He must learn_.

Austria: (Snarls at the demons, lashing out with minimal results.)

Spain: (Watches with a cold gaze as Roderich's thrown back to the floor.)  Must I _beat_ you to get it through your head?

Austria: (Snaps his teeth at Antonio in response, glaring at the demon wrathfully.)

Spain: (Meets the other's eyes, gesturing to the guards, Roderich being pushed up the stairs towards him.)  Apparently I must . . .

Austria: (Struggles harder, screeching.)  Don't you dare touch me!

Spain: If you're going to _act_ like a child, I'll _treat you_ like a child. . .  (Leans forward, smirking hatefully as he reaches out and grabs Roderich, pulling him in to lay across his lap. He pulls up the angel's dress a tiny bit, immediately spanking Roderich harshly.)

Austria: (Cries out, trying to wiggle away as the court chuckles at his humiliation and pain, the angel hiding his face in humiliation.)

Spain: (When he's done, he leans down and whispers to the angel.)  You think _this_ is humiliating? We've barely even _started_.

Austria: (Shivers at the threat, cringing away from the king's breath.)

Spain: _Get up_ .  (Pulls the angel up, pushing him towards the lower platform.)   _Dance_ , little dove. Show us what your body can _do_.

Austria: (He stumbles, looking to the king.)  With no music, your majesty?

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Do you _request_ music?

Austria: (Softly.)  Please.

Spain: (Prompts, minutely challengingly.)  Please _what?_

Austria: Please, your majesty, allow me to have music.

Spain: Your request is granted.  (Snaps his fingers, a few demon musicians filtering in and taking up their instruments, starting to play.)  Dance.

Austria: (Takes a deep breath before going up on pointe, remembering his dance lessons from past instructors as he dances for the demons. Roderich is a little awkward in his movements, unsure of how he will be received and how revealing the dress is on his body.)

Spain: (Watches, intrigued by the living figurine dancing for them. He eventually gestures to the musicians to play a _little_ faster, wanting to see what Roderich could _do_.)

Austria: (Scowls at the king, picking up the pace and doing a few flips.)

Spain: (Smirks, impressed, _especially_ liking how much _skin_ he could see during the dance.)

Austria: (Enraged, Roderich goes closer to the crowd and is able to pickpocket a noble, hurling the dagger at Antonio's head, never letting it interrupt his dance once.)

Spain: (Summons the halberd, the massive item blocking the dagger like a shield. He frowns, increasing the tempo of the musicians once again as a partial punishment.)

Austria: (Goes faster, feeling the urge that's been trained into him for over a thousand years grow- the urge to fight. Roderich uses more of the fighting moves he's learned over the years in his dance, imagining he's taking down Antonio.)

Spain: (Does not get happier seeing more and more fighting in the angel's dance, but- he does admit -it looks rather interesting.)

Austria: (Dances for as long as he possibly can before falling into a panting heap on the floor.)

Spain: (Smirks at the panting heap, chuckling.)  What a _show_ , pequeño . . . What a show. . .

Austria: (Weakly glares at Antonio for a moment before trying to focus on just _breathing_.)

Spain: (Rises, scooping Roderich up and gesturing to a servant for water, sitting in his throne with the angel.)  So obedient when you're out of breath. . .

Austria: (Tries to push off of the other, unable to with the awkward angle.)

Spain: _Behave_.  (He points to the floor where the servant put the pet-bowl of water.)  Go drink. You'll feel better.

Austria: (Makes a noise of outrage.)  I am not some animal that will drink off of the floor!

Spain: (Pushes Roderich off his lap.)  Si, you _are_ and you _will_.

Austria: (Falls to the floor, quietly growling.)  Then I just won't _drink_.

Spain: (Grabs Roderich by the hair, bringing Roderich's face down to the bowl, pressing his nose a little bit into the water at first.) _Drink!_

Austria: (His wings flap at being unbalanced before hesitantly sticking his tongue out to lap up the water, then wrenching his head out of Antonio's grasp and falling on his ass.)

Spain: (Growls, cuffing Roderich on the back of the head for wrenching away.)  Drink on your own, little dove.

Austria: (Ducks his head down, grimacing as he kneels forward and drinks a little more from the bowl. Roderich backs away rapidly after that, making sure there's a good six feet between them. He angrily asks the other.)  What do require of me now, _my lord?_

Spain: (Smirks, pulling off a gold ring and giving it a flick, sending it clattering across the floor.)  Oops. I seem to have dropped my ring. Would you mind _getting it_ for me?

Austria: (Frowns, looking at Antonio with piercing eyes as he hesitantly walks towards the ring, unsure of what Antonio is doing. Will the king have a guard attack him? Is the ring cursed? Scooping it up, Roderich breathes a silent sigh of relief when nothing happens to him, Nevertheless, Roderich shivers as eyes trace his form when he bends over, hurriedly bringing it back to the king.)

Spain: (Focuses on the metal, flicking a finger minutely, using his weak metal manipulation to send it from Roderich's hands to the floor. He tuts disappointedly.)  So clumsy. . . Go get it.

Austria: (Grits his teeth, going to where it rolled and grabbing it up, this time clenching it in his fist.)

Spain: (Smirks.)  You're getting smarter. . .  (Holds out his hand for the ring, looking smug as all fuck.)

Austria: Your majesty, upon reconsideration, I do not think this ring suits you. Therefore, I shall take care of it.  (Slips it on his thumb. Even on his thumb, the ring is much too large, continually sliding down, so he has to keep his hand in a fist.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, still smirking. He focuses on the ring, pulling it back to him gradually _with_ Roderich.)  Are you sure that's such a good idea?

Austria: (Glares, fighting the pull, the two coming to a stalemate.)  Yes.

Spain: (Grumbles, yanking harshly on the ring to pull it free from Roderich's hand.)

Austria: (Is sent stumbling forward, accidentally punching Antonio in the face. Roderich blinks in shock.)  I didn't actually mean to hit you, that time.

Spain: (Blinks, snarling at Roderich.)  You should be more _careful!_

Austria: (Scowls down at the demon.)  You are the one who executed your power, do not blame me for your freakish strength.

Spain: (Snatches the angels wrist, growling.)   _Give me the damn ring_.

Austria: (Loosens his hand, allowing the ring to slide off of his thumb and onto the demon's palm.)

Spain: (Throws Roderich back, putting the ring back on his hand.)  Bueno.

Austria: (Lands on his bottom, huffing, disgruntled.)

Spain: (Frowns at him, not caring too much about Roderich's disgruntled attitude.)

Austria: (Sighs.)  Are you done using me for today?

Spain: (Slaps Roderich, growling.)  No, we're _not_ done. Not with _your_ awful attitude.

Austria: (Clasps a hand to his cheek, looking up at Antonio and biting his lip. Receding instinctively into his wings, Roderich is _sick_ and _tired_ of being stared at.)

Spain: (Huffs, pulling Roderich closer to sit at his feet, gesturing to the jester to do something. Antonio's _bored_.)

Austria: (Cringes at Antonio touching him, watching the court jester warily.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair, watching the demon in his boredom.)

Austria: (Flinches under the petting, hunching down away from the hand until he's laying curled up at Antonio's feet.)

Spain: (Allows the angel to lay there, not bothering him until the end of the jester's performance. He nudges Roderich with his foot.)  Get up. I have one last thing you have to do before you get to return upstairs.

Austria: (Sits up, looking at the king. Warily.)  What is it?

Spain: (Leans down, smirking.)   _Besame_.

Austria: (Grimaces, but right now, he 's desperate to get away from the _eyes_. Roderich tilts his head up reluctantly, kissing the king.)

Spain: (A hand on the back of Roderich's head, he pulls the other close, deepening the kiss _greatly_ and staying that way for _several_ long moments before pulling back, holding the angel's head in place by his hair.)  You're learning. Bueno.

Austria: (Makes a disgusted face, wiping the back of his mouth with Antonio's cape.)

Spain: (Pulls Roderich's head away from his cape.)  You're closer, anyway.

Austria: (Silently hisses, hiding his scowl.)  May I leave now, your majesty?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, you may. Kiku will be escorting you up, since I have business here.

Austria: (Follows Kiku back up to Antonio's room, changing back into the garment from this morning, as it covers him a little bit more. Curling up on one of Antonio's couches, Roderich tries to figure out what to do with himself. Here, in this room, he's basically allowed to do nothing. Bored out of his mind and still a bit angry over what Antonio did to him, Roderich begins humming, using that to pass the time away.)

Spain: (Comes back much later in the evening, having been bombarded with work after that, since he _did_ set time aside _just_ for Roderich's public humiliation. Tired, he starts stripping pretty much the moment he's in his room, putting on something light. Mostly redressed, he finally remembers that Roderich's in there and peeks over at him.)  Have you eaten?

Austria: (Cuts his humming.)  No, I have not.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, immediately sending for some food for Roderich before going and sitting down, rubbing a hand over his tired face.)  You'll eat soon.

Austria: (Stiffly.)  Thank you.

Spain: De nada, pequeno.  (Leans back in his chair, relaxing quietly.)

Austria: (Stares at Antonio, untrusting.)

Spain: (He could _feel_ the angel just _staring_ at him, his tail twitching irritably.)  Is there a _reason_ you're staring at me?

Austria: Do you take your eyes off a venomous snake- oh, wait, _you_ do.  --   _*Because you're an idiot_.

Spain: (Opens his eyes, glaring at Roderich.)  Do you _want_ another spanking- oh, _wait_ , you must! Why _else_ would you be _sassing me_ so damn much?

Austria: (Snaps his mouth shut, looking away.)

Spain: (Huffs, closing his eyes again to relax, though now he's grumpy and tense, frowning. What a disobedient, little puta . . .)

Austria: (Bored, he goes back to singing, walking around the room.)

Spain: (Listens carefully to Roderich, focusing on the other's movements. He doesn't want to get killed all of a sudden. Though . . . he does have to admit, Roderich's voice was absolutely _stunning_.)

Austria: (Smirks. The demon is learning. The demon knows he is not safe.)

Spain: (Snaps after a while.)  Sit down, you're making me nervous with all your walking around.

Austria: (Glances at Antonio, frowning.)  Then let me go back to my room. Please.

Spain: No. You misbehave quite often. Staying in here will minimize outside interaction and corruption.

Austria: (Flaps his wings a little, stretching.)  Then untie my feathers.

Spain: And _why_ should I do _that?_

Austria: Why would you not?

Spain: Because you _sass_ me and order me around like _you're_ the master of the situation, which you most definitely are _not_.

Austria: (Glares, sitting at the table.)  Then please, allow me to do _something_. At this rate, I am likely to die of boredom.

Spain: _Read_. There are books in here for a reason.

Austria: (An eyebrow twitches.)  I'll even take crayons.

Spain: (Huffs.)  Says the one who protested crayons not to long ago . . .

Austria: Which should be proof about how much I would rather create.

Spain: (Snaps, irritable.)   _Fine_ . I'll get you some fucking crayons. Just be _quiet_.

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow, grabbing up a book, reading it on the couch.)

Spain: (Sighs in relief at the _silence_ , relaxing in his chair, exhausted. He orders up some crayons for Roderich, as well as paper, mostly just relaxing as they wait for the food and art materials.)

Austria: (When he receives his colors, he quietly draws, making little rough sketches of Antonio dying.)

Italy: (Skips in with the food.)  Here is your food, your majesty~.

Spain: (Starts slightly, waking up from his light doze. He nods, sitting up straight.)  Gracias . . .

Italy: Would you like it at your desk or table, sire?

Spain: Table.  (Gestures to where Roderich is sitting, getting up to join the angel.)

Italy: (Sets up Antonio's spot.)  Where would you like the angel's?

Spain: (Looks down at the angel, gesturing to the floor silently.)

Austria: (Looks appalled.)  That's unsanitary!

Italy: (Sets up Roderich's pet dish on the floor.)

Spain: (Tiredly and _coldly_ .)  Eat on the floor or eat _off_ the floor. Your choice.  (Sits, eating his own supper.)

Austria: . . .  (He would rather eat on the floor than off of it.)  If I were to try and place it on the table?

Spain: (Grumbles.)  You will eat **off** the floor and be _beaten_ . Stop questioning the consequences and just _do_ as I've _told you_.

Austria: . .  (Nods, kneeling down, wrinkling his nose at his position but nevertheless eats from the dish. His wings huddle around himself, and Roderich feels sick to  his stomach in being treated in such a way. When he tries to use his hands, Antonio kicks him, the demon’s poisonous glare telling the angel to only eat with his mouth.)

Spain: (Finishes his meal in silence, Feliciano having excused himself, and relaxes, waiting until Roderich's done to do anything more.)

Austria: (It takes him awhile to finish, and when he finally does, his face is quite dirty. Sitting on the floor, he looks up at Antonio.)  May I have a napkin?

Spain: (Hands Roderich a napkin, simply because he was so polite about it.)  Si. Wash up, mi amor.

Austria: (Wipes up his face using demonic etiquette.)  May I get off the floor now?

Spain: Si, you may. Go sit on the bed.  (Gets up, going to his desk to grab something.)

Austria: (Yawns, getting up and changing into pajamas before going to bed.)

Spain: (Gets a collar and leash, padding over to Roderich. He clips the collar around the angel's neck, clipping the leash to it.)

Austria: (Puzzled, he pulls against it a tiny bit.)  What is this for? I thought we were going to _bed_.

Spain: We are.  (Ties the end of the leash to the footboard, going up the bed to take a few pillows to give to Roderich at the foot.)  I'd just rather not wake up to you trying to kill me _again_.

Austria: (Jerks at the leash and tries to untie it, only for the knot to reject his angelic presence. Quietly growling, he glares at Antonio.)  Am I really to be made to sleep at the foot of the bed like a _dog?_

Spain: (Curls up at the top of the bed.)  Si. Until you learn how to behave better at _all_ times, you will sleep at the foot of the bed.

Austria: (Growls, but doesn't do anything more, not wanting to sleep on the hard floor. Grumpily he sweeps his wings around himself,  doing his best to fall asleep.)

Spain: (Not worried for a change, he relaxes and quickly drifts off to sleep, curling up under his own wings.)

* * *

 

*After Feliciano excused himself.

Italy: (Walks back into the kitchen, a pensive look on his face.)

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Che?

Italy: It's sad . . . what the king is doing to the angel . .  (Sniffles.)

Romano: (Face softens sadly.)  . . . Si, it is.

Italy: . . He made him eat on the floor. Like a kitchen-kitty-cat.

Romano: (Shakes his head, glaring angrily at the counter.)  What an asshole. . .

Italy: Si . .  (Starts crying in earnest.)  Please tell me he didn't do that to you!

Romano: (Head snaps up, coming over to hug his crying brother.)  Shh, shh . . . He didn't, I promise. . .

Italy: (Clings to his brother.)  I'm so sorry, big brother, why did he have to do this?! Be this way!?

Romano: (Quiet.)  Stop talking. I don't know why. I don't know what happened.

Italy: I wish I had been stronger, maybe I should have even t-taken on some of the burden, let him play with me-

Romano: (Pushes Feliciano back, snarling at him.)   _No!_ I wouldn't have let you, you fucking idiot. You couldn't have done anything. It's not your fault, Feli.

Italy: (Sobs.)  I just don't want you hurt, big brother!

Romano: I'm never going to touch him again and he isn't going to touch me. I won't fucking let him. Okay?  (Wipes the other's tears away.)

Italy: Si, fratello . . .

*They hug for a long time, the brothers depressed about what Antonio has done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT, KUDOS, AND SUBSCRIBE. It's how we as authors survive~. Even small things and questions are appreciated. Especially those who ask to do fanart. In that case, leave a link to the image.


	3. Episode 23: A Snake for the Snake that Bit Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Torture, ?aphrodisiacs?poison? (it's semi-unclear, go with it), dehumanization, humiliation, etcetera.

*Timeskip. A few days later, Antonio is scrutinizing Roderich while the angel finishes up eating from his bowl on the floor, the angel's wings irritably flicking every once in awhile. Antonio considers the angel's words from a few nights previous. _"Do you look away when you see a venomous snake?"_ The king hums, turning his idea over in his mind. For Roderich's continued rebellious behavior, it seems he would have to reprimand the other, and he had just the way to do it.

Austria: (Wipes his mouth with a napkin, inwardly raging at his treatment. However, Roderich is a lady, and therefore, he can hide his hatred.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653686024/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair.)  How was your meal?

Austria: It was good, my compliments to the chef.

Spain: (Nods.)  Bueno, bueno . . .  (Continues staring at the other, waiting for the angel to question it the way he _always_ did.)

Austria: (Pulls away from the hand, planning on getting a book.)

Spain: (Grabs on, holding onto the angel's hair.)  Where are you going?

Austria: (Winces at the pull.)  To get a book.

Spain: Stay a moment. We're going somewhere shortly anyway. . .  (Makes the arrangements through bangle messages.)

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  Back to the throne room?

Spain: No, not this time.

Austria: Oh?  (Tries to pull away so that he may sit on a chair at the table.)

Spain: (Keeps Roderich there, not letting him go.)  Stay on the floor or ask for otherwise.

Austria: (Lowly, fighting to keep the growl out of his voice.) _May I sit on a chair?_

Spain: Not until you can say it with a sweeter, more _polite_ tone.

Austria: (Exhales before simpering, looking up into Antonio’s eyes.)  May I sit on a chair please, O great demon King Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo?  (Flutters his eyelashes.)

Spain: (Huffs, letting him up.)   _Fine_. Sit in a chair.

Austria: (Pulls up, sitting down on a chair across from Antonio.)   _Thank you_.

Spain: (Tail flicks at the other's attitude.) _De nada_.

Austria: (Folds his hands, staring at Antonio for a moment before grabbing a book from a nearby shelf.)

Spain: (His eyes follow the angel's every movement, curious. Though, it isn't long before he stands, gesturing for Roderich to follow.)  Come along.

Austria: (Frowns, marking his spot and following the king.)  Where are we going, again? You never did say.

Spain: (Avoids the question as he leads Roderich lower down into the palace.)  Oh didn't I? That's too bad . . .

Austria: (Silently hisses, stopping in his tracks and refusing to go until he knows the destination.)

Spain: (Turns back, frowning at Roderich.)  Let's _go_.

Austria: Not until I know where we are _headed_.

Spain: (Snaps.)  A torture room. Let's. _Go_.

Austria: (Starts backing up, not liking the sound of that.)

Spain: (Growls.)  Come or I really _will_ torture you in there.

Austria: (Snaps his teeth, reluctantly coming forward, hoping to keep the punishment minimal.)

Spain: (Huffs, tail flicking as he continues to lead Roderich down. He opens up the door and holds it for the angel, gesturing for him to go in first.)  After you.

Austria: (Skitters in, trying not to keep his back to Antonio for too long.)

Spain: (Puts his hand on Roderich's lower back, continuing to push him into the room.)  You gave me an idea a few days ago with something you said . . .

Austria: (Drags his feet, going as slow as possible, but Antonio is practically _immovable_.)  O-oh? Did I?

Spain: Oh _si_ . Remember your words? "Do you look away when you see a venomous _snake_?"

Austria: Yes, I do.  (Feels dread begin to pool in his stomach.)

Spain: Bueno. . .  (Grabs Roderich's wrist, pulling him down and chaining him into a chair by his wrists.)  You'll get to learn about the snakes we have here.  (Starts walking away.)

Austria: NO!  (He struggles, screeching on instinct, groaning as he remembers the collar around his neck and feels the drain to his powers.)

Spain: (Chuckles, amused as he goes to the snake's little openings, opening several before retreating to a safer spot from the snakes, watching as they slither out to the chair, like they're trained to.)

Austria: (Whimpers when he sees the snakes, the monsters set loose on him terrifying to behold. Their scales are dark and cracked, with veins of glowing red like fire showing between the scales. The snakes all have long fangs, and black forked tongues that flick out to taste the air, their orange slitted eyes coolly taking in the room. About fifteen of the reptiles in total, some bear stripes of yellow, blue, purple, or green and none are under ten feet in length. Muscular, thick bodies slide across the floor, immediately going towards their target, trained to attack who’s ever strapped into the chair. Roderich watches them with wide eyes, gasping at the fiery heat as one slithers over his foot, jerking the appendage away to see the slight burn on the top of his foot. Squirming, Roderich moans in fear, and then arousal as another climbs up his leg, sending spikes of _want_ to his groin, his member coming to erectness as his hole begins to leak with slick. A flash of greed sweeps through him as a third snake climbs up the back of his chair to rest its head on his shoulder, Roderich's eyes sweeping over Antonio's body and the door greedily, wanting either freedom from his arousal or just plain _freedom_. Hissing as more burning went up his other leg, Roderich kicked the snake away, though it barely moved. The angel arched as a tongue flicked across an exposed nipple, keening as a thinner snake rested around his throat and began torturing the other pert bud. Gasping as a different reptile curled up on his lap, Roderich shifted as it wrapped its tail around his arousal, pumping as yet another snake pushed a tail between his spread legs, in search of the angel's prostate. Roderich thrashed as a stab of ice went up his spine so that one of the snakes may rest its head on Roderich’s head, the angel screaming, only for a snake to peek its head curiously into Roderich’s mouth, the angel quickly spitting it out. Whimpering, the submissive mewled in fright as one of the smaller snakes wrapped around his neck and torso, also blocking his mouth, waves of a bruising pain sweeping through him.)

Spain: (Watches the angel's needy expressions shift with each snake's poison, moaning and squirming wantonly. He groaned a bit as his own cock twitched from the sight, wanting to rip the snakes off and pound into the angel _himself_ . He watches the snakes carefully, ignoring his own arousal in favor of making sure Roderich wasn't _too_ badly molested by the reptiles.)

Austria: (Moans, trying to throw them off, but his efforts are too weak.)   P-p-p-please, st-stop th-them . . .

Spain: (Leans against half-wall separated him and Roderich, palming himself through his trousers. He _really_ wanted a good fuck. . . )  Not yet . . . You've only just _begun_.

Austria: (Groans, then screams as a fiery snake creeps across his abdomen, up his chest, and then around his wings.)

Spain: (Watches for several long minutes, enjoying every moment of the angel's punishment. Eventually, after several hours, he does come over with a metal hook, pulling a couple of snakes away and pushing them into their boxes, freeing Roderich from _some_ of his agony. He looks down on the angel and the other snakes, interrogating.)  Who is your master?

Austria: (Pants, his speech wobbling and scratchy from his screams.)  N . . o . . . on . . e . . . ow . . ns  . . . m . . e.

Spain: (Hums, going and grabbing a couple more of the arousing snakes to place on Roderich, pushing the fiery ones closer.)  You go ahead and think about that, then . . .

Austria: (Screams, his back arching at the dual sensations. Roderich barely lasts another six hours before screaming out.)  N . . o! St-st . . op! P-p . . lea . . se! C-co . . me . . . _back!_

Spain: (Smirks, returning.)   _Si?_ Have you remembered who your master is?

Austria: (Writhes in his chair, gasping as he's thrust into deeply as his cock is jerked off, the grip on his member painful.)   . . Please, m-master . .  (A sob wracks him as another fiery snake begins crawling up his leg.)  please, take them _away!_  (His voice goes high-pitched on the last part of the sentence, his wings snapping up, thrashing a little as the angel begins going _nuts_ from all of the conflicting sensations, just wanting _away_.)

Spain: _Bueno_ .  (He takes off the rest of the snakes, putting them all back where they belong before going back to Roderich, looking down at him.)   _I_ am your master. If I tell you to do something, what do you do?

Austria: (Pants.)  . . D-do it.

Spain: If you _want_ something?

Austria: A-ask for it . . .

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair before tilting his head up.)  Who is your master, little dove? Who do you _belong_ to?

Austria: (Whispers, shaken to the core about what he just went through.)  Y-you . .

Spain: Do you _argue_ with your master?

Austria: N-no . . .  (Sniffles.)

Spain: Do you _ignore_ your master?

Austria: (Hiccups.)  N-no . . .

Spain: (Snarls.)  Do you try to _kill_ your master?

Austria: (Flinches.)  N-no.

Spain: _Bueno_.  (Releases Roderich, pulling him up.)  Let's go.

Austria: (Stumbles along behind Antonio, lightly shivering.)

Spain: (Still aroused and needy as hell, he sends for a concubine to fuck- still intent on not soiling the angel quite _yet_ -on their way to Roderich's room. He opens the door, gesturing Roderich inside.)  Go.

Austria: (Darts inside, hiding himself.)

Spain: (Shuts the door, quickly going to his own room, an alluring demon spread out on the bed, _waiting_ for Antonio. He pulls off parts of his outfit, discarding them on the way to the bed.)  I don't have to _wait~_. You're always early and ready for me . . .

Raoul: (Purrs.)  Of course, your majesty.  (He sweeps his shoulder-length brown hair to the side, gazing up at the king.)  What would you like this time?

Apparition!Austria: (Comes forward from the shadows of Antonio's mind, tail swaying and demonic wings lightly flapping.)   _Yes, what would you like to do to me?_

Spain: (Tail twitches at the apparition appearing, going over to Raul with a demanding growl.)   _A good, hard fuck_. Turn over.

Raoul: (Turns over on his hands and knees, putting his ass up in the air for his king.)

Apparition!Austria: (Giggles, hovering over Antonio's shoulder, watching.)

Spain: (Strips off his pants, grabbing the lube before going to plunge a couple of slicked fingers into the demon's ass, rapidly loosening him up _just_ enough so he doesn't bleed everywhere. He lubes up his own cock as well before swiftly pushing into the demon, simply _pounding_ roughly into the other's tight hole, holding the demon by the hair.)

Raoul: (Screams in pleasure, gladly letting the king use him.)

Apparition!Austria: _Mm, Antonio, I think you're being too kind . . ._

Spain: (Growls quietly as he continues pounding the demon into pieces.) **_Too kind?_ ** _What would_ **_you_ ** _suggest . . ?_

Apparition!Austria: _I'm just saying, I and Liberto fucked . . . who knows how many times._

Spain: (Snarls, pushing the demon into the sheets before increasing his pace and power, taking all his anger out on the poor concubine while they fuck.)

Raoul: (Cries out in pain.)  Your majesty, please . . !  (Screams in agony.)

Apparition!Austria: (Laughs.)   _Well done, my love!_

Austria: (In his own room, he listens in horror to the screams as Antonio takes another, the angel covering his ears and shivering in fear. _He wants to leave. He wants to leave so badly, but he's just a small bird banging on the glass of his cage_. Quivering, Roderich huddles in his wings behind the changing screen. After two hours of screaming, Roderich races for his door, unable to stand it anymore.)  Someone! Anyone! Let me out! Please, please, please!!!

Spain: (Eyes narrow, hearing the angel's screaming next door, and stomps over. He opens the door, Roderich stumbling back from the entryway, and snarls.)  Be _quiet_ . Have you learned _nothing?_

Austria: (Whines in fear, scuttling back.)  I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll be quiet, I promise, y-you're just s-scaring me . . .

Spain: (Frowns, tail flicking grumpily.)  Go sit down and do something _quieter_.

Austria: (Nods, finding a place to hide in his own room, huddling down in a bundle of feathers and fear.)

Spain: (Huffs, grumpily walking away from their hall to go work, hoping Roderich behaves himself while he's away.)

Romano: (Comes out of his hiding place down the hall when Antonio's gone, slipping into the angel's room quietly. Gently.)  Roderich?

Austria: (He doesn't come out at first, but after a moment, he carefully creeps out from behind the changing screen.)  H-hello.

Romano: (Shows his palms, making sure the frightened angel doesn't think of him as a threat.)  Are you alright? I saw that bastard stomping down the hall away from here after you screamed.

Austria: J-Jo, I am . . unharmed.

Romano: Would . . . Would you like anything?

Austria: Chocolate. Anything chocolate.

Romano: (Nods.)  I'll be back with something. Just sit and relax, alright? Would you like milk to go with? Coffee, water?

Austria: M-milk, bitte.

Romano: (Nods.)  I'll be back.  (Slips out quickly, heading down to the kitchen to get Roderich some chocolate treats and milk, ignoring the other servants as he brings the cake and milk up, knocking gently before entering.)  Roderich?

Austria: C-come in.

Romano: (Comes in, bringing the cake and milk.)  I brought what you asked for. Where would you like it?

Austria: (Hesitates, unsure if he should take it on the table or on the floor.)  . . . Put it wherever.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow, putting it on the table, pulling out a chair for Roderich.)  Relax, that shit-face isn't here to dictate how you eat your comfort food.

Austria: (Quietly beams, Roderich sitting down at the table and eating the food happily, though it’s a quiet and weak happiness.)

Romano: (As the other eats, he gets a soft blanket from the cupboard and brings it over, wrapping it gently around the angel's shoulders. Kindly.)  Do you require anything else?

Austria: (Flinches as another scream splits the air.)  No . .

Romano: (Frowns, growling as his tail thrashes irritably.)   _Disgusting_.  (Thinks, grumbling as he goes and quickly fetches some earplugs, bringing them back for Roderich.)  Here. Put these in.

Austria: (A relieved smile appears on his face as he smiles at the other as he slips them in.)  Danke.

Romano: (Gives the other a gentle look, pecking the top of his head before starting out. He turns so the other can see what he's saying.)  Ring if you need anything.

Austria: (Nods in understanding, continuing to eat in peace while he can.)

*Back in Antonio's room.

Raoul: (Yells as he's twisted and slammed into by the king, bruises adorning his body.)

Apparition!Austria: (Coos.) _I think we should do something to change it up. What do you think, my lovely?_

Spain: (Lowly.)  Like _what?_

Apparition!Austria: _You could use his mouth . . or playing with his blood might be fun . . . imagine the beautiful, possessive cuts you could put on him_.

Raoul: (Confused, he looks at the king when he speaks.)  Your majesty?

Spain: Not _you_ .  (Considers the apparition's words, tracing his claws over the demon's back, leaving thick lines of pink.)  You _would_ look better in **_red_ **.

Raoul: (Jolts, staring up at the king in terror.)

Spain: (Grins menacingly.)  What do _you_ think, _Raoul?_ Would you enjoy being covered in my marks and my _color?_

Raoul: (Pleads.)  Please don't cut me, your majesty!

Spain: (Continues tracing, digging his claws in a bit more so little beads of blood seep from the surface.)  I don't know. . . You look so _good_ in them, though. . .

Raoul: Your majesty, please, no!

Spain: (Digs his claws in sharply, growling.)   _You_ **_think_ ** _you have a_ **_say?_ **

Raoul: (Cries out before going silent, merely letting the king use his body.)

Spain: (Grins, proceeding to slice into the demon's flesh as he uses him, lapping at the other's bloody cuts, enjoying the stretches of color across the demon's body. He wanted _more_ . He wanted _Roderich_.)

Raoul: (Is a screaming, bloody mess this entire time.)

Spain: (Continues treating Raoul horribly, getting off on the whole situation, cumming on the demon's cut back, resting a few minutes before getting up and cleaning himself.)

Raoul: (Lays on the bed, trying not to blackout.)

Spain: (Hails a passing servant to get someone to help the suffering concubine, taking care of himself in the meantime.)

Apparition!Austria: (Purrs, content as a cat.)  Are we satisfied?

Spain: (Growls.)   _No_ . I wanted _you-_ the _real_ you -not that weak concubine.

Apparition!Austria: (Pouts.)   _But I was enjoying the blood so much . . the_ **_red_ ** _really was quite pretty_.

Spain: (Closes his eyes, sighing.)   _Si_. . .

Apparition!Austria: (Sits on Antonio's desk, smiling as his tail lightly wags.) _I'm glad you agree_.

Spain: I just wish it was **him**.

Apparition!Austria: (Snickers.)   _Greedy_.

Spain: This is _Greed_ , after all. Quite a fitting name for a city that is home to a greedy king . . .

Apparition!Austria: (Laughs outright.)   _There is no denying that, my lovely. What will you do now, though? Check on your scarred pet or work the rest of the evening?_

Spain: . . . Check on him.  (Sweeps out, the apparition disappearing as he pads over to the angel's quarters, knocking before entering.)  Querido?

Austria: (Is huddled in a ball behind the changing screen, unable to hear Antonio.)

Spain: (Follows the tracer behind the screen, kneeling beside the angel. He gently sets his hand on the angel's wing, stroking over the feathers.)

Austria: (Shivers, but doesn't otherwise move, not wanting to set Antonio off.)

Spain: (Gently draws the angel into his arms, petting through his hair as he comforts the shivering creature.)

Austria: (Sniffles, not accepting or declining the other's hold on him.)

Spain: (Snuggles Roderich, comforting the angel the best he can.)

Austria: (After a while, he murmurs.)  Do I have to go back to your room?

Spain: (Gently.)  No.

Austria: (Whispers.)  Thank you.

Spain: (Softly pecks the angel's forehead, holding him close. Quiet.)  De nada.

Austria: May I go to bed now, please?  (Asks this, because that involves getting out of Antonio's arms.)

Spain: (Hums and stands with Roderich in his arms, carrying the angel to his bed and setting him down gently, kissing his cheek.)  Would you like anything, mi amor?

Austria: . . . Water, bitte?

Spain: (Nods, going off to get Roderich a cup of water, handing it to the angel.)  Here.

Austria: (Nods, sipping it before curling up and sleeping on the bed.)

Spain: (Stays awhile, gently petting through the angel's hair as he sleeps, admiring the creature. After some time, he does get up and return to his room to work, a lot calmer than he was before.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT, KUDOS, AND SUBSCRIBE~! It's how we as authors survive. Leave a quick comment, question, whatever you want. Just write stuff in the little comment box below.


	4. Episode 24: Into the Swing of Things, but Not as Smoothly as He Would Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> Nov. 14, 2017  
> 1/1

*****Timeskip two months. Roderich sits silently at Antonio's feet, watching the court, having finished his humiliating tasks for the day a short while ago. Everyday Antonio has brought him before court, having him do the same embarrassing things he had him do the first day- dance, fetch things for him, drink from a pet dish, other things like that -but the angel is now quiet. He doesn't fight his punishments, instead giving in to them and doing as Antonio asks of him. A shiver goes down his spine as he sees the remnant of a burn trail left by a serpent upon his ankle, that particular burn taking awhile to heal. Curling up on the white cushion, Roderich hates the sound of clinking chains that attaches from his collar to Antonio's hand, the leash long between the two points.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653685754/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Austria: (Though little does Antonio know about his tiny rebellion. Namely, his underwear, the king having not seen the back of it yet.)

Spain: (Tail twitches, speaking with the few he must and enjoying the entertainment that comes with sitting with the court.)

Austria: (Sighs, twitching his still bound feathers.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair. He's glad to see that the angel has been getting _much_ more civil and tame and _obedient_. It's much better than dealing with daily rebellion from the little angel. At the end of the time spent with the court, he smoothly stands, holding out his hand to help Roderich up before leading him out by the leash.)

Austria: (Follows Antonio with his head low, jumping when a demon smacks his ass.)

Spain: (Instantly, without even thinking about the action, whirls around and backhands the demon, growling down at him.)   _Hands_ **_off_ **.  (Pulls Roderich along, curling a wing around the small creature protectively.)

Austria: (Shivers, allowing the wing to scoop around him. Roderich follows the demon back up to his study, the king getting to work. Unsure, Roderich browses the shelves for something to read, his underwear peeking out from under the lingerie top.)

Spain: (Peeks up at the stretching angel, checking out the other's exposed ass as he does . . . only to see _words_ on Roderich's _panties_.)  . . . . Roderich?

Austria: (Trying to pick out a book to read.)  Yes?

Spain: . . . Do your panties have _words_ on them?

Austria: (Peers over his shoulder, trying to see his bum.)  Do they? I didn't see if they did when I put them on.

Spain: Oh? Lift your top a bit in the back, por favor.

Austria: (Slowly does so.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29500135818/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Spain: (Eyes narrow at the little phrase. "Forget about it." Like _hell_ he'll be able to 'forget about it' _now_.)  Hmm. You didn't see that on your underwear when you put them on? How?

Austria: I don't pay attention to what I wear anymore. I just put them on and hope it's put on the correct way, your majesty.  (Ducks his head down, hoping the king doesn’t find him too insolent.)

Spain: Hmpf. As you say.  (Continues working, but- throughout his work -he keeps peeking up at the other's ass, completely unable to just forget about those underwear showing off that sexy ass. It's _infuriating_.)

Austria: (Something about him is _tickled_ that he's irritating Antonio in such a way. It seems he would have to give Kiku free reign of sassy underwear. Picking out a book, he curls up with it on a chair.)

Spain: (Tries to force himself to focus on _only_ work, but _damn_ that proves to be hard since Roderich's _right there_ , but he can't send the angel away. He must stay strong and teach the angel to respect him and be dependent on him. He _must_.)

Austria: (After an hour, he looks up at the king, waiting until Antonio starts to move from one document to another.)  May I go to my room? Or yours?

Spain: (Nods.)  Mine. Don't get into any mischief.

Austria: (Nods gratefully, going past Antonio to get into the other room with the door that's hidden by looking like one of the library shelves. Inside Antonio's room, Roderich takes some paper and crayons, coloring to pass the time.)

Spain: (Tail flicks, working _much_ more efficiently now that the angel is next door and not right in front of him. It isn't long before he's done with his daily paperwork and does his quick rounds, only taking a couple more hours altogether. Done with everything, he slips back into his room, smiling at Roderich gently.)  Keeping out of trouble?

Austria: (Sighs.)  Yes.

Spain: (Sits down beside him.)  You're bored, aren't you?

Austria: . . .  (Doesn't answer.)

Spain: (Gently.)  It's alright to say yes. If you do, we can go do something less boring.

Austria: . . Yes, I am bored.

Spain: Then, what sounds interesting to do?

Austria: _*Leave._  --  . . . I cannot think of anything you would allow me to do.

Spain: Oh, come now. We could do many things. You're just thinking the wrong _type_ of things.

Austria: (Shrugs helplessly.) I do not know.

Spain: (Gently.) How about a walk? Maybe you'll get an idea on the way.

Austria: . . . Very well.

Spain: (Holds out his hand, pulling Roderich to his feet as he stands. He leads Roderich out to the hall, just walking with him.)

Austria: (Keeps his head down and wings around himself, just thinking. God, he hates himself. He hates himself for being so weak, unable to protect himself or run away. He hates himself for liking Lovino. He hates himself for the mistakes he made. He hates these clothes, and he hates Hell. He hates the king too, but most of all, he hated how he regretted betraying Antonio. Roderich wishes that he had never tried to do what he did, that he had found another way. Quietly he starts crying, wiping at his eyes to stop the sparse tears. He misses the talks they had in the stables with the shadkrins, but he can't go there anymore. Roderich misses how they used to walk together, Antonio indulging him. The angel winced as a strike of pain went through his head, the angel shaking it off. Taking a deep breath, Roderich continued walking behind Antonio, wanting something, anything, other than this. His bound wings shuffled, the ribbons trailing on the floor from his feathers. Another tear dropped down as another pain hit his stomach, the angel cringing as he realized what was ailing him. He wasn't loved, and he didn't return any love. It went both ways. While he could feed on someone's love for him, it was like sipping through a clogged straw if he wasn’t open to any affections from the giver. Stumbling on an uneven cobblestone, Roderich froze for a moment as they passed a dark hallway, the ever-present whispers stronger there. Swallowing his fear, Roderich forced himself to go onwards as his head continued to pound in agony. Sighing, the angel really did just want to curl up in a hole and die somewhere, being reincarnated on to Earth or Purgatory. Maybe even Hell. Anything other than this existence where he was a useless pet. Crying a little harder, he doesn't stop walking, wanting to outpace what ails him. Wanting to go home. But what awaited him at home . . . Roderich exhaled. It wasn't that much better. If he had been betrothed to Antonio, Roderich thought to himself bitterly, he would have stayed much more willingly. He doubts whether he would have even ever fought Antonio, or tried to leave. That's just the sort of person he was. It was like that one line. 'Family, duty, honor'. Roderich would follow all of those, for that is what he was taught to value, and he did. Which is another reason he resisted Antonio. Here in Hell, he couldn't accomplish any of those tasks he was set to do for his family, for his duty, for their honor. And he hated that. Hugging his arms to himself, Roderich slipped his hand out of Antonio's, stopping in the middle of the hallway before backing up against a wall. He speaks softly to the other.)  I want to talk to someone.

Spain: (Looks back at him, eyebrows furrowing slightly at the other's tired face, weak and submissive posture.)  Who do you want to talk to, mi amor?

Austria: (Takes a deep breath.)  When you first brought me here, I had a communication device. I would like to fiddle with it to talk with my family.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  To do _what_?

Austria: To talk with them. Just talk. Please, your majesty.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  . . . Allow me some time to think about it.

Austria: (Nods, huddling in on himself.)

Spain: (Looks over the angel, worried about him. He pads closer, showing his palms to Roderich when he's quite close. Softly.)  Do you want to go back to your room or keep walking?

Austria: I'll keep walking.  (Starts walking again, head down.)

Spain: (Tentatively wraps his wing around Roderich, leaning down to kiss the top of his head, trying to be comforting. He thinks as they walk, almost entirely about the situation. On one hand, Roderich looked extremely weak and vulnerable, more than usual, like he was unwell. Vulnerability could be good. If he let Roderich speak to his family, perhaps he'd personally break down the barrier to be able to bond with the angel _without_ betrayal. It could be very good, but it could also backfire and they could be dealing with _much_ stronger angels in Hell, trying to take back Roderich. But, the pros outweighed the cons because- despite what Roderich might want to believe -why would they come to rescue _one_ angel?)

Austria: (Flinches away minutely from Antonio.)

Spain: . . . Roderich?

Austria: What?

Spain: (Calmly.)  I've decided to allow you to speak with your family, but I must be in the room when you do.

Austria: (Hesitates.)  I . . I accept.

Spain: (Nods.)  Bueno. I'll find the device, if you could describe it?

Austria: It is a an earcuff.

Spain: (Hums.)  I'll find it and bring it to you tonight yet.

Austria: . . Thank you.

Spain: . . . De nada, querido.

Austria: (Quietly does the circle with Antonio, following the king back into the royal room.)

Spain: (Lets Roderich sit comfortably where he likes while _he_ goes into his study, shutting the door between them as he goes through the box of items, finding the little earpiece. He turns it over in his hands, nodding to himself before starting back to Roderich. This was a good idea.)  Is this it?

Austria: (Takes it.)  It is.  (Slipping it on his ear, Roderich focuses, only- )  Could you please remove the collar for a moment?

Spain: (Frowns, hesitant to.)  Is it absolutely _necessary_?

Austria: Yes.

Spain: . . .  (Removes the collar, watching Roderich carefully as he sits down as well.)

Austria: (Begins singing, but it isn't in the way any human is capable of, something so abstract and so fine only angels may comprehend it. A smile splits his face before he quickly yanks the earcuff off and holds it an arm's length away, grimacing as tinny screams echo from it, waiting until they calm down before slipping the earcuff back on to begin conversing with his family. Roderich doesn't talk for very long, and at the end, the angel is beaming as he hangs up.)

Spain: (Winces as well at the screaming, frowning the entire time. He hadn't thought that Roderich would be communicating through _sound_ and not _words_. Calmly, only a tiny bit grumpy about that.)  So?

Austria: (Smiles.)  They're happy to know I'm alive.

Spain: And? What did you tell them, exactly?

Austria: The truth.

Spain: (Frowns.)  People add or leave out details for their individual _truth_ . What _exactly_ did you tell them? Since- after all -I was under the impression you'd be communicating with _words_.

Austria: (Silently chuckles, though it isn’t because of amusement.)  I told them of how the Demon King Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo of the South kidnapped me. How he took me on as a pet. How he trusted me and I betrayed him and how he has been beating and humiliating me since then. Those sorts of things.

Spain: (Bites back a low growl.)  And do _they_ plan to come _here_ to **_save_ ** you?

Austria: They cannot, the gates are shut.  -- _*They’ve also been ordered not to, and are being watched_.

Spain: (Huffs.)   _Good_.  (Pecks the angel's forehead, smoothly getting up.)  I hope you enjoyed speaking with your family.

Austria: Yes, thank you.

Spain: . . De nada.  --   _*I suppose you've earned this_.

Austria: (Nods, handing the earcuff back over.)

Spain: (Looks at the earcuff a moment before taking it, looking down at Roderich.)  If you would like it back again, let me know.

Austria: (Nods.)  However, I do need to talk to you.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Oh?

Austria: Yes. There are some things I think that need clearing up.

Spain: (Nods.)  Then say what you need to.

Austria: (Takes a breath.)  I am not sorry for trying to kill you. But I am in the way I attempted to do it. It was unnecessarily cruel, but I was, and still am to an extent, desperate. You- you kidnapped me, you are forcing me to stay here, and because of this, I have so few rights and have fewer abilities to choose. Do you comprehend what I am saying so far?

Spain: (Frowns, not liking how this is going.)  Si, I do, but that was not a good way to start off, pequeno.

Austria: Perhaps not, but I **need** you to understand. If I had been betrothed to you, I wouldn't have fought you, that's just the sort of person I am. I am someone who follows through on my duties, and you took me away from my life. An action you do not seem to regret in any aspect.

Spain: No, I don't. And how do you think I could have done that _without_ taking you from your family? It's not like a demon can just ask to marry an angel, you realize.

Austria: We could have done something that involved you _not kidnapping me_.  (Takes a breath.)  Excuse me, but I want to continue on. Liberto was never able to tell you why I was with him, correct? I feel it is vital that I explain why if you do not know.

Spain: He explained what little _deliriums_ could come out of his mouth, so- _si_ -you probably should explain.

Austria: I never would have bothered with him, letting him drink my blood and love me, but I needed him _for_ his love.

Spain: (Growls.)  For his _love_ ? What does _that_ mean?

Austria: Take it in the most literal sense, King Antonio. One of the angels' biggest weaknesses.

Spain: (Blinks, taken aback. He grumbles a little bit.)  But why _him_ ? Many demons have held affections for you here.  --   _*I know I did_.

Austria: Because I could control him. As well as the- never mind, it was a trivial detail.

Spain: (Eyes narrow.)  As well as the _what_ ? I _like_ trivial details . . .

Austria: (Flushes, whispering the fact in Antonio's ear.)  Don't you dare say it aloud.

Spain: (Listens to the other's whispers, eyebrows furrowing before raising a tiny bit in surprise. He nods, looking at Roderich.)  As you wish, I will not.

Austria: Thank you. As for what is next . . . I would like to try something different. I want to talk. Mostly, I would find it desirable to make some guidelines in regards to 'us'. In short: rules. If you agree to this, I will reconsider hating you and consider giving you a chance.

Spain: (Looks at Roderich, considering the offer before hesitantly nodding.)  That . . would be acceptable. What kinds of rules were you thinking?

Austria: Obviously, the rules will be for both of us. The first rule: You will not rape or molest me. Everything in that area must be consensual.

Spain: That will not be a problem. Kisses- like I have on your cheek or forehead -will they be a problem with this rule?

Austria: No, kisses are fine. Is there a rule you would like?

Spain: No, not yet. I would prefer to hear yours first.

Austria: Another rule . . or guideline, I suppose, is that I would like to mostly stay in the room you made for me, for now.

Spain: (Tail flicks, humming.)  May I request a slight amendment to that rule?

Austria: . . Yes.

Spain: I request one night a week with you. Nothing that breaks your first rule, I would just like to have you close during the night. Preferably in my bed.

Austria: (Hums, considering it.)  I accept your request. In return, I would like to go back to wearing something other than lingerie all day, everyday.

Spain: (Tiny frown.)  As you wish. Speak with Kiku. I'll give him my guidelines by the end of the week. It will not be lingerie, as promised.

Austria: I thank you for that. Another rule: either take the bindings off my wings or the collar around my throat. I will endure one, but not both.

Spain: . . .  (Gestures the other's wings out so he can remove the bindings.)  I'm not removing the collar, querido.

Austria: (Reaches his wings towards Antonio.)

Spain: (Gently unties the ribbons, removing them and setting them to the side. Done, he sits back.)  No more wing bindings.

Austria: In time, I would also like to be able to wander around once more.

Spain: (Nods.)  In time, perhaps. You will need to earn that back.

Austria: I didn’t expect anything less. I would also like it if you were to stop humiliating me.

Spain: (Tail lashes a tiny bit, considering it.)  . . . Fine. I think it was obvious to the court that you had learned your lesson anyways, so that is acceptable.

Austria: Thank you. What rules would you like?

Spain: I have one _non-negotiable_ rule: During public events, you are to be at my side, unless otherwise discussed, and to behave well as my pet. I am a ruler and you are to make me look like a strong and competent one with your presence. I will not break any of your rules for the sake of this rule, unless discussed beforehand and mutually agreed upon. Is this rule acceptable?

Austria: (Nods.)  Is there anything else?

Spain: (Hums, thinking.)  . . . Do not betray me or become involved with the servants without my knowledge. It only leads to events that are mutually displeasing . . . And I would much rather trust you that worry about your every move.

Austria: I can understand that.  (Takes a deep breath when he broaches the next subject.)  What rules do we want to set considering punishment?

Spain: Depends on the rule broken, pequeno.

Austria: Um . .  (Considers.)  I am . . fine with spankings, to an extent. Not like the ones you gave me in the beginning, I mean reasonable spankings.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)   _Reasonable_ spankings. What do you deem as _reasonable_ in the case of betrayal? I believe something more than a reasonable spanking would be appropriate.

Austria: Well, I’m not going to betray you _now_ , not unless you hurt me. What I mean by ‘reasonable spankings’ is, that I can actually _move_ afterwards. If we were ever to trust each other enough for slightly sexual punishments, perhaps I would be accepting. I would like to avoid them altogether, however. If you truly feel some ‘burning need’ to punish me, you could just lock me up somewhere.

Spain: (Begrudgingly nods.)  Fine. We’ll keep punishments minimal, and _reasonable._ Does that sound alright to _you?_

Austria: (Makes a sign of agreement.)  Yes  (He hesitates before adding.)  . . also, try to see _me_.   

Spain: (Confused. How has he not been seeing Roderich?)  . . . Que?

Austria: (Sighs.)  Never mind.

Spain: (Tail twitches.)  As you wish.

Austria: Is there anything else you feel we should discuss?

Spain: No, not that I can think of. We can speak of this again if something does not work or is disputed.

Austria: Yes, that sounds good.

Spain: Maravilloso.  (Kindly.)  Then, is there anything you would like now?

Austria: No, other than out of this lingerie and into regular day clothes.  (Silently chuckles.)  How differently this day has ended, as compared to this morning.

Spain: (Huffs quietly, a small smile on his face.)  Indeed. Who knew if would come to this . . .

Austria: . .  (Smiles at Antonio.)  Thank you, for allowing me to talk to my family.

Spain: (Tail swishes.)  De nada. Come to me whenever you'd like, if you need to speak to them.

Austria: (Nods.)  Perhaps I will, but it is a little risky, as someone may pick up on our communications, so we will be keeping it to a minimal.

Spain: (Nods.)  I appreciate that greatly, querido. Gracias.  (Tentatively offers a hand to the other, silent.)

Austria: (Stares at the hand for a moment, then laying his own in the other's.)

Spain: (Entwines their hands, lifting them to gently kiss the back of Roderich's, looking up from the hand at him.)  Thank you. For giving me another chance. One that is much more fair for us both.

Austria: Yes . . and thank you for agreeing to treat me more fairly. I'll try not to send assassins after you.

Spain: (His eyes slightly sharpen at that.)  No more assassins, Roderich. One of my rules was about betrayal and I would rather not go back down that road with you again.

Austria: Then do not break the rules.

Spain: I don't _intend_ to.

Austria: Good, I may give you a chance. Shall we start out as . .  (Hums.)  partners? In a business-like, beneficial relationship? You keep me safe, and I support you?

Spain: . . .  (Nods.)  That is acceptable, to start.

Austria: (Holds out a hand for Antonio to shake.)  Deal, your majesty?

Spain: . . . Antonio.  (Gently corrects before going to shake the other's hand, looking into the angel's eyes sincerely. He's looking forward to this working out better.)

Austria: It is a deal, Antonio.  (Smiles at the demon. Perhaps they can work something out.)

Spain: (Smiles back, hopeful for the time to come with the angel.)  It's a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . So, who wants to make bets on how long the deal will last? XD I'll just be the observer, of course, since I _know~._
> 
> Comment below!


	5. Episode 25: Idea of Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> I REALLY hope you guys like this episode, it's most definitely a favorite of mine. -Andy 
> 
> NOTE: This chapter is based off of Whitney Woerz’s song “Idea of Her”   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GycvnDOTsgA

[Idea of Her](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GycvnDOTsgA)

* * *

*Timeskip a few days. Antonio's sitting in his study, puzzling over Roderich's words. Something about 'seeing him?'

Spain: (Tail flicks, over and over those words.)  _  *What does that even  _ **_mean_ ** _? Haven't I  _ **_been_ ** _ seeing him? _

Romano: (Comes in, the only demon that wasn't busy.)  I have your coffee.

Spain: (Nods, gesturing to the little coaster on his desk, still thinking about the difficult little statement.)

Romano: (Places the cup down.)  . . You look like you're going to hurt yourself with how hard you're thinking. What the fuck is so damn important?

Spain: (Stares at a spot on the wall, shaking his head.)  Just something Roderich said about wanting me to . . 'see him' more.

Romano: The problem being?

Spain: I don't get it. I do see him. I've always seen him, so what's the problem?

Romano: Oh,  **_that_ ** type of 'see'.  (Leans against Antonio's desk.)  The thing is, you like the  _ idea  _ of him. Just the thought of beauty in your mind, but if you looked under that, you would see his heart- the  _ real  _ Roderich.

Spain: (Looks up at him, eyebrows furrowing as he considers the other's words.)  That doesn't make sense. I  _ do  _ see his heart. I  _ do  _ see him.

Romano: (Coldly.)  Like you did with me? You're fucking projecting again,  _ Toni _ . You  _ fear  _ being hated and being  _ all. Fucking. Alone _ . But the moment- the fucking, shitting moment someone loves you, you take and  **destroy** them with your  _ 'love' _ . Are you really that damn insecure? I mean, damn. I remember  _ way  _ back when, you were a damn decent being. Though at this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if that had been a figment of my imagination.

Spain: (Is just taken aback by the other, blinking at him for a few long moments before looking away, his heart sinking.)  . . . Please go, Lovi.

Romano: (Mutters.)  Fucking whatever.  (Leaves, tail flicking in agitation.)

Spain: (Sinks in his chair, sitting back as he realizes just what a horrible, evil person he's been. Not just to Roderich, but to Lovino too, before.)  _  *No, no . . That's not what was- what I was doing. I loved him. I still . . do _ .  (Tail curls around his leg anxiously, propping his elbow on the arm of his chair, setting his face in his hand, murmuring.)  I didn't mean to do that. That wasn't my intention. . . .  --   _ *Then what WAS my intention? _

Italy: (Skips in.)  Lovi forgot your churros~!

Spain: (Looks up, actually glad to have a sugary treat. Maybe it'll help him hate himself less. Before Feli leaves, he tentatively speaks to him.)  . . . Feliciano?

Italy: (Quirks his head.)  Si?

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, a little softer-spoken.)  . . . I'm . . sorry. For everything I've put you and your brother through the past few years . . . even longer. Neither of you have ever deserved that . . .

Italy: Okay! I forgive you~!  (Smiles.)  On one condition . . .

Spain: (Blinks, looking at him.)  Si?

Italy: l get to visit Luddy as  _ long  _ as I want, as  _ often  _ as I want.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  King Ludwig? . . As you wish.

Italy: Veeeeeeeeeeee~!!!!  (Lunges, hugging Antonio.)  Thank you!!!!!!!!

Spain: (Practically has to catch Feliciano, hugging him close with a small chuckle.)  De nada, Feli.

Italy: I just love him so much, you know? He's wonderful~.

Spain: (Looks at his little nephew, smiling. He can't relate concerning the large, imposing, blond demon, but if Feliciano thought so, then he could be happy for him.)  I know what you mean.

Italy: (Squees, running off.)  I'm going to go tell him, bye~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Spain: (Chuckles, smiling happily for the other.)  Adios!  (He relaxes, internally making a plan. A plan to change himself more and make a conscious effort to be better- as a man and as a king.)

Apparition!Austria: (Slides to the forefront.)   _ Hello, lovely _ .

Spain: (Looks up at the apparition, wondering what he wants.)  Hola.

Apparition!Austria: (Comes over.) _  I hope you aren't listening to that silly Lovino _ .

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Pardon? What's so  _ silly  _ about him?

Apparition!Austria:  _ You own what you own, they don't get rights, they are pets. Objects, really. You are a king, you take what you want _ .  (His tail lightly flicks, the long feathers on the end of it dusting the floor.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow slightly more, quirking his head as he realizes.)  You're what's wrong with me.

Apparition!Austria: (Quirks his head, confused.)   _ Not really. I'm just a manifestation your mind has conjured of your dark side _ .

Spain: (Nods, finally understanding.)  I know. You're a manifestation of all that is wrong with me.

Apparition!Austria:  _ I suppose? _

Spain: I  _ know _ .  (He laughs, smiling. He just has to suppress it.)  . . I'm going to ignore you and go visit Roderich.  (When the apparition tries to say something, he imagines it disappearing, the dark side of his mind being locked up tight, somewhere where no light can reach it. Before Antonio’s eyes, the apparition disappears into nothingness, but not before it speaks.)

Apparition!Austria:  _ I’ll always be there, whispering in your ear, my lovely. Watching, waiting in the wings, for you to return to me and what you were once more. _  (Then, he finally vanishes with a flick of his tail and glowing purple eyes, no more a part of Antonio’s life.)

Spain: (Those words bounce around in his skull, destined to haunt him for a long time yet. He stands, swiftly starting out before coming back for his churro, drinking a bit of coffee with the sugary treat before actually leaving. He pads over to the other's door, foregoing the peep hole for now, and knocks gently.)  Querido?

Austria: (Looks up from his book.)  Yes?

Spain: (Peeks in, coming in when he sees he's welcome. He smiles brightly, looking to the angel.)  Roderich, mi querido, would you like to go on a walk with me?

Austria: I would love to.

Spain: (Eyes shine, glad Roderich agreed, and bows slightly, offering his hand to the other.)  Then let's go~.

Austria: (Takes Antonio's hand, walking with the demon.)  How are you doing?

Spain: Better than any day before this. And you, mi amor?

Austria: I am well, thank you. Tell me, how many years have you ruled the South?

Spain: (Laughs, looking back on the years.)  Oh my . . . Many. Many, many years . . . Around . . five hundred years, I want to say? No . . . just a bit under that. Four or five centuries.

Austria: I see. Do you like ruling?

Spain: . . Sometimes, si.  (Explains.)  Though uprisings and rebellion seem to occur almost daily and I have to manage the entire kingdom, with some help of course, I still enjoy making sure my people are safe. As long as there is a steady ruler, my people will be safe. War does little but separate families and create sadness.

Austria: . . .  (Can't help but admire that.)

Spain: (Tail flicks, looking down at Roderich in his silence.)  What about you, mi amor? What you enjoy?

Austria: Music. I love listening to it, playing it- but I never feel quite good enough.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Why?

Austria: I was always falling behind, despite doing my best.

Spain: (Kindly.)  And what determined if you were on track or falling behind?

Austria: Mm, other angels and how they did in their studies- I was always quite a bit slower than everyone else.

Spain: (Hums.)  . . . But, you love it, do you not?

Austria: Yes . . but I also find myself too embarrassed to play before others.

Spain: (Smiles a tiny bit.)  Good thing none of them are here, si? You can practice without judgement, if you like. What do you play?

Austria: Piano, violin, cello, harp- practically every stringed instrument.

Spain: (Smiles a little more, taking a little detour.)  Which would you say is your favorite to play?

Austria: (Thinks about it.)  Either the piano or violin.

Spain: (Smiles.)  I think you'll like this, then.  (They come to a large door, Antonio opening it and turning on the lights with a gesture, illuminating the room full of musical instruments. In the center, is a large grand piano. He gently pushes Roderich in.)

Austria: (An awed look spreads on his face, going over and stroking the keys.)   _ *It's beautiful _ .  (Sitting down, Roderich begins playing, sighing as he feels a tension inside of him unravel.)

Spain: (Quietly closes the door, leaning against the wall as he listens, the other's music  _ perfect  _ and  _ gorgeous  _ in every way. . . He finds himself relaxing, glad to witness this.)

Austria: (Stands when he finishes the song, looking to Antonio.)  Thank you. Thank you, so, so much.

Spain: (Smiles at him sweetly.)  De nada, mi amor. I'm glad I've made you happy.

Austria: . . .  (Goes up to Antonio, giving him a quick hug before backing away.)

Spain: (Is surprised by the hug, but he happily looks down at the other with the sweetest look in his eyes, so grateful that he's doing the right thing for the other.)  Stay or continue walking? You'll be able to return soon.

Austria: I would like to walk some more, bitte. I always like seeing more of your castle.

Spain: (Eyes widen, taking that as a  _ huge  _ compliment.)  Si?

Austria: Jo, there are parts of it I consider quite beautiful.

Spain: (Offers his arm, leading the other out into more of the castle.)  Anything in particular you can think to seef that you would like to?

Austria: Take me to the most well-lit, most open areas, bitte?

Spain: (Thinks, his mind going over all of the most open and well-lit places in his castle.)  The throne room's the most open and well-lit in the castle, but there are others if you'd prefer not to go there for a while?

Austria: Jo, somewhere other than the throne room, bitte.

Spain: (Nods understandingly, leading Roderich along to two large, stained-glass doors, light already filtering through the glass. He clicks the door open, letting Roderich go in first.)  Perhaps this is more to your liking?

Austria: (Goes in, oohing over the art within.)  It's gorgeous in here.

Spain: (Follows, nodding.)  It really is.  (He looks around, smiling as he realizes what's in the adjoining gallery. He gently takes Roderich's hand, looking back at him as he gives him a small pull.)  Let me show you something.

Austria: Alright.  (Lets Antonio lead him, flushing deep red when they go into the next gallery.)

Spain: (Smiles, gently pushing Roderich along.)  The guild wanted to exhibit their pieces together.

Austria: (Hides his face.)  I still cannot believe I did this . . I  _ never  _ modeled in Heaven.

Spain: (Chuckles, gently kissing Roderich's red cheek.)  New home, new experiences?

Austria: (Inhales, forcing his blush away to stroll through the hall.)

*All around the gallery are pieces of paper, unrolled scrolls, canvases, and more, simply  _ covering  _ the walls of the bright series of rooms. Some art done with perfectly black ink or grey graphite, the strokes quick and gestural, or even dark charcoal or paint. Most of them simply show the angel's form, but few focus on certain parts of Roderich- his face, hands, feet, middle, wings -and add the most perfect details. It was easy to see how some of the best artists in the South had drawn these.

Spain: (Strolls through the gallery, eyes looking over every piece and the way they show- or don't show -the angel. Through it all, his eye is caught by a particular set of pieces, all dual media. Each piece is actually a set within itself, where one part is a fast, gestural charcoal drawing and the second beside it is a much more detailed drawing of Roderich, almost always focusing on the mid-section- from head to hips, less of the limbs -and Roderich's face. Beside each are little handwritten notes in Italian. Antonio smiled, looking to the corner of the pencil drawings. _ L. Vargas.  _ Lovino's work.)

Austria: (Blinks, intrigued by the ones Antonio's looking at. Every single art piece that came before always focused on his wings and legs, but not as much care or devotion was put into where his heart is, and his face. The angel also smiles when he sees the name on it, admiring the artwork.)  I wonder if any of the artists would sell copies of their work.

Spain: (Hums.)  I'm afraid I don't know about most of the artists, but Lovino won't his. They're his personal notes. He wouldn't let anyone else touch these.  (Smiles.)  I bet he hung them himself, too.

Austria: (Hums, having to stop himself from stroking the paper. Within his mind, Roderich considers the differences in feelings of the two demons he has connected with in Hell.)   _ *He makes me feel beautiful. Perfect. Wonderful, and loved. Antonio makes me feel . . _  (Roderich considers it.)  * _ Wanted? Needed? One of the two. At the very least, I do feel protected in his presence _ .

Spain: (Can't help but look over at the amount of care and love Lovino put into his drawings with a tiny pang of jealousy. He remembers the days he saw himself drawn with such reverence, but it was unsurprising how it switched to Roderich. He knows Lovino cares about Roderich, in one way or another, and he's wary of it, just as he knows the young demon is just as wary of the king finding out. For now, he ignores it and allows it to be. After all, it's only art today.)

Austria: (Murmurs.)  I want to talk to him . . .

Spain: (Nods. He does too, but for different reasons.)  About the art?

Austria: Yes, of course. Why else?

Spain: (Shakes his head.)  No reason in particular. . .

Austria: (Clears his throat, walking over to a statue someone did based off of him.)

Spain: (Stares at the sets for a bit longer before moving, looking at all the different creations based on Roderich. The amount of different styles and medium use was amazing when put side by side. They were all fantastical works with their own quirks about them.)

Austria: They all did a good job, except for a few that I didn't care for.

Spain: (Nods.)  I certainly agree. Most of these artists are the best here in the capital.

Austria: (Hums, eyes going over to the ones he disapproves of.)

Spain: (Follows the other's eyes, nodding.)  Like I said:  _ Most. _

Austria: I really do dislike some of the nudes. I do  _ not  _ have a  _ vagina. _

Spain: (Laughs, nodding.)  Si, si . . . They saw what they wanted to see, as it happened.

Austria: (Quietly growls.)  I believe they may need their eyes checked. Also, why am I in fetish gear in this one?

Spain: (Follows, chuckling along.)  Like I _ said: _ They saw what they wanted to see.

Austria: Also, I don't recall being  _ aroused.   _ (Points to one or two that show him ready to do . .  _ things. _ )

Spain: (Kisses the top of Roderich's head, putting his hand on the angel's shoulder.)  Take a deep breath, alright?

Austria: (Does as asked, trying to calm down, so he goes back to the ones he does like. Lovino's pictures of him.)

Spain: (Follows, gently rubbing Roderich's shoulders to relax and calm him.)  Artists will be artists, no matter what. Some are better than others and it's good to focus on the ones we like.

Austria: (Is really relaxing far too easily into Antonio's hands, listening to the demon.)  Jo . . . you . . you seem . .  _ different  _ today.

Spain: (Gently.)  I had someone knock some sense into me and help me realize what I've been doing wrong. . . It's just unfortunate I hadn't come to the realization sooner.

Austria: Tell that someone 'thank you'. You seem more at ease . . Antonio.

Spain: (Small smile.)  I feel more at ease. More . . myself. The way I once was.

Austria: I am glad for you. I hope you continue to feel better.

Spain: (Kisses the top of Roderich's head.)  As do I, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Tentatively leans back into Antonio. One thing he has noticed about the demon, is how he always seems . . temperate. Never cold, never boiling hot (unless enraged), he is a comfortable temperature to lean into when the days get too hot.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, happily letting the angel lean into his embrace while they stand there. He's just happy.)  What are you thinking about, mi amor?

Austria: It is nice to not be overheating.  (Chuckles.)  Do you normally regulate your temperature?

Spain: (Gently.)  No. I can handle just about any hot or cold, so I don't really bother for myself.

Austria: (Blinks.)  Then why are you always cool when you touch me?

Spain: You don't seem to like the heat of my kingdom very much, so I adjust.  (Smiles.)

Austria: (Flushes, realizing what Antonio is getting at. The demon regulates his temperature  _ for  _ Roderich, and for no other reason but to keep the angel happy and comfortable.)  Oh. Th-thank you.

Spain: (Chuckles, feeling the other get warmer.)  De nada, mi amor. I hope it's a comfortable temperature?

Austria: Yes, it always is.  (Blushes deeper.)

Spain: Bueno.  (Wraps his arms around Roderich, holding him close.)

Austria: (Finds he doesn't mind. They have rules, Antonio isn't going to cross any of the lines Roderich set, and Roderich isn't going to cross any of the lines that Antonio made. Things feel more even, like it isn't just Antonio with all of the power, but Roderich has some now as well. By no means are they equal, but it's a start.)

Spain: (Purrs, glad Roderich is comfortable and doesn't seem to have a problem with him holding the other. It's wonderful. He missed holding someone close like this, without fear or tension, but with peace and warmth shared between them.)

Austria: (Leans back into Antonio, blinking in surprise when he feels a strand of  _ pure love _ enter into him, the angel starting to feel hopeful. Roderich lets a small smile grace his face. Antonio is actually starting to love _ him. _ Not obsession, not plain lust or desire, but  **love** .)

Spain: (After a long time, he murmurs softly.)  What other things do you like? Besides music and  _ modeling~.   _ (Smirks, teasing a tiny bit at the end.)

Austria: I read, write, draw . . I also do embroidery and sewing, as well as dancing and practicing my fighting moves.  (Remarks.)  Hosting parties was always a forte of mine as well.

Spain: (Curious.)  Do you enjoy hosting parties?

Austria: It depends on the guests, of course, but I typically did enjoy them in Heaven.

Spain: (Hums.)  Did you attend a lot of parties?

Austria: Yes, my family was always trying to introduce me to a variety of suitors.

Spain: Mm. I suppose they were ready to raise your status and theirs, si?

Austria: Correct, and I am an only child, so that put further pressure on me to marry and bear heirs.

Spain: Such an unfair expectation to put upon someone . . .

Austria: I was ready, prepared, and willing to do it for my family.

Spain: What about  _ you? _

Austria: I . . I . . If there had been a suitor I liked, perhaps. But it seems perhaps my standards were too high, none ever seemed to be dancing to my music.

Spain: Your standards are your standards. If they seemed too high, perhaps a look around somewhere else will help you find who you're looking for.

Austria: (Nods.)  Maybe.

Spain: (Hums in agreement, thinking.)  . . . What kind of dancing?

Austria: Ah, sorry. That was a metaphor I like to use when it comes to love.

Spain: No, no. You mentioned you studied dance. What kind of dance do you enjoy?

Austria: Waltzing, mostly, though I do polka, and a few others. I have even dabbled in your Spanish dances.

Spain: (Smirks.)  Oh  _ have  _ you~? Like what?

Austria: The Flamenco, the Tango, Pasodoble, a handful of folk dances.  (Shrugs.)  The like.

Spain: It sounds like you learned some of the best dances there is in Spanish culture~.

Austria: I love dancing, what better mixture us there of music and the movement of the body?

Spain: (Smiles.)  I don't think there is one. A better mixture, that is.

Austria: (Smiles, glad they found this in common.)  Do you like dancing, then?

Spain: (Eyes light right up at the question.)  I  _ love  _ dancing! There's just such emotion that goes into each that, when executed perfectly, can make you  _ feel  _ so strongly with the dance. The Tango is passion, Flamenco for flirtatiousness, and so much more~!

Austria: Perhaps we should go dancing sometime.

Spain: (Hugs Roderich happily.)  Si, I agree. . . 

Austria: (Quietly smiles, going back to looking at Lovino's art.)  

Spain: (Nuzzles the angel with a bright smile, looking over the art before them.) 

Austria: Is he busy today? I would like to talk to him about his art.

Spain: I know he's working, but I can make it so he's not too busy to speak with you.  (Small smile.)

Austria: I wouldn't want to interrupt him to call him here . . .  --   _ *But I actually don't mind if we did too much. If he was a tad sweaty and flustered-looking, I wouldn't mind  _ **_at all_ ** .

Spain: It's alright, I'm sure he'd be alright with coming out to speak with you about his art. 

Austria: (Innocently.)  Call him for me, bitte?

Spain: (Nods, kissing Roderich's cheek before pulling away, summoning Lovino to the gallery.)  He's coming. 

Austria: (Smiles at Antonio.)  Danke.

Spain: (Smiles back.)  De nada. 

Romano: (Comes up to the gallery, internally fuming that Antonio had the nerve to summon him after their little talk earlier. He pads in, arms crossed, surprised to see Antonio and  _ Roderich  _ looking at his work.)  You called me? 

Austria: (Softly smiles at Lovino.)  We did.

Spain: (Nods, taking a few steps away from the young demon's art.)  Roderich wanted to speak with you.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow, frowning at Antonio before looking to Roderich.)  You wanted to speak with me?

Austria: (Nods.)  Of everyone's art here, I like yours the most.

Romano: (Flushes, tail flicking.)  M-mine?

Austria: Yes, there is something about it I find captivating. Even if it does feel a little self-absorbed, to say the least.

Romano: (Tail curls around his leg nervously, not used to someone praising him so genuinely. Insistent.)  No, no, it's not. It's not self-absorbed at all.

Spain: (Allows the two their space, not horribly worried about the two interacting at this point. He smiles at the young demon, glad to see him happy and preening.

Austria: (Has to refrain from stroking the paper again.)  I see you have notes on your pictures- what do they say? It has been awhile since I have had to read Italian.

Romano: They're, um, notes for painting specifics. Little things I don't want to forget to add, dimensions, and other shit like that.

Austria: (An eager light shines in his eyes.)  You are planning to turn these into paintings? What medium do you think you will decide on using?

Romano: (Blinks, nodding.)  I'll be using oil. I'm not quite sure about the dimensions, but it'll be oil on canvas no matter the size.

Austria: I look forward to seeing it.

Romano: (Tiny smile.)  Grazie. I'll make sure you are of the first to see it.

Austria: (Beams at Lovino.)  Thank you. I shall hold you to it.

Romano: (Eyes shine happily, nodding.)  I'll gladly be held to that promise, lady Roderich.

Austria: (Looks around.)  Besides yours, what other artists do you like here?

Romano: (Looks around curiously, having not actually explored the pieces before. He stops, looking over an expressive charcoal study, several images on one piece of paper.)  I know this woman well. Her overlapping style and use of media is a favorite of mine.

Austria: (Hums, following along and listening intently to the artist.)  What are your thoughts on the figurines and statues? Obviously, some seem to still be in-progress, but what do you think?

Spain: (Listens as well, staying where he is.)

Romano: (Nods, looking some of them over.)  They've done extensive study- surprising considering the time we were given -but . . they don't capture you. They're as close as they can be, but they don't capture your expressive nature well, or at all.

Austria: Or they make my wingspan far too short.

Romano: Or they just fuck up your features in general. 

Austria: (Laughs, surprised.)  Like the vagina?

Romano: (Shakes his head.)  Like, what the fuck? What's wrong with your damn  _ eyes? _ Idiota!

Austria: (Giggles, surprised how much he enjoys listening to Lovino critique (rant) about art.)

Spain: (Smiles, it slipping when he really thinks about the way Roderich sounds. His tail gives a small lash, immediately stilling it to hide his jealousy. He has to  _ earn  _ that kind of friendliness.)

Romano: (Relaxes, going off on a bit of a rant with some of the pieces and how  _ awful  _ they are in showing Roderich's image and expressions.)  What even is  _ this  _ shit? You most  _ certainly  _ weren't splayed out, looking ready to sex up, as much as some of those perverts probably wanted.  (Huffs, grumbling as he rants, tail thrashing.) 

Austria: (Smiles, stroking a hand up the other's arm soothingly.)  It is to be expected. I am a pet in the eyes of Hell.

Romano: (Mutters.)  Fucking  _ stupid  _ . . .

Spain: (Tail flicks watching the two carefully.)

Austria: (Chuckles. Playfully.)  And the fetish gear?

Romano: (Snaps.)  _  Don't get me fucking started on  _ **_that_ ** _ one!  _  (Tail lashes grumpily.)

Austria: (Giggles again, wing-light winking the tiniest bit.)  Oh? What do you hate so much about that one?

Romano: (Heats up, pointing at the damn thing.)  Fucking shit,  _ look  _ at it! It doesn't even  _ look  _ like you, not to mention that we were supposed to be observing not putting our own spin on it! Just-  _ fucking _ \- JUST!  (Shakes his head, backing up.)  Nope, nope, nope. Becky has fucking issues.  --  _  *Even if it IS sexy, that wasn't the point of the drawing session _ .

Austria: Indeed, I do look like one of those Japanese characters. I think the style is called . . manga?

Romano: (Nods.)  Si, manga. That isn't the point of drawing from life.

Austria: Hm? Then what is then?

Romano: (Calmly explains.)  To  _ learn  _ and to  _ practice  _ our skills as artists, being able to replicate reality in a way that's pleasing to the eye. 

Austria: And is that easy for a demon to do so with an angel? I imagine our beauty ideals are different, after all.

Romano: (Waves it off.)  Objective thinking and observation is key in art.

Austria: I find that bias always seems to shine through, however. If there is no interest, there is no passion, no heart.

Romano: (Shrugs.)  Interest can exist in the absence of bias.

Austria: I suppose you are correct, if that interest were analytical.

Romano: (Hums.)  I find, at least, that if I'm genuinely interested in something, I pay attention to all the details of that something and try to see what's truly there before making assumptions, though it can be hard, obviously.

Austria: Of course. Creating music can be similar.

Romano: (Nods.)  I can imagine. You write music?

Austria: A little. I find it fascinating to turn everyday sounds into a piece a symphony is then able to play.

Romano: (Looks at Roderich, fully listening with interest.)  Really? That sounds wonderful . . . Turning the ordinary into the extraordinary.

Austria: (Blushes.)  It- it is nothing.

Romano: (Shakes his head a tiny bit.)  I disagree. Few seem to think of such things.

Austria: Artists do it all of the time, the proof is around us.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow, looking at Roderich carefully.)  I surely hope you don't mean around us in this gallery.

Austria: It is one of the most common occurrences. Many turn the ordinary into the extraordinary.

Romano: No, you misunderstand my meaning.  (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Do you think you're ordinary?

Austria: I am average, for an angel.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow as well.) _  *But he's so far from average . . . _

Romano: Tesoro, you are the  _ farthest fucking thing from average _ .

Austria: Have you ever met an angel and held a long-term conversation with them?

Romano: No, I haven't. But, compared to the idiots around here, you're the most extraordinary being I've ever met in my life.

Austria: (Flushes an even darker red than Tamaki-senpai.)

Spain: (Pads up behind Lovino.)  He's right, you know. You really are.  (Gently puts his hand on Lovino's shoulder, only to be violently shrugged off, receiving a glare. He stares down the younger demon, tail flicking grumpily. Somewhat calmly.)  Relax.

Romano: (Glares back, putting a step or two between them.)  Whatever.

Austria: (Smoothly glides between them, an angelic and holy barrier.)  There is no need for this unnecessary negativity.

Romano: (Huffs, looking away from the demon to pay attention to Roderich.)  As you say.

Spain: (Eyes soften a small bit, looking at Lovino. He really does feel awful about what he'd done to the young demon those years ago.)

Austria: (Looks between the two men.)  How would you two feel about a drink?

Romano: (Cuts in before Antonio can speak.)  Another time, perhaps. You can find me in the kitchen most days.

Austria: No, I meant right now.  (Raises an eyebrow, challenging Lovino to contradict him. Roderich is far more used to using his power as a noble than that of a king's pet.)

Romano: (Tail flicks, frowning. He really doesn't want to spend any more time Antonio than he has to, but Roderich is very stubborn and insistent.)  . . . I'll leave it up to the bastard.  (Glares at Antonio, tail lashing challengingly.)

Spain: (Glares back, shaking his head. He sighs, relaxing before looking to Roderich.)  A drink sounds wonderful, mi amor.  (Slightly quieter.)  Are you sure, though?

Austria: Of course I am. Now I believe I saw a table and some chairs by the door.  (Trying something out, he knocks on his shadow.)

Japan: (Rises partially from the shadows, bowing.)  Hai, Roderich-san?

Austria: Could you relay a message to the kitchens to send up rum and a bottle of wine with two glasses, bitte? Also, I require some of those lovely finger-sandwiches from the other day, like the ones we had at lunch. Danke, Kiku.  (The demon bows, sinking back into Roderich's shadow. The angel hides a smirk, glad he was able to conduct two experiments. The first was the fact that he could truly call upon Kiku if he so desired, and the second being that he wants to see how Antonio reacts to him taking charge and issuing a few orders.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, certainly surprised to see Roderich sink into his role and take charge for a change. It was interesting and not entirely displeasing. He gestures to the door.)  Shall we sit, then?

Romano: (Refrains from letting his tail curl around his leg, a nervous and  _ submissive  _ habit that he hates, worried about Antonio and the  _ rum _ . He's not a good drinker, to say the least.)

Austria: (Leads the demons back to the table, sitting down after Antonio pulls a chair out for him.)  Thank you.

Spain: (Smiles at him sweetly.)  De nada~.  (Sits as well, tall and proud in his own seat. It's just the way he sits.)

Romano: (Takes his own seat, frowning the tiniest bit at the way Antonio treats Roderich. He feels horrible for Roderich, having to deal with the bastard king. He knows Antonio won't stay the sweet, kind man he's pretending to be.)

Austria: (Smiles when their drinks and food come in a moment later, taking a glass of wine for himself.)  Let's attempt to keep the drinking light, shall we?

Romano: I agree.  (Doesn't meet Antonio's eyes, despite  _ feeling  _ the demon looking at him as he takes his own glass of wine, relaxing in his chair.)

Spain: (Looks at Lovino, feeling increasingly awkward with the young demon. He nods, taking his rum.)  Si. It's quite early in the day for anything more.

Austria: (Sips from his glass, humming over the taste.)  I'm curious . . what type of drunk are you, Lovino?

Romano: (Tail flicks, taking a sip of wine.)  I don't get drunk.

Spain: (Smirks, quirking an eyebrow.)  Liar.

Romano: (Eyes narrow, looking at Antonio.)   _ Excuse  _ you?

Spain: (Gives him a small, amused look before looking to Roderich, answering for the other.)  He's a smiling drunk. He speaks a bit more freely and is a bit happier and relaxed.

Austria: (Hums, surprised.)  I had thought he would have been a romantic drunk.

Spain: (Laughs, nodding.)  A bit of that, too.

Romano: (Frowns deeply, drinking more wine.)  What about you,  _ Toni _ .

Austria: A violent drunk, obviously. But I'll garner you knew that, Lovino.

Romano: (Averts his eyes, ignoring the statement.)

Spain: (Bows his head a tiny bit.)  Si, I am. I do regret that fact.

Romano: (Snorts, eyebrows furrowing in irritation.)

Austria: . . .  (Pets a comforting hand down Lovino's back. He's had to comfort a comrade or two before, what with the trade he was in.)

Romano: (Shrugs it off, asking a bit more calmly.)  And you, Roderich? It's only fair to ask in return . . .

Austria: An unpredictable drunk.  (Smirks.)

Romano: (Small smirk back.)  Sounds interesting.

Spain: (Nods.)  Indeed . . .

Austria: To you perhaps, but for my squad, it was an entertaining headache.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  I'm sure~. Did your squad and yourself drink often?

Austria:  _ They  _ did, and then they would force  _ me  _ to join them.

Romano: Not much of a drinker, I take it?

Austria: No, I'm not. I will have a glass or two of wine, and that typically satiates me.

Romano: (Nods.)  About the same for myself. You certainly don't have to have ten glasses to have a good time.

Austria: (Nods, taking a sandwich before humming contently at the taste.)  So simple a thing, but so satisfying . . .

Spain: (Curious, he takes a sandwich, nomming on the snack.)  . . . Indeed.

Austria: (Purrs, eating a few sandwiches and more than a few glasses of wine. But the wine isn't his fault, it's really Antonio's for being curious about what Roderich's like when he's drunk.)

Spain: (Purrs, holding up the bottle of wine.)  Another glass, perhaps~?

Austria: Very well, Antonio.  (A drunken flush has started to appear on his face as he eats another sandwich.)

Romano: (Is still sipping on his second glass, curiously watching as Antonio slowly gets Roderich drunk. (He's curious too, but he's not going to  _ help  _ the bastard.))

Spain: (Smiles, pouring Roderich yet another glass of wine, still on his first glass of rum. (He's  _ really  _ restricting himself, for both Lovino and Roderich's sakes.))

Austria: (Sips and sips, finally looking at the two.)  Are you two religious? Because you're the answer to all of my prayers.

Spain + Romano: (Eyes widen, not expecting a  _ pick up line _ to come out of Roderich's mouth, let alone to  _ them _ .)

Romano: (Slightly less uninhibited, he smirks and answers, completely forgetting about Antonio for a moment.)  'Fraid not, but- does it seem a little hot in here, or is it just you?

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, looking at Lovino carefully.  _ He's toeing the line . . . _ )

Austria: Even if there wasn't gravity on earth, I'd still fall for you.  (Then he turns to Antonio.)  Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes.

Spain: (Quirks his eyebrow, smirking.)  You should be someone's wife.

Austria: Oh?

Romano: (Leans in, grinning.)  Si,  _ mine~ _ . 

Austria: (Giggles.)  You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line.

Romano: (Preens a little, enjoying this. Maybe he enjoys Roderich's company or being a little intoxicated, or maybe both, but he's happy.)  Someone should call the police, because you just stole my heart!

Austria: I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?

Romano: If I was an octopus, all my three hearts would beat for you.

Austria: When God made you, he was showing off.

Spain: (Cringes the tiniest bit at that one, mostly because of the mention of it, and gently slips his hand into Roderich's. Gently.)  I think it might be time to get you some water and a bed to rest in . . .

Austria: (Strokes a hand down Antonio's face, ignoring the other's words.)  You're so hot you would make the devil sweat.

Spain: (Huffs a small laugh, kissing the inside of Roderich's wrist before gently standing, scooping the angel up.)  Come on, time to go sleep . . .

Austria: No! I don't wanna!  (Wiggles, grabbing onto Lovino and dragging the demon with them.)

Romano: (Yelps a bit, stumbling before righting himself. Gently, to the angel.)  Wait, wait- Roderich, let go? Per favore?

Austria: Na! Mine!

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow as he stops. Gently coaxes.)  But, querido, Lovino needs to return to work and you need to go sleep . . .

Austria: Na!  (Squirms, running away with Lovino in his arms.)

Spain: (Chases after them.)  Hey! Querido, stop!

Romano: (Squirms, hanging onto Roderich the best he can, only a bit bigger than the angel, really.)  Tesoro, what are you doing?

Austria: Na!  (Runs down five different hallways, making his trail as confusing as possible. To Lovino.)  Keeping the pretty treasure pretty.

Romano: (Flushes, peeking behind them to check for Antonio before leaning in to kiss Roderich's cheek sweetly.)  You're the most precious thing  _ I've  _ ever seen.

Austria: (Giggles, stashing Lovino in his closet and locking the door so the demon can't get out, then going to find Antonio. Finding the king, he knocks him out and also locks him in his closet. Done, he makes a noise of satisfaction and goes to sleep in his ridiculous but wonderfully plush, frilly round bed.)

Romano: (Chuckles at first, it immediately stopping and  _ not being funny  _ when  **_Antonio_ ** is shoved, unconscious, into the closet too. He bangs on the closet, yelling for Roderich, only to be ignored.)   _ *Shit, shit, shit, shit, NO _ .

Spain: (Groans, rubbing his head as he stirs awake some time later.)  Roderich . . . ?

Austria: (Dead asleep.)

Romano: Roderich?  (At the lack of response, he starts banging on the door.)  Roderich, Roderich, let me out, unlock the closet, please!

Spain: (Grumbles quietly, still a little out of it, plus a small headache.)  Ey, stop banging on that, Lovi . . .

Romano: Stai zitto! RODERICH!!!

Spain: (Focuses a moment before relaxing into his corner.)  He's asleep on the bed . . .

Romano: Damnit!!  (Bangs on the door some more.)

Spain: (Gets up, padding over and gently grabbing Lovino's arms from behind, pulling him close when he violently starts thrashing.)  Shh, easy, relax . . . Calm down, Lovino . . .

Romano: (Wrenches himself out of Antonio's arms, bunching up with his wings defensively, hissing at the demon as he backs as far away as possible. He snarls.)   _ Don't  _ **_touch_ ** _ me! _

Spain: (Puts up his hands, creeping over to the other.)  Easy, I won't hurt you, Lovi . . .

Romano: The fuck you won't,  _ liar _ . You're a damn snake, tricking Roderich, trying to trick me- everyone! But I see through all your bullshit!

Spain: (Crouches in front of Lovino. Gently.)  I'm not lying, Lovi. I'm not trying to trick you or Roderich. Por favor.

Romano: (Hesitates.)  Sh- SHUT UP.

Spain: Lovi, I mean it. I don't want-

Romano: NO! Y-you've said all of this  _ before _ .  (Tries not to sniffle, the emotional bunny he is on the inside.)

Spain: (Heart sinks, knowing it's true. He sits down, head bowed.)  . . . Lo siento, Lovino. I didn't realize what I was doing and what I kept doing to you, and then to Roderich. It was never fair to you. It wasn't fair to threaten to hurt your brother for your actions, it wasn't fair to . . to be such an  _ asshole _ . It took me so many years to understand what I did wrong. I'm going to prove my promise.  (Looks up at Lovino.)  I  _ will _ .

Romano: . . .  (Unsure of what to say, he buries his face in his knees.)  . . I just wish Roderich would open the fucking door.

Spain: (Thinks a few moments before standing, gently stroking over Lovino's head once- being extremely careful of the demon's curl as he does -before padding to the door, putting his hand over the metal lock, trying to feel the inner workings of it. Eventually, he starts fiddling with it, trying to get it open.)

Romano: (Huffs a laugh when Antonio fails.)

Spain: (Frowns, still continuing to try and make it work and unlock.)

Austria: (Wakes up half an hour later, confused as to what happened. Hearing something at his closet door, he peeks in, bewildered as to why Antonio and Lovino are in his closet.)  I'm sorry, I'll just . .  (He starts to close the door, worried he may have interrupted something, but Roderich then freezes.)  Wait, this is my room!

Spain: (Gently pushes the door open.)   _ Si _ . You put us in here.

Romano: (Quickly gets up, shoving Antonio out of the way as he gets the fuck out of the their.)  And I'm getting  _ out  _ of here. 

Austria: I shall see you later, Lovino.

Romano: (Gives a quick little bow, a small smile sent Roderich's direction.)  See you later, Roderich.  (Escapes, leaving the two alone.)

Spain: (Watches Lovino leave, tail flicking as he comes out as well, smiling amusingly down at Roderich.)

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio.)  Hello.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Hola. Do you feel better now, after your nap?

Austria: (Nods.)  Please don't try to get me drunk again.

Spain: (Nods.)  As you wish. That was quite unpredictable and interesting, though, I must admit.

Austria: (Pales a little.)  I need to go to a bathroom.  (Runs for the toilet, throwing up.  (He can't handle liquor, at all.))

Spain: (Eyes widen, rushing after him. He strokes the other's back and brushes back his hair. Murmurs softly.)  Take it easy. . . I've got you, querido.

Austria: (Coughs a little, tears in his eyes before he's finally able to clear his throat, then taking something to clean out his mouth.)  Thank you.

Spain: (Holds Roderich close as he relaxes, petting through the other's hair.)  De nada. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you might not be able to handle that much wine. . .

Austria: I can only have about eight glasses before I feel like I'm going to throw up . . though it is more like six or seven glasses . .

Spain: (Kisses the top of the angel's head.)  Lo siento. . . Can I get you anything to help?

Austria: Na, I'm fine.

Spain: (Soft look.)  Are you sure? I can get you anything you need or want.

Austria: I'm sure, thank you.

Spain: (Nods.)  As you wish.  (Holds Roderich close, purring comfortingly.)

Austria: ( . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gets out of Antonio's arms.)  Again, thank you, but may I ask you to leave?

Spain: (Blinks, nodding as he stands.)  Si, I can. Lo siento. If you need anything, just ask, alright?

Austria: Yes, of course.  (Roderich sighs as Antonio leaves. My, how things are in turmoil.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment. Kudos. Subscribe.


	6. Episode 26: I Am No Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT MY POWER WENT OUT YESTERDAY SO I COULDN'T POST.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving! (To those who celebrate it, of course.) 
> 
> Anyways, five postings today.
> 
> 1/5

*Timeskip about a week.

Spain: (Smiling, he pads over to Roderich's room and knocks on the door.)  Querido~?

Austria: (Opens the door, popping his head out.)  Yes, Antonio?

Spain: (Eyes shine happily, smiling to the other as he asks.)  Would you dine with me this evening, mi amor?

Austria: (Blinks.)  Very well. Are you having a dress sent up, or shall I have Kiku select something?

Spain: (Hums.)  Your choice, querido. I trust your judgment.

Austria: I'll be down for supper soon then.

Spain: (Nods, giving a tiny bow to the angel.)  I look forward to it. See you then~.

Austria: (With Kiku, he goes through several things before he's able to finally decide on a dress.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321780652/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Austria: (Walking to Antonio's room, he knocks on the door.)  Hello?

Spain: (Having the help of the kitchen staff, part of his room has been dimmed and candlelit, creating the perfect dinner environment for the two of them. Hearing Roderich knock, he comes to the door and opens it before gesturing Roderich inside.)  Come, come in.  (Smiles sweetly.)  You look beautiful, mi amor.

Austria: (Bows his head.)  Thank you, you look quite nice as well.

Spain: Gracias, mi amor.  (Leads Roderich inside, pulling out a chair for him. When the other's seated, he pulls out the fresh, absolutely gorgeous pomegranate- that he personally went out to find to gift to the angel -and holds it out to Roderich, smiling happily.)  For you, querido. One of the many treasures of my castle.

Austria: (Stares at it blankly as his anger snaps, picking it up before throwing it at the demon's face.)   _I AM NO PERSEPHONE!_  (Stands, his skirts swishing as he stomps out of the room.)

Spain: (Stands, pomegranate dripping down his face as he stares at the door in shock. _Persephone? What was he . . ._ Then it hit him what he had done. He races after the other.)  Roderich! Roderich wait, I didn't mean anything horrible by it, I promise!

Austria: (Stops, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He turns around, facing the other.)  Are you sure, Antonio? Pomegranates of the Underworld are very famous.  (Sneers.)  Are you _positive_ that is one that won't force me stay here?

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, nodding.)  Mi amor, I swear. My pomegranates aren't like that. It's been a long time since we've found _that_ kind of pomegranate around here. We don't grow them!

Austria: . .  (Stiffly.)  I apologize for throwing it at you.

Spain: (Sighs.)  I accept your apology, Roderich. Come back to dinner, por favor?

Austria: (Nods, offering the other his arm.)  Walk with me?

Spain: . . .  (Nods, hooking his arm with Roderich's.)  Lo siento, Roderich. I didn't intend to alienate you like that.

Austria: I accept your apology.

Spain: (Strokes a hand over Roderich's arm apologetically, wings shaking out a little before settling.)  How was your day before this, mi amor?

Austria: It was quiet, so I was able to do some embroidery.

Spain: That's good. I take it you enjoy embroidery, then?  (Looks down at the other, curious.)

Austria: It can be entertaining enough.

Spain: (Smiles gently.)  You have been rather bored in that room, haven't you?

Austria: (His wings flick.)  It is better than some places.

Spain: Perhaps . . . but is it really better than being able to roam as you please?

Austria: (Hesitates.)  I . .

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, empathetic.)  You don't need to answer. You're going to be allowed to start going out soon anyway.

Austria: Thank you, Antonio.

Spain: De nada, querido. You've more than earned my trust for this allowance, even with our little misunderstanding earlier.

Austria: That is putting it mildly.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Si, indeed. But- I swear I wasn't trying to hurt you. It was a beautiful pomegranate!

Austria: I apologize for throwing it at you and ruining it. I hope a part of it can at least be salvaged?

Spain: (Waves it off.)  Ah, I'm sure it can still be eaten, don't worry. But I _would_ much give you something equally wonderful and less . . aggravating- to put it mildly, of course.  (Smirks.)

Austria: I do not mind, either way.

Spain: (Calmly.)  No, no. I will make more of an effort to not bump a trigger and upset you, alright?  (Quiets a bit.)  You deserve at least that.

Austria: . . .  (Exhales, following Antonio back into the room, and sitting down in his chair.)

Spain: (Is as courteous as he can possibly be, pulling out Roderich's chair and smiling to him sweetly before sitting as well. Once they've begun eating, Antonio curiously prods in the sweetest way.)  . . Do you have a favorite color, mi corazon?

Austria: Dark, gray-hued purples, I suppose.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Really. . . I have to say they're beautiful colors. And they match you well. . .

Austria: (Flushes.)  A little, I guess. Yours is red?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, guilty as charged~.

Austria: (Hums, thinking.)  Are you going to ask something else?

Spain: I'm thinking of things to ask . . . Why, do you have a question for me?

Austria: Were you originally a part of the nobility, or were you a legitimate prince?

Spain: (Minute nod.)  I was a prince. My father is Romulus Vargas, the former king of Hell.

Austria: You took on your mother's name?

Spain: Si, I did.  (Simply.)  I didn't want his name.

Austria: Are Lovino and Feliciano his children, then?

Spain: Grandchildren. The sons of my sister.  (Tail flicks.)  When she passed, I promised her I'd take care of them. . .  --   _*Which I didn't exactly do_.

Austria: Ah.  (Takes a bite of his food.)

Spain: (Does as well, falling silent for a little while.)  . . . You were an assassin, si?

Austria: Yes.

Spain: (Kindly, looking at the other with simple curiosity.)  Why? What compelled you to be an assassin?

Austria: It was decided that it would be best for me to become an assassin to become stronger and bring honor to the family.

Spain: (Tail flicks.)  Angels really do value honor, don't they?

Austria: Yes, as well as duty.

Spain: Why? Honor and duty can be important, but obsessing over them ruins lives.

Austria: (Shoots back.)  Why is your culture the way it is?

Spain: (Pauses, nodding to himself.)  Forgive me. That wasn't a fair question to ask, as you pointed out.

Austria: Indeed, it really wasn't. I forgive you.

Spain: Gracias.  (Thinks.)  Well . . What do you enjoy most about my castle?

Austria: The chandelier, it's an architectural marvel in its complexity.

Spain: (Smiles.)  I agree. I'm glad you like it.

Austria: (Stirs his soup a little, blowing on it to cool it down.)  Was the castle originally here when you conquered the South, or was it something that needed to be built?

Spain: A little of both. The city was already here and this spot was inhabited by a military base. It was converted into a castle and rebuilt as well as expanded in many places to make what you see today. It was a process that took many years, but it was more than worth it.

Austria: I see.

Spain: (Hums, nodding as he eats.)  Anything else you're curious about?

Austria: Perhaps my lord, but none are very pressing.

Spain: (Gently.)  Pressing or not, feel free to ask me anything about anything.

Austria: (Nods, eating a little more before motioning for someone to take his dinner plate away.)

Spain: (Finishes as well, motioning to the servant. To Roderich.)  I know tonight wasn't ideal, but I'm still glad you accepted my invitation, mi amor.

Austria: As am I, this has been quite interesting so far.

Spain: (Smirks, curious.)  What kind of interesting?

Austria: An informative kind of interesting.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Indeed. . . May I ask one last thing?

Austria: You may.  (Waits for dessert.)

Spain: (Gently.)  What's your last name?

Austria: . . . Edelstein.  (Smiles as the dessert comes in, digging into the apple crisp.)

Spain: (Smiles at the other, barely paying attention to the dessert put in front of him as he watches the other's face light up happily. Gently.)  Roderich Edelstein. . . . Beautiful name.

Austria: (Quietly moans over the sweet taste of the dessert, happily eating.)

Spain: (His expression softens even further, eventually starting to eat his own dessert, happy that Roderich's enjoying it.)  Bueno?

Austria: Jo, this is one of the best I have had so far.

Spain: (Smiles fondly.)  Muy bien . . . I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Austria: (Quietly purrs, the angel's wings shining brightly.)

Spain: (Tail curls around his legs happily, quietly purring as he sees the other's bright light.)  . . . You're wonderful and beautiful, mi amor.

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio, his lips around his fork before pulling it out of his mouth and scooping up more food to take another bite. The angel flushes a little, looking back away from Antonio.)

Spain: (Blushes lightly, lowering his own gaze away from Roderich, eating his dessert happily.)

Austria: (Done, he look to Antonio.)  Did you have anything else planned?

Spain: (Small smile.)  . . . I do have one more thing, if you will permit me?

Austria: Of course, Antonio.

Spain: (Smile brightens, standing and offering a hand to Roderich.)  Come, then.

Austria: (Takes the hand, following Antonio.)

Spain: (Leads Roderich away, down the hall and through the castle. They slip into a beautifully lit room and open room, mostly by the great multitude of candles around the room, and Antonio smiles, leaning down to kiss Roderich's cheek sweetly.)  May I have this dance?

Austria: (Curtsies.)  You may, my lord.  (Allows Antonio to lead him into a Viennese Waltz.)

Spain: (Smiles, happily leading the beautiful angel into the dance, keeping him close throughout- as much as he can.)  Gracias, mi amor.

Austria: (Gladly spins with the king.)  No, thank you. This night has been wonderful.

Spain: (Gently.)  I'm glad. I . . I've felt bad about how I've treated you.

Austria: I should hope so. I would doubt your sanity if you did not. I still do not entirely forgive you, nor will I forget, but truly, I . . I am moving past what you did to me, and am working on seeing the current you.

Spain: That's all I can truly ask of you. I do not expect you to forgive or forget, but . . I'm much more than the demon I've made the mistake of showing you. He shouldn't be let out.

Austria: (Nods.)  Thank you. I hope you can keep your word. Otherwise, I will kill you for hurting me.

Spain: (Leans down, softly kissing Roderich's cheek. Quiet.)  I will keep my promise, mi amor.

Austria: In return, I will keep my word.

Spain: (Fond look.)  I like this deal, Roderich.

Austria: Jo, as do I . . it puts us on more even terms.

Spain: (Spins with the angel, giving a nod of agreement.)  Indeed. This way, you too can keep me in check, instead of simply the other way around.

Austria: Jo . . .  (Leans back into the dip.)  . . . You are truly lonely, aren't you?

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow ever so slightly, looking down at Roderich as he hesitates.)  . . . Si. I miss having company in a place where nearly everyone fears or hates me.

Austria: I understand.

Spain: (Softly, resuming their flowing dance.)  Why do you ask, mi querido?

Austria: I know what it is to be alone.

Spain: It's never an enjoyable experience. . . I'll make sure you're not alone, if you let me?

Austria: (He hesitates, feeling like he's making a deal with the devil . . which he is.)   I . . shall.

Spain: (Sensing the other's hesitation, he gives Roderich a soft look, pulling him a small bit close.)  Bueno. . . If . . if you do not wish for my help, just say so. Alright?

Austria: (Nods, then carefully lays his head against Antonio's shoulder as the turn.)

Spain: (Gently sighs, holding Roderich close as they dance, him slowing a bit more so the two can just enjoy the moment. He turns his face into the other's hair, nuzzling him a little bit.)

Austria: (Sways with Antonio, drawing strength from the other's heartbeat.)  . . . I would not have minded, if you had been one of my suitors.

Spain: (Gently.)  No? It's too bad I didn't come to ask, then.  (Light chuckle, pecking the top of the other's head.)

Austria: (Amends humorously.)  At least, with how you are now . . I hope you aren't resorting to . . _damaging_ drugs, or something of that sort?

Spain: No, no, I promise I'm not. . . This is me. The _real_ me. It just . . . needed some help coming out, more.

Austria: I hope I can encourage it to stay out.

Spain: (Softly.)  For you, I will keep it out forever if possible . . .

Austria: (Flushes a deep pink.)

Spain: (Can feel the other heat right up, flushing. He smiles, a light chuckle emerging as he keeps the angel close.)

Austria: (Huffs at Antonio's chuckle.)

Spain: (Sweetly kisses the top of Roderich's head.)  Easy, mi amor . . . Just relax and enjoy the evening, alright?

Austria: (Murmurs.)  Why do you call me 'your love' so quickly? So easily?

Spain: (Softly, after a few moments.)  Because I . . I . . . I wish I knew. It just feels . . right.

Austria: (His wings stutteringly glow, looking up at Antonio.)

Spain: (Looks down at the other, blushing at the other's sweet and calm and . . perfectly kissable face. After a few moments, he looks away, not wanting to kiss Roderich fully the way he really wants to and anger the angel.)

Austria: (Blinks, looking away as well.)  I . .  (Tries to figure out what to say.)  Are there . . plays in Hell?

Spain: (Clears his throat before answering, his cheeks still a bit pink.)  Si, of course. They're a bit less common, but there are some around. Perhaps we should see one sometime?

Austria: I think I would like to.

Spain: (Small smile.)  I shall see what I can do~.

Austria: (His cheeks become deep red.)  I thank you, but I- how will I see it?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  With your eyes, mi amor. Somewhere near here, hopefully. I'll take you there.

Austria: Is it to be in the palace?

Spain: Perhaps. Either here or elsewhere in the city.

Austria: (Nods, making a disgruntled face.)  It is starting to become a little frustrating, being unable to breathe outside of buildings.

Spain: (Gently spins with the other.)  I have people working on that. Hopefully, we'll be able to leave the castle a bit more freely without worrying about your health.

Austria: (Follows the turn, then goes into another sweep with Antonio.)  Danke, I hope a solution can soon be found for my breathing dilemma.

Spain: As do I. I want to take you places, mi amor! Show you wonderful things~!  (Smiles.)

Austria: (Quietly laughs, finding Antonio's joy infectious.)

Spain: (Chuckles, glad to see Roderich smiling and laughing with him, unafraid and happy. It makes his heart flutter and his eyes shine, knowing the other's joy.)

Austria: (Comes in close, letting himself be held by the demon.)

Spain: (Gladly holds Roderich close, his hands gentle on the other's form. He looks down at Roderich fondly, a quiet purr in his chest.)

Austria: (Gently sways with Antonio.)  . . . Would you truly be content with me? There are numerous others out there.

Spain: (Softly.)  While there _are_ many others around, there's only one _you_. And you're so wonderful, I couldn't imagine not being content with you at my side.

Austria: (He challenges Antonio.)  Are you positive it is not just because I am an angel? I doubt you have met many others before you _found_ me.

Spain: (Calmly.)  You are mistaken, Roderich. I've met more people than I can count, but only a few ever touched my heart before leaving.

Austria: (Flushes, weakly snapping at the king.)  And how did _I_ touch your _heart?_ It is not like our first meeting was any sort of positive encounter!

Spain: (Meets the other's eyes, staying quite calm.)  No, it wasn't. It was a selfish act to bring you here, and even more selfish to hurt you for how you feel. But . . even so, the way you are still made its way in. Your smile, the way your face lights up in joy at the simplest of wonderful things- It left a mark on me.

Austria: (Flushes.)  I- I do not light up at the 'simplest of things'!

Spain: (Laughs, shaking his head.)  You're missing the _point_.

Austria: (His face heats up angrily.)  Oh? And what is it I'm missing?

Spain: It's the joy I see in you that makes you _beautiful_ . It's the _happiness_ that touched my heart.  (A little more grumpily.)   _Yes_ , it was all initially very selfish because I thought of you as perfect and beautiful, something no one else had.  (Face softens.)  But you aren't a _thing_ , Roderich. We both know that. You are Roderich Edelstein, someone who loves music and dancing and art, and so much more. And you are someone who doubts me, and for good reason. . . And I'm sorry for that.

Austria: (Looks away, a little overwhelmed.)  I. I suppose you must be quite tired, your majesty. If you do not mind, I think it wise that we both retire for the evening.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, deflating a little.)  . . . Si, I think you may be right.  (He offers his arm kindly to the angel, simply wanting to escort Roderich back to his room.)

Austria: (Takes the arm, following Antonio back to his room, then going back inside. From the doorway, he bows his head to the king.)  Again, thank you for tonight, your majesty. I enjoyed it greatly.

Spain: (Bows his own head to the angel.)  The pleasure was all mine to give you such a good time. Sleep well, Roderich. I'll speak with you tomorrow sometime.  (Small, gentle smile.)

 

* * *

 

 

*A few days later.

Austria: (Winces as the numerous small burns twinge on his hands, leaving Roderich sore from servants spilling hot foods and drinks on him. The angel also has slight burns on his back from burning-hot showers that happen during his usual baths.)

Romano: (Knocks on the door before entering, bringing tea for Roderich.)  Roderich? I have tea.

Austria: (Calls out.)  Bring it in, please.

Romano: (Pads in, finding Roderich quickly.)  Where would you like it?

Austria: (Motions to a table with a hand.)  That table if you would, thank you.

Romano: (Sets down the tray on the table Roderich pointed out, looking to the angel.)  How have you been feeling lately?

Austria: I have been fine, thank you.  (Subtly pulls his sleeves down to hide his hands.)

Romano: (Eyes flick to the motion, quirking an eyebrow as he comes closer.)  Mm. Has that bastard been hurting you again?

Austria: No, why do you ask?

Romano: (Stops near the angel, shifting his weight to one side.)  Your hands. You're hiding them for a reason.

Austria: . . It is nothing, I assure you. You are excused.

Romano: It's not nothing, Roderich. You're burned. Who burned you?

Austria: A servant merely spilled a little bit of porridge on me this morning on accident.

Romano: And at lunch, and the day before that. Stop _lying_.  (Huffs, holding out a hand.)  Give me your hands.

Austria: (Winces as he's caught in his lie, carefully coming forward to present his hands to Lovino.)

Romano: (Meets Roderich's eyes a moment before rolling up the other's sleeves gently, looking over the numerous burns on the angel's form.)  The servants keep doing this?  (Gently strokes his thumbs over the burns, slowly healing them.)

Austria: Yes.  (Watches as Lovino heals him, unable to do this himself with the collar still on his neck.)

Romano: (Frowns, taking care of the other.)  Are there any others?

Austria: No.

Romano: Is that the _truth_ , this time?

Austria: . . .  (Sighs.)  No, I have a few minor burns on my back.

Romano: (Shakes his head, finishing up Roderich's hands before going around and stroking his hands over the other's back, feeling for the hot patches where the burns are. He heals them before settling his hands on Roderich's shoulders.)  Which servants?

Austria: Emma, Thomas, and Rook.

Romano: Grazie. I'll make sure they don't come back. Is there anything you'd like?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  No, I should be fine now, thank you.

Romano: (Nods.)  Prego. I'll be back to see if you need anything later, alright? Tell me if anyone does anything else.  (Lets go, padding out towards the exit.)

Austria: (Nods, going to his tea and savoring it in peace.)

Romano: (Leaves, padding next door, knocking harshly on Antonio's door before letting himself in, scowling. He crosses his arms, looking at the bastard king.)  I have something for you to do. Something your sadistic ass may just enjoy.

Spain: (Frowns, looking up from his work.)  Like _what?_

Romano: Three servants have been mistreating Roderich. Spilling hot food and drinks on him, as well as scalding him when he bathes. Emma, Rook, and Thomas.  (Grumbles.)  I'd do it, but the retaliation wouldn't be good for me.

Spain: (Growls, getting up from his desk.)  And you know this _how?_

Romano: Roderich had fucking burns on his hands and back that he was lying about and trying to hide. Just go take care of the damn problem. I already made sure Roderich's burns were healed, the servants just need to be put in their place.  (Leaves, shutting the door harshly behind him.)

Spain: (Huffs, sweeping out of his study after Lovino, only to find the demon disappearing down a side passage, clearly not wanting to be followed. He goes down to the servant's chambers and summons the three.)

*Rook and Thomas appear, but Emma is absent.

Spain: (Growls.)  Where is _Emma?_

Rook: She wasn't in her room, and no one is able to find her.

Spain: (Snarls, calling his guards to find her before turning to the other two.)  You two have been hurting my _angel_.

Thomas: But your majesty, he hurt you first!

Rook: We were getting revenge for you!

Spain: (Growls.)   _That was not your_ **_duty!_ ** _Your duty is to follow my orders and take care of him-_ **_without_ ** _harming him!_

Thomas: Your majesty, we swear, we're loyal to the South! To _YOU!_

Rook: Si! Not some pet angel!

Spain: (Strikes Thomas, ROARING at them.)   **_IF YOU WERE LOYAL TO ME, YOU WOULD FOLLOW MY FUCKING ORDERS._ **

*Much cowering.

Spain: (Lowly.)  You are dismissed from serving the angel. If you go _near_ him without my permission, or _hurt_ him, I will rip off your hands. And that goes for _any_ servant that hurts him again.

*Both nod rapidly.

Rook + Thomas: (Squeak.)  Yes, your majesty!

Spain: Bueno.  (Points down the hall.)  Now start walking. I don't want to drag you _both_ to your flogging.

*Both scurry along.

Spain: (Follows them, giving them pushes towards the chamber. He flogs the two harshly until their backs bleed, rubbing salt into the wounds before releasing them back to their duties. He goes back upstairs to Roderich's room, breathing deeply to calm himself before getting there. Gently, he knocks on the angel's door.)  Querido?

Austria: (Calls from the far side of his room, considering outfits for the tourney from his wardrobe.)  Come in, Antonio!

Spain: (Enters, slipping into the other's room, padding inside.)  How are you, Roderich?

Austria: I am well, thank you. I'm just trying to figure out what to wear for the tourney.

Spain: (Smiles sweetly.)  I can see that. . . . _Are_ you feeling well, mi amor?

Austria: I answered that, did I not? Yes, I feel well.

Spain: (Gently, the smile slipping.)  I meant concerning the servants. Lovino told me what they've been doing.

Austria: (Scowls.)  I wish he hadn't, I can handle them.

Spain: I'm glad he _did_.

Austria: (Frowns at Antonio.)

Spain: (Gives the other a look back, calm and knowing.)  They won't be serving you anymore, so you don't need to worry about them.

Austria: (Slowly turns back to going through his closet. Quietly.)  You didn't need to do that. I could have handled it.

Spain: (Calmly, coming closer.)  Handled it how?

Austria: I would have spoken with them.

Spain: Would they have listened? They made it very clear when _I_ spoke with them that they did not respect you and wanted revenge- in _my_ name, no less.  (Grumbles the last bit.)

Austria: I would have _convinced_ them.  (Something suddenly very dangerous about the angel, Roderich's wings looking sharp and ready to cut someone, as does Roderich's expression.)

Spain: (Eyes search over the angel's sharp demeanor, knowing that look. It was the look of a warrior. A _killer_ .)   _'Convinced'_ them, hmm? I suppose you'd kill them, wouldn't you? After all, you are an assassin . . .

Austria: Perhaps I would have killed one as an _example_ .  (His wings start to go up into a more dominant position.)  And what would _you_ have done if I had killed someone?

Spain: . . I'd ask _why_. After the truth, I probably would have condoned such actions. Perhaps . . even offered you a job.

Austria: (Blinks, surprised.)  A job?

Spain: Si. You are an assassin, doing a job you clearly miss.

Austria: (Has an unsure look.)  I did enjoy it to some degree, yes.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  What do you think? Would you like to work for me?

Austria: I . . (The angel thinks about it. He thinks long and hard, Roderich worrying his lip before shaking his head, his voice soft.)  No. I do not want that.

Spain: (Eyebrows lift for a moment in surprise. Gently.)  No?

Austria: (Nods.)  No.

Spain: (Hums, nodding.)  . . I must admit, I expected you to accept my offer.

Austria: (Keeps his mouth shut, Roderich's eyes flitting down.)  That is for me to decide.

Spain: Indeed. . . If you ever change your mind, the offer still stands.  (Pauses in silence, padding closer to peck the other's cheek.)  You're wonderful, mi amor. Whether you're an assassin or not.

Austria: (Nods once, whispering.)  Thank you for saying so, my king.

Spain: (Gently strokes the other's arm in a comforting motion, looking between Roderich and the closet.)  Tell me: What are you looking between for the tourney?

Austria: (Sighs.)  I think I may just ask Kiku to make me a new dress, none of these are quite right for my purposes.

Spain: That's alright. A new dress may be just what you need.  (Soft smile.)

Austria: (His eyes dart over to Antonio.)  Are you making fun of me?

Spain: (Blinks.)  No, of course not. That was me genuinely supporting your decision.  (Eyebrows furrow.)  Did it really sound sarcastic?

Austria: Not really sarcastic so much as teasing, Antonio. I apologize for being overly touchy. I suppose what happened with the servants has put me more on edge than I thought it did.

Spain: It's alright, I completely understand. Just . . .  (Gently takes the other's hands, pulling him over to the bed to sit down.)  Perhaps some relaxation will help? Tea?

Austria: (Nods with a sigh.)  Very well, I’ll have some tea.

Spain: (Nods, summoning a servant to bring tea before sitting beside Roderich.)  Would you like to talk about it at all?

Austria: . . . No, but thank you. The only thing I shall say is that . . I think it unwise to mix business and pleasure.

Spain: (Quirks his head curiously.)  I agree, but what exactly do you mean?

Austria: (Flushes.)  It is nothing.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow a moment before realizing, smiling gently at Roderich.)  Ah, I see . . .

Austria: (His blush deepens, Roderich hiding behind his cup of tea.)

Spain: (Chuckles, leaning in to kiss Roderich's cheek, tail swishing happily as he purrs.)

Austria: (He doesn't say anything, just sitting in a peaceful silence with Antonio.)  Thank you for taking care of the servant issue, though. I do truly appreciate it.

Spain: Of course, mi amor. You don't deserve abuse like that from the servants.

Austria: They are loyal to their king.

Spain: (Shakes his head.)  That's what they all say. . . I doubt the validity of that statement, though.

Austria: Or perhaps they simply just hate angels.  (Quietly murmurs.)  Or maybe they hate the angel who got their friend killed.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, wrapping an arm and wing around Roderich's back, pulling him close. Quietly.)  Hush. You didn't kill him . . .

Austria: (Lowly.)  I may as well have, with my actions.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, knowing that's true. He just pulls Roderich closer.)  Those servants still have _no right_ to treat you so terribly when their only job is to take care of you.

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio.)  Of course, you are right, your majesty.

Spain: (Softly kisses Roderich's forehead, drawing back to meet the angel's eyes.)  Just put that behind you, alright? We both made mistakes, but it's time to move forward.

Austria: (Nods.)  Thank you for talking to me about this.

Spain: (Nods.)  De nada. I just worry about you.

Austria: (Fiddles.)  If you don't mind, would you leave? Kiku and I need to do my fitting.

Spain: (Chuckles, leaning in to peck Roderich's cheek before drawing away and rising with a smile.)  Si, si, I'll get out of your hair, mi amor~.

Austria: (Curtseys to Antonio, calling Kiku up moments later. They need to prepare.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, subscribe, and bookmark. All of these things make us happy.


	7. Episode 27: The Tourney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> Posting 2/5
> 
> This episode is inspired by the song ‘Carry Me’ by Eurielle.

[ Carry Me by Eurielle ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyn8gAYtNu4&spfreload=1)

*Timeskip. Finally, the day of the tourney.

Austria: (Does his hair with the help of Kiku and another servant, then being left alone, set to wait for Antonio.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653685724/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Spain: (Dressed in full regalia- red cape, gold armor, and more -and horns fully out, he comes to Roderich's door and knocks.)  Querido?

Austria: (Comes forward, opening the door and looking up at Antonio.)  Hello, my king.

Spain: (Smiles down at the other, offering a hand to Roderich.)  Hola, mi amor.

Austria: (Takes the hand, walking with the king.)  How are you today? Are you nervous, excited?

Spain: (Lifts the hand as they walk, kissing the back of it before speaking.)  I'm excited. Tourneys are always fun~.

Austria: (Hums.)  You never told me, but am I still to view this from a litter, of sorts?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, a litter has been spelled so it has the same protections as the castle does. It's very comfy, I hear.

Austria: Thank you, for having it built. I hope this will give me a little more freedom.

Spain: Of course, mi amor.  I want to share more of my kingdom with you.

Austria: (Smiles, but a quick frown makes its way onto his face.)  I suppose I'll have to wear a leash?

Spain: . . .  (Shakes his head.)  No, not this time.

Austria: That's good.   (Scans Antonio up and down.)  Is your garb customary, or will you be changing into something else?

Spain: (Tail flicks.)  Mostly customary. I will be changing into something more appropriate later before I fight.

Austria: I see, it isn't so different than a tourney in Heaven.

Spain: I'm afraid I couldn't agree or disagree with that, since I don't know what a tourney is like there. Though . .  (Smirks.)  I somehow expect you to be a bit surprised at the differences.

Austria: Perhaps, perhaps not. I do have quite the imagination, your majesty.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Oh, I'm _sure_ of that, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Holds his breath as he gets into the litter, the curtains purifying the air around him. Roderich hesitantly breathes in, a small smile on his face at the cleanliness of the air.)  Danke, it works perfectly.

Spain: (Smiles, happy for the angel.)  Bueno. I'm glad it works the way it's supposed to.

Austria: Are you going to ride with me?

Spain: Si, si, of course. I just wanted to admire you for a moment~.

Austria: (Flushes.)  I am not so pretty a sight that you need to do that.

Spain: I _highly_ disagree.  (Climbs in as well, careful about pulling back the curtains to keep Roderich safe and healthy. He settles beside the other, an arm draped around Roderich.)

Austria: (Blushes even deeper, hanging onto Antonio as the litter is lifted by a team of slaves, carrying them outside the palace walls into a field on the far side of the castle, Roderich getting a look at castle from the outside. The angel blanches a little at the immense  structure before bringing his gaze back forward to where tents and a ring are set up. Roderich watches with rapt attention to his surroundings, the numerous demons, and the beasts the demons will fight or ride in this event. Roderich's wings twitch the tiniest bit as he sees a hellsgate, wanting to fly to it on instinct, but he stays docile, for now.)

Spain: (Gently rubs small circles into Roderich's back with his fingers, watching their surroundings cautiously. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was nervous about having Roderich here. If his _servants_ were angry and seeking revenge, what about the rest of his people?)

Austria: (The moment Antonio's fingers start massaging him, Roderich goes limp with pleasure, curling around the demon submissively.)

Spain: (Smiles fondly at the other, leaning down to kiss Roderich's face sweetly- all while continuing to massage the angel's back.)

Austria: (Quietly moans, helpless in his state of bliss.)

Spain: (Gradually stops massaging him, splaying his hand over the other's back. Softly.)  Mi querido~?

Austria: (Peers up at Antonio, his gaze fuzzy.)  J-jo?

Spain: (Smiles, murmuring to him lovingly as he pets through the other's hair.)  Rest and relax, mi amor.

Austria: (Curls up around Antonio, lightly clinging to the demon and using him as a cooling unit against the heat.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, drawing the excess heat from the other as they're carried to their places.)

Austria: (Stays curled up on his litter as the slaves set down his platform, watching as Antonio goes up and makes his speech.)

Spain: (Gets up, going to his place to speak, his voice booming out across the masses.)  Welcome, Southerners, to the tourney! This highly-anticipated event has finally arrived after several delays and I am proud to be here to present it. Today we witness the South’s greatest warriors going head to head, competing for the grand prize of my choice, handcrafted in all its splendor. And, later, you may be fighting myself.  (Smirks.)  I look forward to seeing you in the arena. Let the tourney commence!  (Grins as the crowd cheers, all ready for some action. He gives the fighters his blessing before taking his seat, ready to watch some good fights.)

Austria: (Watches in shock at the absolute blood bath that occurs before him as demon rip into each other with swords for the first event.)

Spain: (Smirks, enjoying the bloodbath greatly. He glances over at Roderich, amused. He knew Roderich would be surprised by the tourney.)

Austria: (After a few events, he looks up when Antonio stands. Without thinking, he grabs the demon's hand and looks up into Antonio's eyes with a pleading expression.)  Please, be careful.

Spain: (Eyebrows flit up, surprised to be stopped by Roderich. He gives the angel a reassuring smile, squeezing the hand.)  I will, mi amor.  (He lifts the hand to his lips, kissing the back before slipping away and preparing for his fight.)

Austria: (Watches the fights, worried that Antonio will be hurt in one of the events, gasping a little in awe when the king comes out in full armor, pitch black with gold detailing, the king upon an immense charger as he fights one-on-one with an opponent. Roderich watches raptly as the king uses his entire arsenal to take down each adversary, from his halberd to his sword to his shield, nothing is left unused by the king in his fights.)

Spain: (In each fight, he focuses intensely on his opponents and on his promise. Never is a win guaranteed. Each fight is a risk on his life and reign, a gamble each time. He only gambles because he _knows_ that he will win. He guarantees it with every carefully-placed blow. And at the end, when he comes out without any serious injuries, he looks to his people, and then to Roderich. Always to his little love.)

Austria: (Seeing Antonio's next opponent, Roderich pales at his massive size, beckoning Antonio to come to the sidelines for a moment. What he's about to do is a bit of a social and societal gamble, and he hopes it pays off.)

Spain: (Notices Roderich's motion, excusing himself to Roderich's spot at the sidelines.)  Mi amor?

Austria: (A sign of being a lady, he has a few favors, _ribbons_ , in his possession. Taking one of the violet ribbons, he ties it around Antonio's arm, showing how he favors the king. Lowly.)  Please be alright. Please don't fall to him.  (The angel speaks urgently, having realized that not only would Antonio's reign be at stake if he loses, but Roderich's life as well. A part of Roderich shudders to think if that monstrosity of a demon wins, the angel will most likely be claimed and raped . . and he wouldn't be surprised if it was right there and then, for all of South Hell to see.)

Spain: (Slips his hand into Roderich's, looking into his eyes.)  Roderich, mi corazón, I will not fall to him. I promise you.  (He leans in, kissing the angel's cheek before whispering.)  You'll be safe, I promise.

Austria: ( . . He decides to take a chance. Pushing past the collar, he forces what little luck he can grant out and into the kiss he places on Antonio's lips, falling back dizzily as the collar snaps his power back inside of him.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss, feeling something swelling in him before Roderich starts falling back. He catches the angel, settling him on the pillows in the litter before pecking his cheek and murmuring.)  Rest. I'll be back soon.  (Returns to the ring, ready for his fight. He nods to his opponent, completely ready.)

Massive Opponent: (Swings at the king, doing his best to tear his majesty apart, but ultimately falls to the king.)

Spain: (Growls as the opponent falls, roaring to assert his dominance to everyone- spectators and fighters, alike.)   _Is there anyone_ **_else_ ** _who wishes to challenge me?_

*Then comes in a new knight. His armor is ill-fitting and loose on his body, the demon trudging forward through the blood and much of the battlefield. This demon is slighter in stature, and appears to not be carrying any weapons as he approaches the king.

Spain: (Gaze snaps to the knight. He laughs, amused by the demon's height and ill-fitting armor, not to mention the fact that he doesn't have any weapons out.)  A _challenger?_ **Demmens** aren't allowed out here.

Austria: (Watches, his wings going up in an interested fashion, curious about what will happen.)

Short Knight: (Pulls out two long daggers, brandishing them at the ready.)

Spain: (Huffs, brandishing his sword at the ready, offering for the knight to make the first move.)

Short Knight: (Using his blade as a conductor, he slashes a strand of fire at the king like a whip, using that as a distraction to come in much closer.)

Spain: (Moves out of the way, parrying with his own fire. Noticing the demon coming closer, he steps forward and prepares himself, slashing at the demon first.)

Short Knight: (Ducks under the blade, driving a dagger into the king's side while also grabbing the wrist wielding the halberd.)

Spain: (Growls, wrenching himself back, away from the blade in his side and the demon wielding it. His halberd-wielding hand free, he steps back and stabs the halberd forward in an effort to either hit or drive the demon back.)

Short Knight: (Jumps over it, rolling and then lunging forward to kick the other's feet out from under him.)

Spain: (Jumps back, snarling angrily before charging forward, rapidly stabbing and slashing his weapons strategically to defeat the small demon. _He has defeated many opponents. He has to keep his promise to Roderich._ )

Short Knight: (Fights, using agility to keep himself relatively unscathed before he's able to bring them to a stalemate, Antonio's halberd at his neck while the Mystery Knight's dagger as at the other's gut.)

Spain: (Looks down at the knight's dagger, frowning. He's a little surprised the demon didn't take advantage of the moment. He sends away his other weapon, reaching up slowly to pull off his helmet, looking at the knight's concealed face.)  Draw?

Short Knight: (Nods, starting to clank off when he sees the angel beckon to him.)

Austria: (Addresses Antonio.)  Surely, my lord, we can't let him leave without some sort of commemoration to his draw with you?

Spain: (Nods.)  I agree. Few have the ability to come to a draw with me in a battle. Come forth, knight. Show me your face.

Short Knight: . . . (He comes forward, then banging on the metal of his helmet with a fist, his voice comes out muffled.)  It's stuck.

Austria: (Stifles a laugh.)  Please, come forward.

Short Knight: (Goes up to the edge of the ring, blinking in surprise when the angel hands him one of his favors, the ribbon tied around a small brown feather, as well as an even smaller, purple one hidden behind it.)

Austria: Take this, knight, and know you have entertained us greatly this day.

Short Knight: (Bows his head, then looks at the king, motioning questioningly if he is excused.)

Spain: (Approaches the knight, holding out his hand to be shaken.)  You've done well, knight. Come back if you'd like. We need more fighters like you.

Short Knight: (Shakes Antonio's hand, then backs away.)

Austria: My king, are you ready to announce this year's champion, and winner of the gold-flame dagger?

Spain: (Nods to Roderich.)  Si, I believe I am.  (He gets up to his place, addressing the spectators and the fighters.)  On this glorious day, I've seen many great fighters. As you all know, I appoint a champion each year at this tourney, awarding a gift to said champion. This year-  (Takes the box with the dagger in it from a slave, taking the dagger out.)  -is the gold-flame dagger.  (Sets the dagger away, continuing.)  A champion must show bravery and honor in the face of battle, as well as skill with his or her weapons. Only one demon showed those qualifications to the absolute maximum.  (He looks at the mysterious demon, smiling kindly as he pads closer to him. He stops before the demon, presenting him with the dagger.)  Very few have ever come close to defeating me. You showed great bravery taking me on, great skill in bringing the fight to that stalemate, and your honor by not taking advantage of your king during that final moment. As such, I am very proud to appoint you champion this year and present you with this dagger. Take it with pride.

Short Knight: (Comes forward, taking the dagger, pausing when the angel lays a hand on his arm, placing a kiss on his helmeted cheek. He stumbles backwards, making a quick but honorable exit.)

Austria: (Smiles.)  Will you join in the wrestling tournaments afterwards, my lord?

Spain: (Smiles, shaking his head.)  No, I think I'd rather spectate the wrestling . . .

Austria: (Nods, flinching when a tomato suddenly hits his cheek, the whole crowd seeming to freeze. Then, the jeers and chants start to trickle through the air, becoming louder and louder.)

Crowd: **Whore of Heaven! Heaven's whore!**  (More food is thrown at the angel as the crowd becomes angrier and more aggressive.)

Spain: (Tail lashes, growling deeply. He approaches Roderich, using his cape to wipe the angel's face before drawing back and ripping a large piece of curtain off the litter, wrapping Roderich's head and shoulders in the sheer cloth. He lifts his cape to protect the other from the crowd, that has since grown angrier and started throwing more tomatoes and such, as he escorts him out.)   _*Dammit, I knew they'd be angry. I knew they'd try to pull something like this . . ._

Austria: (Minutely flinches every time an object hits him, but he picks up his skirts and walks for the capital with his head high. Once they're through the doors of the castle, Roderich hangs his head, letting the fabric drop to the floor. His face in his hands, he only takes a moment for himself before continuing on. Bits of tomato drop from his hair and drain, the angel leaving a trail of red behind him.)

Spain: (Scoops up Roderich, not a care in the world for himself as he takes the angel back upstairs to the bath, setting him down inside. Kindly.)  Would you like me to leave and send for someone to assist you?

Austria: (Quietly.)  Yes, please.

Spain: . .  (Pauses a moment before stepping forward and kissing Roderich's tomato-stained forehead, stepping out and summoning a good and loyal servant for Roderich. Angry, he returns to his room, waiting for the angel to return to his room.)

Austria: (Soaks for awhile before he returns to his room.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653684294/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Spain: (Waits a few minutes before going over and knocking on Roderich's door.)  Roderich, mi amor?

Austria: (Sighs.)  Come in, Antonio.

Spain: (Enters, his steps careful and as light as he can make them. He quietly approaches Roderich, voice gentle.)  Are you alright, querido?

Austria: (Nods loosely, his gaze downwards.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, coming closer to kneel before the seated angel. He slips his hands into Roderich's and looks up at him.)  Stop thinking about it, mi amor. Doing so will only hurt you more.

Austria: (Flinches.)  You should just release me. It would be better for us in the long run, Antonio.

Spain: (Softly.)  Querido. Talk to me, instead of saying what I should be doing . . .

Austria: (Looks into the demon's eyes, his own afraid and terribly sad.)  I want to leave, Antonio. Please.

Spain: . . .  (He bows his head, unable to meet the other's eyes and refuse him. He squeezes the angel's hands, apologetic and silent.)

Austria: (Exhales, quietly exclaiming.)  Of course you still won't let me go.

Spain: (Looks up at the other, angry and conflicted and just so damn sad.)  And then what? Tell me that Roderich. What happens once you're gone.

Austria: I would come to Earth and visit with you then-

Spain: (Angry, but growing more and more desperate.)  No, Roderich. I would be _alone_ . And you, most likely, would _never_ be let out of Heaven again. I would never see you again. And I- I can't _lose you_.

Austria: (Bites his lip, looking away.)  I- I have no response for that, only that I wish you would give me more freedom. Please- remove the collar and tracer; remove the anti-angel sigils on the walls and floors of where you do not want me to go- yes, I did see them as we left the castle -please, at least give me those things, Antonio.

Spain: . .  (Quieter.)  And if I did? Would you _really_ stay?

Austria: . . .  (He doesn't look at Antonio.)

Spain: (Bows his head. That's all the answer he needed.)

Austria:  . . . Please leave me, Antonio.

Spain: . .  (Stands, slipping his hand from Roderich's as he leaves, returning to his own room. He sinks down onto the bed, resting his head in his hands depressedly. Softly, to himself.)  I can't be alone again . . .

Austria: (If he begins quietly crying, homesick and scared, only he will ever know.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos, Subscribe, and Bookmark. All of these things make us happy.


	8. Episode 28: An Icy Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> Posting 3/5

*Timeskip a few days. Things are still tense between Roderich and Antonio, the two in their own respective areas. In Antonio's study, a demon captain knocks on the door before entering.

Turkey: Your majesty.  (Bows.)

Spain: (Nods to the demon.)  Captain Adnan.

Turkey: A messenger just came with a letter from North, written by King Ivan himself.

Spain: (Eyebrows flit up ever so slightly.)  Oh?

Turkey: Yes.  (Comes over, handing the letter to Antonio.)  It has already been searched and deemed safe.

Spain: (Nods, taking the letter and opening it, trading over the letter.)

Turkey: (Stands ready at attention, unsure of what the contents actually are of the letter.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  It seems we will be having a visitor we can't refuse. He's curious about the angel.

Turkey: (Quietly growls.)  Fucking bastard.

Spain: (Nods, face calm and tail lashing angrily. He doesn't want the King of the North here. Especially not to inquire about Roderich.)  Rooms will have to be prepared and the guards upped in this hall, not to mention banquet preparations . . .

Turkey: (Nods, getting a servant to write these down.)  General Van Rajin is still up north.

Spain: Can word be sent to him in time to know in advance?

Turkey: I'll see what I can do, your majesty.

Spain: Gracias. While he is away, make sure our men are prepared for a potential outbreak of war. Of course, we'll be avoiding war, but it is King Ivan. I don't trust him.

Turkey: No one does, not after what he did.

Spain: (Nods, thinking back to how Ivan had been the one to start the great war.  _ The great land-grab of Hell _ . After Antonio's father, the king of Hell, disappeared, Ivan took chunks of the land left over, claiming them as his and starting a disastrous war that ended with many kingdoms set against one another,  _ including  _ the North and the South.)  Greedy bastard . . .

Turkey: (Cracks his knuckles.)  Indeed. Shall I start preparing things, your majesty?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, por favor. Check in with me later on with how it's all going.

Turkey: (Bows, taking his leave.)

Spain: (Reads over the letter again, thinking about everything he needs to get done in the next couple of months. Honestly, the news that Ivan was coming was  _ more  _ than enough to stress him out, not even considering how angry Roderich was about everything . . not that he could blame him. He'd want to go home too, in Roderich's position. Not wanting to think about it any longer and feel any guiltier, he returns to his work, starting to  _ plan _ .)

Italy: (Comes in with coffee, serving it to Antonio. Tentatively.)  Whatcha doin'?

Spain: (Calmly, eyebrows furrowing as he thinks.)  Planning for King Ivan's visit in a few months, unfortunately. . .  (Looks up at the other, a gentle smile on his lips.)  Gracias for the coffee, Feli.

Italy: Ehh?! He's coming  _ here?! _

Spain: (Nods.)  Si. He invited  _ himself _ , much to no one's surprise, curious about Roderich.

Italy: (Shivers.)  Scary . .

Spain: Si . . .  (Sighs, rubbing his face.)  I really just don't want  _ Roderich  _ to get hurt in all of this. Ivan can be unpredictable, and I want Roderich  _ safe _ . 

Italy: Si . . Ivan does suck , ,

Spain: (Grumbles to himself, huffing.)  Si. He sucks a  _ lot _ .

Italy: Well . . bye, your majesty!  (Skips out.)

Spain: (Sighs, calling back as he returns to his work.)  Adios, Feliciano! 

*Following Feliciano:

Italy: (Goes down to the kitchen.)  Mio fratello~! Guess what?

Romano: (Grumbles.)   _ Che? _

Italy: Ivan's coming.

*Everyone in the kitchen comes to a halt.

Romano: (Looks to his brother, eyes wide.)  Where did you hear that. Are you absolutely  _ certain? _

Italy: I heard it from his majesty himself, just now!

Romano: (Frantically.)  The icy bastard is coming  _ here?! _ When?

Italy: I think two, maybe three months from now? That's what it sounded like . . plus what I read on the letter over Antonio's shoulder . .

Romano: (Loudly exclaims.)   _ You read the letter?! _

Italy: (Clueless, innocent look.)  . . . Si?

Romano:  _ WHY?! _  (Smacks Feli upside the head, pulling him out of the kitchen by his arm. Grumbles.)  You know you're not supposed to read the king's documents. 

Italy: Oww! Vee, it was an accident!

Romano: Bullshit! It was an accident  _ my ass! _

Italy: Vee, don't hurt me, fratello~!

Romano: (Rolls his eyes, speaking lowly.)  Tell me everything. What was in that fucking letter?

Italy: Um, um, um, well it talked about how Ivan was going to visit, he was bringing a host of demons, um, he was interested in seeing the angel, um, other stuff I don't really remember?

Romano: (Grumbles.)  Coming to see Roderich. How am I not surprised . . .

Italy: (Shrugs.)  I don't know, but shouldn't someone be serving Lady Roderich's tea? I can do it you want me to, fratello.

Romano: Oh shit! I'll take care of it- the kitchen servants will be bugging the hell out of me wanting answers if you go.  (Sweeps away, returning to the kitchen to get Roderich's tea, brewing it on the way upstairs with his fire. He knocks on Roderich's door gently.)  Roderich?

Austria: Enter, Lovino.

Romano: (Comes in with the tea, looking to Roderich kindly.)  I bright your tea. Anywhere in particular you'd like it?

Austria: (Please just put it on the usual table, thank you.

Romano: (Nods, setting it up for the angel. Gently.)  How are you this afternoon?

Austria: I'm well, and you? I hope things haven't been too hectic.  (Tries to hide the fact that he was crying.)

Romano: (Gently.)  It's been rather easy-going today.  (Looks at Roderich, noticing the other's pink face. He comes closer, tail flicking worriedly.)  Are you alright?

Austria: (Smiles at the other, though it's a little fragile.)  I'm fine, just . . just a little homesick, I suppose.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow, gesturing to the spot beside Roderich.)  May I sit with you?

Austria: (Nods, blowing his nose into a Kleenex.)

Romano: (Sits beside him, speaking softly.)  Have you spoken to the bastard about how you're feeling?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  Wh-what can he do?

Romano: (Gently puts a hand on Roderich's shoulder, rubbing gently in soothing patterns.)  He's  _ king _ , I'm sure he could do something . . .

Austria: He can't let me  _ go! _

Romano: (Murmurs mostly to himself, correcting the other.)  Won't.  (Looks over the angel's emotional expression, silently pulling him closer.) 

Austria: (Quietly cries into Lovino's chest.)  I miss my mutti, and my aunt! I miss my  _ cat!! _ I miss my room und my friends and I just want to see them, even if for a short while! I . . it feels like there's a hole in my life where they once were, and nothing is going to fill it. Not  _ ever _ .

Romano: (Rubs Roderich's back soothingly, murmuring to him softly.)  I know . . . I know, tesoro. . . Just breathe, okay?

Austria: (Squeezes Lovino half-to-death as he cries.)

Romano: (He's endured worse. He just sits there, protectively and soothingly holding the crying angel. He continues murmuring to Roderich, just trying to support him the best he can.)

Austria: (Uses Lovino's shirt as a handkerchief.)

Romano: (Huffs, petting through Roderich's hair. He doesn't stop the other, just trying to take care of him. He gently wipes the other's tears away every once in awhile, just being with him.)

Austria: (Once his tears stop.)  Thank you.

Romano: (Softly.)  Prego. Water or tea?

Austria: Water, bitte.

Romano: Okay.  (Pecks the other's forehead and sets him back on the bed before getting up, quickly getting Roderich a cold glass of water. Returning, he sits back beside Roderich and gives the other water, speaking gently.)  Slowly, per favore.

Austria: (Sips, passing back the empty glass when done.)

Romano: (Takes it, setting it on the side table before looking over Roderich's ruffled form with an empathetic look. Kindly.)  Can I get you anything else? Send for a servant for a bath?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  No, I'll be fine now. Thank you, you are dismissed.

Romano: (Nods, getting up. He starts out, pausing at the door to look back at the other.)  Talk to him.  (Leaves, returning to the kitchen.)

Austria: . . .  (Sighs, getting up and going to where Antonio is in his study.)  Hello?

Spain: (Looks up, surprised to see Roderich coming to visit him.)  Querido? Si, si- Come in!

Austria: (Sits down in a plush chair nearby Antonio, resting his chin on his knees.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow at the other's distressed appearance, pushing his chair away from the desk a bit.)  Roderich? What's wrong?

Austria: I was homesick this morning, but I am better now.

Spain: Oh, querido . . .  (Gets up, padding to kneel in front of Roderich's chair.)  Why didn't you come and speak with me?

Austria: I didn't want to bother you . . you seemed busy earlier.

Spain: (Gently.)  No, don't think that way. You are no bother to me, alright?

Austria: (Sniffles once, nodding.)

Spain: (Takes up the other's hands, kissing the back of them before looking up at the seated angel.)  Would . . . would you like to speak with them?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  No, I'm alright now, thank you. Would you please just . . hold me?

Spain: (Nods, gently rising to scoop up Roderich, sitting in the chair. He wraps the two of them in his wings, softly kissing the angel's neck.)  I've got you . . .

Austria: (Huddles into Antonio, his arms around the demon's neck as he hides his face in the crook of the king's neck.)

Spain: (Slightly warms himself, just a comforting temperature for the angel, as he strokes Roderich's back. Softly.)  Do you want to talk about it?

Austria: I just miss being home.

Spain: (Quiet.)  I know . . .

Austria: (Sighs, holding Antonio tighter.)

Spain: (Gently kisses the other's face and neck lovingly, holding the angel protectively. He wants Roderich to feel at home here, not scared, alone, and afraid.)

Austria: (They sit like that for an hour before Roderich shifts back to look at Antonio.)  What were you doing earlier, anyways? Or am I not allowed to know?

Spain: No, no. You can know, mi amor.  (Looks at him, careful about how he words things.)  I was starting the initial preparations for a special guest who is coming in two or three months.

Austria: Oh? Who?

Spain: . . Our enemy to the North, King Ivan Braginsky. He invited himself here, curious about you.

Austria: (Pales.)  Ah. I see.

Spain: (Calmly.)  We're hoping that answering his questions about angels will keep us at relative peace and keep him away from here again.

Austria: I will help in any way I can.  (Sighs.)  This means I'll have to be a pet basically the whole time, doesn't it.

Spain: (Head bows slightly.)  Si. Lo siento, mi amor.

Austria: . . . Tell me about him later? I don't want to think about him now.

Spain: (Nods.)  We'll have plenty of time later. What would you like to talk about, mi amor?

Austria: What are we having for dessert tonight?

Spain: (Hums, thinking.)  Chocolate cake, I believe.

Austria: Oh thank god.

Spain: (Winces.)  Could you . . refrain from saying that, mi amor? Por favor?

Austria: (Smirks, leaning towards Antonio.)  Does it . . make you _ uncomfortable? _

Spain: (Frowns, nodding.)  Si. It does. Lo siento, but it does.

Austria: (Decides to blasphemy.)  But what if  _ you  _ were my god?

Spain: (Hates the twinge in his heart from that damn  _ word _ , but he chuckles and smirks.)  Isn't that against what you believe in? One, true . . .  _ thing  _ and all.

Austria: It is, but I was curious about your reaction.

Spain: (Huffs, his face getting closer to the other's a bit.)  I dislike the word, but I wouldn't mind being  _ yours _ . I'd be much better than the other one, at least . . .

Austria: (Gives Antonio's chest a light smack with the back of his hand.)  Don't blasphemy.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  It's not blasphemy if I don't believe in him, is it? For all you and I know, it could just be a very powerful, very manipulative angel in the place of your . . _ supreme being _ .

Austria: It could be, but I very much doubt it. Miracles don't just happen in the Bible, Antonio. They happen everyday too.

Spain: Miracles? More like sheer  _ luck _ .

Austria: Do you call lions protecting a man from being beaten for converting to Christianity luck?

Sp; No, I call it lions protecting their  _ food  _ from being killed by others  _ first  _ luck, especially since the man got away, I assume.

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  They left him alone after they scared off his attackers.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, growing grumpy at the discussion.)   _ Bueno _ . Do you have a _ point? _

Austria: Only God can catch the ear of lions. Otherwise, rarely do they bother.  (Dryly.)  They're  _ cats _ .

Spain: (Frowns.)  As you say. Cats or not, I doubt your deity has anything to do with it.

Austria: Oh? And what about the Devil?

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Si? What of the Devil?

Austria: Do you believe in him, or is he a boogieman down here?

Spain: Of course I believe in him! Why  _ shouldn't  _ I?

Austria: (Teases Antonio.)  I have never seen him, why should I believe you?

Spain: (Seriously.)  Because  _ I've  _ seen him.

Austria: Oh?

Spain:  _ Oh _ . He is very powerful, mi amor. Much more so than I.

Austria: Do go on.

Spain: He . .  (Starts out so confidently with the first work before slowly trailing off, unsure.)  . . causes natural disasters, like earthquakes and sometimes hurricanes. And . . . um. . . .  --   _ *Shit, now what do I say? I really wish I knew more! _

Austria: (Smirks.)

Spain: (Grumbles.)  Don't give me that look! He's stuck in a  _ cage _ . Just imagine the chaos he could unleash if he were  _ released _ .

Austria: Who do you think put him there? God and Michael.

Spain: (Face scrunches up more, grumpy as his tail flicks.)  That's beyond the point!

Austria: (Laughs.)

Spain: (Indignant.)  This is no laughing matter, Roderich!

Austria: (Laughs a little harder. He sends a fond look at Antonio.)  As you say, demon. As you say.

Spain: (Frowns, sinking back down. It's  _ not  _ funny!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, subscribe, and bookmark. All of these things make us happy.


	9. Episode 29: Making a Place of His Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> 4/5

*Timeskip.

Austria: (Looking around his room, there's something that seems terribly off about it. Following that niggling sensation, Roderich starts picking up stray blankets, pillows, and feathers, carrying them around as he searches through his room before deciding that things need to be _moved_. Dumping his plush things in a corner, Roderich drags the heavy changing screen across the room before scowling, disliking where he's moving it immensely, so he puts it back. Then, he tries dragging the wardrobe, only for the large piece of furniture to be utterly immovable. Frustrated, Roderich goes over to Antonio's study.)  I need a sturdy piece of furniture.

Spain: (Eyebrows flit up in surprise and confusion.)  A sturdy piece of furniture? What kind?

Austria: (Hums, thinking about it.)  I don't know. Something large enough to conceal maybe two people?

Spain: . . .  (Quirks an eyebrow.)  What are you planning?

Austria: Something that will make me happy and it doesn't involve weapons?

Spain: . . .  (Accepts it, nodding as he stands.)  Do you mind if I see your room so we can get you a good piece of furniture that you will use in more than just this way?

Austria: The thing is, I may need to draw it out because what I want, I'm not entirely sure it exists.

Spain: I . . um. . .  (Gestures to a chair, next to his desk.)  Sit, mi amor. I'll get you something to draw with, just in case.  (Rummages around, getting pencil and paper.)  What are you thinking of?

Austria: Something like a wardrobe, but isn't a wardrobe.  (Starts drawing, then showing it to Antonio.)  What do you think?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653684034/in/album-72157695813746242/)

(Rough sketch done on Paint by Andy_Braginsky)

Spain: (Looks over it, thinking about how it will work. After a few, long moments, he nods.)  Si, I can arrange for this. When would you like it by, ideally?

Austria: As soon as possible? Bitte? Certainly before Ivan gets here.

Spain: (Nods, immediately messaging a servant to come.)  Mi amor, I'll see if my workers can get it crafted by tomorrow, or the day after at the latest, alright?

Austria: (Beams.)  That would be wonderful, danke!  (He's so happy about it, he even hugs Antonio.)

Spain: (Chuckles, holding Roderich close as he returns the hug.)  De nada, mi amor~.  (Softly kisses the other's neck before releasing him with a sweet smile.)  I'm glad to make you happy, mi corazon.

Austria: (Flushes.)  I'll . . I'll just be going back to my room.  (While he's leaving, he twitches his wings a few times,  actually pretty uncomfortable because he hasn't groomed himself in a long time.)

Spain: (Follows, calling out.)  Querido, wait! You can spend some time here, if you'd like? I'd love the company . . .

Austria: (Pauses.)  . . . I can stay for a little while.  (Reclines on the chaise lounge near Antonio's desk.)

Spain: (Beams, glad the angel decided to stay. He sits back down, looking up at Roderich every once in awhile. In doing so, he notices Roderich shuffling his wings often, a little concerned. Gently.)  Do your wings itch?

Austria: A little, but it's fine.

Spain: (Nods.)  As you say. If you need anything, let me know, alright?

Austria: (Nods, grabbing up a book from his spot and reading it while Antonio works.)

Spain: (Works, looking up as a servant enters. He hands Roderich's drawing to the servant, giving specific instructions to be fulfilled before the demon scurries out in a hurry. He easily slips back into the easy roll of working.)

Austria: (Absently scratches at a spot on his wing, a tiny huff escaping him when he doesn't get it. Trying again, Roderich still doesn't get it. This continues to happen over the course of an hour before he shoves the wing in Antonio's face.)  Never mind, it is not fine, so please fix it.

Spain: (Is a little startled at first before chuckling, getting up to join Roderich in a close chair. He gently starts scratching the other's wing, especially around the feathers, as he speaks.)  I figured it wasn't as good off as you said.  (Massages the other's muscles gently and pulls out loose feathers as they come out in his hands.)  Does this feel a little better?

Austria: (Moans happily, nodding.)  You may pull out feathers if you have to, just make sure they're lying flat, please.

Spain: Si, si. . .  (Continues grooming the other, getting rid of all the debris and putting them in a pile on a table as he massages and lightly scratches through the feathers.)

Austria: (Purrs, melting heavily.)

Spain: (Gently starts doing the other wing as well, taking care of Roderich and loving him up.)

Austria: (Slumps forward.)

Spain: (Softly.)  Would you like to lay somewhere more comfortable, mi amor?

Austria: (Nods.)  Yes please.

Spain: (Quietly chuckles, scooping Roderich up into his arms as he pads through the concealed doorway into his room. He lays Roderich down on the plush mattress, settling beside him to massage through the second wing.)  Comfortable?

Austria: (Nods while purring, his wings arching into the touch.)  I'm sorry about this, but it's been such a long time since I was last thoroughly groomed.

Spain: (Gently.)  No, no . . . You have no need to be sorry, mi amor. You should have asked sooner, honestly. . . I'm here to help, remember?

Austria: I suppose you're right . . I just hate bothering you about this. Though, I would have truthfully asked sooner if I had trusted you.

Spain: Understandable. . . Just, don't feel like you're bothering me, alright? I'm happy to help you, Roderich.  (Gently kisses the angel's shoulder.)

Austria: (Peeks over his shoulder to look at the demon.)  Yes, Antonio.

Spain: (Smiles sweetly, purring as he resumes grooming the other, loving him up.)

Austria: (Sighs as more old feathers are taken out and straightened, purring in contentment.)

Spain: (Continues loving Roderich up, grooming and massaging the angel as they both calm and relax.)

Austria: (After a while, Roderich shakes his head to clear it, looking at Antonio.)  I think I'm done for today.

Spain: (Nods, his hands trailing down the other's back.)  Feel better now?

Austria: (Arches into the touch.)  Yes, thank you very much.

Spain: (Smiles sweetly. Tentatively.)  May I kiss you, querido?

Austria: (Smiles at Antonio.)  You may.

Spain: (Smiles even more, leaning in to kiss the angel gently on the lips, pulling away with a quiet purr in his chest.)  Gracias.

Austria: (Kisses back a little.)  You're welcome.

Spain: (Tail flicks happily, just purely happy.)  I take it you want to return to your room?

Austria: Mm, yes. I think that would be quite nice. However, could I get your hello carrying my feathers to my room?

Spain: (Nods.)  Of course, mi querido.  (Looks around, getting a dish to put the feathers into, going back to his study to collect those as well, before returning. He smiles, tail flicking as he carries all of the feathers, having insisted.)  Lead the way~.

Austria: (Gets up, going to his room, where he then takes the bowl and hides it away.)  Thank you, Antonio.

Spain: (Nods, giving a half-bow to the angel.)  De nada~. I'm happy to help. I'll be checking up on your . . piece of furniture later today to see how it's coming along.

Austria: (Beams.)  That would be wonderful, thank you.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Think nothing of it. Have a good afternoon, Roderich.

Austria: (Bows his head, going back to doing a number of things to help prepare for his new piece of furniture.)

Spain: (Leaves, returning to his study to work before going down to check on the piece of furniture. He gives the craftsmen some pointers, glad to see it coming along so quickly, though he knew it wouldn't be ready until the next day, unfortunately.)

* * *

 

*Timeskip to the next evening, and Roderich is pointing out where the pseudo-wardrobe is to go to the movers.

Austria: A little more to the right, a little more, just a little more . . now move it back a tiny bit . . no, forward! Now you may set it down. Thank you all, ladies and gentlemen for moving this for me, I doubt I ever could . .  (Lightly simpers at the end, fluttering his eyelashes delicately. The demons all flush, shy in the face of an angel.)

Spain: (Enters just as the movers put the pseudo-wardrobe down, smiling happily at how it looks. He comes up behind Roderich, putting his hands on the other's upper arms.)  Is it to your satisfaction, mi amor?

Austria: Jo, it came out beautifully.

Spain: (Gently squeezes the other's arms, glad the other is happy with it.)  I agree. Not to mention, it matches the other furniture in the room.

Austria: It must have been the same demon that did my other furniture. Which I do find the rest of it beautiful, if a tad too . . innocent for my tastes.

Spain: (Chuckles, leaning over the other's shoulder.)  Not quite the assassin's style~?

Austria: (Humored.)  Not quite the assassin's style.

Spain: (Laughs, kissing Roderich's cheek sweetly.)

Austria: (Hmphs, but leans back into the embrace lightly.)  Now, I may have to ask you to leave for what I am about to do next.

Spain: (Quirks his head a bit.)  Getting everything situated the way you want?

Austria: Yes, I've just been wanting to make things feel a little bit more like home, since I am going to be staying here awhile, and I am trying to make the very best of my circumstances.

Spain: (Gentle smile.)  I'll leave you to it, mi amor.  (Pecks his cheek sweetly before releasing him, starting towards the door.)  I'll be in my study if you need anything~.

Austria: (Absently nods, grabbing some loose blankets, pillows, and feathers, forming the pile into a nest in the pseudo-wardrobe, soothed by the shelter and protection it gives him. An extended area to change and take a body-bath with the pitcher and basin, as well as hide from the rest of the realm for a short while. Carefully the angel weaves everything together, making large enough that Antonio could fit in with him, if the demon ever desired to. Roderich then huffs as he sees he doesn't have quite enough for his purposes, so he goes on the hunt. Sneaking out, he steals a blanket, two pillows, a pair of clean underwear, and two old shirts of Antonio's, carrying them all back to his nest to weave them into the pile. But there's something about it that's still missing . . . Going back out into the hall, the Austrian angel knocks on his shadow, Kiku giving him one of his old obis, the angel then adding that to his nest. While better, Roderich is still missing something. Following his instincts, and his nose, he finds a servant's room, beaming when he finds a silk scarf and a black shirt. Having found his treasures, Roderich returns to his room and adds the articles to his nest, finally content. After this whole escapade, the angel goes to Antonio's room to meet the demon for supper.)  Hello, Antonio. What are we having tonight?

Spain: (Smiles, seeing the other enter.)  I told the chef to surprise us~.

Austria: (Hums, taking his seat at the table, wings folded primly behind him.)

Spain: (As they're waiting for their meals to arrive.)  Does your room feel a bit more homey?

Austria: Jo, thank you for asking. It's all turning out very well.

Spain: (Nods, a bright look in his eyes.)  I'm very glad, mi amor.

Austria: (Smiles, looking up when the door opens.)

Spain: (Tail flicks happily seeing the servant come in with their dinners.)  Gracias~.  (Happily uncovers his own food, smiling at the BLTs and soup they were served. Because tomatoes. (And BACON.) He happily noms.)

Austria: (Happily eats as well, finding the whole meal quite satisfying.)

Spain: (At the end of the meal, he summons a servant to clear the table, offering a hand to Roderich.)  Walk with me?

Austria: Of course.  (He takes Antonio's hand, walking with the demon.)

Spain: (Smiles happily, leading Roderich through the castle on a leisurely stroll. After a while, he gently speaks.)  Tell me what's on your mind, mi amor. If you would like, of course.

Austria: Very little is on my mind, at the moment. I'm just glad at this moment that everything has been . . peaceful.

Spain: As am I. I'm also glad that you seem to be enjoying it here a lot more than you had.

Austria: (Softly, speaking the truth.)  I am.

Spain: (Pecks the side of the other's head, murmuring gently.)  Bueno. Let's keep the happy trend going, si?  (Smiles happily at the other.)

Austria: That might be hard, with the North King coming.

Spain: (Smile falters.)  Ah . . . Si, that is very true. Unfortunately. . .  (He gives the other a reassuring look.)  I'll keep you safe while he's here, alright?

Austria: Of course you will. Otherwise, I might end up killing him in self-defense.

Spain: While I wouldn't publicly condone such an act, if worst comes to worst, it's not the end of the world if he dies. . .

Austria: (Snorts, then pauses when he sees a stressed Lovino.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Lovi? Is everything okay?

Romano: (Snaps.)  No, obviously not!  (Grumbles.)  And don't call me Lovi. It's not my name.

Austria: Nevertheless, it looks like something is troubling you.

Romano: Someone stole some of my clothes! My favorite shirt and a scarf mio fratellino gave me!

Spain: (Eyebrows lift.)  We have a thief among the servants, then.

Austria: (Hums.)  That's unfortunate.

Spain: I'll have the guards on the lookout for any thieves going around the servant's quarters, that way the perpetrator gets caught.

Romano: (Grumbles.)  Little good that does me now!

Austria: You could join us on our walk, if you wish to.

Romano: (Eyes flick to Antonio, full of distrust for the other, for the briefest of moments before returning to Roderich. Kindly.)  No thank you, lady Roderich. You two enjoy your walk.

Spain: (Eyes lower slightly, knowing the look too well.)

Austria: Very well. I wish you luck on your search for your lost garments.

Romano: (Nods, giving a partial bow to the angel, but not really Antonio.)  Grazie. Enjoy your evening.  (Leaves, back on his search for his clothes.)

Austria: (Hums thoughtfully.)  I wonder why someone would bother taking his clothes . . .

Spain: (Gently, beginning to walk with Roderich again.)  He does have a very good sense of style. . . Perhaps they envied it?  (Eyebrows furrow.)  Or perhaps they really needed the clothes. . .

Austria: I'm sure I don't know.

Spain: (Hums.)  Si . . .  (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Why would you know?

Austria: I _am_ an assassin.

Spain: (Nods.)  Ah, true. . .  (Shakes his head.)  I'll send a few demons to investigate later, but there isn't much else we can do, besides that. . .

Austria: (Nods, walking closer to Antonio.)  Nothing has been stolen from you, I hope?

Spain: (Thinks.)  . . . I was missing a shirt from my wardrobe this morning, one I wanted to wear. I thought it had gone to the wash, but perhaps it was stolen . . .

Austria: That's unfortunate, I like the shirts you wear, they always make you quite . . attractive.

Spain: (Smirks, looking down at the other.)  Oh~?

Austria: (Flushes, his eyes skirting away.)  Yes, your stylists somehow manage it.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  My stylists? Querido, that's all me directing Kiku.  (He kisses the side of the other's head sweetly.)

Austria: Hmph.  (His wings shuffle like a ruffled pigeon's.)

Spain: (Softly, purring a tiny bit.)  You're adorable when you're grumpy and ruffled~.

Austria: (Scowls.)  I am _not_ cute.

Spain: (Amused.)  You're absolutely cute! The cutest, mi amor!

Austria: (Discretely elbows Antonio's side, jabbing at the demon's ribs.)

Spain: (Huffs a little bit at the jab, stumbling to the side dramatically.)  Oh, mi diablo! The beauty has slain me- with only the power of his elbow!

Austria: . . .  (Keeps walking, pretending he doesn't know the stupid-ass demon.)

Spain: (Laughs, coming up behind Roderich quickly to scoop him up, holding him protectively in his arms.)  Am I so embarrassing to you that you just keep walking away?

Austria: (Bluntly.)  Yes.

Spain: (Just laughs more, kissing Roderich's neck sweetly.)  Well, I'm afraid I'm not sorry for being completely and utterly embarrassing to you, mi querido. I enjoy it too much.

Austria: (Huffs, but simply crosses his arms and doesn't say anymore.)

Spain: (Gently sways with the other in his arms as he walks, purring soothingly to the irritated angel.)

Austria: (Slowly relaxes, leaning his head on Antonio's shoulder.)

Spain: (Smiles fondly, glad to have Roderich so relaxed in his arms, comfortable and loose like a sleepy kitten. Gently.)  Are you tired at all, mi amor?

Austria: I would describe it-  (Yawns.)  -more like a lazy Sunday afternoon and curling up in the sunlight.

Spain: Calm and relaxed . . .  (Nuzzles the other.)  I'm glad.

Austria: (Half-expects Antonio to start petting his head.)  Mm-hmm.

Spain: (Just continues softly swaying down the hall, alone and quiet and relaxed. He was able to put thoughts of King Ivan's visit from his mind, as well as everything else bothering him, and he was almost sure Roderich was as well. He was content with the silence, just happy to have Roderich in his arms.)

Austria: Could we go back to one of our rooms?

Spain: (Nods, changing directions.)  Si, mi amor. Do you have a preference which?

Austria: Not tonight, no.

Spain: (Gently.)  Would you join me in mine tonight?

Austria: ( . . . Nods.)  Very well.

Spain: (Softly pecks the other's cheek, lingering a moment before looking into the other's eyes, sensing hesitation.)  You do not have to, Roderich. I wouldn't be upset if you refused me . . .

Austria: No, it's fine, truly.

Spain: (Nuzzles Roderich sweetly, holding him close as they return to the king's chambers.)  As you say, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Silently purrs, nuzzling back up into Antonio's quiet warmth.)

Spain: (Purrs quietly as they walk, nuzzling back lovingly. It isn't long at all before they arrive back in the royal hallway, Antonio quietly slipping into his room and padding to the bed. He lays down with Roderich, pulling the angel close to his chest as they cuddle.)

Austria: . . .  (He hesitantly places Antonio's hand on his head, mutely asking the demon to pet through his hair.)

Spain: (Smiles gently, happily petting through the other's hair to make him happy. He didn't mind a bit, loving the other up like this. It made him purr a little louder, nuzzling Roderich as he pets.)

Austria: (Melts, curling up into Antonio's chest, just soaking up the love.)

Spain: (Pulls his wings loosely around them, resting as he continues leisurely petting through the other's hair and a small bit down his back, over his feathered wings, to soothe and relax the other even more.)

Austria: (Shuffles even closer to Antonio so that the other can reach his wings, hugging Antonio to himself.)

Spain: (Gently indulges the other, petting through Roderich's wings softly, careful of sensitivities for the angel's happiness. He couldn't be happier, taking care of Roderich and loving him in such wonderful and gentle ways. Simple, but highly enjoyable and effective.)

Austria: (Quietly mews before a purr erupts from him. _Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_.)

Spain: (Grins happily, joining the other's purrs just as thunderously, nuzzling the angel sweetly.)

Austria: (Rubs his cheek against Antonio's chest, a happy cat angel.)

Spain: (Envelopes them in his wings, continuing to pet the other as he begins to drift off, exhausted by the day's events.)

Austria: (Softly.)  Thank you for today, and the furniture.

Spain: (Soft and drowsy.)  De nada . . . Your smile . . makes . . me happy . . .

Austria: (Smiles, eskimo-kissing Antonio.)  I'm glad it does.

Spain: (Gives a small, tired smile as he brushes his own nose back against Roderich's, looking up at him with a happy, content expression.)  Me alegro de tener a alguien a quien amar. . . .  [I'm glad to have someone to love. . . .]

Austria: (Blushes, steadily falling asleep in Antonio's arms.)

Spain: (Smiles a little more, not really completely aware of what he had said, and lets his eyes slip closed, drifting off too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, subscribe, kudos, and bookmark. All of these things we like.


	10. Episode 30: To Be Silenced?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> 5/5

*Two weeks later. Roderich comes into Antonio's study, the two preparing for when Ivan comes to visit.

Austria: What exactly needs to be done so that the most minimal damage is to occur?

Spain: (Calmly explains.)  You and I must act as we are expected to by outsiders, as a pet and his master. Following my every order and keeping silent as much as possible. Ivan manipulates minds and sees through lies easily, and he will be asking a lot of questions. He's curious, but without morality in the way he goes about things.  (Thinks.)  Perhaps . . .

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  Oh?

Spain: (Nods.)  . . . Perhaps a silencer would be useful for this. Then I could more easily control what information he receives.

Austria: (A large part of Roderich immediately revolts, the angel choking down a growl at the suggestion his sounds be silenced. A stormy expression rapidly spreads across the angel's face, Roderich's aura heavy and dark.)

Spain: (Gently speaks, trying to calm him down.)  Mi amor, it's nothing personal, but do you really want Ivan to learn too much about Heaven? While we all would like to know, I know that you'd rather be secretive about your old home.

Austria: (Reluctantly concedes.)  You're right, unfortunately.

Spain: (Slips his hand into Roderich's.)  It will only be on when we have to be around Ivan and his court, I promise.

Austria: (Sighs, just holding onto Antonio's hand.)  I just feel like I'm going to be so . . helpless. Defenseless.

Spain: (Sweetly kisses Roderich's hand, meeting the other's eyes reassuringly.)  I'll be there with you. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you. Believe me: I will do everything in my power to protect you.  (Silently considers for a moment before speaking.)  When he's not around, when it's just us, no collar. At all. I promise.

Austria: . . .  (Nods.)  That should be fine, then.

Spain: (Small smile.)  I'm glad you approve.

Austria: (Hums, carefully extracting his hand from Antonio's.)

Spain: (Glances down to watch the hand retract, but doesn't do anything to keep it in his grasp. He lets his own hands settle in his lap.)  Is there anything specific you'd like to ask?

Austria: (Sits down in the chair across from Antonio's.)  What am I to expect from these Northerners?

Spain: Curiosity, I assume. They are also very angry, icy demons. Our sworn enemies since the breakup of the Great Empire. The Northerners mostly have ice manipulation powers, though most demons have a secondary emphasis. I can control what an individual says or does, like hypnosis. Ivan can see into people's minds, and much more.

Austria: (Narrows his eyes, already disliking the sound of this demon very much.)

Spain: (Tail flicks, his eyebrows furrowing as he continues.)  These demons are ruthless, merciless. Not allies to anyone.  (Growls a small bit.)  Ivan was the first. When my father disappeared with his select ensemble, that bastard started a war to claim land, dividing Hell into the eight kingdoms. The capital was destroyed and war broke out for years. All because of him.

Austria: (His wings pin back, feeling Antonio's fury, it feeding his own anger for a demon he's never met.)

Spain: (Tail lashes, pausing to take a calming breath. After a moment.)  He, however, is not our greatest threat. His captain and sister is. She goes to great lengths to protect her brother from anything that she deems a threat.

Austria: (Frowns.)  That seems a little over-protective.

Spain: (Scoffs.)  That seems to sum up Natalya: Over-protective.  (Mutters.)  Not to mention a crazy zorra.  [bitch]

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  Did she do something to you?

Spain: She once threatened the peace treaty between the North and South, falsely accusing my men and I of setting up an assassination attempt. While untrue, her crazy accusation almost led to more war.

Austria: (Both eyebrows go up.)  How irresponsible and child-like . . unless she wants a war, then she's calculated, but considering how protective she is of her brother, I doubt that is the case.

Spain: She's a fool.  (Waves it off.)  But nevermind her. She can't be helped.

Austria: Before, you mentioned a silencer. When are they to be finished?

Spain: Soon. They will be elegant enough to match you, mi amor.  (Smirks, purring teasingly as he tries to lift the mood a bit.)

Austria: (Gives Antonio a skeptical look.)

Spain: (Chuckles, his eyes sobering up a bit.)  I'm serious! You will like the look of them, I hope, if you forget their purpose for a small while.

Austria: (Replies cynically.)  I suppose.

Spain: (Eyes soften, sighing.)  Mi amor, I promise you: It won't be as bad as you think.

Austria: Mm- hm.

Spain: (Gently.)  I thought angels were supposed to be about faith?

Austria: We are soldiers of the lord. We have faith in him.

Spain: (Insistently, trying to cater to the other's mindset.)  Then have faith that he will protect you, even here. Have faith that you'll have the strength to do well through this bastard's visit.

Austria: My, my, a pep-talk from a demon? How unheard of.

Spain: (Gives the other a slight look.)  I'm trying to be encouraging.

Austria: (Waves Antonio off.)  So you say.  (Makes a slight face.)  I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I suppose I'm just worried about this visit more than I thought I was.

Spain: (Gently.)  You'll be safe. Lo prometo.

Austria: I hope you're right. I hope they do not attempt anything.

Spain: (Sighs.)  As do I . . .

Austria: (Goes and curls up on the chaise lounge.)  Regardless, do you mind if I nap for a short while? I didn't get much sleep last night.

Spain: (Shakes his head.)  No, no. Go ahead and sleep. Would you like a pillow or anything?

Austria: No, the one already on here is good enough.  (Settles down, his wings folding around himself as the angel falls asleep.)

Spain: (Returns to his work, peering over at the sleeping angel every so often fondly. He was worried about Ivan's visit, especially after speaking with Roderich about his fears on the subject. It was beyond nerve-wracking, especially with how shifty the Northerners were.)

Netherlands: (Knocks on the door before entering, then bowing to Antonio.)  Good day, your majesty.

Spain: (Nods respectfully to the other, speaking a bit quieter since Roderich's sleeping.)  Good day, General.

Netherlands: (Frowns at the presence of the angel.)  I wish you would get one that isn't an assassin.

Spain: (Lifts his chin a bit, challenging.)  Assassin or not, he's not your concern at the moment. What brings you here?

Netherlands: I came to report that the Northern border is the same as usual. Turbulent, rocky, and they like to challenge us discreetly.

Spain: (Frowns, tail flicking.)  I only hope that their visit will even out issues on the Northern border. Perhaps we may even achieve a calmer peace . . .  -- _*But I doubt that . . ._

Netherlands: (Gives a sharp nod, peering closely at Roderich for a moment, having only seen the angel from a distance so far, a small shocked noise escaping him.)

Spain: (Tail calmly sways.)  Surprised about something?

Netherlands: I've seen this angel before. He's the one that nearly killed me four hundred years back. That time when I was bringing those two demons back from Earth you wanted to use as weapons in your army and he is the one that killed them.

Austria: (Shifted awake at some point during this conversation. Sleepily.)  I can always try and kill you again.

Spain: (Chuckles, shaking his head.)  Go back to sleep, mi amor. No killing today.

Austria: (Frowns at Antonio, but quells himself.)

Netherlands: I could take the angel at any time, your majesty. I would not disappoint you a second time, your majesty.

Austria: Tch.  (Dismissively.)  While I may be facing many issues at the current moment, you, sir, are not one of them.

Netherlands: (Quietly growls at the rude dismissal.)

Austria: (Smirks, about to speak when Antonio quietly rumbles.)

Spain: (Grumbles, suddenly very irritated.)  I just said no fighting. Honestly . . .

Austria: Hmph.

Netherlands: (Cracks his knuckles.)

Spain: (Glares at the demon, a low growl in his chest, extremely protective of the angel.)

Netherlands: (Positions his wings submissively.)

Spain: (Growl trails off, the sharpness in his eyes remaining.)  Is there anything else, general?

Netherlands: Only that the Northerners are already beginning to move South, if slowly. As well as if there are any preparations other than the ones we have already pre-arranged for their visit that you wish to discuss.

Spain: (Shakes his head.)  Not that I can think of at the moment. Gracias, General. What is their ETA?

Netherlands: About one month from now.

Spain: (Nods.)  Bueno . . . We still have a lot of time . . .

Netherlands: (Nods.)  If there is nothing else?

Spain: (Shakes his head.)  No, nothing. You're excused, General.

Netherlands: (Bows, taking his leave.)

Austria: (When the general leaves, Roderich mildly pouts.)  I could take him, you know.

Spain: (Returns to working.)  I'm sure, mi amor. I just don't want you or my best general to get harmed from combatting each other. It seems ridiculous . . .

Austria: Hmph.  (Turns his nose up. Roderich wouldn't be the one getting hurt if they did decide to battle it out.)

Spain: (Peers over at the other, an eyebrow quirked.)  Mi amor . . .

Austria: (Peeks around for a moment before sticking his tongue out at Antonio for barely a second.)

Spain: (Huffs in amusement, sticking his own tongue out at Roderich for a moment.)

Austria: Hmph.  (Looks away stubbornly, if a little playfully.)

Spain: (Chuckles, tail twitching happily as he returns to working.)

Austria: (Pulls out a book, reading that as a way to calm down before blushingly putting it away and grabbing up a different one.)

Spain: (Glances over at the other's blush, smirking a little bit. Casually.)  Didn't find it a good read, mi amor~?

Austria: Maybe if I were comfortable around you in an . . affectionate? Manner, then I might continue. But most preferably, if I were alone.

Spain: (Nods, smirking.)  Ah, one of those books. . . And I believe the word you were looking for was intimate.

Austria: Ah, yes, _that_ word.

Spain: Si.  -- _*Physical intimacy would be nice, but emotional intimacy is far more important right now with you, mi amor . . ._

Austria: (Huffs, going back to his poetry book.)

Spain: (Gives a gentle smile, returning to his own paperwork.)

Austria: (All curled up, he's surprised at how good the book is, especially considering a demon wrote it. Something demons aren't exactly known for.)

Spain: (After a long while, frustrated with the amount of paperwork bullshit, he gets up and sits in a chair beside the lounge, gently petting through the other's hair. Softly.)  Is the poetry good?

Austria: Jo, I enjoy it more than I thought I would.

Spain: Si? Why did you think you wouldn't enjoy it?

Austria: I imagined it would be gory and crude.

Spain: (Looks appalled.)  Oh? But it's poetry! Not a war novel . . .

Austria: (Dryly.)  But there has been poetry written about such topics.

Spain: (Scoffs.)  Even so. You assumed incorrectly about how . . savage our culture is, mi amor.

Austria: Excuse me for not expecting poetry about snow, trees, and rabbits.

Spain: (Calmly.)  Rabbits are nice. My people can write quite well, thank you very much.

Austria: Yes, the ones that develop their skill, do.

Spain: (Nods.)  I agree.

Austria: (Goes back to reading.)

Spain: (Sits there, reading over the other's shoulder as he pets through the angel's hair.)

Austria: (Leans his head into the petting, relaxing under it as his eyes droop.)

Spain: (Smiles in amusement, leaning in to kiss Roderich's forehead. Gently.)  You like being petted, don't you?

Austria: (Jerks his head up.)  I-I do not!

Spain: (Still pets through the other's hair, smiling as he gently massages the other's scalp.)  You do . . . It's okay to enjoy being loved up, Roderich . . .

Austria: (Melts at the added, purposeful massage, the book dropping to his lap as he sighs contently.)

Spain: (Quietly chuckles, purring as he scoops up Roderich and lays on the couch with the angel on his chest, continuing to pet through his hair. He lowers the book to the floor, careful not to disturb Roderich in his relaxation.)

Austria: (Curls into Antonio, loving where he is right now.)

Spain: (Purrs happily, taking care of Roderich.)

Austria: (Falls asleep in Antonio's arms, a hand clenched in Antonio's shirt, lightly clinging to the demon.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair and down his back over his wings, falling asleep as well as he soothes himself to sleep.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, subscribe, kudos, and bookmark. All of these things we like~.


	11. Episode 31: Preparing for Icy Conditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> November 28, 2017  
> 1/1

*****Timeskip.

Austria: (Sits on his bed, thinking quiet thoughts with a book in his lap.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653683894/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Romano: (Brings in Roderich's tea, knocking before entering.)  Roderich?

Austria: It's alright to come in.

Romano: (Enters, bringing it in and setting the tea on the usual table.)  How are you today?

Austria: (Gestures to a few books around him.)  I've been researching what I can about the North.

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Are you nervous about the Northerner's visit?

Austria: Yes, I don't want to do anything that might cause Antonio trouble.

Romano: That's understandable. . . Though, I'd suggest relaxing about it all. It'll do more harm than good to be really worry about it.

Austria: Still, I want to at least know the basics.

Romano: (Nods.)  I'm sure you'll do well, Roderich.

Austria: (Tentatively smiles at Lovino.)  Thank you.

Romano: (Tail curls, the tiniest smile on his face, though it's mostly in his eyes.)  Prego.

Austria: (Nods, picking up another book and flipping through it.)

Romano: (Nods his head respectively.)  Good luck with your . . 'light' reading.  (Smirks, leaving.)

Austria: Goodbye.  (Sips some tea while reading from the book some more.)

Spain: (An hour or so later, Antonio knocks on Roderich's door.)  Mi amor?

Austria: (Still reading, he calls out.)  Come in, Antonio.

Spain: (Slips in, padding over to sit in a chair beside Roderich, peering over to look over the titles of the angel's books.)  Researching the North?

Austria: Yes. It seemed like a good idea.

Spain: (Nods.)  Indeed. These books will give you plenty of information that you'll need.

Austria: (Fingers a page on angels within the North.)  Is a cage to be built for me? It says back when the capital of Fraud still existed, the use of them was . . 'widespread and popular', according to this tome.

Spain: (Awkwardly looks at a piece of decor.)  Si. A cage is being made already, querido.

Austria: I see.  (Flips another page.)  I see they changed the location of the capital from Stalenichov to the fortress of Treachery not long after Ivan took over.

Spain: (Nods.)  Indeed. I believe the reasoning was because Treachery was a much more advantageous location. Farther away from the other kingdoms and more fortified. It is a fortress, after all. . .

Austria: (Curiously.)  What are the names of the other capitals?

Spain: Lust, in the South West; Anger, in the West; Gluttony, in the North West; North's capital, as you know, is Treachery; Limbo, in the North East; Violence, in the East; and Heresy, in the South East. They are all amazing cities, as much as I'd like to deny it at times.

Austria: They all sound interesting in their own right.

Spain: (Small smile.)  They are. There are many amazing places throughout Hell, mi amor. We'll have to explore them, sometime. It'd be fun to travel, if we had something so you could breathe more easily in more places.

Austria: Indeed, I wish that something could be made, something smaller, but the spell-work laid on the castle . . it's too powerful for something small to hold.

Spain: Si. I have people working on the issue, trying to condense the magic into something more workable for smaller items.

Austria: After the first angel hunts, was anything figured out? Or were angels simply kept inside?

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Honestly, I'm not sure. A lot of knowledge has been forgotten or lost about that era. I remember my father having an angel, and they went out for political things often, but I don't remember what kind of protection- if any -they had for that angel.

Austria: (Looks downtrodden at the lack of information.)  I suppose you were just a . . wait. _Were_ you a child?

Spain: I was young, si. A child that grew into a young and stupid prince.  (Looks over at the other.)  Though, even if I was a little more aware, I still doubt I would know the answer. My father was very protective and secretive about his angel. I don't even know that angel's _name_ . None of us were allowed near him- with or _without_ my father.

Austria: Mm.  (Doesn't know what to think about that.)  When will the cage be ready?

Spain: I was told it would be finished and ready either tomorrow or the day after.

Austria: As well as the-  (Grimaces.)  -silencers?

Spain: (Nods, feeling a little bad.)  Tomorrow.

Austria: Shall I go to your room, or your study?

Spain: You may come over if you'd like, but I just came to see how you were.

Austria: I'm sorry, I meant tomorrow. Which room are they being delivered to?

Spain: Ah. They will be delivered to my study tomorrow, by three in the afternoon, at the latest.

Austria: I'll be sure to be there by then.

Spain: (Nods.)  I agree.

Austria: (Shuts the numerous books.)  I think that's enough studying for today.

Spain: (Small smile.)  Si. Would you like to go for a walk? Stretch your muscles and relax your mind?

Austria: That sounds wonderful.  (Takes Antonio's hand, following the other out into the hall.)

Spain: (Happily leads Roderich down the hall, entwining his fingers with the angel's. Gently.)  Mi amor, what is your favorite thing to read? It could be something very specific or just a genre you enjoy.

Austria: . . .  (Flushes.)  . . . Romance.

Spain: (Smiles, squeezing the other's hand sweetly.)  Beautiful stories, si? Full of happiness and love and-  (Antonio smirked.)  -other wonderful things as well, depending on the story.

Austria: (Looks away, embarrassed.)  Do not say such disgusting things.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Si, si . . . Though, I was being serious. Romance is very beautiful.

Austria: Hmph.

Spain: (Leans down, pecking the other's forehead in amusement, smiling sweetly to the angel as they walk.)

Austria: (Quietly grumbles, smacking the demon with a wing.)

Spain: (Laughs, taking the smack in a good-tempered way.)  Now, now, querido . . .

Austria: (Pouts, then struggles to hide it.)

Spain: (Scoops up Roderich, stopping a moment in the hallway to meet the other's beautiful violet eyes with his own kind, green ones.)  You're wonderful, Roderich. In everything you are and do.

Austria: (Goes dark red, his wings snapping around to hide himself.)

Spain: (Smiles, leaning in to peck the top feathers of the angel's wings sweetly, holding him close as he murmurs softly.)   _Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido. . ._  [You are the most beautiful person I've ever met. . .]

Austria: (His wings fluffle up.)

Spain: (Still at the same soft and murmuring tone.)  Look at me?

Austria: (Peeks up from between his feathers, his face barely visible.)

Spain: (Seeing the other's face, he couldn't help but smile. Roderich was beautiful and shy, his mind and wit sharper than his skills as an assassin. He knew he truly loved the angel, with all his heart and soul, but what could he really do? It would take so much more work, _proving_ that he's worthy of Roderich's love in return. Softly, eyes locked with the other's in an innocent gaze.)  I love you, Roderich. I don't expect you to return the sentiment, but . . . you've made me happier than I've been in decades. And, for that, I really must thank you. Gracias, mi amor. For . . . . everything.

Austria: (A tiny 'eek' escapes him, Roderich receding back into his wings.)

Spain: (Leans his head against the other's wings lightly, purring lovingly to the other. It's a few moments before he picks his head back up and continues swaying down the hallway, blissfully unaware of the younger demon watching him from the chandelier.)

Romano: (Having no ill-intentions, he simply watched the two from above. He'd been worried about Roderich, especially with Antonio being so close to him. His eyebrows furrowed- somewhat angrily, but with a touch of a much sadder emotion behind it -as he heard the demon king speak to Roderich. He had heard many things while being with Antonio, but none were so . . innocently beautiful and kind. On one hand, he was very happy that Roderich was going to be safer than before with the king, but on the other, he didn't understand why he wasn't enough. What he did wrong back then. Deciding not to linger on it, he pushed the thoughts from his mind, slipping away- back to the kitchen -when the two padded around the corner. He still doubted the king, and he certainly had a right to, but at least Roderich would be safe, for the time being.)

Austria: (Hesitantly peeks at Antonio, drawing his wings back.)

Spain: (Peeks down at the other, a small smile on his lips.)

Austria: (Looks away with a blush.)

Spain: (The smile grows a bit, swaying in a dance-like motion up the hallway.)

Austria: (Rolls his eyes, hiding an amused smirk.)

Spain: (His eyes sparkle happily, gladly swaying with his little love to pull out that happy look in the other's eyes.)

Austria: (Huffs a quiet laugh.)

Spain: (Smiles, twirling with the angel as he chuckles.)

Austria: Eep!  (Clings to Antonio.)

Spain: (Protectively holds Roderich close, making sure he wouldn't fall. Softly.)  I've got you . . .

Austria: (Frowns.)  I- I would have landed on my feet if you had dropped me!

Spain: (Gently.)  I know. . . Doesn't mean I would have dropped you. I wouldn't _think_ of doing such a thing . . .

Austria: (Grimaces at the pang in his heart.)

Spain: (Stops swaying at the grimace, eyes widening a tiny bit in concern.)  Mi amor . . ? Is all the movement making you feel sick?

Austria: (Is quick to placate Antonio.)  I'm perfectly fine, thank you.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, still worried as he gently walks on, not disturbing the angel as much as before.)  You're absolutely sure, mi amor?

Austria: Yes, I'm positive.

Spain: (Hums, holding Roderich a little more protectively in his arms, unyielding in his concern. It was such a fleeting look, lasting a mere moment, but he knew the look of pain. It was so small, he wondered if it really was nothing, but it didn't cease his thoughts.)

Austria: (Places a hand over his breast, absently wondering about the pain. Was that love?)

Spain: (Nuzzles the other's head sweetly, purring lovingly and comfortingly.)

Austria: (Pretends to tolerate it, actually quite liking the nuzzling.)

Spain: (Is so absolutely loving and caring with the angel, making sure he really does feel well on their walk. After a while, he softly murmurs to the other.)  Is there anywhere you'd like to go?

Austria: No, I'm fine with just being carried. Take me where you will, Antonio.

Spain: (Purrs grow, him smiling a bit even more as he takes them on the most beautiful paths of the castle.)

Austria: (Looks around, admiring the architecture and other key points.)  That stained-glass door is beautifully done.

Spain: Gracias. I try to fill my castle with beautiful things like that~.  (Smiles, not saying a thing about what's _behind_ the stained glass of the door. If Roderich discovered the menagerie too soon, he may never come out of it again. Never speak to Antonio and hide in there forever. He loved Roderich, but he didn’t trust him to come back from the most open, free, and beautiful place in the castle. Not yet, anyway.)

Austria: What is on the other side of the door?

Spain: (Tail flicks.)  Something I'd rather wait to show you, mi amor. Please do not go investigating it, alright?

Austria: Hmm.  (Gazes at the door speculatively.)

Spain: (Gently, knowing the other's look well.)  It's a surprise that isn't ready yet, alright? I'd rather you didn't see my half-baked efforts.

Austria: Very well, Antonio. I promise to wait.

Spain: (Kisses the side of Roderich's head, smiling.)  Gracias, mi amor. I appreciate it.

Austria: (Hums, just leaning into Antonio in response.)

Spain: (Tail swishes calmly, proceeding down the hallway. He nuzzles the other a bit more, just happy and relaxed.)

Austria: (Fiddles with the ties on Antonio shirt, looping them into different knots and bows.)

Spain: (Smiles down at him, just a happy demon king.)

Austria: (Doesn't look at Antonio, just having fun playing with the demon's ties.)

Spain: (Purrs, saying nothing as he walks.)

Austria: (Pulls the ties around Antonio's neck tight.)

Spain: (Makes a small noise of surprise, quirking an eyebrow at the angel. Warningly.)   _Roderich_. . .

Austria: (Roderich gives Antonio an amused smile, letting go of the ties and patting the other on the chest two times before looking back down the hall.)

Spain: (Huffs, a tiny bit amused by the other's antics, though he's still a bit suspicious. He nips at the other playfully, smirking.)

Austria: (Flicks Antonio's nose in response.)

Spain: (Chuckles, his nose wrinkling a little bit.)  Lindo~.

Austria: (Sticks his tongue out at Antonio.)

Spain: (Sticks his own tongue at Roderich, grinning.)

Austria: (Jumps out of Antonio's arms.)

Spain: (Reaches out to steady the other, walking alongside the angel.)

Austria: (Sways as he walks, fiddling with the feathers on his wing.)

Spain: (Smiles down at him, thinking in silence.)

Austria: (Trips on air.)

Spain: (Quickly catches Roderich, pulling him up and steadying him.)  Are you alright, mi amor?

Austria: (Blushes, embarrassed.)  I am fine.  (Shrugs out of Antonio's hold.)

Spain: (Gently smiles, keeping a hand on Roderich's lower back.)  Bueno . . . Be careful where you step.

Austria: (Huffs, but lets the hand stay.)

Spain: (Eyes shine happily, tail flicking to mirror the emotion.)

Austria: (After three hours of wandering.)  I'll be returning to my room, your majesty. Good day.

Spain: (Smiles, leaning down to kiss Roderich's cheek.)  Si, si. I should be returning to my work. _Nos vemos~._  [See you~.]

Austria: (Bows his head, going into his room. Thank god, he thought he was _never_ getting out of that **three-hour** walk.)

Spain: (Returns to his room, just happy that he got to spend _three_ **_hours_ ** with Roderich, though he definitely felt it was overdone. He just _really_ wanted to spend some wonderful time with Roderich, okay??)

 

* * *

 

 

*Timeskip. The next day.

Austria: (Goes over to Antonio's study.)

Spain: (Is speaking with Sadiq when Roderich enters, smiling when the angel walks in. He quickly finishes what he's speaking to his captain about, turning to Roderich with a broad smile.)  Querido~! You're just in time.

Austria: (Looks between the two.)  Am I interrupting?

Spain: (Shakes his head, gesturing Roderich in further.)  No, no. Captain Adnan was just bringing your collars up. Come see them.

Austria: (Comes forward, passing the captain.)

Turkey: I hope you like them, your majesty. Angel. Good day.  (Leaving, he whistles at the angel's body, exiting.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, not quite . . _surprised_ by the captain's action, though he certainly wasn't _happy_ about it. He smiles at Roderich, setting out the four boxes.)  These are the collars we had made~.

***Box 1:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653683734/in/album-72157695813746242/)

***Box 2:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653683654/in/album-72157695813746242/)

***Box 3:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653683474/in/album-72157695813746242/)

***Box 4:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653683234/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Austria: (Looks between them.)  They are all interesting in their own rights, I suppose.

Spain: (Smiles gently, knowing Roderich doesn't like this idea at _all_.)  Would you like to put one on? We can make sure they work and fit, as well as figure out a way to communicate while you're silent.

Austria: Very well, you may place whichever one you like upon me.

Spain: (Nods, choosing the purple and white lace collar with the little bell before standing. He pads around the desk, looking down at Roderich before removing the angel's binding collar and pecking his forehead.)  Querido, I am sorry you have to wear this.

Austria: (Blinks a little as he feels his music come back to him, the angel feeling his feathers lie flat for the first time in a long time. Roderich rolls his eyes, muttering aloud before he gives in to the urge to run.)  Please, just do it.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, setting the binding collar aside before unclipping the silencer, hesitating as he lifts it and positions it around Roderich's neck, clipping it in place. His fingers trail over the other's collarbone on the way down, looking regretful. Gently.)  Say something?

Austria: ("I hate this immensely." Is what Roderich tries to say, nothing coming out.)

Spain: (Reading the other's lips, he grimaces.)  Lo siento. I know you do.

Austria: (Mouths: "This is going to be difficult.")

Spain: (Nods.)  Don't mouth your words if you can, alright? We don't want Ivan to understand what you're saying for the most part. Try using gestures and hand movements more, if you can.

Austria: (Thinks, making a gesture with his hands. Afterwards, Roderich gives Antonio a questioning look. Like, "do you understand?")

Spain: . . .  (Awkward look, shaking his head.)  No, I'm afraid I don't understand.

Austria: (Grabs a blank piece of paper, first doing the same gesture from earlier and then writing: "Does this work?" He then writes, "Perhaps we should develop some hand signs to communicate? Like sign language on Earth?")

Spain: (Nods.)  Hand signs would be good to make, si.

Austria: (Nods. The two then work at creating and practicing this language of 'Silence' for two, nearly three, weeks before they reconvene in Antonio's room to practice.)  Shall I put on a collar?

Spain: (Nods, gesturing to the lineup, as usual.)  Si, por favor. Have you practiced at all in your spare time?

Austria: Of course I have.  (Looks vaguely insulted.)  Have _you?_

Spain: (Quite seriously.)  Of _course_ I have. I want to be able to understand you, mi amor.

Austria: (Flushes.)  Very well, give me a collar and we shall begin.

Spain: (Picks up a box at random and holds it out to Roderich.)  Si. Do you need assistance putting it on?

Austria: If you would like, but you are not required to.

Spain: (Shrugs, taking the collar and gently clipping around the collar around Roderich's neck.)  Comfortable?

Austria: (Signs.)   _^Yes, thank you._

Spain: (Gives a small smile.)  De nada.  (Gently gestures Roderich to a seat on the bed, sitting with the other.)  How are you today, querido?

Austria: _^I'm well, and you?_

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, I'm doing very well. Your signing is improving every day, mi amor.  (Smiles.)

Austria: (Flushes.)   _^Th-thank you._

Spain: (Eyes shine at the other's adorable flush, purring gently.)  Tell me: What are you nervous about?

Austria: (Begins leaning back in increments.)   _^N-nothing._

Spain: (Looks confused a moment at the other's nervousness, eyes widening as he realizes how pervy he must have seemed. Flushes embarrassedly.)  N-no! I didn't mean anything like that, I promise. I just- you're really cute, but I still do want to know what you're nervous about. Specifically about Ivan's visit, of course. Lo siento. . .

Austria: _^Well, I wasn't nervous, more . . . flustered._

Spain: (Bows his head a tiny bit.)  S-si. I figured.  (Clears his throat, looking at Roderich and trying to change the subject smoothly.)  What are you nervous about, concerning Ivan's visit?

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)   _^Everything?_

Spain: (Chuckles nervously.)  Tell me, specifically. Let's just talk about it. It'll be good practice for your signing.

Austria: (Sighs.) _^What does he look like? Is he . . intimidating?_

Spain: Well, he is _very_ tall and, si, rather intimidating with his full shift and large, dominating horns. He's massive in his demonic full shift.  (Mutters, a little bitter about their height difference.)  Much taller than _I._  (He huffs, continuing.)  He also has very pale blond hair and piercing eyes, like he's figuring out twenty-nine different ways to kill and torture you at the same time.

Austria: _^Oh dear. Are you positive you aren't exaggerating?_

Spain: . . . I might be exaggerating the eyes.  (Looks at the other very seriously.)  Though, he is _very_ large. Broadly built and _tall_.

Austria: _^How_ **_much_ ** _taller than you?_

Spain: . . . Over half a foot.

Austria: (Blanches.) _^Is it truly too late to decline them?_

Spain: (Smiles awkwardly.)  If we refused them at any point, I'm damn sure the border skirmishes would just get worse. Relations have not been good with the Northerners.

Austria: (Droops a little.)

Spain: (Slips his hand into Roderich's.)  Lo siento . . .

Austria: (Holds Antonio's hand.)   _^Is there anything extra to keep the time I spend with him to a minimal?_

Spain: (Rubs his thumb over the other's hand gently, thinking before speaking.)  I know he'll want to see you and ask _plenty_ of questions, but- perhaps -feigning exhaustion or illness? Either could give you the chance to slip away early from things, if you're careful.

Austria: _^Yes . . . that could work. We could say I'm quite weak from being out in Hell's atmosphere recently, and that I'll be drained for the duration of the visit._

Spain: Drained, perhaps, but there will be a few things you'll be required to go to. At least two banquets, in particular.  (Waves his free hand a small bit dismissively.)  Simply political customs.

Austria: _^At least it will only be a few. How long are they staying for, exactly?_

Spain: I believe only two weeks, but they could leave early for any number of reasons.

Austria: (Nods, folding his hands together.)

Spain: (Gently stretches a wing out, curling it around Roderich comfortingly.)  Everything will go well, I'm sure. He wouldn't _dare_ threaten you, knowing I'm right there to rip him into shreds, need be.

Austria: (Softly signals.)   _^Could you, though? Would you be able to tear him apart?_

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, eyes growing a little colder.)  Si. If you were on the line, I would take him down so quickly he'd barely be able to react, querido.

Austria: (Blinks, surprised.) _*I think he might actually love me. Not lust after me, not obsess, but love._

Spain: (Barely noticing, he leans in, pulling his wing more around Roderich to bring him closer, and kisses the side of the angel's head. Softly, but with the urgency of truth with no hesitance in his tone.)  I'll keep you safe. I promise.

Austria: (Stays still against Antonio, cuddling up to the demon.)   _^Shall we go to the cage? I want to look at it again._

Spain: (Nuzzles the other's head gently, looking down at him. Softly.)  Again? I would have thought you would want to avoid it as much as possible. . .

Austria: (Nods.) _^Please?_

Spain: (Sighs, kissing the top of the angel's head before pulling his wing back and rising, offering a hand to Roderich.)  Si, let's go to it.

Austria: _^Thank you_.  (He takes Antonio's hand, walking with the other to where the cage is being kept.)

Spain: De nada.  (Leading Roderich to the cage, he couldn't help but wonder about the other's fascination with the cage. Even _he_ hated the cage, and it was _his_ idea to have it made, so he couldn't grasp why the angel wanted to be so close to it- let alone why Roderich always just _stared_ at it, thinking. What did he think _about?_ Stepping into the room, he let Roderich go to the cage, silently staying close behind him.)

Austria: (Looks at it, fascinated by the paradox it presented. It kept the one inside contained at the mercy of the key-holder, yet it protected the one inside from harm. Circling it, the angel strokes the bars.)   _^I think I will go inside of it today._

Spain: (Flicked a hand, the lock on the cage clicking softly.)  If you would like to, you- of course -may.

Austria: (Goes inside, leaving the door open. Testing the cage out, he's able to spread his wings outside of the bars, pulling them back in. Then, he shuts the door.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, a small frown settling on his lips. He never thought seeing an angel- _a precious, little dove_ , as he'd once have said -in a cage at his mercy would look so . . _disgusting_. He didn't want Roderich in the cage. Honestly, seeing it come alive made him loathe himself for coming up with the idea to begin with. He padded closer to the cage, leaning against the side.)  Is it comfortable enough?

Austria: _^Yes. Do you think this will do well for our purposes?_

Spain: . .  (Nods.)  Si. Very well.

Austria: _^ . . . You do not like it. Why?_

Spain: (He runs a hand over the cool, metal bars, looking over the prison.)  . . . It makes me feel like I did before. Like it's an act of possession, not protection from Ivan. And . . you don't belong in a cage. You never have. . . That bothers me.

Austria: _^You are the only one with the key. You_ **_are_ ** _the key. Therefore, it protects me._

Spain: (Gently concedes, though it still bothers him.)  Si.  (After a moment.)  I can't wait until he's come and _gone_.

Austria: (Nods.)   _^So do I._

Spain: (Looks at the other silently before opening the cage and entering, shutting it behind him. He sat down on the bottom, softly sighing before looking up at Roderich, his hand on the floor beside him.)  Join me?

Austria: (Sits, looking at Antonio, all of his attention on the demon.)

Spain: (Draws a wing around Roderich, looking down at the other, taking in all of his soft, beautiful features. What could he say or do? They were so close to the Northerner's visit and they were as prepared as they were going to be. Antonio just wished he wasn't so nervous about it. He tentatively looks away after a little while, looking around the large, looming space of the cage.)

Austria: ( . . . Moves his wings so they're folded around the two of them, hugging Antonio to his side.)

Spain: (Wraps his wings around Roderich as well, nuzzling into the soft, encompassing warmth. He purrs, both out of love and in comfort for each other, wanting Roderich to know that he was safe.)

Austria: (His hand on Antonio's, he softly signs.)   _^Trust in us._

Spain: (Entwines his fingers with Roderich's, squeezing gently as he softly replied.)  I do, and I will.

Austria: (Nods, rubbing his cheek against the demon king's.)

Spain: (Purrs, rubbing back gently. He whispers, as quietly as he could, into the other's ear.) _Te quiero._ I won't let anything happen to you, Roderich.  [I love you.]

Austria: (Hugs Antonio tightly.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich in his arms, pulling the angel into his lap to simply hold close.)

Austria: (Lets Antonio rest against him, Roderich petting through the demon's curls.)

Spain: (Relaxes under the touch, his stress melting away as he's lulled by the rhythmic petting, calming. He purrs softly, his hands gently rubbing the other's back.)

Austria: (Sighs, arching his back into the petting.)

Spain: (A gentle smile stretches across his lips, purring more as he loves up the angel, curling up on the floor of the cage with Roderich in his embrace.)

Austria: (Ending up on top of Antonio, Roderich lays on the other peacefully.)

Spain: (Rests, more relaxed than he's been in weeks, and keeps Roderich in his arms, protective and loving towards the angel.)

Austria: (Signs on Antonio's palm.)   _^You don't need to be so worried._

Spain: ( _"We've been at war with the North for centuries. How can I_ **_not_ ** _worry when the king- a demon so awfully larger than myself -is coming to our home, interested about_ **_you_ ** _?"_ was what he _wanted_ to say, but he kept his worries to himself, simply agreeing with Roderich, as to not worry him.)  Si, forgive me. I don't mean to be so worried.

Austria: (Sweetly.)   _^I didn't say don't be worried. I just don't want your worry to become so much, it hinders you instead._

Spain: (Gently, yet with a certain firmness to it.)  It won't hinder me. You'll be safe.

Austria: (Cups Antonio's cheek, blinking at the demon, his gaze starting to become trusting.)

Spain: (Meets the other's eyes, Roderich's slender, signing fingers brushing against his cheek lightly. He wanted to hold them and kiss every one, but he felt it was like silencing the other more than he already had, so he didn't. Why would he? He wanted to know what Roderich had to say, always, whether he could speak or not. And, beyond that, he felt the other's trust in him growing, especially seeing it in Roderich's eyes. It lifted his heart a bit, giving him hope for the coming weeks.)


	12. Episode 32: The Ice-storm Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.

*The day of Ivan's arrival.

Austria: (Paces within his room nervously, still in his pajamas, while Kiku tries to do his hair.)

Spain: (Is mostly ready, just lacking his armor and cape, when he decides to check on Roderich, knocking.)  Querido?

Austria: Don't come in!

Spain: (Opens the door just a crack, not entering, and talks to the angel from the other side. He doesn't even peek in, respecting the other's wishes.)  Is everything going alright, Roderich?

Austria: Ah, it's- ow!  (Winces as Kiku accidentally yanks on his hair, then forces the angel to sit in a chair so that Kiku can finally finish.)  -perfectly fine, I promise!

Spain: (Gently.)  Mi amor, you've been pacing for the last half-hour. Do you need anything for nerves?

Austria: . . .  (Sighs, giving in.)  Could you please send up some chamomile tea?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, of course, Roderich. I'll be back to check on you in a little while, alright? I need to take care of some last-minute preparations.

Austria: Thank you, I shall see you later.

Spain: De nada, mi amor. _Nos vemos._  (Slips away, ordering up some chamomile tea for Roderich as he goes to his duties, clearing up some confusion among demons.)

Austria: (When the tea comes, Roderich drinks it quickly, glad when he feels himself calm a little. Getting dressed, he then goes to Antonio's study.)  Hello, Antonio. How are things progressing?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653682884/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Spain: (Shuffling through some papers, he responds.)  As good as I can hope, I suppose. The servants seem to have started panicking a little, afraid of the Northerners, though their quarters have been prepared, as well as . . .  (Pauses as he looks up, his eyes widening ever slightly and his ability to speak simply fell away at how absolutely _stunning_ Roderich was.)  I . . I forgot what I was going to say.

Austria: ( . . . Goes BRIGHT red.)  I, I hope this dress is appropriate?

Spain: (Slowly nods.)  Si. . . You look positively gorgeous, mi amor.

Austria: Danke, your majesty.

Spain: De nada.  (A small smile stretches across his face, his eyes tired yet still sporting the same sparkle he always had when looking at Roderich with such joy.)  This is going to go well. I can feel it.

Austria: I hope so.  (Looks at the box with the collar on Antonio's desk.)  Would you help me put it on, please?

Spain: (Nods, coming around the desk and taking the collar.)  I feel bad for making you wear it, mi amor. But we've practiced this. You know what to do, and so do I. Soon enough, Ivan will be gone.  -- _*And you'll be safe._ (He lifts the collar, gently pulling around the other's neck.)

Austria: (Helps put on the attached cuffs, the metal snapping around his wrists.)

Spain: (Repositions the chains just so before slipping his hands into Roderich's, looking down at him. Gently.)  Did the tea help?

Austria: (Nods, following Antonio down to the throne room, then stepping into the cage off to the right of the throne, not too far from the immense structure.)  ^Lock it for me?

Spain: (Nods, waving his hand a small bit, the lock clicking in response. Softly, meeting the angel's eyes.)  You'll be alright, mi amor. I promise.

Austria: (Nods. Now the only thing left to do is wait for the King of the North.)

Turkey: (Closes the curtain on Roderich's cage, concealing the angel from sight.)

Spain: (Summons his halberd and leans it against the left side of his throne before sitting on his large, dominating seat. (While Antonio _was_ more right-handed, it wasn't any concern to him that his weapon was on the opposite side. He was skilled enough on both the left _and_ the right that it didn't matter.) He was nervous, but ignored it, settling for his dominating appearance to take precedence. He let his horns grow out fully, having been slowly retracting them to not scare Roderich the past few weeks, and every other demonic feature fully come out, wanting to look as savage as the _Bear of Blood_ from the North. He was a _conqueror_ . And he would show that bastard not to fuck with him in his own _kingdom_.)

Random Announcer: The Demon of the North requests entrance. Does the Demon of the South grant it?

Spain: (Sits up a bit straighter.) Si, I grant the Demon of the North access!

Random Attendant(s): (Opens immense doors. Immediately cold air sweeps through, and the once bright room darkens a little. The Demon King of the North steps forward, his entourage of twenty to thirty demons close behind.)

Spain: (Smirks darkly, rising from his seat.)

Russia: (A dark smirk curls his smile cruelly, then spreading his large wingspan of fourteen feet up and menacingly, his long fangs on complete display, and his eyes glaring at the other king in a display of power.)

Spain: (His own wings spread and arch dominantly, surpassing the other's display to show his dominance in _his_ castle as he bared his fangs and growls deeply. After a few moments, he watches the other demon lower his display, doing the same just after.)  Welcome to the South. We're happy to have you, here in our fine capital, King Braginsky.

Russia: (Smiles, his black wings with their white tips settling against his back in an easy fashion. He tilts his head in a bow to his host, his slit purple eyes absorbing every detail of the room around him.)  Privyet, King Carriedo.  (An amused lilt fills his speech, though it's a jarring amusement.)  Spasibo, for allowing us to visit your fine kingdom. It's been many years since I last visited the South for _pleasure_.

Spain: (Smiles back, the dark quality from before easily returning as he answers, not missing the other's nod towards their warring past- and not so past.)  But, of _course_. Why refuse our neighbors! We are a friendly kingdom and take great pride in being fine hosts.

Russia: (Hums, gesturing his for entourage to relax and mingle, stepping closer to the throne.)  Indeed, I do remember the parties the South used to host. There were always so thrilling, one never knew what _devilry_ might happen.

Spain: (Steps a little farther from the throne, meeting Ivan halfway. He chuckles, his tone lighter while his eyes keep their watchful sharpness.)  Si, si. We Southerners are as wild and devilish as they come~.

Russia: (His spiked tail flicks, mildly smirking.)  How are the rebellions, nowadays? I seem to recall that the south has _always_ had more issues than the northern countries.  (Knits his fingers together, tilting his head in a show of curiosity, only the very edges of his mouth twisting up into a broken smile.)

Spain: (An angry fire sparks in his eyes, him pushing down the look and feeling immediately.)  Much better. We are more united than ever, here in the _South_ . Though, certainly, I _know_ the North has its own share of rebellion and _issues_ . Tell me: How _has_ your country been fairing?

Russia: (Beams, his eyes opening from his weaker smiling.)   _As well as ever._ Few step out of line, they know the consequences of rebellion.  (Lightly laughs.)  Pain is always a good motivator, nyet?

Spain: (Chuckles.)   _Si_ . A _very_ good motivator.

Russia: (Chuckles.)  Talking like this reminds me of the good old days. When we were first making treaties, da?

Spain: (Nods.)  Indeed. What days those were, with the original kings.  (Chuckles, though his eyes sharpen further, thinking about the _original_ king of the West. The _bastard_.)  I am very glad the ones who fell, did. They were weak, and not very good at making treaties.

Russia: (Hums cheerfully.)  The weak always need to be weeded out. It is what works best in Hell.

Spain: (Sharply nods.)  It does. The weak need to weeded out to make room for the strong. For those who will keep us from further war.

Russia: _Da_ , I'm glad you agree. While war is fun and the blood delicious, too much of a good thing can lead to such pains~.

Spain: (Hums.)  I agree. Pains I, for one, would rather avoid.

Russia: (Nods, his gaze going over to the cage. Ivan's gaze is sharp, as if trying to pierce through the thick fabric.)  My, how pretty, like a present, comrade~. Is the inside as beautiful as the outside?

Spain: (Glances over as well, his heart constricting nervously as he gives the demon an "easy" smile.)   _More so._ Would you like to see~?

Russia: (Smiles "happily".)  Would you, comrade? It's been ever so long since my gaze last caught an angel in its sight.

Spain: (Nods, stepping back up to the main platform where the cage sat beside his throne.)  He's quite the prize.  (Pulls the curtain open, revealing Roderich within. He didn't want to do it. He wanted to hide Roderich away and keep him from the other king. He hated _all_ of this, forcing his upbeat tone to come out flawlessly. It was a good thing he was great at hiding and internalizing things, at least at this time it was.)  I have to admit, I was quite lucky to catch such a pretty dove~.

Austria: (His back to them, when he sees light pour in from behind himself, Roderich looks over his shoulder at Antonio.)

Russia: (It's been so long since he last saw one of these creatures, he forgot how beautiful they were.)  Da, lucky indeed. It is very beautiful, your new little bird~.  (He sighs, reminiscing.)  It reminds me of when Fraud still existed. I nearly was able to obtain one of these creatures, but I was outbid at the last second.  (Ivan frowns, a dark cloud of fury appearing for the quickest of moments before disappearing into Ivan's smile.)  But no matter, I am happy. I got a kingdom out of the whole ordeal.  (One of his large hands wraps around the bars, looking down at the tiny angel.)

Spain: (Looks back at Roderich, meeting his eyes for a moment in reassurance, smiling as he replied to the demon king.)  While unfortunate you lost your opportunity, I believe the kingdom has been far more rewarding in the end, si?

Russia: Da, of course. Besides,-  (His gaze is heavy upon the angel, though something about it seems distant.)  -it is hard to keep an angel if they do not own the kingdom, no?

Austria: (Shivers, his wings shifting a little uneasily.)

Spain: (Hums.)  Indeed.  (He turns to Roderich, intending to give the demon a small bit of a show.)  Roderich, stand. Extend.  (He gestures for the other to spread his wings out.)

Austria: (Does as commanded, spreading his wings for the demons. Covertly he signs to Antonio.)   _^Would you like for me to turn around?_

Spain: (Gives a minute nod in response, smirking to Ivan as the angel does.)  Strong, yet delicate and small with the most perfect features. . . A beautiful specimen, si?

Russia: (His eyes trace up and down the angel's figure.)  Da, I'm quite jealous of you, comrade. Tell me, will it come closer if I call it?

Austria: (Looks between the two, though his ears are always more attuned to Antonio.)

Spain: Not if you do, no. I've trained him to only listen to my commands, unless permission is given otherwise. Would you like him closer?

Russia: I would like to inspect it a little . . closer~.  (^J^)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, defensive- though it came off more as _possessive_ -of the angel.)  I do hope you intend to be _careful_ with my little dove . . .

Russia: But of course, King Carriedo. I know how to play _nice_ with other ruler's toys~.  (His eyes land on the bull mark on the angel's waist.)  I see you put a tracer on it, that was a smart thing to do.

Spain: Si. It insures that others _know_ who the dove belongs to, and serves as a threat.  (To Roderich.)  Come closer.

Austria: (He moves forward, coming right up to the bars.)

Spain: (Smiles, reaching in to gently pet through the angel's hair praisingly.)  Beautiful and obedient . . .

Austria: (Nuzzles the hand, leaning into it.)

Spain: (Is as gentle as he can be with Roderich, loving him up with his hand.)  He's quite gentle; tamed well.

Russia: (Hums, considering his next question.)  Is it plausible that I could pet him?

Spain: (Looks Roderich in the eyes, letting him know he's safe, before turning to Ivan, letting his fingers trail down the angel's cheek as he pulls away.)  If you are careful, of course you can. He's a very delicate creature, remember.

Russia: Da, da, of course.  (He reaches in, carefully petting a slow hand through the angel's hair, down his cheek and to the collar, then playing with the chains between his thumb and index finger.)  Does it have a name, or is it simply 'little dove'? I remember back then both were common.

Spain: Roderich is his name.  (Watches the demon carefully.)  This is a new era, remember. This is no longer the Empire. Anything is possible in the history we write.

Russia: (Gives a gentle pull for the angel to come forward a little more.)  Very true, the old ways are not always best.  (Beams happily at Antonio.)  After all, if they were best, the Empire would still be around and your father, mother, and other family would not be missing, all of them most likely dead.

Spain: (Frowns, unable to bite it back in time.)   _*Dammit. That's what he fucking wanted._  --  Perhaps they are, but you forget the strength of my family. After all, half of the kingdoms are _headed_ by the sons of Romulus Vargas. We endure.

Russia: He was very good at procreating. How many of his bastards of his are running around, again?  (He doesn't look at Antonio, this time. Instead, Ivan looks deep into Roderich's eyes, trying to see into his mind and pry all of the dark and wonderful secrets from him, an internal frown the antithesis of his outward smile, as all he's able to see are useless images.)

Spain: (Lowly.)  Let us not _speak_ of my family, shall we?

Russia: As you wish, King Carriedo.  (He watches as the angel goes pale and begin to pant, letting the brunette drop from his grip in a heap on the floor of his cage.)  Oops. It seems that your angel needs some rest.  (Teases.)  Did you keep it up for a long time, last night?

Austria: (Kneels, a hand to his head as he winces in pain, scooting back from the two kings.)

Spain: (Eyes widen subtly as Roderich collapses, forcing himself not to catch the angel on instinct or _kill_ the bastard beside him. He looks at Ivan, still rather angry, though he pushes to be more casual.)  Perhaps. He has been rather weak, as of late, however. The atmosphere has been making him ill whenever he exits the main barrier.  (Smiles, the look not reaching his eyes.)  You must be tired from your long journey.  (Gestures to a line of waiting servants, all there to escort the North king and his entourage to their rooms.)  My servants will take you to your wing. The rooms have _very_ beautiful views of the city.

Russia: (Smiles.)  Spasibo, I'm sure we will all enjoy them.  (Nods his head to Antonio, leaving with his group.)

Spain: (Waits until the entourage is out to gesture deftly to unlock the door of the cage, swiftly opening the door before entering. He quickly scoops up Roderich as shuts the door, padding out the side door of the throne room where he entered through. As soon as they're out of the sight of the Northerners and the court, he kisses Roderich's face soothingly, reaching up to unclip the collar. Softly.)  Are you in pain, mi amor?

Austria: (Softly.)  My head aches.

Spain: (Nuzzles the other, sending for something to help Roderich as he pads upstairs with the angel, back to his room. He slips inside, glad to see the medicine waiting for them. Softly.)  I've got you, alright? It's just us.

Austria: (Nods, hanging onto Antonio tightly.)

Spain: (Grabs the medication on the way to his bed, sitting down with Roderich in his lap.)  Can you take a little bit of medicine? It'll help.

Austria: Jo, I can do that.  (Antonio helps him, Roderich resting back into the demon.)  Thank you.

Spain: De nada . . . Rest, por favor.  (Nuzzles the other's hair sweetly, also petting through the soft locks with a hand.)

Austria: (He does, sighing.)  I suppose I'm still required to go to the feast tonight?

Spain: (Deflates a small bit.)  Unfortunately. At least you will be at my side, and _I_ will be between you and Ivan.

Austria: (Yawns.)  I don't mind, right now.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, somewhat confused.)  No?

Austria: You will keep me safe.

Spain: (Blinks, surprised. Not because it wasn't true- it certainly _was_ true -but because Roderich had said it, with full confidence in his voice.)  Si, mi amor. I will protect you. I made a promise and I will keep it to my end.

Austria: (Hums.)  Good. Now if you will excuse me, I shall be napping.  (Falls asleep where he is.)

Spain: (Purrs gently, petting through Roderich's hair as he holds the sleeping angel close. Awhile later, he gets Roderich comfortable on the bed by himself, going to take off his armor and take care of a few things.)

Austria: (Curls up sleepily, Roderich cuddling the pillows.)

Spain: (Comes back much later, smiling as he sees Roderich cuddling _his_ favorite pillow most of all, the one Antonio uses the most as his main pillow. (It was soft, okay?) He gently laid down beside Roderich, pulling the adorable angel into his arms, purring softly.)

Austria: (Snuggles the demon, foregoing the pillow.)

Spain: (Nuzzles the other's soft, sweet-smelling hair, glad to have Roderich nestled into his arms, against his chest.)

Austria: (Murmurs in his sleep.)  I lieb . . .

Spain: (Blinks, hearing the partial phrase. He wasn't sure if it was what he thought it was. He knew enough German to talk to Gilbert, one of his greatest friends, in the language, but Roderich's dialect made him question it. He kisses the other's forehead anyway, smiling gently, hopeful.)

Austria: (Wakes up a little later.)  What time is?

Spain: (Napping a little himself, he looks at the other, his curls messy from sleep. Gently, looking at the clock on the other side of the room.)  Almost five . . . ?

Austria: (Jolts upright.)  Almost time for _supper?!_

Spain: (Pulls Roderich down, kissing his neck.)   _Easy_ , mi amor. I misread the clock. Almost four, okay? _Relax . . ._

Austria: (Places a hand over his heart.)  Oh thank goodness.  (Swallows down the ball of panic that had jumped into his throat.)

Spain: (Continues gently kissing Roderich's neck.)  Lo siento. I didn't mean to panic you so . . .

Austria: (Nods as he pushes himself out of Antonio's arms.)  I need to get ready!

Spain: (Pulls Roderich back in, enveloping him in his wings. Antonio looks down at the angel, meeting his eyes.)  Five more minutes won't set you too far behind, now will it?

Austria: (Thinks about it.)  Three minutes.

Spain: (Purrs, not agreeing or disagreeing.)  Gracias~. Did you rest well?

Austria: Jo, danke.

Spain: (Smiles gently.)  Bueno . . .  (Tentatively.)  Did he probe your mind?

Austria: (Simply, with little inflection in his voice.)  He did.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow slightly, worried.)  Were you able to resist, or no?

Austria: To a degree. I mostly was able to show him meaningless images and memories.

Spain: (Nuzzles the angel.)  Bueno . . .

Austria: (Hums.)  Time to get up.

Spain: Time to _sleep . . ._

Austria: You may, I need to get ready.  (Slides out of Antonio's arms, exiting the room to go to his own.)

Spain: (Reaches out, trying to catch Roderich and pull him back.)  No, no, no. no-  (Sighs as Roderich slips away. He groans, getting up to fix himself up for supper and such, being sure to change appropriately. When the time was right, he knocks on Roderich's door.)  Mi amor?

Austria: (Comes out with the collar in his hands and a different dress. Similar to the one he was wearing before, this one is now red with silver detailing, instead of white with gold detailing.)  I am ready, I just need help putting this on.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41584448300/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: (Takes the collar, looking down at Roderich. Sweetly, somewhat tentatively.)  May I kiss you first, Roderich?

Austria: (Plainly.)  You may.

Spain: (Leans down, giving the other a gentle and sweet, yet chaste, kiss before slipping the collar around Roderich's throat. Softly.)  This is alright?

Austria: (Signs.) _^It is comfortable, thank you_.

Spain: (Nods, glad. He slips his hands into Roderich's for a brief moment, lifting them to kiss the angel's knuckles before lowering and releasing them.)  You are amazingly strong. I never got the chance to tell you how proud I was- _am_. Even under Ivan's eyes, you still held up bravely. Continue to be brave?

Austria: (Nods, his expression clear. "Of course.")

Spain: (Smiles down at the angel, offering his arm to Roderich.)  Shall we?

Austria: (Takes the arm, following Antonio down to the dining hall.)

Spain: (Leads Roderich downstairs and, in the dining room, he pulls out the angel's chair for him, helping him sit prettily before sitting, himself. He nods respectively to Ivan.)  Good evening, King Braginsky.

Russia: Da, good evening, King Carriedo.

Spain: I hope you and your entourage are settling in well?

Russia: Yes, the rooms you gave us are quite acceptable.

Spain: (Nods, a small smile on his lips that _barely_ makes it to his eyes.)  Bueno, bueno. I'm glad everything is comfortable for you.

Russia: (Beams, taking his seat, as well as the rest of his company.)

Austria: (Waits for Antonio to eat first, as does everyone else, none daring to eat before the king and host does.)

Spain: (Happily starts eating once the company sits, silently giving everyone permission to enjoy their own meals as well.)

Russia: (Hums over the food.)  Ah, I forgot how different the South's food is. So light and spicy, it burns my tongue. Up north, everything is more fattening and filling.

Austria: (Listens interestedly.)

Spain: (Smiles, proud of the little beautiful things his kingdom had to offer.)  But, of course~. Spice makes everything better.

Russia: Sometimes. Other times, all one needs is vodka and borscht~.  (Smiles.)  Has the pretty dove ever tried either of those dishes?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)

Russia: (Tuts.)  A pity, they are my favorites. I think you would enjoy them, just like you enjoy the snow.

Austria: (Pales a little. How did King Braginsky know he enjoyed snow?)

Russia: (Chuckles, amused.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, looking at Roderich.)  You like snow, mi querido?

Austria: (Nods, looking at Antonio, though his eyes dart back to Ivan warily.)

Spain: (Hums, knowing Ivan only knew because of what he saw. Even "useless" memories and images gave the demon some information.)  Perhaps we will have to visit the North. When, of course, Roderich is able to travel more safely.

Russia: (Amused.)  I had forgotten about the issues angels have with Hell's atmosphere. It is unfortunate so few knew how to counteract it, leaving it to be forgotten to time except a measly few, myself among them.  (Tilts his head, smiling as he takes a bite of bloody, near-completely raw meat. He keeps it unclear if he is one of the ones that forgot or one of the ones that _remember_.)

Spain: (Eyebrows lift the tiniest bit, interested.)  Oh? I don't suppose you _remember_ quite the method to counteract the atmosphere? I am _very_ interested in learning how to keep my little dove safe here in Hell.

Russia: (Smiles, not answering.)  Suh business shouldn't be so carelessly discussed. If one knows how something is made, then it is a simple process to _unmake_ it.

Spain: (Lifts his chin slightly.)  We shall speak of it later, in private, of course.  (Takes a sip of wine, looking over to the king with calculating eyes, speaking lowly.)  Though, it certainly would benefit you if you knew and remember it. Trade for such knowledge?  (Hums suggestively before taking a bite of his dinner, hoping the bribe of a reward motivates the demon.)

Russia: (Laughs.)  King Carriedo, you know that when I trade, rarely do I do it for a trade.  (Pauses, looking at the South King and his angel.)  I do it for what I think the end result will be. If it's a _boring_ one, or something I would _dislike_ if it should come to pass -- in which I usually do guess right-  (Grins savagely.)  -I don't _bother_ . One should surround themselves with things that make them happy, _da?_

Spain: (Frowns a bit, but nods.)  Si, of course.

Austria: (Hiding his fear, Roderich moves a little so his ankle crosses over Antonio's for reassurance.)

Spain: (Feeling the other's leg against his own, he knows the other is nervous. He is too. He wants that information. He _needs_ it. Roderich needs a little more freedom than what he's able to give the angel, at the moment. He rubs his foot against the other's, not showing that he's paying the angel any attention otherwise.)  Nevertheless: We will discuss it later. This is far too good a meal to be spoiled over politics and trade.

Russia: (Simply nods, the unnerving smile on his face remaining for the entirety of the meal. At the end.)  Thank you for hosting us and the delicious meal, King Carriedo. Though, for tomorrow, I was wondering if the rumors of your angel being a wonderful dancer were true?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Si, of course they are true! But, you won't need to simply believe my word, I assure you. I'll be sure you see it for yourself.

Austria: (His wings shift the tiniest bit, thinking about the times he had to dance before the court, and the humiliation Antonio used to subject him to.)

Spain: (Gently rubs his ankle against the angel's reassuringly, his mind going to the same point in time. He wouldn't put Roderich through _that_ again. Not the humiliation.)

Russia: (^J^)  I look forward to it, comrade.  (Sighs, looking at Roderich.)  They are always such fascinating creatures, aren't they.

Spain: (Small smile, looking at Roderich with a fond look in his eyes.)  Si, _very_ fascinating.  (Chuckles, the look disappearing as he turns his gaze to Ivan.)  There's always something new to learn about them.

Russia: I can't wait until I get one. I already have demons scouting out locations where angels are said to have been seen, and the slavers are conducting another round of angel hunts~.

Austria: (His back straightens in fear for his brethren, Roderich wanting to scream at the demons to _stop, to leave them_ **_alone_ ** _._ )

Spain: (His tail curls around Roderich's leg in a sweet gesture, knowing how frightened and angry the angel was. He completely understood, but there was little he could do.)  Are they?  (Hums.)  I suppose it won't be too long until Hell is as the capital once was: bustling with demons and angel-pets alike.

Russia: Perhaps, but it seems Heaven has learned from last time and is keeping the aviary shut right away, instead of the years passing before they bothered to shut their door.  (Humorous.)  Regardless, everyone knows that angels like to sneak out, especially the younger ones, da?

Spain: _*Oh, diablo, I do hope they have enough sense not to at this time. . ._  --   _Si_. The younger ones are always a little prettier too, don't you think?  (Antonio just wanted to scrub the nasty feeling out of his mouth and off his skin after saying such words. He hopes Roderich understands why he's saying such things, not that he believed in objectifying them, himself.)

Austria: (Excuse you, he fucking _preens_ , because he _is_ young and damn _gorgeous_.)

Spain: (Smirks, looking at Roderich as he adds.)  The best for snatching up~. I still feel so lucky to have found such a prize . . .

Austria: ( _Preeeens_.)

Russia: (Chuckles.)  You are surely lucky for finding a dove that attached itself to you so quickly.

Spain: _Indeed~._ It surely wasn't difficult to train the pretty, little dove. He's as obedient as I could ask for.  (Reaches up, petting praisingly through Roderich's hair.)

Austria: (Leans his head into the hand, nuzzling it.)

Russia: (Watches jealously, the monster inside clawing at him, demanding an angel for himself.)

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's forehead before pulling away, his hand simply slipped into the angel's as he looks to Ivan, quirking an eyebrow as he smirks the tiniest bit.)  My, my. It's so rare to _see_ the hints of real jealousy from _you_ , King Braginsky.  (Chuckles.)  Soon enough, I'm sure.

Russia: (Laughs, though it's a little strained.)  Da, soon enough. If there isn't an angel to be found on Earth, I'll have to look elsewhere. Perhaps somewhere closer to _home_.

Spain: (Bites back a growl, giving the other a toothy, threatening smile, knowing quite _well_ the threat in other's words.)  Si, perhaps an angel will be in the northern countries soon enough. A slaver, perhaps?

Russia: (Returns with his own fanged grin.)  Perhaps. Ryszard and Julian are both quite good at finding pretty and rare merchandise.

Spain: (Nods.)  Indeed. One of them would be your best bet if you can't find an angel on Earth.

Russia: Da~. Though, they are getting a little too powerful, for my tastes.

Spain: (Hums.)  Indeed. The slave trade has made the two of them very powerful _very_ quickly. Perhaps something to speak of at the next inter-kingdom meeting? I'm sure the other kings share the same opinion you and I do.

Russia: A sound idea for you to present, King Carriedo.

Spain: (Nods, acceptingly.)  Si, I certainly agree. The meeting will come soon enough.

Russia: (Nods, digging into the pudding dessert, a smile on his face.)  Ah, now this is a dish I recognize. It is originally from the North-West, is it not?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Si, it is. A little dish I am quite fond of and thought would be more familiar for my northern guests, of course.

Austria: (Tries it, making a face at the odd flavor.)

Spain: (Eats his own pudding, glancing at Roderich in amusement. Sweetly.)  Not a fan?

Austria: (Shakes his head, giving the dessert a petulant glare. He wants to eat and like it too, but he _doesn't_ enjoy it.)

Spain: (Chuckles gently, leaning over to whisper into the other's ear.) _I had wondered if you would or not, so there's some chocolate cake set aside for you in the kitchen._

Austria: (Smiles, pecking Antonio on the mouth in thanks.)

Spain: (Returns the peck, giving the other a loving and fond look. He knew Roderich well. Softly.)  Would you like it now or later, when we go upstairs?

Austria: (Signs.)  ^Now, please.

Spain: (Nods, gesturing to a servant to come to him. He gestures to the pudding and tells the other to bring Roderich his piece of cake, glad when they quickly do as asked, returning with the cake to set before Roderich. He smiles happily, glad to make the angel just as happy.)

Austria: (Enthusiastically eats his piece of cake, silently moaning over the rich flavors.)

Spain: (Eats his own pudding, tail-tip twitching happily.)

*It isn't much longer after that, that everyone leaves for their rooms for the night.

Austria: (Yawns, swaying tiredly down the hall after Antonio.)

Spain: (Looks at the other a brief moment before pausing to scoop the angel up, pecking his cheek. Softly.)  Rest. I'll help you with your dress and such when we're there . . .

Austria: (Nods, curling up in Antonio's arms.)

Spain: (Carries the angel up to the king's room, gently setting Roderich down on the bed before removing the silencer and kneeling to carefully remove the angel's shoes, rubbing each slender, pale foot after removing them.)

Austria: (Moans at the foot massage, relieved.)  Thank you so much, that feels _wunderbar_.

Spain: (Smiles, purring gently as he preens.)  Bueno. I'm glad it's helping.  (Continues rubbing each foot for a while, leaning down to kiss the tops of Roderich's feet, knowing well the position he'd put himself in with the gesture. Looks up at the angel.)  Would you like help with the dress?

Austria: (Flushes at the gesture of Antonio kissing the tops of his feet, knowing how Antonio just confessed to _worshipping_ him. It takes a few moments before Roderich is able to answer.)  . . . . . . . . . . . . . I, . . yes, I would like some . . assistance.

Spain: (Gives a small, fond smile at the other's flushed face, a gentle chuckle in his chest as he stands, slipping his hands into Roderich to pull him gently up.)  I'll make sure you can get it off on your own. There is a nightgown on the wardrobe door for you to change into.

Austria: (Nods, following, and then turning around so Antonio can undo the buttons on the dress.)

Spain: (Undoes the buttons necessary for removal, making sure it wouldn't just fall off- for Roderich's own privacy, of course -before releasing him.)  You're good to go.  (Sits on the bed, removing his boots with a quiet grunt each, taking care of himself.)

Austria: (Goes behind the changing screen, putting on the nightgown.)  Let me know when I may come out.

Spain: (Gets up, taking his boots with him to the wardrobe as Roderich changes. His pants have been changed and he's just removing his shirt as Roderich calls out to him. He chuckles.)  I don't have a shirt on, but you may come out if you'd like.

Austria: (Silently comes out, the thin fabric wafting around him, fluttering with each breath he takes. Despite how conservative it is, every outline of Roderich can be seen through the fabric.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321782082/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Spain: (Pulls on a loose shirt before he notices the beautiful creature emerged from behind the screen. He smiles, turning to Roderich.)  Is it comfortable, mi querido?

Austria: Jo, it almost feels like I'm not wearing anything, it's so light.  (Swishes the skirt a little when he grabs it in his hands.)

Spain: (Chuckles, padding to the angel as his eyes are drawn to the skirt . . and then the other's absolutely _alluring_ form. _Every single bit of it._ )  It really is. Do you like it?

Austria: It might be my favorite one I've worn down here so far.

Spain: (Smiles, _very_ glad. It was _his_ favorite, as well.)  Bueno~.  (Extends a hand to Roderich, gently leading him to bed.)

Austria: (Follows, curling up by Antonio, still playing with the soft fabric of the gown in one hand. It's like a cloud, light with little substance and a pure white that's unobtrusive.)

Spain: (Once they're in bed, he flicks a hand, the lights instantly going out as he curls up with Roderich, smiling at the other.)  Roderich?

Austria: (Tilts his head curiously, gazing back at Antonio.)  Yes?

Spain: (Softly.)  Gracias, mi amor.

Austria: (Confused, the angel asks.)  Why?

Spain: (Kindly.)  For being you. For being perfect.  (Leans in, kissing Roderich's forehead sweetly.)

Austria: (His cheeks and tips of his ears turn bright red.)  Y-y-y-you are w-w-w-welcome.

Spain: (Chuckles, gently pulling the angel into his arms.)   _Lindo~._

Austria: (Ducks his head down, trying to go to sleep.)

Spain: (Purrs, snuggling into the other as he settles down, drifting off to sleep. Softly.)  Buenos noches . . .

Austria: (Wraps around Antonio.)  Good night.

Spain: (Smiles sweetly, falling happily asleep with Roderich in his arms.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, subscribe, and bookmark.


	13. Episode 33: Figurine in a Music Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, we totally forgot to post this week. Both of us have been really busy lately since we have the rest of this week and next week, then. . . FINALS. Two-hour exams that will be hell.  
> Basically, we won't be posting during that week, but you'll get chapters, don't worry. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> December 7, 2017  
> 1/2

*****The next day.

Austria: (Wakes up, sleepily snuggling Antonio.)

Spain: (Mumbles in his sleep, gently pulling Roderich closer.)

Austria: (Starting to overheat, Roderich pulls away.)

Spain: (Sensing the other's discomfort, he cools himself down significantly, drawing a bit of heat from Roderich as well as he snuggles closer.)

Austria: (Immediately clings to Antonio, cooling down contently.)

Spain: (Purrs, waking up a tiny bit to peer down at Roderich before settling back in to his sleep, cuddling Roderich happily.)

Austria: (Is dead to the world.)

Spain: (Is just as far gone, glad to be there.)

Austria: (Finally wakes up an hour later. Sleepily.)  Antonio, what time is it . . ?

Spain: (Blinks awake sleepily, looking at the clock. He grumbles, knowing they should get up.)  . . Enough time for five more minutes of sleep.

Austria: (Nods, cuddling back in.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, murmuring sweetly.)  Sleep well, mi amor?

Austria: (Nods sleepily.)

Spain: (Breathes.)  Bueno . . .  (Kisses Roderich's face sweetly, trying to draw him away from sleep.)

Austria: (Reluctantly wakes up.)  Are we having breakfast up here?

Spain: (Quietly.)  Mmhmm. . . What would you like to eat?

Austria: French Toast?

Spain: That sounds really good. . . Raspberries to go with it, or something else?

Austria: How about maple syrup?

Spain: (Nods.)  That sounds nice.  (Orders French toast up for the two of them, not even leaving the comfort of their bed.)

Austria: (Wraps around Antonio.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair, down his back, and over the other's wings gently.)

Austria: (Arches his wings into the petting, sighing peacefully.)

Spain: (Smiles, gently massaging Roderich's wings, petting through the feathers as the two of them relax into each other.)

Austria: (Purrs, but shifts up when the food comes, the servant serving them breakfast in bed.)  Mmm, this is delicious.

Spain: (Smiles, eating happily.)  Si, _very_ good~. The chefs are only the best here, of _course_.

Austria: (Finishes quickly.)  I am still to dance today, correct?

Spain: (Nods.)  Kiku fixed up a dress for the occasion over the night. I just told him to make it beautiful and maneuverable for even the largest movements, but not like the dancing dresses from _before_ that were basically nothing.

Austria: (Nods.)  Thank you, I'm sure it will be beautiful. I believe we will be heading down soon? We do not want to keep his northern majesty waiting.

Spain: (Leans in a bit.)  I wouldn't mind keeping him waiting to spend time with you.  (Smirks, a sweet look in his eyes.)

Austria: (Rolls his eyes.)  I'm going to go change now, I might as well.  (Grabs the box with the dress in it, going behind the changing screen, then coming back out.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653682714/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Austria: What do you think?  (He swishes the long, fringed skirt that goes don to his ankles that he'll be able to quickly remove for dancing, giving a small twirl.)

Spain: (Nods, smiling from his spot on the side of the bed. He gestures Roderich closer as he stands, walking to the other as well.)  The color is rich and vibrant, full of warmth. . . The shape and form of the dress speaks to your ability to _seduce~,_ yet also keeps you a little conservative on the bottom, like a sweet, little angel.  (Pecks the angel's cheek, chuckling.)  Though, we all know the skirt can be removed~.

Austria: Of course it can, otherwise it would be _far_ too many layers between your skin and mine. At least, in many demon's opinions.

Spain: (Smirks, purring.)  In mine as well~.  (Gently slips a hand into Roderich's and gives him a twirl, praising him.)  You look absolutely gorgeous and alluring, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Smiles at Antonio.)  Danke, my lord.

Spain: (Smiles back at him, answering sweetly.)  De nada, Roderich.

Austria: (Gently.)  Shall we go down? We need to make sure our guests aren't causing too much trouble.

Spain: Si, unfortunately. I wouldn't care otherwise.  (Leans in, kissing Roderich's face sweetly before giving him a gentle pull to the bed.)  Though, let me get _ready_ first!  (Chuckles, going and getting dressed for another day with the frosty king.)

Austria: (Turns around so he isn't watching Antonio change, Roderich slipping on the silencer with the cuffs, then following Antonio down to the throne room, Ivan seated in a chair next to Antonio's throne.)

Russia: (Rises, bowing his head to the other king.)  Privyet, King Carriedo. I trust you slept well?

Spain: (Nods respectively to the other king, a gentle smile on his lips.)  Si, very well, gracias. And yourself?

Russia: Da, your beds are very comfortable, both I and my general enjoyed them.  (He smiles down at his General Yao, the other shivering.)

Austria: (Minutely flinches, going more behind Antonio.)

Spain: (Honestly feels very horrible for the general, but nods and smiles anyway.)  That's wonderful to hear, King Braginsky.

Russia: (Beams.)  Is your angel ready to dance? I am very eager to see its agility~.

Spain: Oh, _si_.  (Turns, gesturing Roderich to the platform as he sits in his throne, loosely reclining.)  When you are ready, pequeno.

Austria: (Bows his head, taking off the long skirt and gesturing for the musicians to start, bending his body erotically.)

Spain: (Smirks, enjoying the show, though he's a little- read: a _lot_ -jealous of all the others who get to view this as well.)

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y29qCJ6rqKg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y29qCJ6rqKg)

 

Spain: (His eyes focus completely on Roderich and his movements, following every erotic twist and turn and wishing he could scoop the angel up and take him far away from this leering crowd. Roderich was beautiful and slender and, diablo, that angel was _flexible_. He wasn't surprised a bit, but it sure was beautiful to watch.)

Austria: (He keeps dancing, Roderich going through the moves with an effortless finesse, halting only when Antonio calls him over.)

Spain: (Gestures the angel over, smiling to Roderich and he pats his lap, inviting the other to sit.)  Meravilloso, pequeño~. Meravilloso.

Austria: (Slides into the king's lap, kissing the ruler's neck.)

Spain: (Purrs, catching the other in a gentle, yet possessive-appearing, kiss. Pulling back, he smiles at Roderich before turning to the other king, speaking as he pets down the angel's wings.)  Enjoy mi ángel's show~? He is _quite_ the dancer.

Russia: Oh da, very beautiful. It has been a long time since I last came upon a dancer so skilled.

Spain: Si, for me as well. Such a prize~.  (Pets through Roderich's hair praisingly.)

Austria: (Purrs proudly, but then snuggles into Antonio when a weak coughing fit escapes him.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow worriedly, petting over Roderich's shoulders comfortingly. Softly.)  Not feeling well, mi amor?

Austria: (The angel nods once, signing into Antonio's hand.)   _^I'm just tired from dancing_.

Spain: (Gestures a slave over, ordering water for the angel. He gently rubs Roderich's back, speaking softly.)  Just rest . . .

Austria: (Sips, then just resting on Antonio's lap.)

Spain: (Continues rubbing Roderich's back, turning to Ivan to speak with him.)  He's just a bit tired from all the dancing.

Russia: One would think his stamina would have gotten better. Perhaps it hasn't been getting the work out it should be~.  (Smiles, gesturing for the pleasure slaves to dance for them, slugging back some vodka.)

Spain: (Hums, not agreeing or disagreeing with the king as they watch the slaves.)

Austria: (Barely watches the performance, instead playing his part and showering Antonio's neck with kisses, sucking long lines of dark hickies down the royal's neck. When he sees that Antonio doesn't look away from the slaves and can feel the other's erection pressing into his side, Roderich bites the king's neck in a fit of jealousy, wanting Antonio's attention on _him_ . Roderich immediately internally cringes at himself and how stupid he is.) _*My goodness, I feel silly. Getting jealous over what, Antonio becoming aroused?_  (The angel's cheeks turn a little pink, vehemently denying it in his mind.)   _*No, I mean, I'm annoyed! Annoyed at Antonio for making me sit on his lap while he has an erection! That's it!_  (The angel inwardly nods. That has to be it, right?)

Spain: (Grumbles quietly, staring down Roderich. Signs silently against the other's hand as he goes back to watching the dancers.)   _^Biting now, are we?_

Austria: (Huffs, his cheeks red as he looks away, embarrassed.)

Spain: (Glances at the other's embarrassed expression, smirking slightly in amusement as he leans in and kisses Roderich's neck, nipping a small bit to tease him.)

Austria: (Tilts his head so Antonio has better access to the pale skin, a noiseless moan slipping from his mouth.)

Spain: (Continues marking up the beautifully pale flesh, enjoying the light taste of blood as he breaks through a layer of skin, nibbling over the bite-mark gently.)

Austria: (Gasps, his eyes shutting as he arches into the heated mouth upon him, clinging to his majesty wantonly. Roderich runs a hand through the other's curls before grasping the hair  to keep Antonio close to himself. As he's teased, Roderich spreads his legs, oil lightly beginning to seep from his wings.)

Spain: (Purrs as the scent of chocolate and edelweiss surrounds them, catching Roderich's mouth in a _very_ heated kiss, pulling back to linger against the other's lips, looking into the other's eyes.)

Austria: (Looks at Antonio with hazy eyes, unthinkingly pulling the demon back in for a kiss, his tongue pleading with the king's for more.)

Spain: (Deepens the kiss more, his arms wrapping around the angel's middle to pull him closer, rubbing a little against the other. He didn't quite realize where they were, but neither did he really care with _Roderich_ in his arms, so ready and _willing_. At least, that's what he assumed, of course. The truth, he didn't know for sure.)

Austria: (Moves so his legs are on either side of Antonio, rubbing back, not breaking the kiss for a moment.)

Spain: (Grumbles as he feels eyes on him, not breaking the kiss as he shifts up his wings to conceal them, bringing Roderich _much_ closer, close to being flush with one another.)

Austria: (Pulls back to breath for a second before diving back in, firmly rubbing up against the king.)

*Everyone watches the spectacle of the South King and his pet angel from the corner of their eyes, veiling their attention by watching the still-dancing slaves.

Spain: (Moans, his hands sliding up Roderich's legs and under his fringed skirt, rubbing the other's inner thighs teasingly as he moves his attention to the other's neck.)

Austria: (Pants, clumsily signing.)   _^Touch . . touch me . . ._

Spain: (Murmurs back huskily as his hands stop on Roderich's hips.)  Are you sure, mi amor?

Austria: (Grabs Antonio's hand, moving it further between his legs. With his other hand, Roderich rapidly signs.)   _^I want to stay here, I want to stay with you, I want this northern king to see that if he tries to steal me, I could never be owned by him. Show him I am your pet and that I am yours in practically every single way. Please, Antonio, for us?_

Spain: (Leans in, capturing the other's lips in a deep kiss as his hand moves of its own accord, teasing Roderich through his lingerie. Quietly, when he breaks their kiss.)   _Te quiero. Tell me if you're uncomfortable. I'll work around it._

Austria: (Nods, going back to kissing up Antonio's jaw.)

Spain: (Pulls down the other's panties, stroking over Roderich's cock teasingly before fully gripping it and pumping the flesh as he kisses and nibbles up the angel's shoulder and neck. Meanwhile, his other hand goes down and around to circle the other's hole, simply teasing the sensitive orifice.)

Austria: (Silently cries out, his back arching as his wings go up, pressing himself against his majesty. After a while, Roderich tentatively pushes back onto the fingers teasing his hole, seeking some more attention _there_. Roderich focuses on everything except the demons around him, for if he did, he wouldn't be able to do this, something they need to do to survive.)

Spain: (While he continues in the front, he pauses in the back to reach up and stroke around the angel's gland, collecting a bit of oil on his fingers before returning and gently wriggling a finger in, carefully retracting his claws.)

Austria: (Rides Antonio's fingers while pumping his cock into the taller being's hand, tears of pleasure streaming down, biting Antonio's neck as a signal he's ready to cum.)

Spain: (Stretches his fingers up into the other as much as possible, thrusting against the angel's prostate as he strokes Roderich's cock a little faster, all while murmuring.) _Cum, mi amor. . ._

Austria: (He continues to ride the thick fingers, screaming as he cums, going limp in Antonio's lap.)

Spain: (Quickly kisses the angel and whispers as he pulls away.)   _Lo siento. Te quiero._  (He retracts his wings from around them, pushing Roderich to slide from his lap to the floor. He gestures of a slave to clean up the cum on his front and hands, sitting there and watching the dancers passively as the slave does so, quickly scurrying away when they're done. Then, he settles his hand in Roderich's hair, petting through the angel's hair possessively, but not meanly.)

Austria: (Weakly falls to the floor, just laying there as he's cleaned up. Once the slave leaves, he winces as he scoots to sit up, leaning against Antonio's legs. Rubbing his cheek against the demon's knee, a tiny smile alights upon his lips when Antonio begins petting through his hair.)

Russia: (Absently.)  A good show, South King. Though my tastes are different when it comes to little doves and other toys and playthings.

Spain: (Simply.)  Good thing we don't share any toys, _North_ King.

Russia: Da, the last thing we all shared was Aria, wasn't it?  (He smirks , his expression anything but kind.)

Spain: (Stiffens, retracting his hand from Roderich's hair to not accidentally grip the angel's hair too harshly. Lowly, trying not to growl at the demon.)  Leave Aria _out_ of this.

Russia: (His tone is pleasant when he speaks.)  Like you should have, all of those years ago?

Spain: (Lowly growls, tail flicking angrily as he looks to the other.)   _Hold your tongue while you stay in my home._

Austria: (Nips Antonio's knee, sending a pleading look at his 'master' to please calm down.)

Russia: (Chuckles, resting his chin in his hand, back to watching the dancing slaves.)

Spain: (Bites back his growl, taking slow, calming breaths. He slips his hand back into Roderich's hair, petting the angel to calm them both more as he watches the slaves.)

Austria: (Nuzzles the hand that's petting him, Roderich stroking up and down the other's leg comfortingly.)

Spain: (He hates how attached he is with his family- his mother, father, and siblings especially -wanting it to not be able to control him the way it does. Despite his upset mood, he steals his face and takes the comfort Roderich gives him silently.)

Austria: (Sighs, giving Antonio a worshipful look. Taking the king's hand, Roderich kisses the back of it, then each finger, trailing his lips down the digits to lay kisses on the tips. He's the very picture of a perfect, worshiping pet.)

Spain: (Gently curls his fingers into the other's hold, playing his own part as Roderich's master as he pays only subtle attention to the angel.)

Austria: (Moves up onto his perch, curling up on the cushion with a content sigh.)

Spain: (Pays Roderich no mind as they continue watching the slaves, honestly wishing he could just kill Ivan while he has the chance. Yet, for all the demon's misgivings, Hell would be unbalanced without him and chaos would ensue once more. No one wanted that.)

Austria: (Goes back to massaging up and down Antonio's arm, as well as his shoulders, trying to work the tension out of the other's muscles.)

Spain: (Relaxes into the other's hands, focusing on putting his mind at relative ease as he melted into Roderich's ministrations.)

Austria: (Kisses Antonio's cheek, giving the demon a reassuring look.)

Spain: (Turns his face, nodding silently at the reassuring look before pecking the angel sweetly.)

Russia: (Hums.)  Are there any of these slaves free tonight? A few have caught my interest, particularly that blonde.

Spain: (Nods, forcing his tone to remain pleasant.)  Si, I'm sure I can arrange for that particular slave to be sent to your room. Only the _best_ for our guests.

Russia: Da, I would extend the same courtesies to my guests.

Spain: (Nods in agreement.)  Are there any others you would like?

Russia: (He points to two others.)  Please send those two up, I find myself curious about them.

Spain: (Hums.)  Of course.  (He gestures over a servant, pointing out the three slaves and explaining that they are to be sent to Ivan's room that night before quickly dismissing the servant.)

Russia: Spasibo, King Carriedo.

Spain: De nada, King Braginsky.

Russia: (Bows his head, glancing over at the angel.)  I see it has recovered quickly. Is that usual?

Spain: He is young and healthy. While his stamina is a bit on the low side- mostly because his lungs and the bad air he consumes every once in awhile -he is still healthy enough to recover rather well.

Austria: (Grabs Antonio's hand and replaces it stubbornly on his head, silently demanding more petting.)

Spain: (Grips the other's hair at the demand, making it seem rougher than it was, as he quirks a brow at the angel.)   _Patience_.

Austria: (Nuzzles the hand through the light pain, wanting more attention from the demon, absorbing Antonio's love for him.)

Spain: (Huffs, shaking his head as he pets the angel's head, more than happy to do it, really. He knows Roderich wants and needs love. He can give that to the other.)

Russia: (Hums, amused.)  Very needy for attention, isn't it?

Spain: (Continues petting the other as he speaks with Ivan.)  He requires it, as frustrating as it can be at times. Doves require affection just as they do food and water.

Russia: Oh really? That is very interesting information . . I wonder if that is why so many that were originally caught became sickly.

Spain: I wouldn't doubt if that were the case. Roderich here was quite reluctant to divulge such information during his training, but it was because he was becoming sickly, as well as the training, that he did at all. I can't imagine how stubborn the originals were with their masters about that.

Russia: Very stubborn, King Carriedo. The originals barely _talked_.

Spain: (Nods.)  Indeed, that is very true. Quite unfortunate.

Russia: (His eyes meet Roderich's, violet drowning violet.)  So many dead because of pride.

Austria: (Gulps, tearing his gaze away from Ivan's.)

Spain: (Gently pets through Roderich's hair, comforting him.)  It's unfortunate how many died. Such horrible things shouldn't happen to such wonderful creatures.

Austria: (Turns a light pink, his wings lightly winking, the angel not noticing.)

Spain: (Notices, looking over the display curiously. He makes a note to ask about it later, more privately, instead petting Roderich more, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.)

Austria: (Purrs, Roderich's eyes closing like a content cat's.)

Spain: (A small, gentle smile stretches across his lips, eyes shining sweetly as he continues loving Roderich up happily.)

Russia: Is your pet joining us for the feast again tonight? I wish to know more about him and an angel's dietary needs, for my own future little dove.

Spain: Si, of course. As long as he's feeling well enough this evening, he will be.

Austria: (Nods, nipping Antonio's thumb affectionately.)

Spain: (Smiles at the angel, brushing his thumb over the other's bottom lip sweetly.)

Austria: (Kisses the pad of Antonio's thumb, all eyes on his 'master'.)

Spain: (Murmurs.)  Good dove.  (Brushes a hand through the other's hair, loving the angel up.)

Russia: Such a sweet little bird. Does it sing as pretty as its actions dictate? Why the silencing collar?  (Smiles at the two, darkly curious.)

Spain: (Looks at the other king, answering simply.)  The collar is for the protection of all those in this castle. My dove is especially good at controlling sound, mostly in his own defense, you see.

Russia: I see, very interesting.  (His head goes up as Yao approaches him. When the general is done talking, Ivan turns to Antonio.)  Excuse me, but I have a report waiting for me in my room from home.  (Stands, giving a nod to Antonio before exiting.)

Spain: (Nods respectfully back.)  Of course. I understand.  (Waits until the demons are fully exited before rising, waving a hand to dismiss the others around as he offers a hand to Roderich.)  Come now.

Austria: (Takes Antonio's hand, following the king.) _^We are going back to our room?_  (He doesn't notice he signs 'our' instead of 'your'.)

Spain: (Nods, barely noticing the change in signing, though he does.)  Si. Ivan has his business and I have mine.

Austria: _^Will you please take the collar off when we get there, Antonio?_

Spain: (Leans over, pecking Roderich's forehead before murmuring.)  You know I will, querido.

Austria: (Smiles at Antonio, breathing a sigh of relief when the king takes the collar off when they enter their room.)  Thank you, I was starting to get a little tired of wearing it.

Spain: I know. You did very well, though. I'm proud of you.  (Pecks the angel's check sweetly, pulling away so they're only a few inches apart. Gently.)  Lo siento. For me putting you in that position earlier.  (Very specifically hints at their little _show_.)

Austria: About our show, . . do I now get a reward for quietly going through with it?

Spain: (Smirks, purring.)  What kind of _reward_ are you seeking~?

Austria: More input in my own wardrobe.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, not entirely against it.)  Before or _after_ Ivan leaves?

Austria: Most likely after, but some outfits while Ivan is still here would be nice.

Spain: (Thinks about it.)  . . . As long as you run them by me while Ivan's here, then yes. After, you may arrange things freely as you wish.  (Gentle smile.)  Do you like that idea?

Austria: (Pecks Antonio's lips.)  Jo, very much, danke!

Spain: (Returns the peck sweetly, straightening back up with a smile.)  De nada, mi amor. I enjoy making you happy.

Austria: (Lays down on the bed.)  I'm still so tired from earlier . .

Spain: (Lays beside him, pulling the angel into his arms to kiss his face sweetly.)  Sleep, alright? I'll watch over you~.  (Purrs, nuzzling the other affectionately.)

Austria: (Yawns.)  Please wake me up two hours before the banquet . . I need to get ready . . . (Yawning once more, the angel rolls over, falling asleep.)

Spain: (Softly kisses the other's neck as Roderich drifts off, petting through the angel's hair for a good while before carefully shifting up to get his work. He returns, settling back in beside Roderich to read through reports and such, a hand almost always in the other's hair.)

Austria: (His wings wink in his sleep, Roderich cuddling into the demon's side.)

Spain: (Glances over, remembering again his question. He stays silent until the two hours are up, leaning down to kiss Roderich's face sweetly, murmuring.)  Mi amor?

Austria: (Shifts, slowly waking up.)  I'm awake, I'm awake . . .  (Roderich shifts, carefully standing upright.)

Spain: (Pulls Roderich into his arms and against his chest, sitting up behind the angel.)  Sleep well, mi amor?

Austria: (Nods, only the tiniest bit irritated Antonio pulled him back into his lap.)  Jo, my dreams were very peaceful.

Spain: (Hums happily.)  Bueno, I'm glad.  (Gently, setting his chin on the angel's shoulder.)  Mi amor, I have a question for you, concerning your wings.

Austria: (Sleepily.)  Oh?

Spain: A few times, your light has . . flickered or winked while you have been with me. Why is that?  (Gives the other an innocently curious look.)

Austria: (He answers unguardedly.)  It means interest.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow slightly, not sure if he quite got the right meaning.)  Interest?

Austria: (Nods.)  Mmhm, in others.  (Yawns.)

Spain: (Blinks. Roderich was interested in him. Like, _actually_ interested in him. A small smile stretches across his face, kissing Roderich's neck sweetly.)  I'm glad you are interested in me as I am with you, Roderich.

Austria: (Flushes, _finally_ waking up.)  I- I'm going to my room to get ready!  (Bolts, escaping into his room in a heartbeat.)

Spain: (Chuckles, watching the other go. He sighs happily, falling back onto his bed as he continues to mull over that new little piece of information in his mind. Roderich actually liked him and was _interested_. He smiled happily, getting up and gathering his work before putting it in his study, going around to take care of some things and also get ready for the banquet.)

Austria: (With Kiku's help and the work of a few other slaves and servants, Roderich prepares for tonight's banquet, Kiku then escorting him back into Antonio's room. Roderich flushes at Antonio's state of undress, looking away from the other's mostly naked body.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653682584/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Spain: (Glances at Roderich as he enters, quickly pulling on some pants as such.)  Ah, lo siento. I'm running a little behind, mi amor.  (Pads over, clothed only from the hips-down, and pecks Roderich's turned cheek.)  You look absolutely gorgeous, mi amor. Do you like it?

Austria: It is beautiful, if a little more revealing than I would like.  (Wants to hide in Antonio's wings at the thought of going outside looking like this.)

Spain: It is, but I like it. It shows off your inner descaro, and your beauty. Will it be alright for tonight?  [Sass]

Austria: (Nods.)  It should be perfectly fine, danke.  (Sits, wrapping himself in his wings.)

Spain: (Nods, going to pull on his shirt- white with red and gold stitching to pair with his brown pants -and such, combing through his curls with his fingers, not wanting to agitate them with anything else, instead getting a more natural look. He pulls on a pair of boots and brushes himself off, looking to Roderich.)  What do you think?

Austria: (Tilts his head to the side.)  Perhaps a vest with a flame-like theme?

Spain: (Hums, looking himself over in the mirror.)  . . . Perhaps a bit too much?

Austria: Right now, it does seem a little plain, unless this is a more casual banquet?

Spain: (Frowns the tiniest bit.)  Nothing's ever _really_ casual with those Northerners. Strange demons . . .

Austria: Oh really? They don't seem to be too horrible.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, looking back at Roderich.)  They _don't?_

Austria: Currently, they actually don't seem to be too different from the southern demons. If anything, they're more polite, they don't leer at me at all.

Spain: (Is actually a little insulted, though he knows it's true. He turns away, grumpily straightening his outfit, trying add little things to make it less casual.)   _Hmpf_ . Perhaps I'm just biased. I _did_ , after all, fight a war against them that lasted several decades.

Austria: (Dryly.)  I believe you might be right, for a change.

Spain: (Frowns harder, tail flicking grumpily as he stays silent.)

Austria: (Quietly chuckles, Roderich petting a hand through his feathers to straighten them out.)

Spain: (Eventually adds a red vest to the mix, turning to Roderich.)  Thoughts?

Austria: (Grabs a ribbon, tying it a loose bow at Antonio's throat, under the collar of his shirt.)  I think it looks good.

Spain: (Nods, pecking Roderich's forehead.)  Gracias, mi amor. I like it.

Austria: Danke, I do try.  (He puts on a sheer wrap, the silvery-white fishnet shining against his skin.)

Spain: (Takes a collar and clips it into place, offering a hand.)  Ready?

Austria: (Nods, escorting Antonio down to the revelries that are already happening, a great bonfire already going in the banquet hall, demons dancing around it, while others feast. Roderich blinks in surprise, looking at Antonio with an unsure expression.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Is something wrong?

Austria: _^I do not think I have been to a party like this_.

Spain: . . .  (Bursts out laughing, covering his mouth to stifle it.)

Austria: (Shoots Antonio a bewildered look.)   _^What?_

Spain: (Amused.)  You have lived and breathed nobility for far too long, haven't you?

Austria: _^I'm not sure I understand what you mean_.  (Roderich looks around, looking like a lost kitten.)

Spain: (Gently squeezes Roderich's hand, looking into his eyes.)  Roderich, querido. Answer one simple question for me, alright? Were you raised by angelic nobility to marry _more_ angelic nobility?

Austria: _^Of course I was. Why do you ask?_

Spain: (Without answering, getting to his point.)  Have you ever just been to a party to have _fun_ , not mingle and charm people?

Austria: _^I-_   (Actually thinks about it.) _^ . . No, I haven't. The closest I've been to that are tea parties, but I doubt that those truly count_.

Spain: (Smiles.)  They don't. _This_ is your first party. A real fiesta, alright? Relax. Try to enjoy yourself. Let loose, you know?

Austria: (Gives a nervous shake of his head.)   _^But I_ **_don't_ ** _know!_

Spain: (Gently.)  Mi amor, you _do_ know all of the etiquette you've been taught, si?

Austria: (Nods, not seeing what Antonio's trying to say.)

Spain: (Softly.)  Let it all go tonight. Don't straight-up start a fight, but let go of all your stiffness. All of the proper thoughts you have. Can you do that, do you think?

Austria: (Roderich hesitates for a couple of minutes, reluctantly nodding as he looks around the party.)   _^Shall we eat, then?_

Spain: (Nods, hoping Roderich really _does_ get what he's trying to explain as he leads them to their table, pulling the angel's chair out for him before taking his own seat.)

Austria: (Grabs up a chicken and broccoli dish, scooping it onto his plate to eat, not really paying the demons around him any mind.)

Russia: (Comes over with his glass of vodka and a boar's leg.)  Privyet, comrades. How are you enjoying the food? The boar is excellent, I have always preferred the taste of southern boar, far more juicy than the breed we have up north~.

Spain: (Having already been digging into his own food, he nods, grinning.)  Si, indeed. The warmer weather makes them _far_ thicker and juicier than where it's cold, but both can be equally amazing with the right cooking.

Russia: Da, northern boar is sweet with fat, though smaller.

Austria: (Listens, interested. He sneakily steals a bite of boar off of Antonio's plate, sampling it.)

Spain: (Barely notices, not minding much as he continues their conversation.)  Our larger, southern boar isn't quite as sweet, but with the right spices it can become quite savory and _spicy~_.

Russia: (Chuckles.)  Much like the submissives of our respective countries, da? Tell me, how is their population going in your country? I find that their population is declining in mine.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)   _Declining?_ Really. Our population has been rather steady, but why are yours declining?

Russia: We aren't sure, but the decline isn't too much. It is expected to pick back up in a few years.

Spain: (Hums, nodding.)  At least it'll rise again. That is a bit concerning, though. Without submissives, our population wouldn't grow at all.

Russia: Da, that is very true.

Spain: (Hums in agreement, looking to Roderich kindly.)  Do you enjoy the boar?

Austria: (Shrugs. It tasted fine.)

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Not crazy about it?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)

Russia: (Smiles when he remembers his earlier question.)  So I see angels are able to consume some of Hell's produce. What can't they eat?

Spain: (Simply.)  Anything that is solely curated here in Hell. If it has an earthly counterpart or genetic base, angels can eat it.

Russia: I see, that's good to know. So if they were to eat something that didn't have an earthly counterpart, would they die, or just be sick?  (Drums his fingers against his chin as he ponders these questions.)

Spain: I believe if the amount were great enough, death would be very probable.

Austria: (Steals a pear off of another demon's plate.)

Russia: I see. King Carriedo, I was wondering if I could see your angel fly one of these days, I wish to compare it to our flight style.

Spain: (Doesn't notice, continuing with Ivan.)  Si, of course! If you are willing to bring a young demon of comparable age and strength, the two could fly side by side.

Russia: I think my Captain Laurinatis would do, da?

Lithuania: (Looks up from his food nearby, listening in.)

Spain: (Thinks a moment, looking over the captain.)  Si, I think he will do nicely. They have around the same amount of strength and size, comparably.  (Looks back to Ivan.)  Tomorrow afternoon, perhaps?

Russia: Da, tomorrow afternoon. I look forward to it, South King.  (Ivan sweeps off, a small entourage behind him.)

Spain: (Nods, eating more of his own food since he hadn't really had the chance to until now. He peers at Roderich.)  What do you think of the food?

Austria: _^It's tasty_.

Spain: (Small smile.)  I'm glad you think so. Anything you favor, so far?

Austria: (Holds up the pear and then points to the Cornish hen on his plate.)

Spain: Ah, _very_ good choices, mi amor.

Austria: (Nods, eating the savory dishes that come his way, finding that he doesn't totally mind the relaxed, yet wild, party.)

Spain: (Chuckles, continuing to eat a lot as different dishes come his way. But when the churros come, he grabs two, putting one on Roderich's plate.)  You _must_ try the churros.

Austria: (Blinks, grabbing it and taking a tentative nibble, smiling at the sweet taste. Roderich finishes the rest of it quickly.)

Spain: (Grins, nibbling on his own happily.)  I'm glad to see you like it~.

Austria: (Grabs some chocolate cake, not allowing it to pass him by, completely devouring it.)

Spain: (Chuckles, leaning over to kiss Roderich's neck sweetly before pulling away, purring as he noms on his churro and relaxes, the food slowing him down.)

Austria: (Curls up on his chair, then thinks better of it. Roderich stands, then curling up on Antonio's lap, which is obviously much better.)

Spain: (Is a little surprised at first, but he gladly accepts Roderich into his lap, holding the angel close as he purrs a little more.)

Austria: (Is a smol ball of fluff in Antonio's arms.)

Spain: (Curls his tail carefully around Roderich's leg, keeping him close as he loves the angel up. It's a little while into watching the festivities that his eyelids begin to droop, relaxing heavily under the influence of good food and drink, great people, and a cuddle-mate. He murmurs to the other.)  Time for a siesta?

Austria: (Is one hundred percent asleep.)

Spain: (Smiles when he realizes the other is already asleep and carefully shifts the angel farther up into his arms, standing to carry Roderich out and away from the party. He purrs sweetly for the other, padding upstairs to their room before laying Roderich onto the bed, getting him comfortable before changing his own clothes and getting a nightgown to set beside the bed for Roderich for later, crawling in to cuddle with the other.)

Austria: (Wakes up sleepily, feeling a little hot, so he puts on the nightgown.)  Oh, did I tell you? Kiku is inventing something for me . . .  (Roderich yawns.)

Spain: (Blearily.)  Oh . . ? What is he making?

Austria: A bracelet that will help me stay cool.

Spain: (Smiles, waking up a little bit more as he listens and interacts with the other.)  That will help you greatly around here. I suppose you won't need me as much to keep you cooler then, hmm?

Austria: It will be nice to not have to constantly seek you out, yes. I hate being a bother to you.  (Done dressing, he scoots back beside Antonio.)

Spain: (Gently.)  You're never a bother to me, querido. I love having you around.

Austria: (Hums, going back to sleep.)  Goodnight, Antonio.

Spain: (Curls back up with Roderich, kissing the angel's neck sweetly.)  Sleep well, Roderich.


	14. Episode 34: The Knife Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> December 7, 2017  
> 2/2

*****The next day.

Austria: (He's already dressed and is finishing up with breakfast.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653682314/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Spain: (Stretches in bed sleepily, eyebrows furrowing when the bed is cold beside him. He looks up, smiling at Roderich's cute outfit. (The angel was just really cute all the time, honestly.) Gently.)  You didn't wake me up?

Austria: I tried to, but you refused to do so.

Spain: Oh.  (Nods, accepting it as he shifts up with a groan, padding to his wardrobe to dress for the day.)  Did you sleep well, mi amor?

Austria: Jo, how were your dreams?

Spain: As peaceful as they can be.  (Smiles sweetly, pulling on a fresh shirt.)  And yours?

Austria: I rarely dream.

Spain: (Blinks, surprised.)  Really?

Austria: (Nods, applying makeup to his face, making it light and subtle.)

Spain: (Changes pants as well, asking gently.)  Do other angels dream often?

Austria: I suppose. I just don't.

Spain: (Comes up behind Roderich when he's dressed for the most part, his head quirked a bit.)  Do you _wish_ you dreamed more?

Austria: Why? It seems dreadful and little more than a headache-inducer.

Spain: (Gives a tiny huff, leaning down to peck Roderich's head.)  It sounds like you haven't truly dreamt.

Austria: Hmph.  (Smooths his hair back, fixing it.)

Spain: (Chuckles, leaning down to kiss Roderich's shoulder in amusement before fixing his own hair in the mirror, getting all primped up, himself.)

Austria: I've already eaten breakfast, and there's some on the table for you, if you're hungry.

Spain: Gracias, I will eat shortly. I just want to look as equally beautiful as you~.  (Smirks, winking at the angel in the mirror.)

Austria: (Flushes, but is able to sass back.)  Are you positive that is obtainable?

Spain: (Laughs, grinning at Roderich.)  But, of course! In the South, the kings are by far the sexiest~.  (Waggles eyebrows a bit to be humorous.)

Austria: Oh? I heard that the East King is quite attractive, as is the North-West King.

Spain: Ha! As _if_ . Gilbert comes close, in the North-West, but _Matthias?_ Absolutely not. That demon's _crazy_ , and he _looks it!_  (Chuckles.)

Austria: I wouldn't know, I've never seen them before. I'm merely going off of what I've been hearing from demons themselves.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  And what do they say about _me?_

Austria: You have a perfect . .  (Coughs, blushing.)  . . 'derriere'.

Spain: Ah, si; the _ass_.  (Turns, checking himself out in the mirror.)  It is a very nice one, I'll admit . . .

Austria: (Looks away.)  I suppose it is.

Spain: (Smirks at Roderich, swooping down to kiss the other's cheek.)  Do _you_ think it's worth the praise?

Austria: (Peeks at Antonio's butt.)  It is a nice one, I guess. I usually don't make it a habit to stare at another's derriere.

Spain: (Quietly chuckles.)  Feel free to peek- or _stare_ -anytime you like~!

Austria: (Huffs, rolling his eyes.)  Just eat, we need to meet with Ivan soon.

Spain: (Lightly groans, going to the table to eat.)  It doesn't mean I want to meet with him. . . Are you rested up for your test today?

Austria: As well as I can be.

Spain: Bueno. Are you nervous?

Austria: A little. Should I hold back, or try my best?

Spain: Try your best. It's a comparison study that, honestly, I'm rather curious about, myself. It won't necessarily hurt you, since there will be no fighting, but if you need a break, tell me, alright?

Austria: As you wish.  (Roderich finishes up with his appearance just as Antonio finishes his food.)  Escort me down, please?  (HE holds out his arm to the demon.)

Spain: (Nods, taking the other's arm, as well as a collar, putting it in his pocket for now.)  Your choice, mi amor. Do you want to be able to speak to Ivan and answer his questions on your own, or would you prefer the collar for this?

Austria: I would mostly prefer to keep the collar on.

Spain: (Nods.)  That's acceptable, of course.

Austria: (Tilts his head, allowing the demon to snap it on, then walking down with Antonio to a barren room, with only Ivan, a northern servant, and his captain inside.)

Spain: (Leans Roderich in, approaching the three confidently.)  Buenos dias, King Braginsky.

Russia: Privyet, King Carriedo. I hope you had a pleasant morning?

Spain: (Nods.)  A very pleasant morning, indeed. Relaxed and enjoyable. Yourself?

Russia: Da, it's nice to see the sun so often down here~.  (Ivan smiles.)  We get little other light than that of the tundra lichens and torches up north.

Spain: (Smiles back.)  Indeed, the sun is wonderful to see so often. Lights up the South and warms our faces daily.

Russia: Though it is not nearly as beautiful as my Burning Sun Flowers.

Spain: (Shrugs.)  I will not disagree with you. The Burning Sun Flowers are, admittedly, quite the sight to behold.

Austria: (Looks at Antonio with a questioning look, wanting to know what they're talking about.)

Russia: (Chuckles at the angel's look.)  Burning Sun Flowers are like Earth's sunflowers, albeit taller with longer petals that appear to be on fire.

Austria: (Has a slightly awed look on his face. They sound _stunning_.)

Spain: (Chuckles.)  You'll have to bring some the next time you visit. I'm sure Roderich would love to see them for himself.

Russia: Da, perhaps I shall. Though they may not survive the trip. Burning Sun Flowers are meant to fight against the cold and dark, so they do not fare very well in the South.

Spain: Indeed, that is true. Perhaps we'll have to visit instead, of we ever figure out our traveling issue.

Austria: (Smiles, rubbing his cheek against Antonio's shoulder in agreement, hamming it up.)

Spain: (Smiles down at Roderich, pecking his forehead.)  Soon, querido.

Austria: (Shuffles his wings, eager at the prospect of more freedom.)

Russia: (Watches Roderich's wings move.)  Little dove, stretch your wings.

Austria: (Looks to Antonio for 'permission'.)

Spain: (Nods.)  Open and present your wings.

Austria: (Roderich spreads his wings for Ivan to gaze upon, the little servant scurrying to measure his wingspan and the different widths and lengths of his feathers.)

Russia: (Smiles pleasantly, though it has an ever-present aura of something menacing to it.)  Remember to get everything, Raivis~.

Latvia: (Gulps, skittering like a little mouse around Roderich to get as many measurements as he can.)

Austria: (Sighs when Raivis bumps into for the fifth time, trying not to roll his eyes.)

Latvia: (Backs up when he's finally done.) I- I- I got it all!

Spain: (Chin lifts a bit, tempted to scold the young servant.)  Bueno.

Russia: Da, very good. Though I am thinking you should be more careful, da?  (Looms a little over Raivis.)  Doves are fragile things, _da?_

Latvia: (Nods rapidly.)  Yessir!

Russia: (Pats Raivis's head.)  Good boy.  (His eyes cut to Toris.)  Be prepared to fly.  (To Roderich and Toris both, he addresses.)  Both of you, I want you to race from this end of the room to the other and back again. I will say when.  (The two racers prepare themselves for a moment before Ivan motions.)  Go!

Austria: (Takes off, flying hard, and is able to outpace the captain, though Toris is right on the angel's heels the entire time.)

Spain: (Watches carefully, his hands on his hips as he takes mental notes.)

Russia: Good. Now race between the columns, so that I may ascertain your agility.

Lithuania: (Nods, he and the angel waiting for the ruler's mark before shooting off, this time Toris leading in the race against the angel. Nonetheless, Toris is surprised by how well the angel is able to keep up, the two landing at the end of their race.)

Austria: (Pants a little, trying to catch his breath from giving it his all in the races.)

Spain: (Hums. Angels are faster, but less agile, than demons. Interesting . . .)

Russia: King Carriedo, would you be offended if I touched the wings of your dove? I wish to feel his muscle and bone structure.

Spain: (Glances at Roderich for a brief moment before speaking warningly.)  An angel's wings are _very_ sensitive and sacred to them. It is not I who would be offended, though I certainly would be if you violated my dove's wishes.  (Looks to Roderich.)  Answer truthfully. Do you mind if he touches your wings, for his purposes?

Austria: (Looks between the two shaking his head. He signs to Antonio.) _^As long as he is gentle, I do not mind_.

Spain: (Nods, relaying the information.)  Be gentle, but he gives you permission, thus I do as well.

Russia: (Smiles, coming forward and petting through the insides of Roderich's wings before working his way around the angel to pet down the backs of the wings. Continuing to stroke through the brown, violet, and white feathers, Ivan pauses as he finds a bump at the top of the wings, gently rubbing it with a thumb.)

Austria: (Gasps, leaning back into Ivan as he feels his erection beginning to grow at the stimulating touches, quietly mewling as he leans back against the taller, broader demon.)

Spain: (Frowns, clearing his throat pointedly. _No one_ makes his angel feel and react like that.)

Russia: (Giggles, getting in another feel before letting the angel go, the petite brunette falling to his knees.)  What a curious scent. Chocolate and  . . flowers?

Spain: Si. We all have a particular scent. That is his.  (Pads forward, scooping Roderich up into his arms.)

Austria: (Silently pants, hanging onto Antonio. Roderich's head ducks down to bury it in the demon's broad shoulder.)

Russia: (Wiggles his oil-covered fingers.)  Ah, I believe I remember this. Angel wing oil, an old delicacy.

Spain: (Nods, gently rubbing Roderich's back as he speaks with Ivan.)  Si, and it is quite the delicacy. Have you tried it?

Russia: Once, a long time ago. Romulus liked to hoard it for himself.  (Giggles.)  Greedy demon. You do take after him, more so than your siblings, do you not?

Spain: (Eyes are cold and hard, certainly not disagreeing.)  Perhaps.

Russia: (Licks up the oil from his hand, purring.)  Da, it's quite sweet. Nearly perfect in its flavor.

Spain: (Hums in agreement, keeping Roderich close- partially a gesture of protection, but also of possession.)  Wonderful and sweet.

Russia: (Chuckles.)  I think I have seen enough today, King Carriedo. Until tomorrow.  (He sweeps out with his captain and servant, the two  quickly following behind him.)

Spain: (Watches the others go, nuzzling Roderich lovingly when the three demons have all left. Softly.)  Are you alright?

Austria: (Focuses on breathing, nodding his head.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's face before slipping out of the room and heading a quicker way to their room, slipping inside and setting Roderich on the bed, staying close. He speaks with the same soft voice as he removes the other's collar.)  Would you like anything, mi amor?

Austria: (Softly.)  Water, bitte.  (He strokes a hand through his own wings, trying to erase the feeling of _Ivan_.)

Spain: (Nods, quickly going off to get cold water for Roderich, returning and gently sitting on the edge of the bed with the glass. Softly.)  Is there anything you'd like me to do?

Austria: (Shakes his head, staying seated on the bed. Once he's done drinking from the glass, he goes back to grooming his wings, staying that way for an hour or more.)

Spain: (Stays with Roderich, a wing draped protectively around the two of them, but not so stiflingly close to hinder the other's efforts. It's a little while into the grooming that he tentatively strokes a hand through the other's feathers, just trying to be there for Roderich and help.)

Austria: (Plucks up a white feather that came out, not terribly worried. It will grow back, and it was one of the ones near the base of his wings. With a glance, Roderich drops it in Antonio's lap.)  A gift.

Spain: (Takes up the feather, twisting it in his fingers. Curiously.)  Any reason for the gift?

Austria: (He doesn't say anything about how angels who are close to one another trade feathers so that the other can weave it into their nest so that the one will always have a small part of the other angel with them. Instead, Roderich lies.)  No.

Spain: (Hums, leaning over to peck the angel's cheek sweetly.)  Gracias, mi amor. I'll take good care of it.

Austria: (Flushes, muttering.)  It is just a feather. A small one, at that.

Spain: Si, but it's your feather. A feather you gave me. Why wouldn't I take care of such a precious gift?

Austria: (He looks away, the angel now resolutely ignoring the embarrassing demon.)

Spain: (Smiles, chuckling quietly as he draws the other closer with his wing, purring sweetly.)

Austria: (Roderich accidentally loses his balance, his shoulder colliding against Antonio's, the angel's cheeks pink  as he lets himself nestle into the demon king's side.)

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's forehead, happily holding the angel close. He enjoys the contact.)

Austria: (Quietly.)  May I stay here tonight? I don't want to go to tonight's feast.

Spain: (Nods, gently nuzzling the angel.)  Si, you may. I understand, and I'm sure everyone else will as well.

Austria: (Nods, curling up on the bed to rest.)

Spain: (Kisses the other's cheek before rising, taking the single white feather with him as he goes to take care of some business in his study, locking the feather into the box at the bottom of his desk. It isn't long before he prepares for the feast and makes his way down.)

Russia: (Looks up when Antonio comes in from his spot at the table.)  No dove tonight, King Carriedo? How unfortunate.

Spain: (Takes his own seat.)  Not tonight. Roderich wasn't feeling very well after this afternoon.

Belarus: (Sneers from her brother's side.)  Good, no one wants to see that ugly peacock.

Russia: (Growls, slapping his sister, scolding her darkly in Russian.)

Belarus: (Cowers the tiniest bit, though she's actually quite aroused from the attention.)

Russia: (Huffs once he's finished.)  I apologize for my sister's rude words. She has been sick  --   _*In the head._  --  recently.

Spain: (Frowns, glad he punished that brat.)  I accept your apology. If she's been sick, however, you should have left her home.

Russia: I would have, but the one who was to take her place went missing at the last second.

Spain: _*I wonder who made THAT happen . . ._  --  That is unfortunate. I hope they are found.

Russia: Da, so do I.  (Minutely glares at his sister.)

Belarus: (Is innocent-looking.)

Spain: (Frowns at the disgusting captain, honestly thinking her worse than Ivan.)

Russia: Ah, I meant to say earlier, but thank you for the slaves. I ended using all of them.

Spain: (Nods acceptingly.)  De nada. I'm glad you enjoyed them.

Russia: The only problem was how quickly they tired out.  (Ivan softly laughs.)  They're not as tough as the ones in the north.

Spain: (Huffs, a small smirk appearing on his lips.)  Not quite fit for the strength of a king.

Russia: (Sighs.)  So few are. One becomes tired of breaking their toys after a while. One of the many reasons I'm hunting down angels.

Spain: (Gently, a bit more truth slipping through.)  Amigo, angels are not always as strong as you think. There are the ones that are as tough as demons themselves, but some require a more gentle touch once they've been tamed down.

Russia: Da, I suppose that is true. Though I have to say, comrade, that one also becomes tired of demons. Life gets a little boring.

Spain: (A chuckle slips out, surprising himself a little.)  Si, it really does. Life needs shaking up once in awhile.

Russia: (Snorts, drinking some more vodka.)  Where exactly did you find yours again?

Spain: A little club on Earth. Silk and Pearl.

Russia: I'll have to send someone up there and see if there are any signs of angels there. Was it truly just luck that you found your dove, comrade?

Spain: (Thinks back to what Roderich had said seemingly ages ago. Roderich had some sort of plan to come after him, seeking the bounty on his head. Maybe not that day, but another. Luck? Perhaps.)  Perhaps. I'm unsure at this point.

Russia: (Hums.)  No matter what, it is unfortunate that they've all seemed to have flown the, how you say . . 'coop'.

Spain: _*"The gates of Heaven are closed," seems to certainly be true._  --  Si. Quite unfortunate.

Russia: Da.  (Snorts, amused as two demons have rough sex by the bonfire.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, chuckling as the two go right ahead and do their do in the light of the fire.)

Russia: To be young and reckless again . . .  (Laughs, not missing it a bit.)

Spain: (Nods.)  Si. Those sure were the days . . .

Russia: It is amazing how somethings go on, and yet others remain the same.

Spain: Indeed. The thought alone makes me feel far too old. . .  (Laughs.)

Russia: (Waves him off.)  Please, I remember when you were small baby, you are fine.

Spain: (Laughs a little harder, smiling happily.)  Ah, that is right. . . . The things you've seen, amigo. I wish I had seen _half_ of them, or at least had gotten the chance.

Russia: (Shrugs noncommittally.)  You have a few millennia to go to achieve that, comrade.

Spain: Si, plenty of time to watch our world change around us . . .

Russia: Provided that rebels aren't successful.

Spain: (Hums.)  They won't be. I've outlasted several centuries of rebellion. Nothing has changed on that front.

Russia: We do share the old blood, da. Every generation of new demons just seems to get stupider and stupider.

Spain: (Sighs, shaking his head.)  Unfortunately. . . They are less savage and wild with every generation, taking away their intelligence bit by bit.

Russia: I wonder if anything can be done . . I wonder if anything _should_ be done . . .

Spain: (Hums, shrugging.)  Who knows?

Russia: (Hums, changing the subject.)  Tell me, comrade. In what ways is your pet dangerous? What turns it from a dove to a snake?

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, wondering how much he should tell the other.)  As I told you before, his manipulation makes him dangerous. Controlling sound is a very dangerous power to have.  (Leans in a bit.)  He's shaken the castle. Once, he was able to control my mind, simply by singing. Another time, he got a servant addicted to his blood in order to kill me.

Russia: (Hums, surprised.)  A very dangerous pet to have.

Spain: Si. Much more dangerous in the beginning, before I had him under my control. Now, he's completely devoted to me, even without the collar.

Russia: You should tell me about your training methods.

Spain: (Carefully filters his information.)  Humiliation helps. Taking their flight away in a more productive fashion does as well. Tying their primary feathers with blood-magicked ribbons keep them from flying and from them removing the ribbons themselves. Assert your dominance, but harming the dove does little, I've found. Except make them hate you.

Russia: (He chuckles at the last part.)  Pain is easy to blame on its inflictor. Humiliation is harder to pin blame to. But together, when done well, makes for a very good pet.

Spain: (Nods.)  Indeed. Though, I must caution you: If or when you break down an angel's will and trust, you must build it back up so they trust you. They shouldn't be a good pet out of fear.

Russia: But of course, King Carriedo. What is that saying . . 'kill then with kindness'?

Spain: Perhaps, but not quite. Give them the love and affection they desire and require, but don't spoil them.

Russia: Leave them wanting more. Too much of a good thing leads to poor behavior.

Spain: (Nods.)  Exactly.

Russia: Hopefully the angel I capture lasts longer than the slaves I've owned.

Spain: Treat the angel well and know its limits, and the dove will last you many, many years, I'm sure.

Russia: Wonderful.  (His voice almost sounds sad.)  It has been many centuries alone.

Spain: (Nods, voice somewhat softer. He understands. (While he hated the bastard, they were both lonely and war-hardened souls.))  I was alone for over a century before I found Roderich.

Russia: It's been almost three centuries for me. I congratulate you for finding someone worthy so quickly.

Spain: (Hums, thinking about Lovino for a few moments. How he never truly apologized to the young demon.)  He isn't the one I thought I would win over, but Roderich is . . special. A wonderful companion to have and hold close.

Russia: (He's once again struck jealous of the southern king, simply sipping more of his vodka.)

Spain: (Drinks his own wine sparingly, careful of the alcoholic substance. He knew what he could do if he wasn't careful.)

Russia: I feel I should warn you. With the current going price of seven-hundred thousand obis, I would keep your angel close. And that's just for a regular angel, not even an archangel.

Spain: Already so expensive. . . I'll be sure to keep him safe. Gracias for the warning, amigo.

Russia: (Nods.)  I just wish to ensure he doesn't end up on the black market, where a private owner may claim him, instead of a rightful king.

Spain: (Nods.)  I'm glad we share the same beliefs in that area. Demons who are not kings should not be able to claim angels.

Russia: Da.  (He scoffs.)  I doubt few besides a king has the strength to own an angel.

Spain: Few alone, perhaps.  (Shrugs.)

Russia: That is very true.  (He strokes his chin.)  But low-level demons are shit at sharing.

Spain: That is also very true. I'm honestly not as worried about them. It's the higher-level demons that concern me.

Russia: Perhaps some laws should be put in place. Perhaps a license is to be required to own an angel?

Spain: (Nods.)  A license and also for the angel to be registered within the kingdom. Perhaps all the kingdoms should have access to those records as well, so angels are not senselessly thrown about Hell . . .

Russia: Da, a good idea. Maybe we put into place a sector of the slave market just for handling angels? Or non-demonic, bipedal creatures?

Spain: Si, that would be good to have. Make it much more regulated.

Russia: I will start establishing this idea in the North, if you get the South on your side with these matters.

Spain: (Nods.)  I will gladly do so.

Russia: That only leaves the East and the West. Who does your kingdom have less fights with these days?

Spain: The West. I think it will not be hard to persuade the three of them on such matters. Though, I can also speak with my brother King Joao, if you would like?

Russia: That would be an ideal situation, no? I will talk to Matthias. There is something he wants from me anyways.  (Ivan smiles, it being subtly devious.)

Spain: (Smirks, not even questioning it.)  Perfect. I'll write to them soon and discuss it with them. Shall we bring it up at the next meeting?

Russia: Da, it needs to be discussed. It's part of the reason why Hell went to hell before.  (Giggles at the pun.)

Spain: (Lightly chuckles.)  Indeed. History can not be made to repeat itself. We live far too long to endure that kind of bullshit.

Russia: That is too true. I wish the lower-level demons could be made to see that.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si. Rebellions get old fast. They're not even well-organized.

Russia: Most times it's demons not even in _armor_ and attacking with _kitchen knives_.  (Giggles over the stupidity of it.)

Spain: (Chuckles.)   _Right?_ It's ridiculous. . . Do they not realize how moronic it really _is?_

Russia: (Shakes his head.)  All the better to torture them later with, nyet?

Spain: (Hums in agreement.)  Si.

Russia: (Drinks more vodka.)  Shall we play a game, King Carriedo?

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow cautiously.)  Before I agree or disagree, what is the game?

Russia: The knife game~.

Spain: (The cautious look slowly stretches into a grin.)  The knife game, hmm?

Russia: It is one of your favorites, no?

Spain: It _is_. Are you sure you're a worthy opponent?  (Smirks challengingly.)

Russia: Do not worry, I have another game for another night~.  (Ivan beams, pulling out a dagger.)  Shall we make it interesting and do it to each other at the same time?

Spain: Ah, and if the other nicks or happens to cut anything off of the other~?

Russia: (Hums, pondering it.)  You may ask me anything within reason.

Spain: (Nods.)  I will make the same true for myself.  (Pulls out a dagger, grinning.)  Shall we?

Russia: (Slams the knife between two of Antonio's fingers, grinning with eager bloodlust.) _Let's begin_.

Spain: (Grins back just as eagerly, staring down the demon as he does the same, landing easily between two of Ivan's fingers. In mere seconds, the two are off, nimbly slamming their daggers in between each other's fingers, trying not to cut the other and have to answer a question.)

*The demons around them watch the game intently, all impressed by the skills of their kings.

Russia: (Smiles, not even looking as he keeps stabbing, around and between the other's digits.)

Spain: (Smirks back, his eyes locked with Ivan's as he does the same. Honestly? He's very at ease. The knife game is his _favorite_.)

Russia: (While not his favorite game, he still likes stabbing things.)

Spain: (The two continue stabbing until Antonio hisses, slamming his dagger into the table as they stop, blood dribbling down a sliced finger. It'll heal, but it still hurt for the moment. He grins at Ivan, taunting him a little.)  Stab-happy today or are you slipping in your old age?

Russia: I merely missed the sound of pain and the smell of blood~.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Now, for my question . . .  (Lowers his voice, looking at the other seriously.)  How close are you _really_ to finding an angel?

Russia: I've found a few locations on Earth that angels seem to like to flock to. Even with Heaven's gate being shut.

Spain: I see.  (Looks over his hand, licking off the blood before grinning.)  Another go?

Russia: (Smiles, stabbing again for another round.)

Spain: (Goes off on another round as well, grinning the entire time.)

Russia: (Doesn't even hiss when he's cut.)  Do angels have the same sexualities we do? Dominant and submissive?

Spain: Si, they do. There doesn't seem to be anything different about them in that respect.  (Silently lifts his dagger a bit, asking for another go.)

Russia: (Stabs away.)

Spain: (Goes at it as well, not as surprised when he's cut. He thinks, suddenly losing his thoughts- including his questions.)  . . . . . . . . . . . Favorite color?

Russia: Light pink~.

Spain: (Eyebrows lift slightly, surprised.)  Oh, I didn't expect that.  (Nods acceptingly.)  It's a very good color.  (Starts stabbing again.)

Russia: (Hisses in pain.)  How much have you prepared for future children? I know you have always wanted to be a father.

Spain: (Chuckles, though his heart drops a little. Would Roderich ever love him that much?)  Honestly, not that much. I'm waiting for the right time, and now isn't it.

Russia: Ah, I said prepared. That doesn't mean you haven't bought baby clothes~.

Spain: (Soft smile.)  Si, alright, perhaps I have prepared a little. Not as much as you seem to assume, however. Just a few, cute things I pass by on occasion . . .

Russia: (Chuckles.)  I must warn you, keep them close. I have lost all of my children. It's aestu-tearing each and every time to bury one's child before themselves.  (Ivan suddenly looks terribly old, his tall and proud figure stooped a little with the emotional and aestu (demon soul)-wrenching agony of losing his children all those thousands of years ago.)

Spain: (Gently, the smile from before slipping.)  You'll be a father again. I'm sure of it.  (Is a little surprised in himself, and in Ivan, the two actually making personal and social headway. He's not _quite_ sure why he didn't see it before. The way the other king really was.)  You've learned to keep them close. They'll survive next time, with your help.

Russia: I . .  (The word is awkward and strange coming out of his mouth, so unused to it.)   _hope_ so.

Spain: (Gives the other a hopeful smile.)  I know it.  (His gaze drifts a tiny bit, speaking quieter.)  I just hope I'm lucky enough to have children.

Russia: You should be, your angel would be a good мамочка. Mommy.

Spain: _*If he ever desires to have our children . . ._  --  Si. He really would be . . .

Russia: (Drinks more vodka.)  Another round, or shall we be done for tonight?

Spain: (Small chuckle, though it comes out as more of an amused huff.)  Let's not shed anymore blood.  (Looks to the other.)  Do you have any questions you would like to ask before we retire?

Russia: How is your brother, these days? Has he visited recently?

Spain: I haven't heard from him recently, though I hear from others that he is well.

Russia: Good. I wanted to ask him about assassins.  (Smiles, exiting the party.)

Spain: (Small smile, watching the other go. It isn't long before he departs as well, heading back up to Roderich and their room. Quietly, he slips inside, just in case Roderich is sleeping, before padding further in to check on the angel.)

Austria: (Asleep, he's curled around Antonio's pillow, a tiny ball of angel fluff.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321776752/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Spain: (Smiles sweetly, seeing the other's cute position, and pads closer to kiss Roderich's cheek before going to change clothes, deciding to forego the shirt tonight as he slips on comfortable pants. Quiet and careful, he shifts into bed, taking back his pillow and pulling Roderich into his arms as he does, his wings loosely pulled around them. (He's sure to stay cooler for Roderich's sake, of course.))

Austria: (Awakens, sleepily peering at Antonio over his shoulder. Roderich then softly speaks to the other.)  Hello.

Spain: (Just as softly.)  Hola. Go back to sleep, mi amor.  (Gently kisses Roderich's neck as he settles in.)

Austria: (Still quiet.)  I smell blood, are you alright?

Spain: (Hums, speaking gently with the other.)  Si. Just a friendly couple rounds of the knife game. I just got a couple of small cuts, but they've healed already.

Austria: . . .  (Yawns.)  Silly demons . . .  (He falls back asleep.)

Spain: (Smiles sweetly, curling up and drifting off as well, quietly purring as they sleep.)


	15. Episode 35: Russian Roulette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a few hours earlier (or, you know, literally a full twenty-four hours from when I (Zelda) am usually able to post XD) because we're both swamped with college stuff. Finals are next week, ya know.  
> You'll get the next chapter about this time on the 13th. (It'll be marked as the 14th, however.)  
> Enjoy!! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> December 12, 2017  
> 1/1

*Two days later. Roderich watches, horrified as Antonio and Ivan play another round of Russian Roulette during the revelry, Ivan already having won three out of five times.

Russia: (Takes the fake gun, pulling the trigger for another blank.)  This is fun, no~?

Spain: (Pulls his own trigger for a blank as well, not liking this game quite as much as the other. Not as fun as playing with knives, but it was still okay.)   _ Quite~ _ . A game of risk that hurts like a bitch to lose.

Russia: _ Kolkolkolkolkol~. _  (Ivan smirks at the other.)  I wonder what I get to ask of you next.  (He teases.)  Maybe I ask for kiss from your angel, da?

Spain: (Grins with a dark edge.)  Not that you will be able to, even if you ask, of course.

Russia: (Tuts, another blank round from the gun.)

Spain: (Huffs, glad when another blank goes off on his as well. He's a little nervous, definitely not wanting to lose this game to Ivan again.)

Austria: (Winces as red appears on the side of Ivan's head from the dye of the fake bullet hitting the northern demon's skull.)

Russia: Hmm, too bad~.

Spain: (Grins, glad to have won a round. He notices Roderich's wince, leaning down to peck the other's cheek comfortingly. He then speaks to Ivan.)  Si, too bad~.  (Leans in, smirking as he quietly asks so only they can hear.)  Be honest: Are you afraid of your sister and captain at all? Her actions can be considered rather . . disturbing and  _ threatening  _ . . .

Russia: . . A little. But who isn't?

Spain: (Laughs, leaning back in amusement.)  Si, si! That is very true, amigo.

Austria: (Glances over at Natalya, who sits not too far from him.)

Spain: (Chuckles, setting down his fake gun.)  Perhaps a break would be good?

Russia: Da, the dye is getting a little sticky, no?  (He takes a napkin, wiping away the red stain.)

Spain: (Nods, wetting a napkin and wiping at his own stained head and face.)  Si, quite. I suggest using water.

Russia: (Nods, doing the same.)  King Carriedo, I would like to put your angel's strength to the test, if I could.

Spain: (Nods.)  So long as he is safe during and after the test, I do not mind.

Russia: (Smiles, his scarf waving happily.)  He should be fine.

Spain: (Is still a little suspicious.)  Perhaps. Nevertheless, what is this test?

Russia: Lifting a few weights, perhaps using his powers, if we get around to it.

Spain: (Nods.)  That should be alright. Now?

Russia: Now is good~.

Spain: (Gestures to Roderich for him to come along.)  Then follow me.  (Leads the small group to the training room, instantly commanding.)  Everyone out.

Austria: (He follows Antonio down, looking around the training room curiously.)

Russia: (He also looks around, wondering what he should test the angel with first.)

Spain: (Looks to Ivan once all the other demons have left the large room.)  What would you like of Roderich first?

Russia: Would he lift some weights? He seems average in terms of angels, so this will give me an idea what angels can lift.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si.  (Gestures for Roderich to go to the rack of weights.)  Select something that isn't too easy or too difficult to lift.

Austria: (Picks up a middle weight for the demons, heaving that up, a little surprised he's able to.)

Spain: (Looks to Ivan silently, letting him control the test how he will. He's simply overseeing the whole affair.)

Russia: Lift it twenty times.

Austria: (Does as asked, struggling through the last eight.)

Spain: (Realizing something halfway through the twenty lifts.)  If you do not mind, I think it would be best to remove the collar for this test. It will allow him to be able to recover between different weights.

Russia: Da, go ahead.

Spain: (Nods, stepping forward to unclip Roderich's collar, giving him an encouraging look. Softly.)  You're doing well.

Austria: (Nods, going through the last few lifts.)

Russia: Now for bench presses~.

Austria: (Sighs, going over to the bench and keeping it at the average weight it's set at.)  How many?

Russia: (Smiles at the other's voice.)  Twenty.

Spain: (Smiles as well, a little nervous, but not horribly.)

Austria: My king, will you spot me, please me?

Spain: Of course, mi querido.  (Strides over, taking position to watch over Roderich.)  When you're ready.

Austria: (Pushes up, lifting the weight. He's able to get through fifteen before he struggles, it nearly falling on him the seventeenth time.)

Spain: (Catches the bar, helping Roderich by easing it back up.)  Are you alright completing the set, or should we stop?

Austria: C-completing the set.

Spain: (Nods, eyebrows furrowing as Roderich struggles through the last few, Antonio there the whole time to keep the bar from falling on the angel.)

Austria: (Pants as he lies on the bench, catching his breath.)

Spain: (Kneels down, stroking through the other's hair comfortingly.)  Take it easy. . .  (Summons a servant to bring water, having them wait a moment so Roderich can rest.)

Austria: (Sits up, sipping the water brought to him.)  Danke, my king.  (He folds his wings serenely behind his back.)

Spain: (Gently.)  De nada. Feeling better?

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: (Gives a gentle smile, rubbing the other's back sweetly.)  Bueno.  (Looks up to Ivan.)  Other tests?

Russia: Next, I wish to test running capabilities. Run until you can't~.

Austria: (Nearly groans, but does as asked, running the track. He makes it around twenty-three times around the track before he collapses.)

Russia: (Times the run, nodding to himself and writing it down, just like he has the other things.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, padding to the angel to scoop him up, carrying him to a chair he sets Roderich into, letting him rest.)  Muy bien, querido . . .  [Very good.]

Austria: (Curls up, shielding himself with a wing.)

Spain: (Softly.)  Breathe and take it easy . . .  (Gently pets down a small second of wing, trying to comfort the other.)

Austria: (Right now, Roderich is really hating these tests and how weak he's become from inactivity.)

Spain: (Carefully slips a hand under the wing, taking Roderich's hand into his own and giving it a small, reassuring squeeze.)

Austria: (Tentatively squeezes back, signing into the other's hand.)   _ ^Stay by me? _

Spain: (Signs back into Roderich's hand.)   _ ^I won't leave you, Roderich. _  (Slips their hands back together, giving the angel a small smile.)

Austria: (Since it doesn't involve too much hand movement, he signs simply.)  _  ^Happy.  _  (Roderich takes five minutes before he uncurls, ready for the next exercise.)

Spain: (Gives the hand a gentle squeeze before looking to Ivan, silently asking what was next.)

Russia: Let us do wing weights, da?

Austria: (Follows Ivan over to where the weights are, the North Ruler slinging the average weights over each wing.)

Russia: How about another twenty?

Spain: (Follows closely, staying near Roderich the whole time, but not too close.)

Austria: (Does twenty easily, keeping going when Ivan asks him to, stopping at forty wing lifts.)

Spain: (Watches, glad to see Roderich's strength in his wings. It's a strong sign of good health.)

Austria: (His wings feel like jelly.)

Spain: (To Ivan.)  Any others?

Russia: Could I see him fight someone? You, I, or another demon?

Spain: (Nods.)  Another demon would be alright.  (Looks to Roderich.)  Would you like a few minutes to rest first?

Austria: (Nods.)  Yes please, your majesty.

Spain: Then rest, mi querido. We'll give you some time.

Austria: (Purrs.)  May I go on your lap, your majesty?

Spain: (Chuckles, sitting and gesturing the angel over.)  Si, si. You may.

Austria: (Curls up on Antonio's lap, a ball of devoted angel.)

Russia: (Asks.)  You do not have him refer to you as 'master'?

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair and down his wings gently, loving the other up as he answers.)  No. The term is irritating and redundant to me.

Russia: (He gives Antonio a knowing look.)  And makes him blend in too much with the other slaves.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, exactly. He's not like the other slaves . . .

Russia: (Reaches over, petting through Roderich's hair.)  He is a cute dove.

Spain: (Shifts Roderich the tiniest bit closer, watching Ivan sharply, on the defensive for Roderich. He didn't want his little angel to be touched by another.)  Si, he is.

Austria: (Clings to Antonio.)

Russia: (Smirks.)  I know how to not break other people's toys, don't worry~.

Spain: (Stares the other down, voice low.)  That isn't my concern.  (Pulls Roderich closer, drawing his wings loosely around the angel's shoulders. He just slipped into protective mode, especially knowing how much Roderich hates having the Northern demon touch him.)

Austria: (Quietly mewls in distress at the negative, dark feelings around him, the auras of the two kings oppressive.)

Spain: (Stares down the other challengingly, growing a bit angrier when Roderich begins to mewl in distress.)  Step back, King Braginsky.

Russia: (Holds his hands up in surrender, backing up with a pleasant smile.)  Da, da, it is done.

Austria: (Shivers at Antonio's anger, remembering past times the South King has been angry, his mind flashing back to those times.)

Spain: (Relaxes when the other has stepped away, watching the other as he nuzzles Roderich apologetically, his hands gentle against the angel's back. Feeling the angel tense up, he looks down at him and softly kisses Roderich's face. A hand draws back, slipping into Roderich's to sign to him.)  _  ^I'm sorry if I upset you. I'm alright. You're alright. I promise. _

Austria: (Roderich calms down when Antonio signs into his palm, breathing a sigh of relief.)

Spain: (Gently holds Roderich's hand, looking back to Ivan.)  Would you like Roderich to fight one of my demons, or one of yours, if you have someone in mind?

Russia: He could fight Natalya~. Yes, I think I would like to see that. He shall fight Natalya.

Spain: (Eyes narrow.)  As long as your captain knows her boundaries. I would not like my angel to get seriously hurt out of this match.

Russia: (Pleasantly, though there's a dark edge to it.)  She will know her boundaries.

Spain: (Warningly.)  She better.  (Returns to stroking over Roderich's back, rubbing gentle circles into the other's flesh.)

Austria: (Purrs louder, moving to straddle Antonio, kissing the demon's neck and cheeks affectionately.)

Russia: Do not worry. If she breaks boundaries, I break her. It is no big deal.

Spain: (Nods acceptingly.)  It will be either you or I who does it. I would prefer not to, but justice will be served.  (Bares his neck slightly to the angel, leaning down after a short while to kiss the crook in Roderich's neck, nuzzling him lovingly.)

Russia: (Messages his little.)  She will be here in five minutes.

Spain: (Nods.)  Understood.

Austria: (Nuzzles Antonio, not horribly concerned.)

Spain: (Is, on the other hand, concerned. He doesn't want to trust that demon with anything.)

Austria: (Nips Antonio's jaw.)

Spain: (Leans down to nip the other's neck back, kissing his face sweetly before drawing back to just look at Roderich.)

Austria: (Blinks at Antonio, just paying attention to the demon.)

Spain: (Smiles sweetly at Roderich, leaning in to kiss him gently.)

Austria: (Kisses Antonio, then pulling back and pinching his cheek fondly.)

Spain: (Purrs, leaning in to Eskimo kiss the angel. While still a little uneasy, he glad to simply show his angel affection while he can.)

Austria: (He holds onto Antonio, snuggling the demon.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair and down his wings, holding the angel close.)

Belarus: (Scowls as she comes in.)

Russia: Welcome, sister.

Spain: (Frowns at the demoness, kissing Roderich's neck sweetly before speaking to the newest addition to their group.)  Welcome, Captain Natalya.

Belarus: Privyet, big brother, King Carriedo.

Spain: (Nods, turning to Roderich to peck the angel's cheek, murmuring.)  Ready?

Austria: (Nods.)  Are we to fight with or without weapons?

Spain: (Looks to Ivan.)  Weapons may be more fair, since demons have more natural defenses compared to angels.

Russia: Why not both~? First, without weapons. Begin.

Spain: (Nudges Roderich up before Ivan's command to start, standing off to the side to oversee the fight, ready to intervene at a moment's notice.)

Austria: (Runs the moment Ivan starts the match, going over to the obstacle course.)

Belarus: (Growls, chasing after the angel, pissed that her prey is running.)

Austria: (Ducking and diving between the obstacles, Roderich rebounds off of a wall, tackling the demoness and trying to pin her, grunting when she claws at his shoulders.)

Belarus: (Shrieking in rage, Natalya grabs ahold of the angel's throat, bringing it in closer and closer, intent on ripping out the holy being's throat, though she goes silent as the angel lands a ringing blow to her temple, the captain trying to shake it off.)

Austria: (Squirming, Roderich uses the other's momentary lapse to wriggle away, quick to find a hiding spot.)

Belarus: (When her head clears, Natalya gets upright, sniffing around.)  Little pigeon, where are you . . if I find you, big brother may finally marry me . . .

Russia: (Shivers, mildly terrified for his life.)

Spain: (Glances subtly at Ivan, honestly wondering why he doesn't just throw her into a jail cell to keep her away. Killing family wasn't a thing even he wanted to do, but Natalya was fucking  terrifying .)   _ *I'd throw that bitch in prison . . . _

Austria: (Slams into Natalya from behind, knocking her out when the demoness's head hits the floor. In shock, Roderich speaks.)  I- I didn't mean to- I'm sorry!  (He kneels submissively, unsure of the consequences from knocking out the North King's little sister.)

Spain: (Eyebrows lift a little in surprise, and horror, looking to Ivan carefully.)

Russia: Small punishment is in order, I think. Just a little spanking for knocking out little sister, da?

Spain: (Frowns.)  A punishment  _ I  _ will be carrying out, if you do not mind.

Russia: (Gestures for the other king to go ahead.)

Spain: (Strides forward, speaking with a commanding tone that he  _ hopes _ , so deeply, that it doesn't frighten Roderich sincerely.)  Stand, dove.  (Points to a table.)  Brace yourself, pequeno.

Austria: (Roderich bites his lip, going over to the table and bracing his hands on it, slightly bent over.)

Spain: (Follows, lifting the other's skirt before striking Roderich's ass with an open hand. Then again, and again, and again, until the flesh was bright red and painful. He smooths down the other's skirt and leans in, growling lowly.)  Now, go apologize to King Braginsky.

Austria: (Shivers, whimpering as he stands up straight and hobbles over to Ivan.)  I am so sincerely sorry for causing your sister and captain to become unconscious, King Braginsky. I'm sorry.

Russia: (Nods his head.)  You are forgiven, little dove. Now go get something to relieve your pain, you are excused from my testing for today. The weapons fight will be tomorrow.

Austria: (Nods, going back over to Antonio and trying to nuzzle up under one of the demon's wings.)

Spain: (Pulls the wing away, motioning to Roderich.)  Let's go.  (To Ivan.)  We will speak further later; excuse us.  (Strides out, Roderich behind him.)

Austria: (Sulks behind Antonio, following his 'master'.)

Spain: (Leads Roderich back upstairs, holding the door open for the angel. When they're both inside and the door is shut, his face relaxes a bit and he sighs, wiping a hand over his face as he sits down in a chair.)

Austria: . . . May I have an ice-pack?

Spain: (Nods, summoning a servant to bring some things.)  Si, querido, of course.  (Looks up at the other, gesturing for Roderich to come to him.)  Is there anything else you need, or would like?

Austria: . . No.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, standing and padding carefully to Roderich.)  Roderich, I-  (Stops himself as the servant knocks and slips inside, bringing ice packs. He takes one and points to the table.)  Set them there and go. Gracias.  (When the demon's gone, he slips the pack into Roderich's hands and starts again.)  Roderich, I am so sorry. It was him or me, and I would rather you didn't get hurt by his hand. Even if you hated me because of it.

Austria: (Looks away.)  I just want my ice-pack.

Spain: (Softly.)  Mi amor, por favor. . .  (Gently wraps his hands around Roderich's wrists, looking down at the angel with gentle, apologetic eyes. He didn't want to do any of this.)

Austria: (Jerks his wrists out of Antonio's hold.)  Let go.

Spain: (Holds his palms up in surrender.)  Roderich, please . . .

Austria: (Walks away, grabbing his ice pack and sitting on it on the bed.)

Spain: (Slowly pads over to the bed, sitting beside him. Softly.)  Roderich, I know you're mad at me. For good reason, too.

Austria: (Hums, looking at Antonio.)

Spain: (Meets the other's eyes, speaking gently.)  Lo siento, querido. I broke my promise, but not to hurt you. It was only to protect you from Ivan. I know he would have treated you even worse and I didn't want you to have to endure that. Do you understand?

Austria: . . .  (Nods.)  I forgive you. I'm sorry for overreacting.

Spain: (Cautiously slips his hand into Roderich's.)  No, don't apologize. I know what promise I made and I completely understand why you reacted the way you did.

Austria: (Squeezes the hand, nodding.)

Spain: . . .  (Is silent for a while before lifting Roderich's hand up, kissing the back of it sweetly. Softly.)  Lo siento.  _ Te quiero _ .

Austria: (Smiles softly at Antonio, giving the other's hand another squeeze.)

Spain: (Smiles back sweetly.)

Austria: Antonio, would you hold me?

Spain: (Nods, drawing Roderich into his arms, picking the angel up to set him in his lap, purring gently as he holds the other. He softly pets through the angel's hair, kissing his cheeks.)

Austria: (Hums as the pain goes away, the healing process unimpeded by a collar.)

Spain: (Nuzzles Roderich sweetly, loving him up.)

Austria: (Curls up, laying his ear where the other's heart is.)

Spain: (Lays back, letting Roderich settle on his chest, and wraps his wings around the two of them, purring.)

Austria: (Roderich strokes down one of Antonio's wings, looking where it fades from brown to red.)  Are demon wings always bicolored?

Spain: (Nods, his wing leaning into Roderich's hand.)  There are always rare exceptions, but si, they are usually bicolored.

Austria: (The angel follows the wing down, frowning in confusion as he feels the scales on the wing continue down the other's back.)  What is this?

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow slightly in confusion.)  My scales?

Austria: I didn't expect them to be on your back. Are they located in other places?

Spain: (Nods.)  They extend a small bit down my back, a little bit up my neck, and over the back of my shoulders. Would you like to see?

Austria: I would, yes. I typically don't look when you're- well, dressing or undressing.

Spain: (Smiles, pecking Roderich's face as he shifts up, sliding the angel off his lap for a moment.)  I really don't mind if you do watch. It's not like there's anything too surprising I'm concealing~.  (Chuckles, pulling off his shirt and setting it aside.)

Austria: (Flushes, but he doesn't avert his eyes. Instead, Roderich stands, looking at Antonio's scales.)  I never really noticed that your scales were colored- they're very close to your actual skin tone.

Spain: (Nods, spreading his wings proudly, posturing a little for the angel.)  They're rather complex, si?

Austria: Jo, and beautiful.  (He pauses, then blushing at the accidental comment.)

Spain: (Smiles, amused at the other's red face.)  Gracias, mi amor. I'm glad you think so~.  (Tucks his wings closer before turning, stretching them back out, but keeping them low so they're more flirtatious than dominant. He smiles, meeting the other's eyes.)

Austria: May I t-touch them? Your scales?

Spain: (Nods, smiling sweetly.)  Si, you may.

Austria: (Roderich reaches out a hand, it brushing down from Antonio's neck to his lower back, then traces back up to the shoulders, following where the scales thin to become flesh on the edges.)

Spain: (Looks over his shoulder at Roderich, eyes soft as he watches the other, his flesh tingling a little at the gentle touch on the edges between scales and flesh.)

Austria: How hard are your scales? Are they able to withstand arrows?

Spain: They're pretty hard, and they're put together in a way like a strong armor. Strength in numbers, you know? Only very well-put together arrows can pierce through them. More crude arrows?  (Shakes his head.)

Austria: I see.  (He strokes where the scales go way down the demon's back, his finger tracing the scales down Antonio's tail.)  Is your tail able to support your full weight?

Spain: Not for very long, but I can lean on it.  (He keeps his tail still under the inspection, his lower back muscles quivering at the sensations of Roderich's hand and fingertips.)

Austria: So you are unable to hang from it?

Spain: Not for long, if I could secure myself. My tail isn't as flexible as some other demons' tails.

Austria: Does the scaling go much further down your back?

Spain: A little, but it isn't really far. A couple of inches? There's a thin trail that connects with the scales on my tail. 

Austria: So it really doesn't go down your derriere?

Spain: (Chuckles, shaking his head.)  There's a bit at the top, near the base of my tail, but nothing else.

Austria: (Circles around to the front, feeling where the scales fade away on Antonio's ribs.)

Spain: (Watches the other with a smile, flexing his muscles subtly to show off.)

Austria: (Flushes a little darker, still just taking in the details of the other's body.)

Spain: (Chuckles quietly, his chest vibrating happily as he purrs proudly.)  Like what you see?

Austria: (OH GOD. His knees literally just shook at that, and Roderich can feel things . .  _ stirring _ .)

Spain: (Laughs, reaching out to steady the other, a little worried the angel might swoon.)  Are you alright, mi amor?

Austria: (Shakes his head to clear it.)  I am.

Spain: (Comes in close, encircling them in his wings, and tilts Roderich's face up.)  Don't feel faint?

Austria: No, I'm fine, I promise.

Spain: (Smiles, pecking the tip of the angel's nose.)  Bueno.

Austria: (He goes cross-eyed to follow the motion, his face bright red.)  I- may I take supper up here?

Spain: (Nods.)  Would you like me to stay and dine with you?

Austria: You may, but you do not have to if it would be better that you ate with the North King.

Spain: (Gently.)  This is my castle and my home, and I would much rather eat with you tonight.

Austria: (He fights to keep the relief out of his voice.)  Thank you, your majesty.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow slightly, speaking kindly to Roderich.)  Hey. It's just us, so none of that 'your majesty' business, alright?

Austria: (Nods.)  Yes, Antonio.

Spain: (Gives the other a small smile, leaning in to gently kiss Roderich's forehead before murmuring.)  Gracias, Roderich.

Austria: Shall we dine now, Antonio?

Spain: (Nods.)  If you'd like, I'm up to it. What would you like me to order~?

Austria: Something Italian.

Spain: (Smiles a small bit in amusement.)  I know just the thing.  (He sends a message down to the kitchen servants, giving specific instructions for either Lovino, Feliciano, or both to make 'something Italian' for Antonio and Roderich, happily knowing that they would take care of it and send something absolutely delicious.)  It'll be up soon~.

Austria: Wunderbar, I am quite hungry.

Spain: (Pulls back his wings, nodding in agreement.)  As am I. It's been . . an interesting day.  (Pads to his wardrobe, pulling on a loose and comfortable shirt.)

Austria: (He sits down at the table, crossing his legs and leaning back.)

Spain: (Joins Roderich at the table, smiling at the other sweetly. He wonders, for a moment, what his little chefs are making for the two of them, or even if his request was granted at all . . .)


	16. Episode 36: I Want (the) Italian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> December 14, 2017  
> 1/1

*****Down in the kitchen, that same day.

Italy: (Skips around, helping a plethora of demons.)

Romano: What the fuck is _this?_  (Eyebrows furrow grumpily, him not understanding why the two of them were specified to make the king and Roderich food. Italian food, no less. Was this just some stupidly cruel joke?)

Italy: (Comes over with a smile on his face.)  Si, fratello? What's wrong?

Romano: (Frowns, looking at his brother.)  That bastard just sent a very specific request down here. He wants one or _both_ of us to cook him and Roderich a fucking Italian dinner! Literally _anyone_ in this kitchen could do that!  --   _*Perhaps rather badly, but they still COULD._

Italy: Yay, we get to make Italian food~!!! Let's do it, big brother!!

Romano: (Huffs, marching over to a cooking area that was open.)  I don't have the fucking time for moronic requests like this!  (Starts getting out a few things.)  Now, what the fuck do we make them? There's a lot of good shit to choose from, given his simultaneously vague and specific request . . .

Italy: Pasta~!!!!

Romano: (Gives his brother a look.)  How very specific of you. We only have a hundred types of pasta and a thousand or more recipes for meals.

Italy: Every pasta is good pasta~!

Romano: (Rolls his eyes.)  Fine, start some spaghetti for two- remember to keep the serving sizes appropriate for both of them -and also the tomato sauce. I'll get the dessert and wine figured out.

Italy: Si, fratello!  (He salutes his big brother, then trotting off to make the dish.)  Veeeeee~ . . .

Romano: (Immediately starts mentally going through the desserts that the two have ordered the most recently, settling on light, but delicious, Italian chocolate cake for them both, as well as trying to pair the correct wine to each stage of their meal. He realizes in a small bout of frustration just how romantic he's unintentionally making everything. Three of the most main ingredients- tomatoes, wine, and chocolate -are all light aphrodisiacs, not to mention how everything in the meal is catered to just them. He huffs in frustration at himself, ignoring it and choosing two separate wines that he believes would pair the best with the entree and then with the dessert. He sets the wine to the side as he finishes up preparing the cake. To Feli.)  How is the spaghetti coming?

Italy: Vee, very tasty~!!!

Romano: (Plates the desserts, getting everything ready.)  Plating the entree I hope?

Italy: Si, I'm just finishing up- there we go, done~!

Romano: Perfect. . . Take a few and follow me.  (Grabs a few plates, bagging the wine bottles together as to not waste a hand, and starts out, barking orders.)  Be back in a few, fuckers! Don't slack off!  (Leaves, swiftly heading upstairs to the king's suite. Reaching the door, he raps on the wood with the bone at the end of his tail, waiting for permission- and quickly getting it -before entering silently with Feliciano following.)

Spain: (Smiles as the two come in.)  I'm glad to see my request was granted~!

Romano: (Gives the king a look.)  It's a little difficult to refuse the orders of the king.

Spain: (Chuckles, smiling at Roderich.)  Actually, the food was Roderich's idea. I just thought the two of you would be the best qualified for it.

Austria: (Smiles at the two brothers.)  Thank you for doing this. I know it was very last-minute, but I was craving Italian.

Romano: (Is actually a little surprised how genuine Antonio was, though he blushes at Roderich's kindness, focusing on that.)  Never mind that. We were glad to do it.  (To them both, but mostly Roderich, as they set the two up at the table.)  For your dinner tonight, we've prepared classic spaghetti with our signature tomato sauce, paired with the finest fifteen-year-old Aglianico red. It is a savory wine that pairs perfectly with the rich tomato flavors. And, of course, for dessert, an Italian chocolate cake, sitting on a layer of sweet and creamy cheese, all topped with a light and chocolaty whipped frosting. Because it's made with Ricotta, it’s not as smooth and creamy as cheesecake, but it's just as delicious, if not more so. Paired with dessert would be the Vin Santo del Chianti, which brightens the flavor of the chocolate cake a small bit with a hint of cherries.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321776562/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Austria: They all so wonderful and perfectly delicious, thank you both for making them. Truly, you have outdone yourselves this time with how beautiful everything looks.

Spain: (Smiles at everything.)  This is truly beautiful. I'm glad I asked for the two of you. It was a smart choice, gracias.

Italy: Veeee~! Grazie!!

Romano: (Nods respectfully to the two, not as full of emotion as his brother as he frowns through it all.)  The pleasure is ours. Enjoy your meal.  (Turns, starting out with Feli.)

Italy: (Skips out behind his brother.)

Spain: (Smiles happily, looking to Roderich with the sweetest of gazes.)  Is everything to your satisfaction?

Austria: Beyond perfect, Antonio. I can't wait to try it all.

Spain: (Slips his hand into Roderich's, lifting the delicate appendage to kiss the back of it sweetly.)  Then, let's eat.  (Smiles, releasing the other's hand after a moment to pour them both some of the Aglianico red wine.)

Austria: (Sips it, humming over the rich wine, then eating some of the spaghetti.)  You need to give those brothers a raise. And possibly a promotion.

Spain: (Nods, humming in agreement.)  If they accept my offer, of course. Feli most likely will, but Lovino could refuse it on principle.

Austria: Even if you were to say it were my recommendation?

Spain: That may help, but I don't know for sure. The last time I promoted him, it certainly wasn't for pure and honest reasons.

Austria: (Chuckles.)  What if I were the one to tell him?

Spain: (Thinks about it.)  . . . That may help. He won't necessarily believe you immediately, but after a little while? He'd believe you if you convince him I'm not trying anything conniving and stupid. . .  (Looks at Roderich.)  Would you?

Austria: I did offer, did I not?

Spain: (Smiles happily.)  Gracias, mi amor. I appreciate it.

Austria: (He smiles at Antonio, returning to the perfect meal.)

Spain: (Returns to the meal as well, happily eating his spaghetti with sips of wine every once in awhile. He had to hand it to the brothers: they know how make italian food.)

Austria: . . I do like you. If you were in doubt.

Spain: (Blinks, a small smile on his lips as he looks over at Roderich. His smile widens a tiny bit.)  I was, a little. I'm glad you do.

Austria: (He smiles at a Antonio, the angel finishing up with the main meal.)

Spain: (Finishes up his own main meal, pouring the two of them the second wine- into separate glasses, obviously -with a smile.)  They must have been catering to you, mi amor. I know you like chocolate cake, after all~.

Austria: Indeed, I am very much looking forward to this dessert.

Spain: (Chuckles, his eyes shining happily as he smiles.)  As am I.

Austria: (Takes a bite, immediately moaning at the rich, creamy taste of the cake.)  I shall never leave you.

Spain: (Smiles and swallows his own bite, speaking teasingly.)  Are you staying only for my wonderful chefs~?

Austria: Yes.

Spain: (Laughs, grinning at Roderich.)  I can cook too, you know~.

Austria: As well as Lovino and Feliciano?

Spain: (Nods.)  Mmhmm. Who do you think taught them?

Austria: Their mother?

Spain: (Nods.)  And she is the one who taught me.

Austria: So, they were taught by their mother by proxy.

Spain: We both taught them. She taught Lovino more, because he's older, but I made sure after she passed that their training in the kitchen was completed.

Austria: So you were the one to take care of them. I had wondered if you had merely ordered a nursemaid for them.

Spain: (Nods, speaking a bit more gently.)  She asked me to care for them and . . . I couldn't just pass them off to another. I couldn't do it.

Austria: (Reaches over, rubbing Antonio's arm comfortingly.)

Spain: (Looks up at the touch, having been drifting off into his thoughts, and smiles gently at Roderich, slipping his hand into the angel's and squeezing gently.)  It was a long time ago, but . . .  (Shakes his head.)

Austria: (Nods sympathetically. Roderich then returns to his cake.)

Spain: (Softly kisses the other's hand before slipping away and returning to his own cake, unsure how to bring up the mood.)

Austria: (Sneezes.)

Spain: (Is a little startled by the sudden action, his head flicking up. He smiles sweetly.)  To your health, mi amor. You alright?

Austria: Jo, danke.

Spain: (Chuckles at the other's cuteness.)  De nada. You have a very cute sneeze.

Austria: (Flushes.)  I do not have a cute sneeze!

Spain: (Laughs.)  You _do!_

Austria: _Do not!_

Spain: (Smiles broadly ) _Do._

Austria: (Snipes.) _Not!_

Spain: (Grins.) _Si!_

Austria: _Na!_

Spain: _Si!_ You are the cutest being with the cutest laugh, and I love every bit of you, Roderich.

Austria: (Looks away.)  Hmph!!!

Spain: (Chuckles, taking the other's hand and pulling it closer, kissing the inside of the angel's wrist.)  Now, now . . .

Austria: (He lightly shivers, Roderich peeking at Antonio.)

Spain: (Holds onto Roderich's hand, looking at the other.)  You may not think so, but you are adorable and beautiful and absolutely perfect. Remember that, okay?

Austria: (Rolls his eyes.)  Very well.

Spain: (Smiles, lifting Roderich's hand to his lips to kiss the knuckles sweetly.)  Gracias.

Austria: Danke.

Spain: De nada.  (Kisses the hand once more before lowering it down to the table.)  How about . . . when we're done with our cake, we go for a little walk. What do you think?

Austria: (Ponders it.)   . I suppose a quick walk could be nice.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Bueno~. Finish up and we'll go, alright?

Austria: (Nods, finishing his wine and dessert before standing and taking Antonio's hand, the demon leading him out.)

Spain: (Does the same before leading Roderich out, smiling sweetly to him as he takes the angel to a more remote area of the palace that is still as clean, pristine, and well-lit as the rest, slipping into a little room with a large, open space. He turn to Roderich and gives the angel a small bow, looking into the other's eyes as he offers a hand.)  May I have this dance, mi amor?

Austria: (He curtseys, smiling at Antonio.)  You may, my king.

Spain: (Smiles at Roderich, taking the angel's hand and pulling him close, the two nimbly dancing a waltz together. It was Roderich's favorite, was it not?)

Austria: (Spins, moving with Antonio and following the taller being's lead.)

Spain: (Happily looks down at the other as they dance, wanting to kiss the beautiful face and never let him go. Never let him be harmed by anything in this strange world.)

Austria: (Kneels on one knee at the end of the song, submissive and yielding to the king.)

Spain: (Blinks, surprised, but he simply sinks down onto his own knees, sitting back as he looks at the angel.)  Roderich?

Austria: (He looks up at Antonio.)

Spain: . . .  (Bows down lower than Roderich, leaning down to kiss the top of the angel's foot, his wings unfolding as he yields to the other, something he had never truly done before. He never used to feel like submitting his heart and aestu to anyone before. It was always about domination. But with Roderich? He wanted to serve the other's happiness for the rest of his life, if need be.)

Austria: (Gasps in shock, both hands flying to cover his mouth, as if trying to catch the sound. His voice shakes when he speaks to the demon.)  A-Antonio . . what are you ? . . .

Spain: (Looks up at the other sincerely, reaching forward to take the other's hands.)  Roderich, I love you. With everything I have, I love you. I know we've been through a lot, and I’ve been the cause of the majority of it, but . . . I want to stay with you forever. And I want you to stay with me.  . . . Of your own will.

Austria: (He winces, recoiling a little.)  Antonio, no. I- I'm staying to help you with Ivan, I won't be staying after this. I can't. I need to go home. My family needs me.

Spain: (Quiet.)  I know. I knew you'd choose your family. After Ivan leaves . . . let me take you away from here. Make sure you make it to the gates of Heaven, at least. I want you to be happy.

Austria: (Starts quietly crying, the angel wiping at his eyes to try and clear the tears away.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, reaching up to dry Roderich's tears, simply holding his face with gentle hands.)  Hey, hey . . . Please don't cry, Roderich . . .

Austria: (Sniffles.)  I- I- I- _c-c-c-c-c-can't-t-t-t-t-t-t_.

Spain: (Wraps his arms around Roderich, pulling the angel into his lap to hold him close, gently rocking them. Softly.)  It's okay. . . You're going to go home, alright? You're going to see your family again and, and everything's going to be okay. I promise. You'll finally be safe and happy where you want to be. . .  (Silently starts crying as well, kissing Roderich's neck sweetly.)

Austria: (Bites back a howl of joy and sadness. He's happy to go home again, but he- he'll miss the South Demon King, his body shaking from his sobs.)

Spain: (Buries his face into the other's embrace, shuddering. He hates himself for this. He wants Roderich to be happy and safe and _not here_ , but . . he doesn't want to be alone again. He doesn't. Whispers shakily.)  You'll remember me, w-won't you?

Austria: O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-of c-c-cours-s-s-se I w-w-w-will. S-silly d-demon.

Spain: (Laughs, it sounding somewhat like a sob as he kisses Roderich's face, kissing away the salty tears.)  I-I-I- _I_ a-am the silly o-one?

Austria: S-s-s-s-si . . .

Spain: (Gives the other a wobbly smile, looking down at him.)  S-si . . ?

Austria: (Nods, hugging Antonio, his head against the demon's chest.)

Spain: (Softly murmurs into the other's hair.)  I'll n- _never_ forget you . . .

Austria: (Pinches Antonio between tears.)  Do not be so corny . . .

Spain: Ey!  (Kisses Roderich's temple before looking at him seriously.)  I won't forget you. Ever. I don't care if it's corny or not, I won't take it back.

Austria: (Sniffles.)  It would be impossible to forget you.

Spain: (His smile wobbles a bit.)  I'm going to miss you, mi amor. So much.

Austria: Perhaps there is a way we can contact each other?

Spain: (Nods, thinking.)  You have your ear cuff, still. Perhaps we can meld that technology with something demonic? We can communicate over that. Perhaps . . even meet up, on Earth or something.

Austria: Jo, that might work . . .

Spain: (Kisses the other's hands, murmuring sweetly.)  See? We'll both be happy. I won't lose you, but you can still . . go home.

Austria: (Nods.)  I would love that.

Spain: (Squeezes the other's hands gently, a strained agreement following as his heart drops down.)  Me too.

Austria: Maybe I could even visit . . in the future . . .

Spain: (Bows his head, whispering.)  That . . would be nice.  (He's trying to keep it all together, working really hard not to break down.)

Austria: (Hugs Antonio tightly.)

Spain: (Hugs the other back, every part of him trembling as he comes to terms with what he's done, what he's promised. There's no going back now . . . Tentatively, he slips his hand into Roderich's, signing a simple I love you into the other's palm.)

Austria: (Holds Antonio's hand, gripping it.)

Spain: (Grips back, holding back his strength to not hurt Roderich. And, for those few minutes, he wished he weren't a demon. Or a king. He wished he could go with Roderich _so. Fucking._ **_Badly._ ** )

Austria: (Hesitantly pets through Antonio's hair with his free hand, Roderich wrapping his wings around him.)

Spain: (Leans in Roderich's hand and brings his wings around Roderich, sinking into the gentle and relaxing touch. Eventually, he starts to lightly doze off in the other's embrace.)

Austria: Antonio, we're falling asleep in someplace that isn't the safest.

Spain: (Gently nods, pulling away before kissing Roderich's cheek. Softly.)  Si. Let's head back to our room and retire for the night.

Austria: (Nods, holding Antonio's hand as they go back to their room.)

Spain: (Walks silently back to their room with Roderich, slipping inside and locking the door behind them so no one can get in besides them. He wipes his face tiredly and pads to bed, looking to Roderich.)

Austria: Yes?

Spain: (Shakes his head, laying down as he waits for Roderich.)  Nothing. Come join me, querido. Por favor?

Austria: (Changes into a nightgown, then joining Antonio on the bed.)  Good night, Antonio. Sweet dreams.

Spain: (Snuggles close, blanketing them with his wings.)  Buenos noches, Roderich.  (Leans in, kissing Roderich's shoulder before murmuring.)  I hope you dreams are just as sweet as you are, if not more so. Sleep well.

Austria: . . .  (Pecks Antonio's cheek.)  Goodnight.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's cheek, holding him closely.)  'Night. . .  (He pets through Roderich's hair gently, nestling in to sleep. In his exhaustion, it's not hard for him to drift right off to sleep, but he still thinks about how- soon -Roderich will no longer be sleeping beside him. He'll be home. Away from him, with his family, and more. And . . Antonio's alright with that. . . . . Right?)


	17. Episode 37: (Do)es (We) it Connect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here are four chapters for the week. We hope you enjoy all of them and, hopefully, we'll still be able to interact with you all during this week.  
> Since we're both in college, we are both _swamped_ because we are now on the cusp of FINALS WEEK.  
>  Don't mind us as we hole up and die.  
> Enjoy~! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> December 16, 2017  
> Finals week special  
> 1/4

*****The next morning.

Austria: (Fiddles with the ear cuff, trying to connect it to a demonic bangle.)

Spain: (Tries to help, not really sure about the angelic technology.)  What exactly are you trying to do?

Austria: I'm trying to input angelic spell-coding into demonic materials, and vice-versa, but neither want to function properly.

Spain: Probably because of each of their origins. I doubt your angelic tech isn't programmed to reject demonic melding . . .

Austria: Nor is demonic tech programmed to handle angelic forged-metals.  (Hisses in pain when the spell work zaps him, the angel dropping the ear cuff.)

Spain: (Gently touches the other's arm with a hand.)  Did you get burned?

Austria: A little bit.  (Shows Antonio the small burns.)

Spain: (Takes the other's hand, lifting it up to kiss around the small burns, healing the angel gently.)  There. A kiss to make it better.  (Smiles at Roderich sweetly.)

Austria: (Flushes, gently pulling his hands away and inspecting the cuff.)  Fick. The cuff has been burned through. I can't even use it anymore.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, looking down at the fried piece of hardware.)  Shit . . . Surely, we can figure something out, si?

Austria: The only thing I can think of, is you giving me one of your communication bracelets.

Spain: (Nods.)  I can arrange for that. I don't know how well it will work in Heaven, but I know I'll hear it anywhere else.

Austria: (Nods. He hesitantly broaches the next subject.)  Are you planning to remove the mark on me?

Spain: . . . I was thinking that I would. I know you dislike the mark.

Austria: My life would be easier without it, that is true.

Spain: (Nods. Gently.)  Is there anything else you are concerned about?

Austria: (Weakly.)  . . Could you encourage demons to not hunt angels?

Spain: (Turns his face away.)  I . . can only do so much, Roderich. They'll call me a hypocrite if I push too hard.

Austria: (His expression is downtrodden.)  I understand.

Spain: (Empathetically.)  Lo siento. I wish I could do more.

Austria: (Quietly.)  So do I.

Spain: (Gently reaches out, slipping his hand into Roderich's. Softly.)  I'll do what I can, alright?

Austria: That is all I ask.

Spain: (Nods, gently kissing Roderich's hand. Tentatively.)  Anything . . . else?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  I do not think so, other than we need to go have lunch with Ivan.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, si . . . Let's get ready for lunch, probably with that fight with Captain Natalya later in the afternoon.

Austria: (Nods, following Antonio down after putting a silencer back on.)

Spain: (Walks with Roderich down to the dining room, Ivan and his demons already waiting, as always. He walks in proudly, seating Roderich before seating himself, nodding to the other king.)  Good afternoon, King Braginsky.

Russia: Good afternoon, King Carriedo.

Spain: I see your captain is well after yesterday. I hope my little angel didn't hurt her too much?

Belarus: (Scoffs.)  It takes more than puny angel to take me down for long.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  So you say. In the world beyond- where angels are free -if the same circumstances had passed, _you_ would most certainly be _dead_.

Belarus: In free world, I would have killed the angel and brought its wings and halo back as trophies.

Spain: (Eyes sharpen at the mention of angel parts being simple _trophies_ .)  You say that now, _Captain_.

Belarus: Because it is true.

Russia: (Growls lowly.)  Sister, if you are finding a free angel, then you will be capturing it alive and be bringing it back in _one_ . _Piece_.

Spain: (Hums, nodding sharply as he agrees with Ivan.)  Si. Killing a free angel is an insult when your king seeks one.  -- _*Or just in general. Why would you KILL an angel?_

Belarus: ('Hmphs', frowning as she nods to the two kings, deferring to them on this matter.)

Austria: (Silently eats, being unobtrusive during this conversation.)

Spain: (Shakes his head, ignoring the stupid demoness. To Ivan.)  I'm sure your captain will know better when the time comes.

Russia: Da, she will. Or she will face the consequences.

Spain: (Nods.)  Indeed.

Austria: (Signs.)   _^I am ready for our fight._

Spain: (Hums.)  Would you like to finish those tests of yours today, King Braginsky? Let the two of them fight with weapons today, as planned.

Russia: Da, that sounds good.

Spain: Wonderful. If you are finished, shall we?

*The small party trudges down to the training room, Ivan handing the two combatants a dagger each.

Russia: We shall end on third blood, no trying to kill each other~.

*Both nod, this time staying inside the training circle.

Spain: (Chin lifts, watching the two carefully from the sidelines.)

Austria: (Goes on the defensive when Natalya comes after him, parrying her blows and stabs. Ducking under one of her slashes, he swipes at her side, drawing first blood from her side.)

Belarus: (Hissing, she comes after the angel, enraged at the stupid bird's audacity to scar her, her brother's future _wife_. In two quick strikes she's able to get past the pigeon's defenses and cuts him two times, once on each leg.)

Austria: (Darts backwards, wincing at the impacts on his wounds. Roderich's eyes widen when the demoness pounces on top of him, Roderich stabbing through her hand while she slashes a knife through his wing, drawing third blood. He lost.)

Spain: (Frowns, humming as he watches.)  Well done, _Captain_.

Russia: Da, good job, sister. Now go clean yourself up.

Belarus: (Leaves as commanded.)

Austria: (Pants from his spot in the floor, covering his face in humiliation. He couldn't even defeat a captain. How weak _was_ he?)

Spain: (Steps forward, kneeling down in front of Roderich. He reaches forward and gently pulls Roderich's hands from his face. Softly.)  Come, querido. Let's get you cleaned up, alright?

Austria: (Holds his hands up, asking for Antonio to please carry him.)

Spain: (Scoops Roderich up, holding him close and rocking him gently, whispering.)  Are you alright, mi amor?

Austria: (Nods, wrapping a wing around himself.)

Spain: (Softly kisses Roderich's face, murmuring.)  I've got you. . .  (Continues gently swaying, looking to Ivan.)  Are there any _other_ tests?

Russia: Not today. Until this evening, King Carriedo~.  (He walks off.)

Spain: (Nods to him respectfully, kissing the top if Roderich's head when the other is gone before starting out, the two going back upstairs. Along the way, he unclips the other's collar, murmuring to him.)  What's wrong, Roderich?

Austria: (Whimpers.)   _I'm so weak_.

Spain: (Nuzzles the angel lovingly.)  Shh, you're not, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Unconvinced, Roderich ducks down, wincing as it pulls at his cuts.)

Spain: (Softly.)  Easy . . . Let's get you cleaned up, alright?

Austria: (Nods, whispering.)  Yes, Antonio.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich yet again, padding into their room and setting him on a plush chair, being careful of his wings.)  I'll be right back, I promise.  (Gets up, padding out to grab a cloth a wet it with warm water, returning to kneel beside Roderich. He gently pulls the angel's wing out towards him to wipe away the blood with great care, slowly aiding the healing process while he's there.)  Everything's going to be alright . . .

Austria: (He huddles in on himself, Roderich listening to Antonio.)

Spain: (Gently speaks and look up at Roderich as he finishes healing the angel's wing, moving to his legs to do the same.)  Do you just want to stay with me this afternoon, querido? I'll happily stay with you if you do.

Austria: Would you for a little bit, please?

Spain: (Nods.)  Of course I will, mi amor.  (Wipes away the blood on Roderich's legs, gently healing the cuts before stroking his hand down the angel's calf.)  Do you feel alright after that?

Austria: . . . Not really.

*Knock on the door.

Austria: (His head goes up.)  Who is it?

Spain: (Looks towards the door, a little defensive. He doesn't want visitors.)  Who's there?

Japan: Carriedo-Dono?

Spain: (Relaxes at the demon's voice.)  Si, come in, Kiku.

Japan: (Enters, bowing to the two.)  I have something for Roderich-san, if I may, Carriedo-dono.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, of course you may.

Japan: I have made Roderich-san a bracelet to help aid in regulating his temperature while in Hell, if that is acceptable.  (He shows the bracelet off.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42653681674/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Spain: (Smiles gently.)  That is very acceptable. I'm glad you made him such a thing.  (Reaches out for the bracelet.)  It's _very_ beautiful. . . Gracias, Kiku. I know Roderich's been looking forward to receiving this, too.  (Looks at the angel sweetly.)

Austria: (Nods.)  Thank you, Kiku.

Japan: Hai.  (He bows to the two again.)  You are both welcome. If I am excused?

Spain: (Nods, slipping the bracelet onto Roderich's wrist.)  Si, you are excused. Gracias again, Kiku.

Japan: (Quickly leaves, needing to get back to work.)

Austria: (Sighs in relief, a good bit of the heat leaving him, though it is still hot. Now, it isn't unbearably so.)

Spain: (Gently traces the bracelet with his fingers, looking up at Roderich's gently features. Softly.)  Better?

Austria: (Nods.)  Yes, it is. You should perhaps give Kiku a bonus.

Spain: I always do whenever he does something special like this.  (Gently kisses Roderich's hand.)  I'm glad you're feeling better, mi amor.

Austria: (Snuggles into Antonio.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, nuzzling the angel happily.)

Austria: Thank you for staying with me.

Spain: (Softly.)  I wouldn't leave you.

Austria: (Hugs Antonio tightly.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's cheek sweetly, petting through his hair and down his back.)

Austria: (Arches into the hand, nuzzling the other's jaw affectionately.)

Spain: (Purrs, nuzzling back. He leans down, sweetly kissing Roderich's neck, looking into his beautiful eyes happily.)

Austria: (Nips the tip of Antonio's nose.)

Spain: (Smiles, purring even more. Softly.)  Lindo.  [Cute]

Austria: (Sighs.)  I can't wait until Ivan leaves.

Spain: (Heart sinks a little bit, reaching up to cup Roderich's face. Quiet.)  Let's not talk about him. Or any of that. Please. It's just us, alright?

Austria: (Leans his head into Antonio's hand, nodding.)

Spain: (Leans in, kissing Roderich's face sweetly, giving him a chaste peck on the lips before petting through the angel's hair gently.)

Austria: (Curls up on Antonio's lap further.)

Spain: (Leans back against a piece of furniture, wrapping his wings around them gently as he begins to purr again.)

Austria: Antonio?

Spain: (Softly.)  Si, Roderich?

Austria: Nothing, I just felt this impulse to say your name.

Spain: (Smiles sweetly pulling Roderich closer with his wings, cradling Roderich against him as he murmurs.)  My beautiful, perfect Roderich. . . How are you so perfectly charming and stealing my heart so easily?

Austria: You have a weak heart?

Spain: (Chuckles, looking into the other's eyes.)  No, I don't think I do . . .

Austria: Then I'm sure I don't know.

Spain: (Softly.)  I do. It's your smile and your eyes. The way your soft hands touch mine. Your beautiful voice and the way it touches my aestu. . . . That's how you've stolen my heart.

Austria: (Weakly asks.)  . . . Aestu?

Spain: (Gently.)  My soul, querido.

Austria: . . You aren't making my leaving any easier.  (Rubs at his eyes.)

Spain: (Pulls away Roderich's hands from his face, kissing his cheeks sweetly. Softly.)  I know, and I'm sorry . . .

Austria: (Chuckles dryly, wiping away a tear.)  No you aren't.

Spain: I'm sorry it's making you cry. . . I'm not sorry for feeling like this. Or telling you. I want you to know that I'm always here for you if you need me. No matter where I am, I'm always here to help you.

Austria: (Quietly huffs.)  Say that to me in a thousand years and see if that still holds true.

Spain: (Puts his hands on either side of Roderich's face, looking him in the eyes.)  It'll always be true. I'm sure you'll marry someone wonderful after you leave. Have children, perhaps? But even in a thousand years, I will still be here to help you. And I will gladly do so.

Austria: _*I hate you. I hate you for making my heart hurt._  (His thoughts are tired and depressed, positive that this demon will be the one to break his heart.)

Spain: (Sweetly kisses the angel's cheeks, hands sliding down to slip into the other's. Then he remembers something.)  Remember when I promised to take you to a play here in the capital?

Austria: Yes?

Spain: I had forgotten about this, but- the night after next -a group of demons are coming to the castle to put on their play for us. Will you accompany me?

Austria: I'd love to.

Spain: (Smiles brightly.)  Gracias. I had wanted to show you Hell as well, but I'm glad I can keep this promise before you go, at least.

Austria: (Smiles at Antonio.)  I look forward to seeing it. What type of play is it?

Spain: I believe it is a drama~.

Austria: I hope that I will like it. Now, how are you presenting it to your guest? Is it originally from the North or South?

Spain: From the South. I told Ivan there was to be a play and he was more than welcome, and he accepted the invitation.

Austria: (Hums, holding Antonio's hand.)

Spain: (Gently kisses the angel's hand, holding Roderich close.)

Austria: Do you truly hate him? Ivan, for who he is?

Spain: . . . No. I don't hate him for being a Northerner, or even for being my rival.  (Meets the other's eyes.)  You think it's foolish of me to hate him, don't you?

Austria: Only to hate him for the sake of hating him.

Spain: _That_ is not why, I assure you.  (Shakes his head.)  It doesn't make sense to hate for the sake of hating someone . . .

Austria: Then why do you hate him?

Spain: (Softly.)  Because he tore apart my realm and set it into chaos in my father's absence.

Austria: . . .  (Unsure of how to respond to that, Roderich folds his hands on his lap.)

Spain: (Looks up at the other for a moment before his eyes flick down to Roderich's hands. He slips his hands under and around the other's folded hands, gently squeezing.)  Don't worry too much about it. It's not something you need to, mi amor.

Austria: (He hesitantly nods.)  As you wish, Antonio. Just continue to be cautious.

Spain: (Nods in return.)  Si, of course I will. I'm not a fool when it comes to Ivan or his demons.

Austria: (Exhales.)  Of course . . you're always quite careful.

Spain: Not always, but nearly so. I just try to be careful.

Austria: . . . May I be excused? I . . need some time to be alone and think.

Spain: (Pulls away his wings, nodding.)  Si, of course, Roderich. Would you like me to send for anything for you? Tea?

Austria: Yes, please, and perhaps a bath?

Spain: (Nods.)  You can use the one in our hall, if you like. It's large and comfortable, just for us.

Austria: Danke, that sounds lovely.

Spain: (Pecks Roderich's cheek.)  Go. I'll order up some tea to come when you're out of the bath, alright?

Austria: (Nods, doing as asked and going to the bath to soak, Roderich washing up for half an hour before getting out and returning to his room.)

Spain: (Orders up tea for Roderich, going to his study to work awhile as the angel enjoys himself in the bath before returning to his room.)


	18. Episode 38: Play Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> December 16, 2017  
> Finals week special  
> 2/4

*****Two days later, right before the performance.

Austria: (Dresses, preparing for Antonio to take him out.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321776062/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Spain: (Dresses himself as well, getting all primped up to take Roderich to the play. He's excited, especially since this is something Roderich had previously expressed interest in them doing. When he's ready, he pads next door and knocks on the door.)  Roderich? Are you ready?

Austria: Yes, so you may come in.

Spain: (Comes in, smiling at Roderich.)  You look gorgeous, mi amor. Simply gorgeous . . .

Austria: (Beams.)  Danke, Kiku is particularly proud of this piece.

Spain: I can see _why~_. Give me a turn?

Austria: (Picks up his skirt, giving a turn so Antonio can see.)  The 'V' dips down a bit more than I like, but . .  (Trails off with an air of 'it's fine'.)

Spain: (Smiles, padding in to settle his hands on the other's hips, looking down at Roderich.)  At least it's alright enough for you to not mind as much.

Austria: (Finds himself leaning towards Antonio, his hands going over the ones on his hips. He finds himself murmuring.)  No, I don't mind at all.

Spain: (Murmurs back.)  Bueno. Because I certainly love this dress on you, mi amor. . .

Austria: (Speaks, being softly seductive.)  Oh? What do you like about it?

Spain: (Smirks the tiniest bit, his hands sliding up Roderich's waist.)  Well . . . I like the way it hugs your upper features, showing off your assets very well, and the way the sleeves and skirt flows around you so wonderfully . . . You look lovely, mi amor.

Austria: (Moves Antonio's hand to where Roderich's heart is, quietly purring.)  Thank you.

Spain: (Splays his hand over the other's heart, a gentle smile on his lips as he moves the other's hand over his own chest in the same place. Softly.)  De nada.

Austria: (Flushes, coughing once to clear his throat.)  To the performance?

Spain: (Smiles more, pecking the other lovingly.)  Si. To the performance, we shall go.  (Extends his arm to the other, tail flicking happily.)

Austria: (Tries not to follow the kiss. He needs to distance himself from the other, badly. Roderich smiles at Antonio.)  To the performance.

Spain: (Leads Roderich down to a large theater that is off at one of the far edges of the palace, rarely used. The two slip up into more private box seats, looking down on the theater and the stage.)  This is rather exciting, si?

Austria: Jo . . is King Braginsky going to be sitting with us?

Spain: No.  (He smiles.)  Ivan has his own seating in a separate box nearby.  (Lowly.)  He may visit before the play or during the intermission, however.

Austria: (Nods.)  Understood, your majesty.

Spain: (Softly.)  But it's just us now, alright?

Austria: I'm just being cautious, for now.

Spain: I understand, of course, mi amor.

Austria: (Eagerly.)  Shh, it's starting!

Spain: (Smiles brightly, pecking Roderich's cheek before settling in and watching the play and how it unfolds. Part-way through, he slips his hand into the angel's, softly rubbing his thumb over Roderich's knuckles sweetly.)

Austria: (Leans into Antonio, sniffling at some of the sadder parts.)

Spain: (Pecks Roderich's cheeks when he sniffles, wrapping an arm around the angel to hold him close during the play.)

Austria: (At intermission, Roderich sighs.)  I need something to drink. Perhaps a water?

Spain: (Nods.)  Water sounds very good.  (Summons a servant, ordering water for the two of them, the demon promptly returning with their drinks. He takes them, handing Roderich his.)  For you, mi amor~.

Austria: Danke, Antonio.

Spain: (Smiles sweetly.)  De nada, Roderich. What do you think, so far?

Austria: A very beautiful play, I'm surprised by how much I'm truly enjoying it. I'm even enjoying it more than most of the plays I've seen in Heaven.

Spain: (Beams, proud of his people.)  I'm glad to hear that~! I know they worked very hard to bring this production together.

Austria: The scenery, costumes, lighting, acting, plot, characters- they're all perfect.

Spain: (Tail flicks happily.)  It is, isn't it? I didn't realize it would be so good, but I'm glad it is.

Austria: (Remarks workout thinking.)  This would be a perfect date.

Spain: (Smiles, slipping his hand into Roderich's.)  Indeed.

Austria: (Drinks his water, then peeking at Antonio.)  Thank you, for this.

Spain: (Meets the other's eyes.)  De nada, mi querido.

Austria: . . . (Slowly turns, going back to watching the play with a smile.)

Spain: (Gently rubs his thumb over Roderich's hand as he returns to watching the play as well, his eyes shining and a smile on his lips. He simply worked on focusing on the now, rather than on Roderich leaving soon, and it was helping him. Roderich? Not so much.)

*The performance enbs, Roderich sighing at the perfect ending.

Austria: That was beautiful.

Spain: (Nods.)  It was perfect . . .

Austria: (Pecks Antonio's cheek.)  This was amazing.

Spain: (Smiles down at Roderich, leaning down to peck the other's lips sweetly before meeting his eyes.)  I'm glad you enjoyed it, mi amor.

Austria: (Flushes, smiling.)

Russia: Da, it was very good~.

Spain: (Looks up, a little surprised by the demon's presence. He smiles, standing to greet the other.)  I'm glad you enjoyed it, King Braginsky.

Russia: A very beautiful play, King Carriedo. I commend the South.

Spain: (Nods respectfully, preening on behalf of his people.)  Gracias. It was most certainly one of the best I've viewed, myself. I'm just glad others agree with me on that matter.  (Smiles, turning to Roderich and gesturing the angel to him in a single, fluid motion.)

Austria: (Comes up to Antonio, leaning into the demon's side.)

Russia: (Nods to the South King.)  I came to bid you goodnight and to inform you my party will be leaving soon.

Spain: (Eyebrows flit up.)  Oh, really? Tomorrow or in a day or so?

Russia: Something like that. It depends on what the report says tomorrow.

Spain: (Nods knowingly.)  Of course, of course. It will be unfortunate to see your party go. It's been wonderful having guests.

Russia: It has been a pleasant experience to visit the South after so long.

Spain: (Smiles.)  I'm glad it has. The South does have a certain charm to it, after all.

Russia: You should come and visit the North sometime, comrade. It has been long time since you have graced us with your warm presence.

Spain: (Nods.)  Indeed. I do hope to find the time to do so, amigo. I would like to visit the North again soon.

Russia: Will you bring your pet?

Spain: (Nods.)  If he is able to travel, then si. We will both come.

Russia: Good, I'm curious how well doves hold up in my cold~.

Spain: (Chuckles, not surprised.)  With enough layers, even us Southerners can withstand your cold, North King.

Russia: (Chuckles as well, sweeping off, but not before stopping his mental assault on Roderich.)

Austria: (Pants as Ivan leaves, holding onto Antonio to keep himself up.)

Spain: (Catches Roderich, his eyes widening in realization. He pulls Roderich up into his arms, kissing the angel's cheek soothingly.)  He just did it again, didn't he.

Austria: (Nods weakly.)

Spain: (Nuzzles the other sweetly, holding Roderich close in his arms as he starts up to their room. Softly.)  Soon, he'll be gone and he won't be able to hurt you anymore, I promise . . .

Austria: (Holds onto Antonio, quickly going to bed and falling deeply asleep.)

Spain: (Stays with Roderich, petting through the angel's hair soothingly as he sleeps before settling in, himself. Even in his sleep, he still holds Roderich close, trying to protect him from

anything and everything.)


	19. Episode 39: Pack it Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> December 16, 2017  
> Finals week special  
> 3/4

*****The next day. Roderich and Antonio watch as Ivan spars with his general. Ivan ruthlessly attacks General Yao, slashing at the smaller demon with a sickle while Yao fights back with fire in the immense throne room, putting on a show for the other demons. THIS is why you don't mess with the higher-ups.

Spain: (Peeks into the throne room and pulls Roderich in when he sees what is going on, smirking at the show.)

Russia: (Smiles as he cuts his General's cheek, spinning out of the way of a fireball.)

*Katyusha, Toris, Eduard, and Raivis are maintaining a force-field to prevent the battle from damaging the throne room.

Austria: (Watches with sharp eyes, keeping close to Antonio for protection.)

Spain: (Watches the fight interestedly, half-hoping the other king will get hurt so he'd go home.)

Russia: (Summons shadows from around the room, pinning Yao and smothering his fire.)  Give up, comrade?

China: Yes, your majesty

Russia: (Pulls shadows back, smiling. He then catches sight of Antonio.)  Ah, King Carriedo. How are you this fine morning? I did not see you at breakfast.

Spain: (Smiles.)  King Braginsky. I am quite well; we took breakfast upstairs this morning.

Russia: Breakfast is a good way to start one's day, but a workout is also good, da? Would you like to join me for a fight, comrade?

Spain: _*Aww, shit. If I do I can't lose_.  -- . . Sure. It's not like I'll lose~.

Russia: (Laughs.)

Spain: (Hands Roderich's leash to the nearby standing Lars, giving the two a look that said "Fight and I kill you," and back to Ivan, smirking as he summons his halberd.)  Whenever you are ready, King Braginsky.

Russia: (^J^)  I am ready.  (He flashes forward, sweeping at Antonio with his sickle, while also swinging his hammer downwards.)

Austria: (Watches wide-eyed as Antonio is attacked with the hugest hammer and sickle he's ever seen. He steps closer to Lars, nervous. Lars just glances down at him, but doesn't say a thing.)

Spain: (Sweeps under the sickle while ducking, using his halberd's momentum to duck out of the way. Antonio smirks and attacks, swinging at the demon and throwing a good-sized fireball with his non-halberd-wielding hand.)

Russia: (Ivan’s scarf sweeps outward, attempting to tangle the southern demon up. He blocks the fireball with a sweep of his sickle.)

Spain: (Blows a small bit of fire at the scarf, trying to get it to catch fire.)

Russia: (Smiles as his scarf is coated with shadow, smothering the fire. Cold starts to sweep into the room, until the breath of demons can be seen.)

Spain: (Eyes narrow.)  * _You and your ice magic. . ._

Russia: (Frost starts to spread across the walls.)

Spain: (With a sweep of his arm, encircles the two in a ring of flames, and takes a short step back before attacking with a fire-halberd combination.)

Russia: (Using the hammer to summersault out of the way, he also brings his sickle up and twirls it to ward off the fire. Flapping his wings, Ivan takes to the air, diving at Antonio.)

Spain: (Rolls out of the way and flaps his large wings to get a bit higher than the other, throwing some fire while he's at it.)

Russia: (Stabbing with his tail, he dissolves his hammer and sickle for a curious metal pipe, slender, and more agile to use than his intimidating weapons of before. Ivan hooks pipe around the back of Antonio's neck and pulls the southern demon over his head and throws him down to the floor, waiting for him to slam into the tiles.)

Spain: (Semi-catches himself on the ground and stumbles up, frowning at the metal pipe. The South king dissolves his own halberd for a rather elegant bilbo sword which he raises in a slight display before attacking.)

Russia: (With a certain grace, he comes at the southern king, slashing with his pipe, dodging and parrying each blow.)

*The two go at each other, going faster and faster until they are both blurs of movement, fire and shadow flashing in the battle. Black ice crashes as metal rings against metal, fire crackling around them, until they finally stopped in an abrupt but resounding silence. The blade of Antonio's sword against Ivan's neck, and the spear point at the bottom of Ivan's pipe was at the southern king's gut. Both froze, glaring at each other, neither wanting to back down. Simultaneously, the two lower their weapons, bowing to the other as they grinned bloody grins, pupils slit and teeth and claws sharp.

Russia: Well battled, King Carriedo.

Spain: You aren't so bad yourself, King Braginsky.

Russia: (Smirks.)  I am glad I did not bet anything if I had lost.

Spain: (Nods, smiling.)  Same, though I think it's safe to say neither of us truly lost.

Russia: Da, but of course. If I had been a little faster, you may have found yourself on the end of my pipe.  (^J^. He gestures for his subjects to lower the force-field.)

*The Generals and captains move to stand by their respective kings.

Austria: (Is huddled next to Lars, looking at Antonio with large eyes, scared for the southern demon king.)

Spain: (Chuckles.)  And you on my sword, King Braginsky. Though if either of us had, I think some rather unfortunate things would ensue, si?

Russia: Da, but it could have also been quite fun, nyet?  (^J^)

Spain: (Smiles darkly.)  Perhaps. But we don't need anything like that now, it's not even noon.

Russia: (Nods with a happy grin.)

Austria: (Meekly steps closer to King Carriedo, hugging the king's arm and leaning into his side, as if to reassure himself that Antonio is all right. He lightly rubs cheek against Antonio's shoulder.)

Spain: (Smirks down at Roderich.)  Hola, cielo~. Did you enjoy the fight?

Austria: * _Time to act._  (Shudders, exaggerating his performance.)  ^ _It was very scary. I thought you might've lost for a moment there. And then . . . who would have protected me?_ (Nestles into Antonio.)

Spain: (Smiles and wraps an arm protectively around Roderich.)  You wouldn't have lost me. You will always be under my protection.

Austria: (Small, reassured nod.)

Belarus: (Snidely.)  How cu-

Russia: Silence, sister. I must share our news with our esteemed host.  (He turns to Antonio.)  It seems we will be leaving today, King Carriedo.

Spain: (Nods.)  I see. I hope all is well in your kingdom, and your journey is safe, King Braginsky.

Russia: Spasibo, comrade.  (Nods his head.)

Spain: De nada, amigo. I'm sure you have much to attend to before you depart, so I won't keep you any longer. When will you be leaving? I will see your party off later, if I can.

Russia: After supper, as that is how long it will take us to pack up.

Spain: (Nods once.)  Wonderful. If you need anything, do not hesitate to summon one of my servants to help you- or myself, if needed. We will gladly aid you.

Russia: Spasibo.

Austria: (Waves goodbye to Ivan, fiddling with his skirt after the tall demon leaves.)

Spain: (Starts upstairs, smiling. When they're out of sight of the others, in their room, he scoops Roderich up and beams as they spin.)  He's _leaving~!_

Austria: (Silently chuckles.) _^So he is._

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's face happily before holding the angel with one arm, the other hand reaching up to unclip the collar and toss it onto a nearby table.)

Austria: So, will you be assisting Ivan in his packing preparations?

Spain: Well, only if he needs assistance. I'm already loaning him some of my servants- _I_ am merely here in case he needs something else.  (Smirks.)  You know what that means?

Austria: (Raises an inquisitive eyebrow.)

Spain: _Today's a free day~_.  (Grins.)

Austria: (Chuckles.)  Very well, what would you like to do?

Spain: I-  (Looks into Roderich's eyes sweetly.)  -would like to spend my day with you, doing whatever makes you happiest.

Austria: (Huffs.)  That isn't helpful, Antonio.

Spain: Anything you want, mi amor. _Anything_ you want to do here, I want to do with you.

Austria: (Frowns, carefully speaking.)  I want time alone.

Spain: (Pouts, eyebrows furrowing.)  Do you really, mi amor?

Austria: . . .  (Nods.)  I need time to think. As well as time to pack, myself.

Spain: . .  (Takes a deep breath, nodding.)  I know.  (He leans in, kissing Roderich's cheek sweetly before setting him down.)  Then go. I'll be here if you need anything, Roderich.

Austria: (Leaves, going to his room and grabbing a bag, starting the long process of deciding what he does and doesn't need.)

Spain: (Sighs when Roderich leaves, going to his study to work, but ending up just sitting at his desk, thinking. Ivan leaves today. And Roderich . . . soon after. He was, soon, going to be alone. And that hurt, even though he knew it was the right thing to do. He decides to begin planning the cover story for Roderich's disappearance, making it complex enough to be believable, but not ridiculous. Someone assassinating Roderich in a rebellion. Not at all surprising, unfortunately. He'd even take one of the prisoners he's been holding onto- all in prison for crimes too horrible to speak again -and make it seem like they had done it. No one would be looking for Roderich. He'd finally be free.)

Romano: (Comes in with tea.)  Here, Roderich sent this up for you.

Spain: (Looks up, surprised.)  He- he did? That was . . sweet of him. Gracias, Lovi.

Romano: Si. I also came in to let you know Feli is at that Western potato bastard's place.

Spain: (Nods.)  Bueno. I'm glad he's taking some time for himself.  (Looks at Lovino, meeting the other's eyes.)  You should too.

Romano: I do. It's called 'my job'.

Spain: (Amused, he huffs, giving the other a small smile.)  No vacation is desired?

Romano: Hey, I didn't say _that_.

Spain: (Smiles a little more.)  Then take a vacation, Lovino. Take some time for yourself.

Romano: After today, I will. You need anything else?

Spain: (Shakes his head.)  No, no. I will call if I do, but this is just perfect for now. Gracias.

 

* * *

 

*In Roderich’s room, a few hours later:

Austria: (Sighs as he thinks about more of his packing, unsure of what to do about his nest.)

Spain: (Curious to see how Roderich's doing, he knocks on the door to the angel's room.)  Querido? May I come in?

Austria: Yes.

Spain: (Slips in, looking to Roderich with a sweet smile.)  How are you doing, mi amor?

Austria: (Gazes at where his nest's hiding spot is.)  . . . I'm not sure what to do about it.

Spain: (Looks over as well, knowing he's not very welcome there.)  Your nest?

Austria: Yes. I don't think I can take it with me, nor do I want to destroy it, but I feel there are currently few other options . . .

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, feeling bad. He gently sets his hands on Roderich's upper arms from behind, rubbing softly.)  Perhaps, take the very personal items but leave the rest and destroy it? Then you'll have some of it with you?

Austria: (Frowns, sadly stating.)  But I don't want to . . it all has meaning to me . . .  (Begins walking towards where his nest is, but pauses when Antonio doesn't follow.)  You may see it, if you wish to.

Spain: (Eyebrows flit up a bit.)  Si?  (At the confirmation, he carefully comes closer, peering into the nest. He can see why it's so important to him. Feathers, blankets, pillows . . are those one of his shirts?)  . . . It looks cozy.

Austria: It is, very much so.  (Goes over, laying down in it.)

Spain: (Starts to go further in, but pauses.)  May I? Come in, that is?

Austria: (Minutely smiles, approving.)  Thank you for asking. Yes, you may come into my nest.

Spain: (Pads in carefully, sitting down into the plush nest. He smiles, finding it quite comfortable.)  It's very soft and comfortable, querido.

Austria: (Beams, his wings posturing proudly.)

Spain: (Purrs sweetly, settling down into the nest beside Roderich.)  You make very good nests, mi amor.

Austria: (The light of his wings wink, Roderich preening at the compliments.)

Spain: (Purrs more, leaning over to kiss Roderich lovingly.)

Austria: (Pulls back, not wanting to return the feelings when he's leaving so soon.)  Could I . . leave it here?

Spain: (Nods. Gently.)  Si, of course you can, Roderich.

Austria: Thank you . . I hope you realize the significance of this.

Spain: (Tail flicks, quirking his head at the other.)  This? Me allowed in your nest or you leaving the nest here?

Austria: Both.

Spain: . . .  (Nods.)  I do. I know how important this is.  (Meets the other's eyes.)  It's important for us both.

Austria: . . .  (Nods. Softly.)  Very important.

Spain: (Gently pulls Roderich close, kissing the angel's forehead sweetly.)


	20. Season 2 Finale, Episode 40: The Italian Chef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> December 16, 2017  
> Finals week special  
> 4/4

* * *

*After Lovino left Antonio’s study, having just finished delivering tea to the king.

Romano: (Bows out of the study, leaving.)

Belarus: (Frowns when the Italian chef bumps into her.)  Watch where you are going.

Romano: (Scowls back.)  Excuse _you_ . You came out of _nowhere_.  (Continues past her, huffing at her stupidity.)

Belarus: (Slams into Lovino from behind, pressing his chest up against the wall and pressing a dagger to his throat.)   _Silence_ , you little _slut_.

Romano: (Snarls, only stilling at the blade. He snaps back, despite his heart beating heavily in his chest.)  Let me go, _puttana!_

Belarus: Maybe I should make you bleed, little whore . . .

Romano: (Throws his elbow back into the demoness' gut as the other arm pushes away her blade, slipping out to kick her back and pull out his own dagger.)   _Call me that again and it'll be_ **_you_ ** _bleeding . . ._

Belarus: (Stretches her blue and white wings out threateningly.)  Do not threaten me, king's harlot.

Romano: (Arches his own wings dominantly, snarling.)  Then _step off_ , Northern _puttana_.

Belarus: (Snaps her teeth, tempted to beat the shit out of the Italian, but she has stuff she needs to get done. Natalya leaves, her tail mildly lashing in fury.)

Romano: (Lowers his own wings as she leaves, putting away his dagger with a relieved huff. He didn't want to fight that crazy bitch. _Never_ would he want to fight with _her_ . She scared literally _everyone_ . He hurried on back to the kitchen, hands shaking a little out of anger. Was that all he was known for? Being Antonio's _whore?_ He scowled, angrily going into the kitchen to work. _Fuck that_.)

Turkey: (Comes in, looking for food.)  Hey, you got any leftovers?

Romano: (Snaps, still very pissy.)  No, now get the fuck out.

Turkey: (Raises an eyebrow.)  What the fuck pissed in your espresso?

Romano: (Growls.)  None of your damn _business!_ Now get out. You're in the way.

Turkey: Food first.

Romano: (Stops before he snaps at the stupid demon again, internally counting to ten before grumbling in response.)  Then what do you _want?_

Turkey: You got any sandwiches?

Romano: (Huffs, padding towards where they keep the extra food.)  I'm sure we do. . .  (Goes through, grabbing a sandwich for the captain, handing it to him.)  There's your damn sandwich. Now, get out of my hair!

Turkey: Alright, alright, smol and pissy bitch-one.  (Leaves, grumbling at Lovino and how he basically amounts to the middle ground of demons. Not a dominant or a submissive, but a switch. And of course they fucking have one for a _head chef_ .)   _*Tch, switches, amiright?_

Romano: (Growls, following him quickly to literally kick the other's ass out of the kitchen.)  Stay out, dumbass!  (Shuts the side-door, simply done with idiots today.)

Netherlands: (Is smoking (hot) in his corner, just taking a breather in an unobtrusive corner of the kitchen.)  Take a breath.

Romano: (Eyes narrow at the other, but he takes his breath, leaning against the wall for a moment with his arms crossed.)  Why do we have so many fucking _idiots_ in this castle?

Netherlands: Dilution of the blood.  (Puffs a smoke.)

Romano: (Huffs.)  Isn't that the damn unfortunately truth of it?  (Shakes his head, pushing off the wall to go around the kitchen, cleaning up after his idiotic staff.)

Netherlands: (Pulls out a book, reading that while Lovino works.)

Romano: (Calms down after a while, still tense as hell from the state of _his_ kitchen. He couldn't wait for that vacation of his to start. Lovino pads back to the tables at the sides of the kitchen, wiping them all down. When he gets to Lars', he stays silent, peeking over the other's shoulder at the book, curious for a moment before continuing to work.)  Why do you always come in _here_ when you're on your break? This isn't a quiet place to just sit and read, like you always do.

Netherlands: (Calmly.)  Who says I want peace and quiet? Besides, the kitchen is one of the best places to hear information.

Romano: (Snorts.)  Because every servant in here is a gossip.

Netherlands: (Doesn't disagree.)  Do you need some assistance?

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow, thinking about the offer.)  . . . Perhaps. You have time?

Netherlands: I would not have asked if I didn't.  (Looks up at Lovino from over the top of his book.)

Romano: (Looks over at the other for a moment before nodding.)  Count to twenty and follow.  (Tosses his rag into a sink, slipping out of the kitchen to head towards his room in the servants quarters. He goes inside, not shutting the door all the way as he pulls off his shoes. A good fuck sounded good right now and he knew Lars wasn't one to be rude in bed, unlike some others he'd had in the past.)

Netherlands: (He waits the requested twenty seconds before closing his book and going inside Lovino's room, gazing at the smaller demon.)  You take your medicine beforehand? I doubt you'd want my bastards.

Romano: (Frowns, looking up at the other.)  Of course I did, I'm not stupid.

Netherlands: (Raises an eyebrow.)  What do you want this time?

Romano: (Pulls his shirt off, not wanting to soil it during their business.)  Just a good fuck. Do what you will, just don't be a total asshole about it. _Capisci?_  [Got it?/Do you understand?]

Netherlands: (Begins stripping.)  Then get on the bed.

Romano: (Tail flicks, stripping the rest of the way before reclining on his bed, ready and willing.)  Don't take all day _getting_ here. . .

Netherlands: (Tosses a bottle of lube to Lovino.)  Prepare yourself.

Romano: (Easily catches the bottle, shifting onto his front as he lubes up his fingers, reaching back to loosen himself up, grumbling as he goes a bit fast. He forces himself to slow down, adding another couple of fingers one at a time, letting out quiet moans as he reaches in, rubbing up against his sensitivities. His wings splay submissively, moaning wantonly for more.)

Netherlands: (His purr rumbles as he watches, coming forward to twist Lovino onto his back and stealing the bottle from him to slather onto his own cock. Lars easily is able to grab the other's wrists and pin them to the bed, carefully holding Lovino as he slams his erect member deep into the little demon's hole.)

Romano: (Cries out, arching against the hands holding him down as his tail curls around Lars' leg encouragingly. He moans loudly, his head thrown back in pleasure to expose his neck to the larger, more powerful demon.)

Netherlands: (Purrs as he continues to thrust, leaning forward to bite harshly at Lovino's throat, each graze of his teeth stinging. His tail comes forward, wrapping around Lovino's cock and he _squeezes_ , almost painfully so as he causes the other pain and pleasure.)

Romano: (Purrs slightly at the bites, before hissing as Lars' tail squeezes his cock, though it quickly dissipates into a low moan. The younger demon rocks his hips back into the other's thrusts, his moans and cries filling the room around them.)

Netherlands: (Pounding into Lovino, Lars groans when the younger demon clenches around him, Lars using his free hand to spank Lovino's ass.)

Romano: (Cries out, forcing himself his hole to relax as he grumbles between moans.) _E-eh!_ J-j-just go faster _alr-ready!_

Netherlands: (Snorts, doing as asked and going faster, using nearly all of his strength. His hands grip Lovino's wrists tightly, lightly drawing blood from the other with his claws.)

Romano: ( _Screams_ in pleasure, whimpering as he gets really close.)   _I-I-_  (Moans, his tail sliding teasingly up Lars' leg, silently begging for release, barely able to speak in his needy haze.)

Netherlands: (He waits a few minutes before abruptly releasing his tail from around Lovino's dick, cumming inside of the little chef.)

Romano: (Gasps, moaning as he finally cums, withering into a whimpering pile. Unseeing, he whines, arching up to rub against the other, his tail holding Lars close as he pants.)

Netherlands: (Pulls out, exhaling as he rolls onto his back and pulls Lovino onto his chest, letting the chef take a breather.)

Romano: (Nuzzles closer into Lars as he catches his breath, quietly purring. He needed this . . .)

Netherlands: Let me know when you're going to get up.

Romano: (Softly, tired.)  If you have somewhere to be, go . . .

Netherlands: I should make sure that the Northerners aren't causing any trouble.

Romano: (Groans as he shifts off the other, curling up on the bed with a huff.)  Then go. . . . Do your job, Lars . . .

Netherlands: (Gets up, dressing. About to leave, he hesitantly pets through Lovino's hair once.)  Take care of yourself.  (And he's gone.)

Romano: (Looks up at the other, watching Lars go. He sighs in his solitude, wrapping his wings around himself. While he did feel calmer and just better, in general, he was alone. That he didn't like. He warmed himself and the bed tiredly, wishing someone were there to hold him close. For a moment, Antonio came to his mind, but he quickly pushes it away. Bastards aren't allowed to hold him anymore. . . . Even if they have changed. He drifts off, not even caring how dirty he was.)

*Tentative knock on the door.

Romano: (Blinks awake, looking up. He calls out.)  Who's there?

Random Demoness: Um . . . it's just me . . Sally . . .  (Sighs.)

Romano: (Relaxes.)  Come in. . .

Sally: (Peers in.)  Hello, the kitchen w-wants you back.

Romano: (Sighs.)  Tell them I'll be a little while . . . but I'm coming . . .

Sally: (Curtseys.)  Yessir.  (Leaves, doing as Lovino asked of her.)

Romano: (Quietly mutters to himself as he shifts up with a groan, standing up unsteadily. He slowly walks to his bathroom, drawing a small bath for himself before settling into the water, easily heating it up to the perfect temperature. As he washes himself up, he carefully wriggling his fingers into his hole to clean it out as well, not wanting to be carrying cum in his ass for the rest of the day. Clean, he gets out and dries off, getting re-dressed and ready to work once again in the kitchen among the morons. Lovino pauses in front of his mirror, carding a hand through his hair. No longer did he look angry and ready to snap at anyone, but rather relaxed- so much so, he was rather exhausted. One more day of work and he was done for a while. Smiling, he straightens up and slowly walks to the kitchen, concealing his slight limp carefully.)  Can't survive without me for an _hour?_

*A good fourth of the kitchen is charred.

Sally: Nope.

Romano: (Balks, snarling.)  What the _fuck?!_

Sally: (Points to Charlie and Natalie.)  It was those two, sir.

Romano: (Growls deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose.)   _Get out of my fucking kitchen, you IDIOTS._

*Charlie, the smarter of the two scrams, but Natalie stays to argue.

Natalie: But it was all of his fault! I mean, he was like, distracting me.

Romano: (His eyes sharpen, staring down the servant.)  You have three seconds to get out of my kitchen before I turn you into whatever the fuck you just tried to cook.

Natalie: But-!

Romano: (Stomps towards the other, grabbing her by the back of the neck- his grip scalding -and drags her out of the kitchen, cuffing her upside the head and giving her the boot.)  Get out and _don't come back_. You've destroyed my kitchen one too many times!

Natalie: (Screams like a wuss at the pain.)  You can't fire me! Where the hell will I go?!

Romano: AWAY FROM MY KITCHEN.

Natalie: You can't fire me!

Romano: (Snarls.)  I have the king's consent to hire and _fire_ servants as I please. This is my kitchen staff and YOU do not belong here. Get. OUT.  (Slams the door shut, locking her out. He turns to the others.)  Get this fucking mess cleaned up!

*All scramble to do so.

Natalie: (Bangs on the door, trying to get back in.)

Romano: (Growls, calling a guard to take her away from the kitchens, not caring _where_ she goes.)  Just get her away from here. She does nothing but create chaos and disasters wherever she goes!

Samantha: Yessir.  (Takes Natalie away, throwing her to the dogs where she is then eaten.)

Romano: (Sits down and relaxes as the others clean up the charred mess, his backside sore from before. Maybe he shouldn't take a vacation, lest he return to a demolished kitchen . . .)

Sally: At this rate, you're going to need to find a new vice-chef, considering Feliciano is spending all of his free- and sometimes not-so-free -time, in the West.

Romano: (Waves her off, already knowing, thank you very much.)  Si, I know. He's, unfortunately, _very_ interested in that macho potato. . .

Sally: He does have very nice muscles, sir.

Romano: (Huffs.)  I don't trust Westerners, grazie.  --   _*Let alone Western KINGS._

Sally: Don't have to trust 'em to appreciate the aesthetics, sir.

Romano: (A tiny bit snappily.)  It's not your brother who's visiting the West every other _week_.

Sally: (Shuts her mouth.)  Yessir. Is there anything you need right now?

Romano: (Waves her away.)  No. Not unless you can handle this mess on your own so I can leave this disaster zone.

Sally: Um . . I think that you're better at this, sir.

Romano: (Huffs, a small smile on his face.)  And that's why I'm head of the kitchen.

Sally: (Nods, helping Lovino cleanup the mess, that taking most of the time. When supper rolls around, she brings in the orders, going through the list until- )  -And his majesty sent down a note saying that his pet will be eating in his room and won't be joining the main party for supper.

Romano: (Hums, surprised Roderich got out of the farewell party. Was he alright?)  I'll take care of the angel's supper personally. Get cooking- and don't fuck anything up, people!  (Quickly gets to a station, cooking up the angel's meal before starting upstairs, taking the opportunity to escape from that mess for a while. Padding upstairs, he knocks on the door to Antonio's room.)  Roderich?

Austria: (Asleep inside of Antonio's room, Roderich tiredly peeks his head up.)  Jo?

Romano: I brought your supper. May I come in?

Austria: (Gets up, going over to the dining table.)  Yes, come in.

Romano: (Enters, setting up Roderich's meal for him.)  Got out of the farewell dinner?

Austria: Yes, I was tired, so Antonio let me stay here.

Romano: (Nods.)  That's good. . .  (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Would you like some company while you eat? It's so quiet up here without anyone else . . .

Austria: Would you? I would truly appreciate it if you did.

Romano: Gladly.  (Gives a small smile, sitting down at the table with Roderich.)  Have you been well? We haven't spoken in some time.

Austria: Jo, I've just been more tired than usual because of Ivan's visit.  (Begins eating his food.)

Romano: (Hums understandingly.)  I suppose he's been getting in your head? The Icy Bastard?

Austria: (Nods.)  It is horrible and painful each time . .

Romano: Indeed. It's really too bad no one has done the same thing to him, so he understands.

Austria: Jo . . fighting off Ivan . . . is not easy. I've been able to block him, but . . . he hasn't been _trying_ . He's been _toying_ with me.

Romano: . . . Toying? Like, he's not quite taking you seriously? Or he's just being his sadistic self?

Austria: Toying, as in he finds me pushing him out _amusing_. That, and having him in my mind . . . I don't know how different it is for demons, but it hurts. It is like cold glass, like obsidian is coating and spearing through your mind like frost, or an infection. And I am pushing him out with everything I have, and he's still playing with me.

Romano: . . . I personally wouldn't know, but I haven't heard good things from those he's manipulated. I wonder why, beyond his own amusement. . .

Austria: (Sighs.) My guess? Information. Knowledge is power.

Romano: (Nods.) Makes sense. But do you think he's getting any information when he gets in?

Austria: Always. Not a lot, but he's been gleaning some information from my mind, but not like you would expect. Analyzing his power . . . he sees flashes of images very quickly. He can't absorb all the information, but some pictures do stand out, I believe. Put enough pictures together, and they start to make sense. The collar-  (Points to silencer collar on table.)  does actually help block the images he's seeing and keep him out, as well as anything he tries to urge me to say. It silences me to the point only Antonio can understand me.

Romano: It is a bit concerning about Ivan seeing things in your mind . . .

Austria: (Shrugs.) He doesn't see much. To put it into perspective, he sees out of five hundred images, about four complete pictures The difficulty is that he can go through five hundred images _very_ fast. And if he has a good memory, he can try to remember any partial images he may have seen.

Romano: Hmm. Exactly, and how many of those pictures are of life and death importance?

Austria: So far, none. Or close to. I've been pushing the most meaningless memories I could remember at him.

Romano: That's good then.

Austria: Thank goodness I have quite a few of those. About two thousand years does that to you.

Romano: (Eyes widen.) Two-thousa- How?!

Austria: (Innocently.)  What?  (Pauses.)  . . . Wait . . . How old are you?

Romano: Only around five hundred-ninety. I'm not two-thousand years old. Do angels usually live as old as you?

Austria: Um . . . I'm actually . . . kind of on the young side. For angels. By no means am I among the old angels. Und five hundred-ninety? Really? That young? . . . What age is considered mature for demons? Exactly?

Romano: (Mutters.) You're on the _young_ side. Um. . . anywhere from two hundred to four hundred, but they're really the extremes. Exactly? It varies from demon to demon on many factors, much like humans in a way.

Austria: Ah, I see. For angels, we mature at about six hundred to eight hundred years.

Romano: (Quirks head.)  Why so late?

Austria: Because when an angel is born, we . . . how to explain it . . . we see the world. We see the entirety of it's history, and many of it's possible futures. We are . . . part of the world. And . . . we also just naturally take slower.

Romano: . . . Hm. Very insightful.

Austria: It is difficult to explain, to say the least. Angels, when we are born . . . are transformed into the forces of nature, yet we are still in heaven at the same time.

Romano: Interesting. It makes . . some sense, I suppose.

Austria: But jo, like I said, I am one of the younger angels.

Romano: Ah. That's, erm, okay. Good job, bastardo. You're officially old in two cultures and young in your own. Wait, wait- If you are old as all shit by angel standards, how old are you by demon standards?

Austria: Um . . . well, by human standards, I would be anywhere from eighteen or nineteen . . . to about twenty-two years old. So you tell me.

Romano: Oh. You're a bit older than myself, actually. I'm guessing . . . somewhere from one thousand to two thousand? Roughly somewhere in there.

Austria: (Hums, finishing up his meal quickly.)  Thank you for bringing this to me.

Romano: (Nods.)  Prego. It was my pleasure. I hope you enjoyed it?

Austria: It was wonderful, yes.

Romano: (Shifts uncomfortably in his chair.)

Austria: (Looks at Lovino, amused.) Hmm?

Romano: (Glares.) What?

Austria: You look uncomfortable. Why?

Romano: (Frowns.) It's too . . . quiet. Which is stupid, because I usually love quiet.

Austria: Hm.  (Closes eyes, and listens, feeling for sound waves. He senses a few servants and guards in the hall, but that's it, otherwise.)  I don't hear anything out of the ordinary.

Romano: Exactly. There's nothing going on. Not a single sound out of place, and it's irritating.

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  I hope not as irritating as you find Antonio.  (Roderich can’t help his small smile at the amused one Lovino gives him. Roderich likes seeing the Italian demon smile, he doesn’t do it enough. Lovino always looks so angry and grumpy . . he wishes he could change that.)

Romano: (Smiles a small bit.)  Bene.  (The smile then slips, something not . . _right_. His eyebrows furrow.)

Austria: (Concerned.)  Is something wrong?

Romano: (Focuses, completely silent until he quietly murmurs to Roderich.)  . . We're being _watched_.

Austria: (Whispers back, alarmed.)   _What?_

Romano: (Tail flicks, looking around, _searching_ for any clue of what is off. He slowly nods.)   _Can't you feel it?_

Austria: (Shakes his head, pointing to the collar and whispering back.)  This addles my senses.

Romano: (Gestures Roderich closer, still looking around them.)  We need to get that off you . . . _Now_.

Austria: (Scoots closer, then coming forward with a seductive edge. He mouths: "play along".)  There are many things you should help me get off, _Lovino_.  (He purrs the last line.)

Romano: (Smirks, keeping his senses focused on the room as he pulls Roderich into his lap, purring back as his hands slowly slide up the angel's arms to his face, though it's actually towards the collar.)  Oh, _are_ there~?

Austria: _Jo_.  (He leans forward, pulling Lovino into a kiss when he's suddenly yanked back, a rag shoved into his mouth and a blindfold thrown over his eyes while other demons tie Lovino to a chair.)

Romano: (Snarls, his tail lashing as he wrenches against the binds.)  Get OFF!

*They gag and blindfold Lovino, taking Roderich and stretching the angel's limbs out as far as possible as they pin him to the floor.

Austria: (He struggles, screaming and thrashing against the demons as he feels them touch his wings and back, a tear streaking down his face when he feels a demon mockingly hump his rear and fondle his cock.)

Demon Attacker 1: Quit that, we need to finish.

Romano: (Ears prick, blind to what's happening. He struggles, growling around the gag in his mouth.)

*The molester stops, going back to helping keep the angel pinned while his comrades do their work.

Demon Attacker 1: Where to cut . . . how about here?

Romano: (Roars against the gag, trying- and failing -to stand and break out of his binds.)   _*STOP! LET HIM GO!_

Austria: (Screams as he feels the demons drive their blades into his wings to keep them pinned to the floor, then the jerks to the appendages as blades sever through his feathers, the angel going numb and mindless with terror as they take all the primaries they cut and the wing oil they bottled and leave with it, Roderich shivering on the floor. He can't move, the angel frozen in a state of shock as his mind screams in agony.)

Romano: (When the demons leave, he works on getting that nasty rag out of his mouth, able to mutter around it, but not much more. Somewhat muffled.)  Roderich? Roderich, please be alive _. Per favore_.

Austria: (Shivers, unable to hear anything above the roaring in his mind.)

Romano: (Trembles, hoping the other's still alive. He wrenches his head back, forcing out the gag to scream.)   **_TONI! ANTONIO!_ **

Spain: (Eyes widen at the scream- _Lovino's_ scream -and starts running, not far away since he had been on his way up from sending Ivan off. He bursts into their room, the color draining from his face at the sight of _Roderich_. Bleeding, lacking feathers, pinned to the floor by blades through the angel's wings- It was an awful sight. He rushes to the angel's side, murmuring to him as he carefully rips out the blades and unbinds Roderich.)  Mi diablo, Roderich, who's done this to you . . .

Austria: (Screams, thrashing away from whoever it is that _dares_ to touch him. Roderich then attacks Antonio, tearing into him viciously with his fingers.)

Spain: (Growls, grabbing Roderich's wrists and pulling him close, ripping off the blindfold.)   _Roderich_ , it's me! It's _Antonio-_

Austria: (Lunges forward, trying to rip Antonio's throat out with his teeth.)

Romano: (Stills, hearing Antonio enter and the scuffle that unfolded. He scowls, continuing to burn the chair around where he's tied down before wrenching himself back, breaking out of the chair, able to pull off the bindings and his blindfold, only to stop with his eyes wide at the sight of Roderich fighting against Antonio in his haze of pain and anger. He doesn't even breathe for several moments before ripping off his leg-binds and jumping up, charging down the hall to get the guards, as well as the head captain and general.)

Spain: (Barely notices, pinning Roderich down to the floor as he hisses, looking deep into the other's eyes and latching onto the angel's free will, commanding.)   _Stay down and lie still!_

Austria: (Fights against Antonio's manipulation, growling deeply as he tries to snap the king's neck with his hands.)

Spain: (Pins down the angel's hands with one, large hand, the other keeping Roderich's body down.) _Roderich, stay still and do not fight me. I am here to help. You will focus on my words, Roderich._

Austria: (Shakes his head, trying to clear Antonio's words from his head, screaming to try and use his powers through the collar, trying to break through its control. And it’s beginning to _work_.)

Spain: (Winces as little inklings of the other's power spears his mind, realizing instantly that the collar wasn't going to work for much longer. Quickly, he jumps up and grabs a silencer, grabbing Roderich back before he can escape and clipping the silencer around the angel's neck, restraining him physically as well.)   _Take_ **_deep_ ** _breaths . . ._

Austria: (Strains against Antonio's hold, his head snapping up as others come into the room.)

Netherlands: Your orders, my king?!

Spain: (Snarls.)   _Find whoever did this!_ **_NOW._ **

Netherlands: (Sniffs the air, doing his job and locking onto what scents he can before taking off with a group of guards.)

Turkey: Sir, do you need assistance?

Spain: (Starts pulling Roderich towards their bed.)  Stay, but don't touch Roderich unless I say so. _Understood?_

Turkey: Yessir.

Austria: (Stomps on Antonio's foot, then tries to drive a knee into his crotch.)

Spain: (Twists to the side, quickly pulling Roderich faster before pinning him to the bed. His voice is calm, but his limbs are strong as he keeps the angel down.)  Roderich, listen to me. I won't hurt you . . . Look at me, mi amor . . . Por favor.

Austria: (The angel pants from the exertion, still wiggling, but he isn't fighting the demon nearly as much.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Roderich, it's just me . . . You're safe, I promise . . . We're going to find who did this. They will pay, I assure you . . . Just keep listening, alright?

Austria: (He finally stops fighting, Roderich looking up at Antonio as his shivers reappear.)

Spain: (Gradually starts to release the other, a hand going up to gently stroke through Roderich's hair. Softly.)  It's me . . . You're safe now . . I'm going to take care of you . . . Please, hang on for me, Roderich.

Austria: (Sobs, it rising in his throat as he silently screams in agony.)

Spain: (Pulls Roderich into his arms, sinking down as he rubs the angel's back comfortingly, murmuring to him through all of this. Gently, as to not startle Roderich, he speaks to Sadiq.)  Join the search. Find those _hijos de puta._  [sons of bitches]

Turkey: (Nods, running to catch up with the others.)

Austria: (Clings to Antonio, large tears falling from his eyes as he screams into the demon's shoulder.)

Spain: (Softly kisses the other's head, holding Roderich close and encircling them in his wings protectively. Softly.)  I've got you . . . I promise, you'll be safe in my arms, mi amor . . .

Austria: (It's several hours before Roderich stops, terrified as he peeks over his shoulder to gaze at what is left of his wings.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29500132468/in/album-72157695813746242/)

Spain: (Has already been gazing at them, angry and horrified that anyone would do such a thing to an angel. He gently kisses Roderich's temple, watching the other's reaction.)

Austria: (Roderich's lip wobbles and he stumbles as he tries to move, turning so that he can reach the cut feathers- trying to pull them out by the root, blood staining his hands.)

Spain: (Takes Roderich's hands and pulls them away from the feathers, holding him close.)  Easy . . . Let's not do anything rash, alright?

Austria: (Shakes his head rapidly, signing.)   _^THEY NEED TO COME OUT. THEY NEED TO THEY NEED TO THEY NEED TO THEY NEED TO THEY NEED TO THEY NEED TO THEY NEED TO THEY NEED-._

Spain: (Stills Roderich's hand, speaking gently.)  Then let me do it. You're desperate. You'll end up hurting yourself if you do it, Roderich.

Austria: (Nods, desperately grabbing Antonio's hand and putting it on his own wings, urging the demon to pull out the broken feathers so new ones may grow.)

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's face, urging the angel to hold onto him as he grips a cut feather, plucking it in one, swift motion. Softly.)  I've got you, querido . . .  (Plucks another, soothing Roderich as he pulls out the useless feathers.)

Austria: (Flinches with each feather pulled, clenching Antonio's shirt in his hands in a vice-grip.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, his heart sinking further down with every feather he pulls. When he's done with the first wing, he goes to the second, and- when he's done -he wipes his blood-stained hand off before stroking through Roderich's hair and down the angel's back. Softly.)  It's over.

Austria: (Shudders, letting go of the breath he was holding deep inside of his chest, silently crying into Antonio's shoulder.)

Spain: (Tries to soothe Roderich, simply holding him close and loving him as they sit there. It isn't long before he scoops Roderich up and stands, sitting on the bed with the angel. He pulls out his personal wound-treatment kit, starting to clean the bleeding wounds and treat them.)

Austria: (Stays still while Antonio takes care of him, lightly rocking to comfort himself.)

Spain: (When he's done treating the wounds, he wraps the wings up, his hands gentle but expression mechanical as he tries to not think about who had done this. The thought alone may consume him with anger, and Roderich didn't need that right now. He needed love and compassion, someone to take care of him. He needed Antonio and his love, the way he was _truly_. When he's done with the bandages, he collects Roderich in his arms and gently rocks them, kissing the angel's shoulder and neck sweetly and comfortingly.)

Austria: (His wings flop on the bed, unable to support themselves when Roderich passes out in the other's arms.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, gently laying him down and getting the angel comfortable on the large bed. He knocks on a shadow quickly.)  Kiku, come forward, please.

Japan: Hai, Antonio-dono.  (He bows to the king.)  What do you require?

Spain: Watch over Roderich for a little while. Message me the moment he starts to wake up. Do not touch him when he's awake.

Japan: (Nods, taking his vigil at Roderich's bedside.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's forehead before rising, sweeping out the door. He sends a message to both Lars and Sadiq, demanding to know their location and progress, quickly meeting up with them.)  How close are you?

Netherlands: We found a dead end, but now we're close. We're already questioning someone.

Spain: (Frowns, nodding.)  Wonderful. Where is this interrogation?

Netherlands: Interrogation room four.

Spain: (Nods sharply.)  Gracias, General.  (Goes down the hall and slips into interrogation room two, standing near the door, in the back as he listens.)

*In the interrogation room, the guard brands the demon with the information, getting the information she wants between her victim's screams. This goes on for hours, until well past midnight, before the tortured demon screams out a name.

Tortured Demon: EMMA!

Guard: (Looks at the king, but then frowns as her victim blacks out on her.)

Netherlands: Emma . . .  (Ponders it.)  . . . Liberto's sister.

Spain: (Frowns deeply, growling.)  I know. Get her in a holding cell. Tonight, General.

Netherlands: (Nods, going out with his squad to hunt her down.)

Spain: (Sweeps out, sending a message to Kiku.)  "How is Roderich?"

Japan: "Still asleep."

Spain: (Hums quietly to himself.)  "Thank you, Kiku."  (Goes off, speaking with a few of his guards helping with these efforts as he waits for Emma to be found and brought to him. As the hours pass by, Antonio eventually leaves his men to go to the kitchen, searching for Lovino. He wants _answers._ He frowns, but he bites back his growl.)  Where’s Lovino?

Sally: (Bows her head to the king.)  His chambers, your majesty. He requested to not be disturbed.

Spain: Good thing I’m the _king._  (He sweeps off for the servant’s chambers, knowing well where Lovino’s room was. He knocks before announcing himself.)  Lovino? It’s me.

Romano: (Sits at a small table in his room, the demon’s head in his hands. Hearing the knock, he stiffens, certainly _not_ relaxing at Antonio’s voice. He jumps up, quickly going to the door and ripping it open, eyes filled with anger as he looks at the demon.)  Did you find them?

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, a trace of angry fire in his eyes.)  No. We know it has something to do with Liberto’s sister, Emma, but she is nowhere to be found.

Romano: I haven’t seen her since the servants that were taking care of Roderich were found to be bullying him. She disappeared after that.  (Eyebrows furrow.)  You think she organized this?

Spain: Si.  (Meets Lovino’s eyes, staring coldly down at him.)  But that’s not why I’m here.

Romano: (Eyes widen slightly at the look, a chill running down his spine.)  Oh?

Spain: _Oh._  (Frowns, gently pushing Lovino into his room, coming in and shutting the door. He growls angrily.)   _What the_ **_fuck_ ** _were you doing that you didn’t_ **_protect him?_ **

Romano: (His eyes widen much more as he’s pushed back into his room, Antonio following and _growling_ at him. He balks.)   _What?!_ You think I was fucking _in on this?_

Spain: (Stares Lovino down, his wings beginning to arch out dominantly.)  You were _there_ , Lovino. Why didn’t you _protect him?_

Romano: (Barks, his wings flaring challengingly.)   _I was_ ** _trying to,_** _you_ ** _bastard!_** _I could feel them there!_ ** _I told Roderich!!_** _I was trying to get that fucking_ ** _collar_** _off before they attacked us, you ignorant piece of_ ** _SHIT!_**

Spain: (Growing angrier and angrier, he comes _so damn close_ to striking the other, _barely_ controlling himself. He takes a deep breath, forcing his wings down neutrally.)  Know your _place._ You should have worked _faster._

Romano: (Snaps, his expression shifting to something much more mournful and desperate.)  You think I didn’t _try?_ Do you even fucking _know_ how damn scared he was? I fucking _tried._  (Gives a final, dismissive flap of his wings, turning quickly away from Antonio. Firmly, before he starts to break down.)  Get out of my fucking room, Toni. Go find those bastards and leave me _alone._

Spain: (Eyebrows are furrowed angrily, him watching the other in silence before turning and leaving, marching back to the dungeons. He needs to find those pieces of shit.)

Romano: (The moment the door shuts, he covers his mouth, choking back a sob. The fact that he couldn’t get Roderich’s collar off soon enough killed him inside. He was the reason why Roderich couldn’t defend himself. His weakness was why he couldn’t defend Roderich, let alone _himself._ He sank down to the floor, pulling his wings weakly around himself as he sobbed. And the only thought going through his mind on loop, in the sound of a screaming, horrible, wailing banshee that was howling in agony? _It was all my fault._ )

 

* * *

 

*It takes a day to find Emma, the demoness dragged into an interrogation room.

Spain: (Comes down to the interrogation room once he's notified, scowling down at her, angry as all hell.)   _Emma_. . . . It doesn't surprise me that treason runs in your family.

Emma: (Snarls, straining again her bonds.)  You killed my brother! You will pay for that, one-thousand fold!

Spain: (Shakes his head.)   _You_ are the one who will pay. I will ask it simply: Did you or did you not organize and execute the attack on the angel, Roderich?

Emma: (Brags.)  Yeah, I'm the one who cut that little slut's feathers off. And I enjoyed. Every. Single. Second. Of. It.

Spain: (Snarls, striking the other across the face.)   _And I will enjoy every single second slowly killing you for what you've done._  (Takes a deep breath.)  Who assisted you?

Emma: (Gasps at the pain of the strike.)  Fuck if I know, some demon gave them to me. Offered me a chance to enact my revenge for a price and I took it.

Spain: Who was this demon?  (Eyes narrow, suddenly wondering.)  And what was the price?

Emma: Don't even know what the demon's sex was. I just know they gave me eighty thousand obis to do it.

Spain: (Growls deeply.)   _What can you tell me about this demon?_

Emma: They were about my height and thin. That's all I know.

Spain: (Eyes narrow.)  Voice?

Emma: Neutral. Spelled so it sounds male and female.

Spain: No accent?

Emma: Probably in the north half of Hell, but I couldn't say.

Spain: (Frowns, especially as he gets a message from Kiku.)  Gracias.  (Turns, nodding to a guard to continue the interrogation/torture as he leaves, quickly going upstairs. He slips into his and Roderich's room, padding gently to the bed, making himself look unthreatening as he comes closer. Softly.)  Mi amor?

Austria: (Scoots away, his wings dragging behind him as he tries to find a safe corner for himself.)

Spain: (Lowers his wings submissively.)  Roderich, it's just me. You're safe, I promise.

Austria: (Slumps, sitting on the floor.)

Spain: (Sits down too, making himself less large and terrifying, even drawing away his horns and claws as he slowly comes closer to the angel.)

Austria: (Quietly begins crying.)   _^I can't move them!_

Spain: (Comes even closer, pulling Roderich into his arms and kissing his face. Softly.)  I know . . . I've got you, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Wails, gripping his own hair tightly, combing through it and beginning to to tear out chunks of it.)

Spain: (Gently, but quickly, peels Roderich's hands out of his hair, holding the angel's hand close. His forehead touches the other's as he looks into Roderich's eyes.)  Roderich. Look at me, mi amor.

Austria: (Whimpers, cringing as he looks into Antonio's eyes desperately.)

Spain: (Focuses on the other, gently commanding the other.)  Focus on me, Roderich. Forget everything else for a few moments. Can you do that for me, Roderich?

Austria: (Whines in his throat, but tries his best to focus on Antonio and not the agony.)

Spain: (Puts one of Roderich's hands into his own with the other, keeping his eyes on the other's. He puts his free hand on Roderich's face, wiping the other's tears away.)  Hold my hand, Roderich. Hold it nice and tight, alright? Squeeze it as hard as you can if you need to. I can take it. Focus on my voice and my hand. There isn't anything else happening. You feel nothing else.

Austria: (Sniffles, his hand weakly squeezing Antonio's.)

Spain: Harder, Roderich. Squeeze it harder. Forget them. It's just us.

Austria: (Growls pathetically, squeezing Antonio's hand harder, then using his other hand to help.)

Spain: (Squeezes back a bit.)  Good, Roderich. Keep squeezing. Take everything out on this bag of flesh and bones in your hands.

Austria: (Wails, abruptly letting go and grabbing Antonio to sob into his chest.)

Spain: (Wraps them in his wings, rubbing Roderich's back gently. Softly.)  Te quiero. . . I've got you, Roderich. I'll always protect you. We can get through this . . . I know we can.

Austria: (Sniffles, looking down at his hands depressedly.)

Spain: (Sighs, taking Roderich and positioning the angel on his stomach on the bed.)  Don’t worry, I’m just going to tie your wings up so they won’t drag anymore, alright?  (At Roderich’s nod, Antonio takes some gauze bandages and uses those to tie Roderich’s wings into place, being careful not to make the bindings too tight or too loose. Done, he pulls the angel back into his arms and holds him, not even letting go when they eat supper that evening.)

 

* * *

 

*That night, Emma is tortured for information and killed the next day. That night, Roderich has nightmares, waking up and running to Antonio's private bathroom to try and hurt himself. That morning, Antonio wakes up and finds the angel in a puddle of his own blood. That morning he races to get Anaxagoras and Mark to come and heal him, the two rapidly working to help Roderich. When Antonio later kills Emma that day, he derives only the slightest pleasure from it, his mind mostly on the unconscious angel in his room. Unsure of what to do, Antonio holds Roderich close that night, a trustworthy servant staying awake all night to make sure Roderich doesn't do that again. He doesn't, caught before he can even leave the bed and given a sleeping draught. The rest of the night is quiet, not even broken by the angel's tears when he cries in his sleep, terrified of the nightmares that plague him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God.  
> This made me (Zelda) cry. A lot. 
> 
> So what did you all think of Season Two~? Please let us know how angry you got or how much you cried, or any of the emotions that came with reading this! We want to hear from you~! :D
> 
> We'll be back soon with Season Three! Stay tuned. ;)


End file.
